The Weeping Shadow
by Black Angel of the Underworld
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is constantly in the shadow of his sister Tomoko who is later announced as the future Vongola Decima. When a certain baby hitman comes to tutor his sister, life will never be the same again. Tsuna has a gift: the ability to draw the future death of others. He thought he was rising from the shadows but he just plunges in even deeper. Loose canon. OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna didn't have the energy to run to school anymore. A small jog would hurt his leg even more. He was encountered by a couple of bullies and ended up having to protect his precious sketchbook for dear life. He couldn't let them see or touch it, and he'd be damned if anyone did. The sketchbook was like his lifeline, full of things that he didn't want anyone to see.

He was tempted to cut classes but knew that Nana wouldn't let him hear the end of it nor his sister. He let out a sigh and clutched his knapsack even tighter, afraid that his sketchbook would somehow disappear. Just thinking of it being in the wrong hands was even worse. He shuddered, looking around, his unusual heightened senses picking up a small presence.

He looked at his watch and widened his eyes. Only ten minutes to get to school on time before the infamous prefect would bite him to death. He quickened his pace despite the pain and let out a sigh of relief when he got there just a minute or two away from the bell to start ringing.

"Hurry up and get to class, herbivore," a deep voice said. "Or else I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment before rushing to class. He kept his head down and tripped over a leg that was sticking out from a nearby desk. He didn't try to save his fall; he only hugged his knapsack even tighter to his chest to prevent his sketchbook from falling out and slipping into other people's hands.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, you fell again?"

"Tripping on thin air. How unmanly."

"He wasn't manly to begin with."

There was a roar of laughter and it made Tsuna's stomach churn. He blocked them out, stumbling to his feet before a foot slammed down on his back. It was Hiro, one of his main bullies.

_Shit _ran through Tsuna's head.

"You look fresh this morning," Hiro said. Tsuna could tell that the taller boy was grinning. "Did you like our present? Just to let you know, it'll be daily from now on. We'll give it to you every single day."

With each word, he gave more pressure on Tsuna's back. Tsuna bit his lip and could taste the metallic blood in his mouth.

The doors slammed open, causing everyone to jump and scramble for their seats.

"Tomoko-chan!"

"Good morning, Tomoko-chan!"

"How's your day, Tomoko-san?"

"You look so pretty today, Tomoko-san!"

Tsuna crawled on the floor while Hiro's eyes was on his sister. He finally reached his seat, which was situated all the way in the back next to the window. Sadly, that's the only (small) aspect of school he liked.

When the teacher came in, apologizing for her lateness, class immediately started in its usual boring, dull way. It didn't take long for Tsuna to doze off, entering la la land.

He was in a beautiful meadow with lush grass and the bluest sky. The fragrance coming from the vibrant flowers soothed him.

"Hello, Tsuna," a voice said. It was a man's voice, deep and warm.

Tsuna jumped, looking around frantically with wide eyes. There was a small laughter. It wasn't taunting but kind and gentle.

"You cannot see me yet, Tsuna," the voice continued. "You are not ready. However, I have faith in you."

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsuna said, hugging himself tightly as if ridding an imaginary pain.

"You will know in due time," the voice said softly.

"Wait! D-don't leave." Tsuna wanted to know this man, see this man. He didn't care if he was just some figment of his imagination or some symptom of an illness. He just felt so alone...

"I will never leave your side, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A sudden pain exploded in his forehead and he entered reality again. Tsuna groggily looked down to see pieces of chalk on his desk. The whole class laughed.

"Sawada-san," the teacher said, her eyebrow twitching, "since you were paying attention oh-so-well, please solve the formula on the board."

Math...oh, he hated math with every single cell in his body.

So he said the smartest thing he could think of. "Eto...34?"

He prayed to every single god he knew out there to, at least, make the number he said right.

"Nice try, Sawada-san," the teacher said, turning her back on him. "But what you said is wrong."

"Dame-Tsuna can't even solve anything for his life!"

"The problem is for elementary kids!"

"You should go back to kindergarten, Dame-Tsuna!"

_They should think of better insults_, Tsuna thought unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, sensei," he said quietly.

"Anyway, Tomoko-san, please answer the question," the teacher said, ignoring him.

Everyone silenced, their eyes on the cold, calculating girl in bated breath. Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. His sister wasn't God or anything, and yet they devour her answer like some kind of fountain of youth.

"It's 16, sensei," his sister said, pushing up her glasses.

"Good, good," the sensei praised with a glowing grin. "As expected, Tomoko-san."

Tsuna just went back to sleep, making an attempt to block out all the jeers and insults.

"If only Dame-Tsuna was like Tomoko-chan," a girl snickered.

Yeah, there was nothing wrong at all.

* * *

Tsuna hid on the roof during lunch, knowing that no one would really have the guts to disturb the prefect. He closed the door carefully, tensing slightly when it made a small squeak. He crept quietly to his side of the roof and took out his sketchbook, laying it carefully on his lap. He didn't have much of an appetite so he just sat there, gazing at the blue sky above.

There were no clouds. It was blue, vast, and just beautiful. A strong pull came in his chest and he immediately reached out for his sketchbook, wincing in pain. He flipped to a blank page, took his pencil, and started to draw rapidly.

There was a scream in the background, the sound of metal against metal. A sharp and loud gunshot rang through his head, echoing painfully as it faded. He could smell the metallic scent of blood and felt fear seize control of his body. It was hard to believe that this only happened in an instant before it passed. To Tsuna, it felt like an eternity.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he looked down at his creation. Terror took ahold of him.

_No, _he thought. _Impossible._

But death seemed to like the idea of impossible.

* * *

Tsuna looked both ways in case anyone was watching. The school was already dismissed. The hallways were empty. He let out a small sigh of relief before taking out a brown envelope from his knapsack, hoping that this would work, and slid it under the door quietly. He bolted out of there, ignoring the sore pain in his leg.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind him.

Adrenaline pulsed through Tsuna's veins. He had to keep going. He couldn't get caught.

When he thought that he was a good distance away, he limped all the way home. He didn't know whether the warning would be enough or that the method of doing so was such a good idea. The prefect was smart enough to guess, right? Hopefully he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He just prayed to whatever god out there to give him some reassurance that he did the right thing. There was none. Not even the wind blew. There was only uncertainty and dread.

* * *

Hibari wasn't happy. A few herbivores were stupid enough to bring a couple of firecrackers to school and ruined the peace that he cherished with every single fiber in his body. Another group was smoking and doing drugs near the school. They weren't students but Hibari bit them to death anyway. No one disturbs the peace of Namimori under his watch and, clearly, no exceptions.

When he entered his office, his brow twitched slightly at the amount of paperwork on his desk. Too much damage, too many rules broken, not much discipline. He would have to enforce the rules a bit harder.

"Ah, Kyo-san," Kusakabe said, "there's something you need to see."

The taller male handed him a brown envelope. "Someone slid it under the door. I tried to go after the person but he was too quick."

Hibari opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper within. He kept his composure in check when he saw the content. It was him, vividly and accurately drawn, but he didn't have the time to appreciate the accurate lines and depiction. It was _how_ the person drew him.

The sketch was just gruesome. Blood streamed down his face and was splattered all over his clothes, his limbs strewn on the floor; his eyes were wide in shock and lifeless. Hibari couldn't help but smirk slightly. Even in death he was still graceful.

Call him egotistical but this was too interesting to let down. A challenge. He believed it to be worthwhile.

In the top corner, words were written in neat but shaky handwriting: _Be careful._

"Kusakabe," he said, handing him the sketch,"find the person. I expect it to be done quickly."

His companion widened his eyes as he looked over the gruesome depiction of his president. "K-Kyo-san, what is this?"

"Go before I bite you to death," Hibari said with a small scowl.

"Hai!"

As soon as Kusakabe left, Hibari looked out the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

_Yes,_ he thought with a smirk. _It'll be interesting to meet death again._

* * *

**A/N All mistakes are mine. I'm sorry if any of the characters are too OOC. I actually just started this anime (Yes, I know...I'm so late...TT^TT) and thought of all of the possibilities. It's a good anime, but can someone tell me when it gets a bit serious...?**

**I've been reading a bunch of fanfics about this kind of topic where Tsuna isn't the Vongola Decimo and this idea struck me. I'm sorry if it isn't original but I couldn't help it! Haha.**

**I've noticed there isn't much of an interaction between the characters but the next chapter will introduce Tsuna's family and this chapter is basically a set up so you can get the general idea of what's going on.**

**Pairings are undecided. Major AU. Suggestions? Haha. Sorry! I just wanted to put my own twist.**

**I'm only making this longer...-_-**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! ^^**

**Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed all night, not even shutting an eye for a second. Would Hibari be safe? What if it happened now? Would he hear the gunshot from this distance? He wasn't _that_ far from what he could tell. So...possibly?

He really hated his ability (he wouldn't call it a gift). No dates, no time. Not even the freakin' weather.

He could only hope, but it only lasted while it could. Sighing, he waited for a gunshot. It never came.

He wasn't satisfied.

* * *

An alarm rang through the empty hallways before it was silenced. Tsuna continued to make his bento, ignoring everything around him. He was too skinny for his taste.

There was a light yawn behind him as someone walked into the kitchen.

Tsuna placed his bento in his knapsack harder than usual and avoided eye-contact with his mother. He disregarded the mocking hurt in her eyes.

"Wait a minute," Nana said, her voice more firm. "How do you explain this?"

She waved a piece of paper in his face, a big red 27 entering his vision. "What is this? Explain."

How else would he explain it? He hated math. He couldn't understand equations and formulas for his life. And thus he failed because he really couldn't give a shit.

So he just shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's your math test," Nana said, a bit exasperated. "Tsuna, if you keep going on like this, this will just prove how useless you really are. Do you want that?"

Tsuna slightly flinched and tightened his grip around his satchel.

"I'm leaving," he whispered.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san," a crisp voice said. Tomoko entered the kitchen, looking pristine as usual., tying her long blonde hair into a tight bun on top of her head.

Nana instantly smiled, her face glowing at the sight of her precious daughter. "Ohayo, Tomo-chan! What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

Tsuna felt like tearing apart the random sparkles and rainbows that seemingly came out of nowhere around Nana's head. He focused on his shoelaces.

"I need to leave early," Tomoko said, pouring a glass of milk. "Student Council meeting. I'll be home at 6 today."

Nana's smile faltered a bit. "Ah, I see. Here, take some money and buy something delicious for your friends for lunch! Mama's treat."

Tomoko eyed the cash given to her warily before taking it. "Arigato, Okaa-san."

"Ah, did you see this, Tomo-chan?" Nana gave her Tsuna's test. "Your useless brother isn't doing well. Could you help him?"

Tomoko scanned over the paper. "Terrible," she muttered under her breath.

Tsuna was wondering how long it would take for him to tie his shoes. As soon as he finished the second knot, he left, running through the streets. He still had about an hour left before school started. He couldn't help the growing hate in his chest against his...family.

He shook his head. Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Unicorns, bunnies, butterflies...

Nope. Not working. Just extremely disturbing images popped into his head until he saw a dead Hibari. Should he check on him? No, it would be too suspicious and he would find out that it was him right away. He couldn't help but worry.

Suddenly, his unusually heightened senses went haywire and he was instantly on guard. There were four of them. He saw a couple of students walking their way to school, all of them part of the Student Council.

Tsuna quickly took a detour. He wanted to go to the park and have some time to himself and sketch _happy_, _sane_ things. That would have to wait...

Seriously, they needed better stealth training regime. He could hear them from a mile away, their dress shoes clicking against the ground.

"Oi!"

Tsuna spun around, instantly kicking the man's head on instinct. The man fell, his head slamming against the concrete floor.

"You little shit!" another man shouted, raising his gun.

Tsuna evaded all of the bullets easily, adrenaline pulsing in his veins. He was a totally different person when it came to combat - and he loved every damn second of it. The feeling of dominating his opponents, the _thrill_.

**Keep moving,** a voice said in his head. **Move!**

"What the - "

Tsuna punched the man in the jaw with all the strength he could muster. He should've at least ate a protein bar. But he digressed.

A bullet grazed his cheek from behind and stomped on the fallen man's neck viciously, crushing his windpipe.

**No mercy,** the voice whispered in his head. **Show no mercy.**

Tsuna turned around, flipping over the bullets with grace he never knew he had. He disarmed the gun and aimed it at the wielder. It was a woman.

**No mercy!** the voice hissed.

"You monst - "

Tsuna pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere, some droplets trickling down his cheek. He was losing himself, he knew he was. However, he couldn't help it. He needed to live. And he consented.

An almost psychotic grin stretched on his lips. "Now, where's your friend?"

**Behind you,** the voice said, almost pleased.

Tsuna spun around. "Found you." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

It took quite a while to wash off all of the blood, his OCD kicking in. It seemed he went slightly overboard. He dragged all four of the bodies and placed them in a nearby woods that belonged to Namimori Park and bowed his head in mourning. He didn't know what was wrong with him, apologizing silently to the ones who tried to kill him ever since he was five. He just couldn't break the habit and feeling bad. They were human after all...

Did that mean he was also like them? Human? He couldn't help but feel conflicted over the matter. He smiled humorlessly.

_We're all on the same boat,_ he thought dryly. _We're all monsters._

* * *

School was the same as usual. Bullying, more bullying, and...more bullying.

**You're pathetic,** a voice said in Tsuna's head.

_Hello again, _Tsuna thought cheerfully with a bit of hope. _You know, this is the longest you ever stayed with me. _

There was a brief silence. Tsuna was afraid that he might've lost the mysterious person. He knew it wasn't the man from yesterday. The voice was colder, younger, and quite familiar.

**Duck.**

Tsuna instinctively fell to the ground, the gun in his bag feeling heavy. Of course, he made it seem like he tripped on air.

Laughter echoed in the crowded hallways as he felt all eyes on his back.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're pathetic!"

"Tripping on air. How cliché."

He heard someone come up to him and tensed when someone grabbed his collar.

**Fight back,** the voice hissed menacingly. **Show them who you really are.**

Tsuna shook his head as he was met eye-to-eye with Hiro. The taller boy gave a mock pout.

"Ah, Tsuna, all I wanted was to give you a present," Hiro said, his disgusting breath seeping in Tsuna's nose. "Why didn't you take it?"

Tsuna looked back to see a broken nail on the floor. His eyes widened. That was just low, too low for them.

"Hey, look at me, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Herbivores, I'll bite you to death. No crowding allowed."

Everyone let out a silent scream as they scurried off, dispersing like parting waves. Tsuna fell to the ground and widened his eyes to see the contents of his knapsack spilled on the floor.

_No! _He thought.

He took his books and shoved them all in his bag, letting out a sigh of relief to see that the gun he had was still inside.

A rustling of paper caught his attention.

**Idiot,** the voice said in his head.

Tsuna looked up and gaped in horror to see the prefect looking through _his_ sketchbook. Without thinking, he tried to snatch it away but Hibari held it up high with a small smirk.

"Herbivore, did you draw this?" The prefect shoved the sketch Tsuna drew in his face. He knew.

**Move!**

Tsuna swiftly swept the prefect's long legs and watched as the taller male instinctively leap backwards. Hibari blinked. He did not expect that.

Tsuna leaped for his sketchbook. It grazed the tip of his finger before he landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Herbivore, fight me."

_I don't have time for this, damn it,_ Tsuna thought angrily.

**Duck.**

Tsuna complied as he felt one of Hibari's tonfas graze through his hair.

**Dodge.**

Another tonfa came at him and bent backwards, wincing slightly. He needed to work out a bit more.

**Disarm.**

His arms reached out quickly to remove one of the tonfas from Hibari. He used it to slam it into the prefect's stomach and lunged forward to retrieve his sketchbook.

**Seems like you have a bit of guts left,** the voice said in amusement.

_Who are you?_ Tsuna thought as he tossed the tonfa at Hibari with a small bow of apology.

**I am you.**

* * *

Hibari couldn't stop thinking about the weak-looking herbivore. How could someone so small dominate him in a fight? Of course, the brunette was slightly awkward with some of his movements but it was because of his bag in the way.

He knew that the herbivore was the artist. Kusakabe found a match with the handwriting. It was still a bit surprising but he digressed. The herbivore was more than he let on. The sketchbook proved it. He could only see a page before the herbivore took it.

It was a drawing of old lady Akane, the previous owner of a small grocery store years back. She was murdered by a local yakuza family and the sketch vividly depicted it. He had made sure that he had bitten them to death. Their family was nonexistent now, all dead.

The prefect smirked as he gazed up at the blue sky. There were a few clouds rolling by lazily. He didn't pay any mind to it.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to fight that herbivore in a real match. The thrill he felt was just nothing he ever experienced.

There was something about that herbivore. He just didn't know what.

As he started to drift off into dreamland, a voice said, "Hibari-san, it's Sawada Tomoko. Could we talk?"

So much for the nap.

* * *

Should he go back? He almost felt guilty for attacking Hibari like that, almost. But he had the nerve to look through his sketchbook.

As Tsuna flicked the blood from his knife, he inspected the fallen men and women. There were eight of them from what he sensed before.

He counted eight and started to leave until his senses screamed danger.

**Run,** the voice said.

Tsuna ran. His heart raced against his chest and his legs pumped faster despite the sores. He knew where he was going.

Namimori Middle. The roof.

**Dodge!** the voice screamed.

Tsuna jumped back to avoid a bullet and hid behind a tree. He controlled his breathing, waiting until the shooter had the notion that he wasn't there.

**Throw the knife.**

Tsuna took the knife in his hand and threw it in a bush. No sound was made except for a small rustle of the branches. He eyed it warily before heading off to the roof, carefully avoiding the shooter's eyes.

_Hibari-san, _he thought. _I'm sorry._

The voice just laughed darkly in his head.

* * *

"P-please, Hibari-san," the female herbivore said, hiding behind Tomoko's back while clutching her bag to her chest. "We really need the extra space and your office is perfect for it. C-can we just...c-cut it in half?"

She squeaked when Hibari glared at her. "No, you idiot herbivore. The Discipline Committee has first priority. I'll bite you to death."

Tomoko sighed. "Kasumi, stop shaking. Anyway, Hibari-san, please reconsider our offer. I understand your - how should I say it? - _intimate_ relationship with your office, but we need the space. The classroom we're in is not enough for all of us."

"Herbivore," Hibari said, warningly.

Tomoko didn't flinch, her gaze calm. "Either that or build us a new room."

Suddenly, Hibari spun around, deflecting a bullet coming after him. Kasumi screamed while Tomoko widened her eyes.

"Leave," he said quietly with a glare.

There was another bullet that came after him. He deflected it again. His eyes instantly pinpointed the shooter and he threw his tonfa accurately at the person's head, satisfied at the pained scream and the crack of glass. He frowned. More damage = more paperwork. Less peace = more paperwork.

He'll have to bite them all to death.

There was another scream. Why didn't they _leave_? Stupid herbivores.

"Tomoko," Kasumi cried, carrying the weight of her injured friend, "are you okay?"

Hibari resisted the urge to roll his eyes and threw his other tonfa at the second shooter. Another scream.

He checked Tomoko's condition. She was shot in the arm, nothing vital.

But...something was off.

A bullet grazed his cheek when he stepped to the side. He was such an idiot. Not that he would admit it.

"Herbivore, _leave_," Hibari said, his glare even more terrifying.

The doors to the roof opened. "H-Hibari-san?"

* * *

Thank every single god out there that there were no students left. Tsuna ran up the stairs, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

He heard a gunshot and a scream. He pushed his legs faster, taking in huge gulps of air as he raced up the steps.

_Please don't let me be late_, he thought.

Another gunshot. More screaming.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Tomoko, are you okay?"

Tsuna barged through the doors. "H-Hibari-san."

**The right.**

Tsuna leaped towards Hibari and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all of the favorites and reviews! I was crying tears of joy yesterday. I didn't know that this story would be so well-received!**

**Anyway, sorry for the terrible fight scenes. I tried (and most likely failed). I'm also sorry if this chapter was rushed but it was a bit hard for me to write. The next one will be much...flowy? Haha.**

**And, yeah, I noticed that Nana is different and all, but it's for the sake of the story. I won't say on what will happen to her. She's a bit too...carefree in the anime for my taste...0_0**

**Tsuna might be confusing but I tried to portray his mental instability as accurately as possible. I might've failed. I'm having him suffer from something similar to bipolar disorder. I hope no one will take this to any offense.**

**Also, Hibari did not die before. There was a bit of confusion about the last chapter so I just want to clear that out. In the story, he had a near-death experience before when he was younger and it will be revealed in due time. ^^**

**Thank you for reading! Please review~**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna by others, just saved the life of the most feared man in Namimori. Tsuna...Dame-Tsuna _saved_ someone.

He must've entered his Hyper Intuition rather quickly. It was difficult for just anyone to sense him. He was and always will be the greatest hitman in the world after all.

Reborn mentally went through the files of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was misleading, terribly so, aside from the grades part. He cursed at Iemitsu. How could he not know his own son as well?

_Well, if he just, I don't know, _visited_ his family yearly, we wouldn't have this problem,_ Reborn thought irritably.

Sawada Tomoko seemed to be leaning more to the accuracy part of the scale. She was the president of the Student Council and the top of her class with perfect grades, if not, "the perfect daughter" in Iemitsu's words. Dame-Tsuna was...different

Now there were _three_ potential candidates to become Vongola Decimo. There is a high chance that the Sawada twins would have to fight for the title since Xanxus would most likely be forced to keep put in the Varia. Nono would never let Xanxus take over, not after the Crib Incident. This was interesting.

Leon licked Reborn's finger reassuringly, sensing the small conflict in its beloved companion and partner. Reborn patted his chameleon friend. The animal automatically shifted into a green gun. Reborn pointed at the remaining sniper and pulled the trigger.

Well, he wouldn't let his charge be killed so soon already. He would have to put Tomoko through some serious training. Female or not, she was still next-in-line for the Vongola boss' position.

His lips curled up into a smirk. Yes, this would most definitely be interesting.

* * *

Hibari couldn't react quickly enough when the baby carnivore (Yes, carnivore. He decided that a second ago) pushed him out of the way. Something orange flashed in the smaller boy's eyes.

The weak herbivore screamed and covered her friend when there was another gunshot.

Hibari instinctively reached out to catch the falling boy. He was bleeding excessively in the shoulder where the bullet had hit him.

The baby carnivore looked up at him apologetically with a bit of relief. "H-Hibari-san...you're safe. I'm glad..."

Instantly, Hibari saw death in the baby carnivore's eyes. He didn't know if that was a good thing, but there was something about it that calmed him down. He knew those eyes: they were the eyes of an avenger. The baby carnivore wanted vengeance.

However, it only lasted for a split second.

"I'm goin' t' sleep," the baby carnivore murmured, his eyes closing and his body going slack in the prefect's arms.

He was still breathing.

There was another gunshot and then silence.

* * *

Tsuna didn't remember anything after he fainted but the feeling of satisfaction. He had stopped death in its path for the first time.

**You're still weak, **a dark voice said. But it wasn't harsh; there was just...disappointment.

"Leave him be," a familiar voice said.

"Who are you?" Tsuna said. He struggled to move in the murky darkness. It was moist and he felt like he was within a thick fog even though there wasn't one. Strangely, he wasn't wet. He didn't know where that thought came from.

"You're not ready yet," the mysterious man said. "But I believe you will find out some things today. You must wake up. Someone's waiting for you."

"Who?"

Tsuna felt himself be pulled back into reality. He opened his eyes and groaned when bright light entered in his vision.

_Heaven?_ he thought hopefully.

Sadly, it was not. The smell of medicine and other hospital things entered his nose and he flinched. Well, the bed was okay at least. He tried to move but felt pain shoot up in his shoulder.

"Baby carnivore," a voice said warningly, "don't move."

Tsuna widened his eyes at the irritated prefect. He suddenly covered his mouth with his good hand and arm. Baby carnivore...? Did he just call him a _baby carnivore_?

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

Tsuna entered a fit of giggles and snorts. "B-baby carnivore? Did you just call me a - "

A tonfa smacked him in the head and Tsuna pouted. "You can't hit a patient."

"I can do whatever I want, ba - carnivore," Hibari said, his vein popping.

Tsuna looked around. He was in quite a large hospital room. The prefect must've pulled a few strings or maybe (and hopefully) Nana felt guilty and decided to give him some of the luxury that she deprived of him in his life.

"Your idiot mother is with the stupid herbivores."

Oh.

Tsuna gripped his bed sheets loosely, careful not to hurt his bandaged shoulder even more. "I-I see."

Hibari quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, as if Tsuna confirmed his suspicions.

"Well, what are you doing here, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said weakly.

"You've been here for a day," Hibari said curtly. "I excused you from school."

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna said in a firmer tone.

Hibari slightly scowled but kept quiet. Tsuna instantly knew that he was trying to say thank you or something along the line. It must've hurt his pride to be saved by him...

Tsuna mentally shrugged. He did give him a warning.

"Your sketch," Hibari said slowly, opening up the folded paper.

"What about it?"

"Don't act dumb. How did you do it?"

Tsuna wanted to sink in his bed and enter la la land - permanently. The pillow wasn't all that bad and the sheets were warm enough for his skinny body.

**Dodge.**

A tonfa almost smacked him in the face if Tsuna didn't move his head to the side quickly. He glared at the half-scowling, half-smirking (insane, psychotic, crazy) prefect.

"What was that for?"

"Answer the question." There was a hidden threat.

Tsuna gave out an angry huff. "Just leave me _alone_!"

Hibari's eyes slightly widened before he regained his composure.

"Please, just leave," Tsuna whispered, almost brokenly.

Hibari stared at him with calculating eyes, his posture rigid and Tsuna feared that he would attack. Suddenly, he slipped his tonfas to God-knows-where and crossed his arms over his chest. To his surprise, Hibari left albeit reluctantly without another word.

Tsuna sank into his pillow and looked out the window. There were more clouds in the sky, gray clouds. A storm was coming.

Well...he did like the rain.

* * *

Reborn watched Tomoko from afar who was trying to calm down her crying friend.

Hyuuga Kasumi, the vice president of the Student Council. She was smart but she wasn't on par with Tomoko's grades. She was crossed from his guardians list as soon as he laid eyes on her. She was too meek and emotional. Not quite an ideal guardian. She could be of some use but not likely at the moment.

"Ah, Tomo-chan," Nana said, handing her bed-ridden daughter a flyer. "I found this in the mail this morning. Isn't it interesting?"

"'You will be starting a home tutor,'" Kasumi said. "'I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good-looking. Rest assured that I will teach your child for free 24/7 as long as I have a roof to live under and meals.' Eh? Sawada-san, what if he's an old pervert or a serial killer?"

Even Tomoko shook her head in disbelief. "Okaa-san, what Kasumi says is right. I don't need tutoring anyway. How about Tsunayoshi? He needs it."

"Dame-Tsuna?" Kasumi said, wrinkling her nose. "I don't think even a brick would break that thick skull of his."

Nana smiled tightly. "Well, I already called him and he agreed to come as soon as you leave the hospital. The doctors said that you're recovering nicely."

Tomoko scowled a bit. "Leave. Everyone, just get out. I need to think."

Kasumi looked worriedly at her before patting her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Tomoko-chan. I'll try to talk some sense into her." She said it in a hushed whisper but Reborn read her lips.

Nana smiled sadly. "Alright, Tomo-chan. Mama will bring lots of delicious food next time. I will come back in an hour or so, okay? Stay put."

When the two guests left, Reborn sensed the potential Cloud guardian walk by.

"H-Hibari-san! Are you okay?"

The prefect glared at her, daring her to come any closer, before he continued down the hallways and turned the corner.

Reborn tugged down his fedora, a habit he couldn't truly break. He would leave Tomoko for now. He needed to have a little talk with the younger twin.

* * *

Tsuna stared at his satchel that laid untouched on a nearby chair. Hibari must've placed it there while he was asleep. He might've kept it from the others, too. He didn't know why but he just knew.

He tensed as he heard the door creak open. Was it a nurse? Anyway, he didn't want to answer any questions she had so he threw the sheets over himself, ignoring the sudden pain spiking in his shoulder.

"Very subtle, Dame-Tsuna," a voice said.

Wait...was that a baby's voice?

Tsuna peeked over the covers and gave a small squeak when he met with large, shiny black eyes.

"Ciaossu~" the baby said.

He was wearing a fedora and a suit, rather peculiar for a baby. Tsuna was instantly on guard. His senses were going off a bit. He had heard of children being trained by their mafia family so it was possible that this one could be one of them.

"Who are you?" Tsuna said, trying to stay calm.

"My name is Reborn," the baby said. "I am the greatest hitman in the world."

"What's your business here?"

This baby was clearly dangerous and the chameleon on his fedora wasn't helping...even though it was a chameleon...

"I came here to tutor your sister Sawada Tomoko," the baby answered with the same calm facade. "I believe you are quite informed about the mafia."

It wasn't a question. This baby knew.

"Tutor Tomoko?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

Sudden fear gripped his heart in a tight fist when he saw a very (and _very_) small twitch at the corner of the baby's eye.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. "It seems that the name fits you quite well. Use that brain of yours. I know it can work. It is needed in the mafia after all."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to tutor your sister to become the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia in the world. Both of you are descendants of Vongola Primo, the first boss of the family and its founder. Tomoko is the next-in-line to become Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna didn't feel much of anything really. He somehow knew that his family and his distant father was connected to something shady. Why else would people come after him with guns and snipers from all directions? And this baby...there was something about him that made him have some sort of respect. He just had to keep his distance. Reborn was someone he couldn't underestimate.

So why did this hurt him?

Putting that aside, there was something else that slightly bothered him.

"Eto, I have a question," he said quietly.

"What?"

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably before looking up at the baby hitman square in the eyes. "Why is the family named after clams?"

He taught himself Italian when he was young so he would understand the people after him. It was surprising that he managed to get the language finally down even though it took two years.

A green hammer entered his vision and a sudden pain flared in his head.

"That is nothing for you to question about, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said.

Tsuna rubbed his head with a wince. "Where did you - oh."

The hammer turned back in the chameleon who started to doze off on Reborn's fedora.

"You're taking this in quite well."

"Well, I - "

Tsuna froze.

Reborn eyed him warily. "Dame-Tsuna, w - "

Tsuna couldn't hear him, his words drowning out from the familiar ringing silence. Before he knew it, he took out his sketchbook and a pencil, immediately letting the lead glide on the sheet rapidly.

There was an explosion, several of them, ringing in his ears. Their echoes continued until he heard a horrifying scream. The smell of heavy smoke was too much for him and he could feel his chest heaving quickly as he tried hard to breathe. Blood...And like that it was instantly gone.

Tsuna stopped and fearfully glanced down at his sketch, ignoring the numbing pain in his shoulder.

An unfamiliar head, wide eyes, parted bangs at the forehead. Blood...so much blood. Far away from the head was a limp, detached arm.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said calmly, "he's - "

And just like that Tsuna somewhat snapped.

"Leave!" Tsuna screamed. "I never want to see you again! Help Tomoko. Do whatever you want, but just leave me alone!"

Reborn pulled down the brim of his fedora over his eyes, casting a shadow. "That is not the attitude the mafia needs."

The chameleon woke up and curled around Reborn's finger, morphing into a green gun.

"You need discipline, Dame-Tsuna. You're not my student, but I don't take disrespect too lightly."

**Run!**

Reborn pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited the story! You guys make me so happy!**

**I progressed much farther into the anime! Is it just me or is Haru annoying to you guys? No...? Okay then. ^^ll**

**I'm sorry if Reborn is extremely OOC but it's for the story. Better yet, is he? He sounds the same to me but harsher. And, yes, even though Tomoko is a girl, he won't hold back on her training. I have plans for her anyway. Hehe.**

**Hopefully, Tsuna isn't too...strange. If he is, I'll be open to suggestions! ^^**

**Also, for pairings, it's rather undecided. If you guys want a pairing then leave a suggestion and I'll consider it! However, I'm not much of a romance writer, but I can try to be romantic. Extreme fluff is all I can do. Haha. I might put up a poll. Who knows?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! Please leave a review~**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna widened his eyes. Was the baby serious?

**Run, idiot! **

Tsuna scrambled to his feet and ran for the window, jumping through the glass while covering his face from the shards. A bullet grazed his cheek. He landed on the ground shakily and stumbled from the impact.

_Baka, baka, baka,_ Tsuna thought. _He's a freakin' _hitman. _The _greatest _hitman. Gah, he's coming!_

"Dame-Tsuna," a voice said from behind.

_He's fast,_ Tsuna thought.

**Don't just stand there, move!**

_You're quite vocal today,_ Tsuna retorted blankly.

He was suddenly kicked in the face as he flew across the pavement. His shoulder ached terribly and he tried to save his fall by landing on his good arm. "What was that for, you crazy baby?"

"Sawada-san?" A nurse ran over and helped him up. "What happened? You must stay in your room."

She immediately fixed a stern gaze on the glass shards in his arms. She looked back at the window and glared at him. "Sawada-san, did you try to commit suicide?"

Tsuna widened his eyes and noticed that Reborn was nowhere to be seen. "N-no. No, it's just a misunderstanding! The - "

He shut his mouth when he saw the warning gaze from the nurse.

"Follow me. We're going back to your room."

* * *

Reborn switched into a doctor's getup and entered Tomoko's room. There was a nearby nurse who was tending Tomoko's arm.

"Nurse-san," Reborn said, making himself known, "how is the patient?"

The nurse suddenly had small hearts in her eyes. "Ah, Doctor Reboku! She's recovering nicely. The wound wasn't dire and it was only a fracture. I believe another day or two will have her out of the hospital in no time. Of course, if she rests well."

"I see," Reborn said, hopping onto a nearby table, aware of Tomoko's wary gaze. "Please leave us alone, Nurse-san."

The nurse bowed and left, closing the door.

"Who are you?" Tomoko said suspiciously.

Reborn wrote some notes down on his clipboard. "My name is Reborn. I am the greatest hitman in the world."

Tomoko raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Reborn saw the doubt in her blue eyes though. It was funny how much the twins contrasted. Tsuna looked much like his mother while Tomoko took after her father. Hopefully, she didn't have the fool's personality as well. Only time will tell.

Reborn quickly changed back into his original attire. "I am serious. Sawada Tomoko, I am going to become your new tutor."

"You?" Tomoko said in slight disbelief. "You're just a...baby."

She was on guard. Reborn smirked a little. "A very handsome, genius baby. I am going to tutor you to become a mafia boss."

Silence.

Reborn continued anyway. "You are to become Vongola Decimo for the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia in the world. You are the next-in-line for the position as of right now. Of course, there is competition for the spot but that all lies upon your decisions in the future on whether you will succeed or not."

More silence.

Reborn watched as the girl soaked up the information, her face indifferent. He knew what she was thinking. Even though she didn't show much of a reaction, no one could escape from his oh-so famous mind reading ability that everyone feared. She wanted it. He couldn't pinpoint the reason but she wanted it. That would be enough for now. He would have to be wary of her reasons during the training process.

"I accept," Tomoko said slowly. "But where does that put Okaa-san and Tsunayoshi?"

"You are a part of the mafia," Reborn said. "It will be natural for your family and famiglia to be targeted by others. It all depends on your strength and resolve once you become Vongola Decimo. It is your job to protect them along with your future guardians. Nana-san and Tsunayoshi won't be fully involved with mafia affairs. Again, that is all up to you. That is why I was sent here by Vongola Nono to tutor you. You have the greatest potential out of the other candidates."

He left out Dame-Tsuna's knowledge on the matter, feeling that he shouldn't mention it. She will find out sooner or later. It wasn't his business to meddle with the family's affairs.

"I'll do it."

Reborn smirked. "Good. Now let me look at your arm."

Tomoko instinctively covered her bandaged arm. "Why?"

"Because your training starts now," Reborn said, getting his sun flames ready.

* * *

"Really, what were you thinking, Sawada-san?" the nurse said, using a needle to take out the small glass shards.

Tsuna watched her clean his wounds with hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton balls and give a small gentle pat after getting the bandages done. She was a young woman with black hair tied back into a bun and her bangs pulled back from her face with several bobby pins.

"I wasn't," he muttered, looking down at his fists.

"I don't know what other explanation you would have for jumping out the window," the nurse said.

"Someone pushed me."

"Nonsense. Hibari-san specifically ordered the whole staff for no one to come in, not even your mother, unless it was an emergency. If that did happen, the alarms would've gone off."

Tsuna mentally groaned. Reborn wasn't lying. He was hoping that it was some hallucination but he found it to be, sadly, impossibly real.

"Does a crazy baby who claims that he is a hitman count?"

"Hmm, nope."

Tsuna let out an exasperated sign. "Never mind then."

He was losing. He just knew it.

"Would you like me to bring in your mother? I can bring her in if y - "

"No!" Tsuna said. The nurse stared at him. "Um, I mean, please don't bring her in."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "She might be worried at this point."

"Um, I mean, well, what's your name?"

The nurse looked at him disapprovingly but didn't say anything about it. "My name is Shoda Mio."

Tsuna smiled. "Alright, Mio-san. Please call me Tsuna."

Mio brightened a bit at the sight of his sweet smile despite the troubled feeling churning in her stomach. "Then just call me Mio or Onee-chan. I'm not that old."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay, Onee-chan." It felt...right to say that. It slipped effortlessly from his tongue, smooth and comforting.

"Well, I must get going now before I get yelled at," Mio said, unsure to leave the boy alone.

"You can go. I'm sorry if I was a burden to you. Just...don't tell anyone what happened. Please, Onee-chan?"

Mio couldn't help but feel hopelessly touched by the gentle boy. She nodded hesitantly but frowned. "You are _not_ a burden, Tsu-kun. However, you _must _stay here at all times, Tsu-kun. I'll be back as soon as I can. No funny stuff. And if that baby comes back, tell him that I'll deal with him personally."

It was a small tease even though she didn't believe it. Tsuna stifled a giggle. Wait, giggle? Oh, how unmanly.

**It is so, **a voice growled.

_Shut up._

Mio walked to the door and her hand froze on the handle. "Suicide or not, Tsu-kun, remember that you're here for a reason. I don't know if you're lying, but I do know that you have many things ahead of you. I know you will achieve great things whether big or small. Please, Tsu-kun, don't throw your life away. At least, do it for me?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. Suddenly, something wet trickled down his cheek. Was that...a tear?

Mio gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Tsu-kun. Everything will be fine."

"Wait," Tsuna croaked out, "why...why are you saying these things...to me?"

Mio did not hesitate to answer. "Because, like everyone else, you are human."

That was all Tsuna wanted to hear, and for that he let the tears fall into full bloom.

Altogether, for the first time, he felt the shackles in his heart loosen and the voice in his head say things he had never expected before

**For once, you can let it out. Just let it out.**

Tsuna smiled, a real, genuine smile, after Mio left. Tsu-kun didn't sound so bad. In fact, he felt like he found out who he really was.

_You are human._ It repeated like a heavenly mantra in his head.

* * *

That evening Tsuna bonded with Mio even more and grew quite attached to the warm nurse. She would've been a better mother than Nana would ever be.

After Mio left for another patient (he found out that her colleague was sick so she helped to fill in), Tsuna took out his sketchbook.

He flipped to the sketch he drew earlier in the morning and grimaced at the image. Just who was this person? Was it someone he knew?

Right then, he noticed it. The head was detached, he knew that much, so he assumed that it was from the explosion. The arm was far away but he couldn't tell if it was a male or a female's.

No, what he noticed was that the face was beyond the point of recognition. There were only two wide fearful eyes looking back at him.

Eyes that he burned into his memory so he could remember who he would have to save. It was something that he owed to Mio unconsciously.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed! I couldn't be any happier. ^^**

**Also, there will be no pairings, but there will be fluff, lots and lots of fluff. XD **

**I'm sorry if the chapter is shorter than usual or rushed for that matter. If there are any mistakes, I apologize. However, I might update another chapter today so I hope that makes up for it.**

**And I'm sorry if the small speech from Mio was cheesy. I couldn't phrase it any other way. TT^TT**

**The guardians will come. Don't worry. XD**

**Please review and leave suggestions of any kind~**

**See you in the next chapter! Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Tomoko went back to school, it was like they were welcoming back a hero from a long, gruesome war.

"Are you okay, Tomoko-san?"

"How are you feeling, Tomoko-san?"

"It's great to know that you're well again!"

She just nodded at the students, watching as they dispersed when the prefect came, his tonfas ready. She walked passed him with Kasumi sticking like glue to her side as they turned around the corner.

Kasumi let out a relieved sigh. "I thought that would never end."

"Have you told him yet?" Tomoko said with a light tease.

Kasumi blushed. "W-what? I have more important things to worry about. Like you!"

Tomoko drew back in surprise, but composed herself quickly. "Me?"

Kasumi bit her lower lip and played with a strand of her brown hair. "Back there...I was pretty useless and - "

"They had _guns_, Kasumi," Tomoko hissed, slightly nerved by her friend. "You wouldn't be able to do anything even if you wanted to. It's not your fault."

_It's mine, _she thought instantly.

Kasumi took in a deep breath, but stayed quiet. Tomoko smiled gently at her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kasumi. Everything will be okay. Stop doing that to yourself."

A student came by with a large stack of papers in his hands. "Hyuuga-san, Sawada-san, I have the papers for the festival suggestions. Apparently, everyone went a bit overboard with the ideas." He chuckled good-naturedly, his smile wide.

"Ah, I'll take them with you," Kasumi said instantly, taking some papers from the boy.

"W-wait, Hyuuga-san, you don't need to - "

"Go, Maita," Tomoko said, amused at the blush creeping onto the boy's cheeks. "I'm fine with it. You know where to put it, right, Kasumi?"

"Sure, sure!" And off they went, rounding the corner to the meeting room.

Tomoko felt a bit of pity for Maita. He clearly had a crush on Kasumi who was a little dense for her own good, but her friend was already head over heels for someone else.

There was a sudden click and Tomoko almost jumped at the sight of a part of the wall opening up to reveal Reborn sitting in a small leather chair, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Your friend Hyuuga Kasumi will also be considered a target," he said calmly. "The mafia is not restricted to family members. They will hunt down your friends, colleagues, co-workers, and so on. The mafia has no limits."

Tomoko slightly tensed. "I won't let her get involved. She's innocent."

"Innocence is inevitable and an excuse. It's just a matter of time before it is crushed. Her's is weakening. After the incident on the roof, she will most likely change."

Tomoko glared. "Are you saying that she's connected to the mafia?"

The baby irked her to no end with his large, blank black eyes and frozen calm expression.

"Assumption is not always a good trait for a mafia boss, especially when there is no solid evidence to back it up. However, unless you unlock your intuition state, it will become useful in future battles and conflicts."

The panel closed and Tomoko was about to let out an angry sigh, which was a once in a blue moon chance since she rarely ever got infuriated, until it opened again.

"You might want to consider about Hibari Kyoya," Reborn said. "He has the potential to be your Cloud guardian. If you do not want your friends to be targeted and killed, you can eliminate all ties with them. Of course, that won't change much of anything."

Tomoko hated this baby, hitman, whatever he was. "Are you saying to get rid of Kasumi?"

"I'm saying to forget. A mafia boss is the most important in the whole famiglia."

"Then I will protect her." Tomoko said it with strong conviction and resolve, her eyes growing hard.

Reborn's lips twitched upward and Tomoko wondered if she had imagined it before it disappeared. "You can do what you want. I am only your tutor. However, even a mafia boss has their limits. You are no exception."

The panel closed and didn't open after that. How did he...? Maybe he already placed various locations in the whole school to pop out of. It wasn't surprising, at least, not too much.

Tomoko clenched her hands into fists. She _will _protect Kasumi with all the power she has. She had made a vow to protect those precious to her.

But she knew that she was weak, that she wasn't enough in her current state. She didn't know whether or not Reborn was a good ally to her or not.

_I will grow stronger, _she thought. _I will._

* * *

Tsuna was welcomed with jeers and insults thrown at his way, but he didn't care. He was in a better mood than usual. His shoulder was much better, which was strange since he thought that it couldn't have completely healed overnight. Mio was surprised as well and took notes, muttering about a little research she would conduct later.

The reason he was so happy was that Mio lived close by so they could take a small walk together before parting ways. Today she could leave from work early. They promised to meet at a small café after school and hang out, he suppose. Hopefully, it won't end up in ruin.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he barely heard, "**Dodge**" before he instinctively took a step to the side. A spitball whizzed past his cheek.

There was a moment of stunned silence in the classroom. Tsuna could care less actually. Any other injuries would cause Mio to worry and he didn't want her to worry for his sake. She was too sharp for her own good and too precious.

He walked to his seat and sat down, opening his notebook and started to doodle in the margins. His classmates didn't know what to make of him but they let him be for now when the teacher came in.

Tsuna was doodling to others, but he was really looking at his classmates, trying to pinpoint the person he drew. He sketched the pair of frightened eyes in his notebook from memory, looking to see if there was any match. There were a few and he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Hiro.

There were a few candidates left but they all didn't match the description of having parted bangs unless...Kurokawa Hana.

She was the only one with parted bangs in the whole class.

Without realizing it, he started to sketch her on a different page, trying to see if the eyes would fit with her appearance. Suddenly, it was snatched away from him.

"And what are you doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" It was Nezu-sensei, the asshole among assholes in the teacher population.

Tsuna paled a bit. "W-wait, sensei! I can explain!"

Nezu looked at the page and his face went red. "Drawing your little fantasies in class, Sawada? I highly doubt any girl would end up with you because of your grades, _especially_ Kurokawa-san."

The class erupted into laughter and Tsuna felt the piercing glare from the said girl. Hana stood up, walked over to his desk, and slapped him in the face. Hard.

**Idiot,** the voice said amusedly in his head.

More laughter, more embarrassment, more shame.

"I-I can explain, Kurokawa-san," Tsuna said, his eyes pleading.

"I don't need any, you buffoon," Hana hissed, embarrassment clearly written all over her face.

And with that Tsuna's mood dampened.

* * *

Tomoko never had much of an affection for her brother. She kept her distance from everyone in her family after the last time her stupid father visited, which was nine years ago. After watching her father lounge around, drink, and watch the T.V. everyday since the first day he came, she was struck with the sudden idea that it was everyone for themselves. So she stayed away.

However, that isn't to say that she hated Tsuna. No, deep, deep down she knew that she cared for him in one way or another. She just didn't know how to show it. She knew how pathetic she was, how she couldn't bring herself to do anything while he was being bullied all these years. It was just the way she was. She just couldn't bring herself to act it out.

So when Hana slapped Tsuna across the face, she felt something twist terribly inside her.

"I-I can explain, Kurokawa-san," Tsuna said, his eyes wide from the shock.

"I don't need any, you buffoon," Hana hissed.

Tomoko stood up, her chair scraping against the floor loudly, bringing all eyes on her. She would protect them. She promised. Whether it was her ditzy, air-headed mother or her good for nothing little brother, they were still family.

_"Rule number one: respect your family," _Reborn's voice said in her head.

Family...family stuck together. You strike one, you strike all.

Tomoko pulled Hana away from her brother, purposely letting the shocked girl fall to the ground.

"Hana-chan!" the school's most loved idol Sasagawa Kyoko said, rushing to her best friend's side.

Tomoko looked down at them indifferently, specifically Hana. "Sorry. You were in the way."

Hana had a look of shock and fear pass her eyes before she glared. They were always rivals since the second grade. It wasn't Tomoko's fault that she always came out on top.

Tomoko disregarded Nezu's sputtering when she snatched Tsuna's notebook from his hands and took a hold of her brother, dragging him into the hall.

"Deduct a few points if you want, sensei," Tomoko called out blankly. "However, it would be best if you balance Tsunayoshi's grade with mine. I heard that Reiko-sensei wants to join the science department."

She slightly smirked when Nezu paled and ignored the look Tsuna gave her. As they walked down the hallway, there was an awkward silence between them. It kind of irked Tomoko. She didn't take silence as well despite it being preferred over the ridiculously loud noises her idiotic classmates made every morning.

They reached the student council meeting room and Tomoko locked the door behind them.

She avoided eye-contact with him as she rummaged through the stack of paper that Kasumi and Maita brought in to distract herself.

"Why?" The voice was quiet but strong, contrasting with what Tsuna was - no, what she had _thought_ of him before.

Tomoko sat down at the table with a pen, her back facing Tsuna. She started to look through the papers more thoroughly. "Why what?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you help me?"

For once, Tomoko was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say and it was extremely frustrating. She didn't know what she did back there and why, but her senses told her to do it. She followed her guts. That is a good thing, right...?

"You're my brother," she said slowly, trying to find the right words. "I - "

She stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped tenderly around her and felt Tsuna nuzzle into her neck.

"Thank you...onee-san."

Just like that. A new warmth spread in Tomoko's chest. The acceptance, the kindness that her brother was giving her was too much. A few wet tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Tsuna."

Maybe Reborn wasn't such a bad tutor after all. Maybe there was still hope for the future.

* * *

Reborn watched the twins interact with one another from a nearby roof, a pair of green binoculars in his hands. A small smile spread across his lips. They were warming up to each other, soaking in the moment to make up for the lost ones in the past. This was what he wanted to see.

He sensed a presence behind him and the binoculars in his hands morphed back into Leon, who made himself comfortable on his fedora.

"Hibari Kyoya," Reborn said, turning around.

"Little baby, what are you doing here?" the prefect said, his eyes narrowed. "No trespassing allowed."

"Sawada Tomoko," Reborn said, hopping onto the ground, "and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari was instantly on guard and something flashed in his eyes. Reborn smirked. How interesting.

"Leave or I'll bite you to death."

"Can I trust you?"

This caught the prefect off guard a bit, but he still maintained his composure. Yes, he would most definitely fit the Cloud guardian position.

"What are you talking about, little baby?" Hibari said, suspiciously.

"You are part of the yakuza family," Reborn said, instantly gathering the information he had on the prefect. "Your parents are Hibari Munemitsu and Hibari Kazue, the most feared duo of the Hibari yakuza family. They were killed during the Cradle Affair, or otherwise known as the Crib Incident, in Italy."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Reborn. I am the greatest hitman in the world. Hibari-san, I want to know if I can trust you."

Hibari crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

Reborn smirked and pulled the brim of his fedora over his eyes. "You are well-informed of some of the issues in the underground. The Vongola famiglia is soon going to have one of their candidates become Vongola Decimo. I am her tutor. Sawada Tomoko will ring a few bells."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the mention of the name.

"I want you to test her worth and decide if you want to become one of her guardians."

"And if I decline?"

Leon morphed into a gun and fit snugly in Reborn's hand. "Then I will have to erase your existence. None of this information can be leaked and you will have to go down with it altogether."

* * *

Tsuna never felt so light in his life. He felt like he could do anything. The wind felt great against his face as he ran through the streets, maneuvering around others easily. He entered the café with a small tinkling of the bells that signaled his arrival.

It wasn't large but it was average-sized and cozy with the warm smell of coffee and bread all around him. There wasn't a lot of people sitting around at the tables as most of them rushed out to do errands and such.

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna saw Mio wave her arm around in the air with a bright smile on her face. He smiled back and sat down across from her.

"So what's the occasion?" Mio said, sipping her coffee. "You want anything?"

"Tea would be nice," Tsuna said. "And what do you mean?

After he ordered, they sat comfortably in silence.

"You look happier than usual," Mio said teasingly. "Well, happier than I had ever seen you actually."

Tsuna flushed. "Ah, I see."

Mio grinned. "So, who's the special girl?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "E-eh? No, no, no. It's not a girl."

_Well, technically, it sort of was,_ he thought.

"Hmm, a boy, perhaps? Is he cute?"

Tsuna gaped at her. He had a feeling that she was one of those yaoi fangirls. Actually, it was more like the truth than a feeling from the way her eyes gleamed.

Mio suddenly gasped dramatically. "Is it Hibari-san? I never knew you would like a guy like him, Tsu-kun. I guess this always happen to the adorable ones."

Tsuna's jaw dropped even lower if it could.

Mio sighed sadly. "My little Tsu-kun is finally growing up. Hibari-san could be - No, he will be good in bed I suppose. He looks like the type. Well, as long as you're pleased, it's all good with me."

"O-Onee-chan!" Tsuna said, his face growing red. "Please stop saying those things! Hibari-san and I are just...friends."

Were they...? He didn't know how else to put it. He still felt somewhat bad for kicking him out of the room. But, hey, privacy mattered so he guessed that was sort of justified.

"Mou, Tsu-kun, I was just having a little fun," Mio said with a pout.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Right..."

"Anyway, why are you so happy? Did something special happen?" The look she gave him made Tsuna blush.

"N-No! It's not what you think! It's just..." He faltered a bit. "Well...it's about my sister. She sort of came around today."

"I see," Mio said, stirring her cup mindlessly. "I won't ask for the details but I'm glad. Both of you seem so aloof from one another. I don't think...anyone visited your room once."

She was careful not to say "your mother" and Tsuna felt somewhat grateful for that. Mio always knew just what to say.

"I guess you can say that. We didn't really have much of a childhood together. It's complicated."

Mio shrugged. "As long as you both came around it's fine. The past isn't what you should be stuck in, Tsu-kun. Everything counts now so make it worthwhile with each other, alright?"

Tsuna smiled. "Hai, Onee-chan."

They chatted for a while longer about other senseless things and soon left the café an hour later, walking together to both of their houses.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tsu-kun," Mio said with a grin and a wave when they stopped at her house. "Remember, make everything count."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay. Good night, Onee-chan!"

"Say hi to Hibari-san, okay?"

Tsuna blushed. "O-Onee-chan!"

Mio laughed before closing the door behind her.

Tsuna left with a pout and started on his path to his house. Truthfully, he had never felt this happy in his life.

He just hoped tomorrow would be the same.

_I promise, _he thought determinedly. _I'll make everything count._

* * *

"Hayato, come to Namimori tonight. It's time for your trial."

"Hai, Reborn-san. Anything else you want me to do?"

"No. Just be prepared to fight when I say so. Are you ready?"

"Hai. I'll see you as soon as I get there."

"Good."

Reborn ended the call and retreated back into the Sawada household.

"Tsuna, eat. You're literally skin and bones. I don't know how you do it," he heard from the kitchen.

Tomoko placed a couple of teriyaki in Tsuna's bowl and Reborn saw a small vein pop when Tsuna refused, especially when Nana stared at her twins suspiciously, hiding behind a fake smile.

Reborn hopped onto his chair, his meal waiting for him. It didn't feel much like home yet but it was getting there.

So what was this feeling that things were going to change for the worst? That things were only beginning?

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was much longer than the others and I attempted at a bit of light humor since the next chapter is where things will get...rough, I should say. And, yes, Gokudera will appear in the next chapter. Hehe.**

**Also, what are your thoughts on Mio? I hope she isn't too annoying since I know most OCs aren't really well-received. Thoughts on Tomoko and her two friends as well?**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tsuna was sitting in his room, looking at the sketch he made of Hana. He was still embarrassed of what happened earlier and felt kind of bad for her, putting her out like that. He shook his head. No, focus. Another death is going to come soon. Think.

No matter how much he looked at it, the eyes and Hana's face weren't right. It also didn't make much sense to him. He rarely interacted with her or even met eye-to-eye. But that's not to say that it was impossible. He would see the death of someone he talked to for barely five minutes on the streets. Death seemed to like being unpredictable.

He would have to keep a close eye on her from afar.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna's brow slightly twitched when the baby hitman appeared on his bed. "What do you want, Reborn?"

A sudden thunk on his head made him squeak. "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't like disrespect," Reborn said nonchalantly. "You're no exception."

Tsuna closed his notebook and shoved it in his knapsack. "Stupid babies with their hammers," he muttered under his breath. His response was another hit on the head.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Tsuna said, rubbing the ache on his head. "Aren't you teaching Onee-san?"

"Kasumi is in her room and I offered them a little privacy before going back," Reborn said.

Tsuna instantly knew what his sister was doing and he felt terrible about it. She was most likely talking to her friend about the...mafia. That word left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Anyway, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn continued, hopping on his desk, "how did you get that ability?"

Tsuna tensed. He could play dumb but that would be stupid, _really stupid_, especially when he was talking to the "greatest hitman in the world".

He let out a tired sigh. "I don't know. I had it since kindergarten. That was when I was first attacked."

Reborn was quiet. Even though he didn't say anything, Tsuna felt that he had to continue.

"I was going home from school when a bunch of men ambushed me," Tsuna said slowly, the memory clear as day in his head. "They had guns and talked to me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Later I learned that it was Italian. I barely survived. It was by luck that I managed to escape them."

**And me, **the voice said in his head.

Tsuna ignored it. "After that, I was anxious all the time. I couldn't focus on anything at school or at home. My grades dropped, whatever friends I had all abandoned me, and I couldn't sleep. I woke up everyday wondering if that was the day I would die. My mother didn't do much of anything since she was too focused on Onee-san's accomplishments and later my father came to visit. That was when I first discovered my ability.

"We had a nice neighbor whose wife and daughter died in a hit-and-run. I was attacked again and he saw what was happening. He called the police but it was too late. They killed him. It was just like the picture that I drew in art class."

Tsuna shuddered, the man's slumped body entering his mind. "That was when I realized that I had something that no one would understand. So...I kept to myself. Even now, my mother and Onee-san doesn't know what I can do."

There was a moment of silence. Tsuna was frustrated that he couldn't read the baby hitman, but it must've been because he was a professional.

"Do you know the Vongola Hyper Intuition, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn piped up.

Tsuna blinked owlishly. "What?"

"It is an ability passed down the Vongola family line and is known to be found mostly in the Sky guardians. Since it skipped your father and, considering the trauma you've been through, you might've awakened it much earlier than expected. I doubt Tomoko even unlocked that ability yet but that's not to say she doesn't have it."

Tsuna's mind started to spin. "Sky guardian?"

"It is against my orders to involve you or Nana-san into the mafia affairs aside from your sister but you were already involved to begin with. The Sky guardians are mainly the bosses and has the natural innate ability to attract others to them, specifically their future guardians. Don't you ever notice that Tomoko was never attacked until that day on the roof?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. That was true. He was mostly the main target even if he wasn't to be Vongola Decimo.

"Your Sky flame seemed to be much stronger than Tomoko at the time," Reborn said, patting Leon who licked his finger. "Hers is still dormant but it's there. You were their main goal and target. They would never expect for your sister to be the candidate even if they thought so before. You had the greater potential at the time and the most likely chance at being picked. The roof incident showed that someone somehow leaked information about your sister. However, you don't need to worry. I killed him."

Tsuna gaped a bit. It all started to make sense now. But...did that mean -

_Are you the result of the Hyper Intuition?_

**Tch. Glad you finally acknowledged me.**

"Are Hyper Intuitions voices?" Tsuna blurted out.

Reborn studied him carefully. "There are records from the past Vongola bosses that their Hyper Intuitions were voices in their head, specifically their other selves."

"I...see."

There was crying from the other room; it was most likely Kasumi.

Reborn stood up. "You are a part of the mafia, Dame-Tsuna. Even if you are not to be Vongola Decimo, you are still a part of the Vongola. Others won't stop to kill you to get to Tomoko. Whoever you're close with, whoever you interact with, they will be a target. Shoda Mio-san is no exception as well."

Anger flared in Tsuna's chest along with guilt. _Onee-chan...I'm sorry._

"I'll grow stronger," Tsuna said quietly. "I'll protect them. _All _of them."

Reborn tipped his fedora and left without a word.

_I'll protect you, Onee-chan, Onee-san, Hana-san. I'll protect everyone._

* * *

There were rumors going around the school about a new transfer student, but the students quickly dispersed when Hibari came along.

He watched the female Sawada brush past him, her gaze impassive, with the weak herbivore by her side. He slightly smirked.

_"Test her worth."_ The baby's words echoed in his head.

This will be very interesting. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a group of students sneak into the girls bathroom with perverted giggles.

Pushing that thought aside, he took out his tonfas when he heard screams from the bathroom. He kicked down the doors and said, "Herbivores, I'll bite you to death."

When will they learn?

* * *

"Minna, we have a new student today who came from Italy," the teacher said. "Please welcome him."

Tomoko raised an eyebrow when the said student kicked the doors open. He looked like the typical delinquent with chains and skulls on his jeans. Her eye twitched when the girls in the room all squealed.

"He's so hot!"

"I wonder if he's single?"

"Italians are romantic, right? Kya~"

"We're definitely going to make a fan club!"

_Italy..._Tomoko thought warily. _Reborn is from Italy as well. Could this mean...?_

"Settle down, everyone," the teacher said sternly. "Anyway, this is Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera-kun, why don't you say something about yourself?"

The boy only glared, eliciting more dreamy sighs and screams.

The teacher forced on a smile. "Anyway, your seat is over there, Gokudera-kun."

Tomoko tensed when she realized where the teacher was pointing at. The seat behind Tsuna. She was about to raise her hand to change the seating arrangements (there was an empty seat next to Hiro) until her desk suddenly flew up and down to the ground. She remained impassive.

"G-Gokudera-kan! Your seat is - Gokudera-kun!"

Everyone stared while the girls whispered with each other, blushes on their cheeks. Tomoko didn't want to know what they were thinking.

She met Gokudera's heated gaze with a calm one. He scoffed lightly and walked towards his seat. Kasumi dashed over and helped her set her desk back up. Tomoko smiled at her reassuringly; a relieved expression flooded Kasumi's face, but there was still a bit of doubt.

For the rest of the period, Tomoko, for once, didn't pay attention in class. She would copy Kasumi's notes later. She kept glaring at Gokudera, daring him to make a move on Tsuna who was apparently taking a nap.

* * *

Tsuna stood up to leave when the bell for lunch rang. He could still feel the piercing gaze of the new transfer student on his back. It was unnerving and a little freaky.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," a voice said.

Tsuna blinked. "M-Mochida-sempai?"

The taller boy only scowled. "Come to the gym after school. And don't make us lose, got it?"

Tsuna stared at him confusedly. What did he mean?

* * *

Tsuna didn't hear about a volleyball game and judging from the faces of the students, they weren't informed either. What was going on?

"Dame-Tsuna is going to just drag us down!"

"We have no choice. Everyone else is sick."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" It was Hiro who was on the other side of the court. The taller boy grinned almost devilishly. "Let's have a nice, clean game, okay?"

"Whoever gets 25 points will win," Hiro announced loudly. "We'll let the weaklings have a pass. Only one game."

_Clean, my ass,_ Tsuna thought angrily. This was practically a setup.

He looked at the bleachers until he locked gazes with Tomoko who was just as confused as he was. She was concerned though so that made him feel a bit happy that she cared.

**Jump back!**

Tsuna instantly did so, watching the volleyball with wide eyes as it left a small dent on the spot.

"A nice, clean game," Hiro said tauntingly, getting another volleyball. He threw the ball in the air and jumped, spiking the ball, specifically at Tsuna.

Tsuna widened his eyes. Just what the hell was going on?

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of him, bumping the ball up in the air successfully. Everyone cheered.

"Go, Takeshi!"

"Kya, he's so hot!"

"Come, my fellow members! Let us cheer for Yamamoto-san!"

Wait, Yamamoto Takeshi, the_ baseball_ idol?

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna!" the boy said cheerfully with a grin. "Thought you might need help."

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment. He didn't like being saved by someone else nor did he like feeling weak.

_Are you any good at volleyball?_ Tsuna thought.

**Better than you any day.**

Tsuna mentally smirked. _Let's have a little fun._

**Bring it.**

One of the members (and bullies) on the other side bumped it back, high in the air. Hiro jumped up and spiked it.

**Slide.**

Tsuna immediately slid to the empty corner with his arms out, preventing the ball from making contact with the floor.

The ball went up. Yamamoto quickly bumped it towards the net. Tsuna saw Mochida take the initiative to send it flying to the other court, breaking the other teams's defense.

There was a moment of silence before the whole place erupted into cheers.

"Did you see that?"

"Is that really Dame-Tsuna?"

"That was kind of cool."

Yamamoto grinned and raised his hand. "Great catch!"

Tsuna looked at the hand and tentatively reached out, smacking it lightly.

Yamamoto pouted. "That was the worst high-five I ever saw in my life. Look alive, Tsuna!"

A sudden warm feeling bloomed in Tsuna's chest. He felt...happy. A smile spread on his lips unconsciously and he nodded. "Okay."

Yamamoto widened his eyes slightly until he broke out into a grin. "Great."

* * *

Tsuna thought this was the second best day of his life. His team won...and he didn't drag them down.

A few of his teammates smiled at him before leaving. They _smiled_ at him.

"Great job, Tsuna!"

"Good game."

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna!"

Tsuna had to stop himself from breaking down and crying a river. Everyone left, leaving only a couple of people behind.

"Hey!" a voice said.

Tsuna looked up to see his sister and Kasumi in front of him. He was suddenly a little apprehensive, especially since Kasumi was the type to lash out at him whenever necessary.

They stared at one another, the air thick with tension, until Kasumi grinned with a squeal. She hugged him tightly.

"That was so _cool_!" she said excitedly. "When you jumped that one time and hit the ball, I was literally holding my breath. How could you hide that talent of yours from us? You know, there are a couple of scholarships you could sign up for."

"Sorry, Tsuna," Tomoko said. "Kasumi is a fanatic, I should say."

Kasumi pouted. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was," Tomoko said dryly. "Now please let go of my brother. You're killing him."

Tsuna couldn't breathe so when Kasumi let go, he took in huge gulps of air like it was some kind of meth.

Kasumi giggled and pinched his cheeks. "You're so adorable!"

Tsuna was rather wary of her sudden change in behavior. Was it for Tomoko? It didn't sound 100% genuine.

"Sawada-san," a student said, running over.

"Maita," Tomoko said in greeting with a nod. "What is it?"

"Um, Hibari-san wishes to speak with you," Maita said nervously. "Alone."

Tomoko nodded and stood up. "Tsuna, could you walk Kasumi home? I'll be fine, Kasumi."

Kasumi looked hesitant before taking her bag. "Tsuna, let's go."

Tsuna stared at Tomoko. There was a silent plead in her eyes, masked by her usual cold indifference. He nodded. "Come home safely, Onee-san."

Tomoko nodded. "Make sure Okaa-san feeds you or else I'll do it myself."

Tsuna shivered when he remembered the brief fight they had this morning about his meals and diet. He wouldn't want them to go at each other again.

He tugged Kasumi's arm and gestured with his head at the door. "I'll take you home."

Kasumi looked back at Tomoko and bit her lip. "You'll call me, right?"

"I will."

They parted ways after that.

* * *

After Tomoko told Maita to go home, she walked up to the prefect who was leaning against the gym's building.

"What do you want?" she said, feeling a bit uneasy. She still didn't know how to fight yet and Hibari was way over her league. She would probably get knocked out before anyone said, "Dog."

"Your proposal for a new office has been declined, herbivore," Hibari said.

Where was this going?

"However, if you beat me, I'll reconsider."

Oh.

"I'm not ready," Tomoko said, aware that he knew about the mafia and such, courtesy to a baby hitman. "I wouldn't give you the entertainment that you would want."

"A week, herbivore. I'll be waiting." The prefect looked slightly disappointed at the prospect.

Tomoko stared incredulously at the prefect's back. So this was how Reborn would play. She just knew that the training would get even worse.

Reborn wasn't the type to hold back.

* * *

"Why are you so nice to me, Hyuuga-san?" Tsuna asked, making sure there was a good distance between them.

"Call me Kasumi," the girl said, her eyes set forward.

"Okay..."

There was an awkward silence. Tsuna's shoes crushed some gravel on the ground. A couple laughed as they passed by.

"I don't like you."

Oh. Tsuna tensed a bit.

"But I don't hate you either," Kasumi continued. "It was kind of for Tomoko back there."

"Oh," Tsuna whispered, looking at the ground. Well, he promised Tomoko he would walk her home so endurance it shall be.

"It's just, well, I...wanted to be like everyone else. It's an excuse, I know, but once everyone gets into it, others get into it, too. When you were bullied, I saw that Tomoko was ignoring you, pretending that you didn't exist, so I thought that it would be _okay_ for me to do it. And for that, I'm really sorry..."

Tsuna looked at Kasumi in shock. She, the most blunt, outspoken person in the world, was having trouble on what to say.

"I used to get bullied, too," Kasumi continued with a sad, nostalgic smile. "Since kindergarten, I was teased for my weight. I hated it. I became bulimic in the first grade. I was so obsessed with my weight that I eventually lost control of my life. After my parents died in a car crash, it was only my sister and I. That's when I met Tomoko."

She suddenly stopped and held Tsuna's hands in her own, her eyes teary. "Tsuna, Tomoko is a _good_ person. She might not show it but I can tell she loves you with all her heart. So, please, protect Tomoko? I promise that I'll be nice to you and everything. Just...please tell me that you will protect her?"

Tsuna's eyes softened but his face was still a bit stony. "I don't want you to be nice to me just so you can please Tomoko. It would be nice...if we became friends."

Kasumi flushed and looked away. "Well, yeah. I will be your friend. Let's just take it slow, okay?"

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Kasumi said, pinching his cheeks teasingly. "I should set you up!"

Tsuna flushed. "K-Kasumi."

She grinned. "Just kidding."

As they walked in a now comfortable silence, they finally stopped in front of Kasumi's house.

"See you tomorrow, Tsu-chan!" Kasumi said with a wave.

Tsuna blushed at the nickname. "K-Kasumi!"

She giggled but gave him a gentle smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Tsuna smiled back and nodded. "See you tomorrow, Kasumi."

When Kasumi went to the door, Tsuna called out, "I promise...I'll protect her."

Kasumi froze but relaxed. She looked back at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you."

It was then that Tsuna realized that the house he was standing in front of was Mio's.

* * *

He watched them interact with one another, smiling, laughing. His hands clenched into fists. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to _crush_ Dame-Tsuna. How could he have been so stupid?

A cruel smirk spread across Hiro's face and a plan hatched in his head.

_Perfect, _he thought.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

That night Tsuna ate as much as he could even though Nana didn't cook for him. She cooked mainly for Reborn, showering him with cheerful smiles and coos.

Tsuna had to cook for himself, making sure to keep it short and simple. When Nana left to use the bathroom, Tsuna quickly shoveled the food in his mouth, keeping a wary eye on Reborn. Ever since Reborn took his food every morning, it became quite territorial to Tsuna.

_"In the mafia world, each man claims his own food. The early bird gets the worm."_

It didn't bother Tomoko as much since she mostly ate breakfast at school, but Tsuna was hungry, damn it.

"Hyuuga Kasumi and Shido Mio are half-sisters," Reborn piped up, sipping his cup of coffee. Who would drink coffee at this time? "Are you sure you want to establish connections with them?"

Tsuna didn't say anything as he placed his dishes in the sink, washing them quickly before Nana came.

He left the kitchen but not before saying, "I promised, Reborn. It would be best if you keep your focus on Onee-san."

Tsuna felt extremely tired when he entered his room. He sat at his desk and was about to start on his homework when he froze.

_No, not again,_ he thought, taking out his sketchbook frantically. _Not another one._

It was the same as the last time. Loud explosions echoing in his head, a pained scream, and the heavy smell of smoke. His head throbbed from the almost vivid scent and the loud ruckus. When he was done, he gaped horrifyingly at the sketch.

It was the same as the previous one except the head had a face.

It was the new transfer student from Italy: Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! **

**I believe this is the longest chapter yet. Hopefully, it wasn't too boring. I'm sorry if Kasumi's situation was poorly introduced.**

**It's been a long time since I played volleyball. I know it's usually three games or something like that, but Hiro expected to beat Tsuna to the ground. Haha. I'm not even sure if I got the game written down correctly. 0_0**

**Thank you for reading! I might do another update today so watch out for it. **

**Please leave a review if you can. Highly appreciated.**

**Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tomoko woke up with a feeling of dread. She saw Reborn snoozing in his hammock, his eyes open and a bubble coming out of his nose.

It was strangely cute, but still strange. She looked at the clock. 6:30 A.M.

She shuffled out of bed and went to the bathroom with a clean towel. As she brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but feel anxious. She turned on the sink and washed her face several times, as if to wipe away the feeling. It didn't.

When she went back to her room, Reborn was already dressed and sitting on her clean desk. "Good morning, Reborn."

"You look disturbed," Reborn said.

Tomoko avoided eye-contact as she got her school uniform out. "I'm going to change."

Reborn stared at her before hopping on the ground and leaving the room, the door closing behind him. Tomoko released a sigh.

After she changed, she made sure she had everything in her bag and left her room. What was this nagging feeling?

When she met with Kasumi in front of her house, she brightened slightly.

"Good morning, Tomoko!" Kasumi said cheerfully.

Tomoko forced a smile. "Good morning, Kasumi."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kasumi looked concerned as she searched Tomoko's face.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

They walked in complete silence to school.

"Have you decided on the theme for the festival?" Tomoko said, nerved by the silence.

"Oh, um, no," Kasumi said, snapping out of her daze. "Not yet. There are a couple of good ideas that all of us liked so we decided to take a vote today."

Tomoko nodded.

Damn her guts.

* * *

"I think we reached a conclusion, Sawada-san. Sawada-san? Sawada-san?"

Tomoko snapped out of her thoughts. All eyes were on her. "Yes?"

Maita handed her a sheet of paper. Concern flashed in his eyes. "Are you feeling okay, Sawada-san?"

"Yes," Tomoko said, taking the paper. "I'm just a little tired."

Her eyes scanned the content, ignoring the others around her. "A masquerade ball?"

"It is the most favored one out of the others," another member said. "We decided it could be in the gymnasium or, if we have enough money, to rent out a place similar to a ballroom hall. What are your thoughts, Sawada-san?"

"It's fine," Tomoko said. "However, notify the Discipline Committee. The date will be a month from now. November 3rd at 6 PM."

Kasumi wrote that down on a piece of paper and handed it to a student.

Tomoko stood up. "Everyone is dismissed. Have a nice day."

* * *

Tsuna walked sluggishly to Mio's house and waited for her to come out.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna smiled weakly at the cheerful woman. "Good morning, Onee-chan."

Mio frowned. "What's wrong, Tsu-kun? Did something happen?"

"No," Tsuna said quickly. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Mio didn't look convinced but stayed silent. As they walked towards their parting destination, Tsuna turned around and said, "Is Hyuuga Kasumi your sister?"

"How did you know?"

"I was only wondering."

Mio hummed to herself. "Are you trying to ask her out?"

Tsuna widened his eyes with a blush. "No! What are you talking about? We're just friends!"

Mio raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "Just friends?"

Tsuna nodded with a smile. "Yes, just friends."

Suddenly, a hand came down to ruffle his hair. "Try not make any moves on her, kiddo. She's a stubborn one."

"O-Onee-chan!" Tsuna reached up to fix his hair.

Mio laughed warmly and waved. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Tsu-kun! Have a good day at school."

Tsuna waved back with a grin. "Hai."

The woman stopped and turned around, her eyes softening. "Keep smiling, Tsu-kun."

"Eh?"

"You might get laid with Hibari-san with that smile of yours."

"O-Onee-chan!"

* * *

Tomoko and Kasumi stopped by at the school's library to check out some books. There were a couple of other students lounging around and reading quietly.

Now if only the world could be like this.

"Oh, have you read this yet, Tomoko?" Kasumi handed her a book.

"'Lament?'" Tomoko read. The cover was rather simple with the title engraved in elegant script on top. "No. I don't think I have."

Kasumi had a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was written by an anonymous author but it's been awarded several times. You _have_ to read it. It just tears me up whenever I think about it."

"Girls, please lower your voices," the librarian said.

"Sorry," Kasumi said with a blush.

Tomoko ended up checking the book out, the item firmly in her grasp.

* * *

Tsuna forced his legs to go faster as he heard the shouts behind him, which fueled him to keep running.

"Dame-Tsuna, come on!"

"We just want to play a little game!"

Hiro and his friends intercepted his path and he ended up having to run away.

Tsuna suddenly tripped over a root and fell to the ground. _Shit._

He scrambled up to his feet but someone gripped his hair and pulled his head back.

"Aw, are you scared?" Hiro said, mockingly. "Here, let me help you."

He punched Tsuna in the face. That would leave a bruise, Tsuna thought dully. He was suddenly shoved up against a tree.

"Look at him," one of Hiro's friend said. "Pathetic piece of shit."

"Hiro, let's give him what he asked for."

Hiro grinned cruelly. "Should we?"

**Kill them, **the voice said. **Show them who you really are.**

_No, _Tsuna thought. _I can't._

**Vengeance, **the voice said. **It wouldn't hurt as much. Just a small beating.**

"Oh, what's this?" Hiro's friend took out his sketchbook and that's when Tsuna snapped.

He slammed his head on Hiro's forehead who howled in pain, releasing him. Tsuna kicked him out of the way, feeling a little dizzy. No wonder the other was so stupid. His skull was pretty thick.

"W-what the hell?"

Tsuna ran towards the other, jumped, and spun in the air to aim a roundhouse kick at the boy's ribs. There were a couple of cracks. The other screamed in pain.

He picked up his sketchbook and patting the dirt off of the cover.

"Y-you monster!" The other friend was trembling in fear. He glared and took out a knife. "Die!"

_**You can't kill me, **_Tsuna thought, the other voice overlapping with his.

He smacked the knife away and punched the boy in the jaw. He was knocked out cold. Tsuna picked up his things and left, not caring in the least.

_**They deserved it,**_ Tsuna thought repeatedly to calm himself down.

He looked down at his watch. 10:23 A.M.

School could wait another day.

* * *

Reborn watched Tsuna leave from a high tree branch. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't use the Dying Will bullet. Leon transformed back into his original state.

Reborn hopped down until he landed on Tsuna's shoulder.

"You were watching," the boy said blandly. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Reborn didn't say anything. His mind was turning at a rapid pace. At this point, Tsuna also had a chance to become the Vongola Decimo and would most likely surpass Nono's expectations - if he had the proper training. The boy acted out too emotionally and it seemed that he could be overtaken easily by his other half if he gave the other a chance.

However, he couldn't say anything yet. Tomoko still needed a teacher for combat training. First, he will have to see how she does well with guns.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Tsuna asked.

"You should go to school, Dame-Tsuna."

"I don't see any point now."

Reborn made himself comfortable on Tsuna's shoulder. The boy needed space and possibly someone to talk to. "I want expresso."

He could tell that Tsuna was smiling. "Sure. I know just the place."

Reborn hoped that it would be worth it.

* * *

Tomoko was deeply disturbed. Tsuna didn't come to school and it was unlike of him to cut. Hiro and his friends were missing as well. She only assumed the worse.

"Tsu-chan hasn't been here the whole day," Kasumi said, worriedly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Tomoko said, standing up. "I'll look for Hiro and the others."

Kasumi paled. "Oh, Kami-sama. What do you think happened?"

"I don't want to know, but I can guess pretty well on what's going on."

Tomoko remembered the humiliated expression Hiro wore when he was beaten at the volleyball match. She didn't want to think about what he did to Tsuna.

"I'll come with you!" Kasumi said.

Tomoko looked hesitant. "Kasumi, I think it's best if you stayed here."

"What? But why?"

"Please, just stay here," Tomoko said, her eyes slightly pleading.

_I don't want you to get hurt._

Kasumi looked pained, but nodded anyway. "Okay. But if you don't come back in 15 minutes I'm going to get help."

Tomoko nodded. "Okay."

She left quickly.

* * *

Tsuna sipped his tea, his eyes gazing impassively at Reborn who was drinking his expresso.

"It's adequate," the baby said, crossing his legs.

They stayed like that for an hour or so, just taking in each presence and observing one another. Tsuna didn't know if he liked Reborn but he wasn't terrible. Well, maybe sometimes, but he digressed.

"Neh, Reborn," Tsuna piped up, dully. "Do you sometimes wish that everything just stopped?"

The baby didn't say anything.

"I'm really tired," Tsuna said, leaning back on his chair. "I'm tired of everything. It's selfish of me to think that way but I just can't help it."

There was a brief pause. Tsuna shifted in his seat, wondering where that had come from.

"Everyone eventually gets tired of everything," Reborn said. "Even Mio-san is tired; but she has the strength to keep on going. Supporting her and her sister is tough, especially all by herself. Yet she keeps moving forward. You give up too easily, Dame-Tsuna. It's weak and pathetic of you to do so. Life is tiring. You just have to deal with it."

Tsuna smiled slightly and chuckled. "You know, for a baby, you say some pretty wise stuff."

A familiar green hammer appeared. "Are you saying I'm stupid, Dame-Tsuna?"

"N-no!" Tsuna said, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "It's a compliment! A compliment!"

The hammer stayed. "Have you given up?"

Tsuna bowed his head a little. "I don't know."

He felt a firm tap on his head and looked up. "Don't give up, Dame-Tsuna. It doesn't fit you."

Tsuna smiled. "Arigato, Reborn."

A sudden thought struck him. "Ah, Reborn, may I ask a question?"

Reborn sipped his cup. "Depends."

"Did you send Gokudera-san?"

"Yes," Reborn said. "I have him in mind to become Tomoko's Storm guardian. I believe that today will be when he's going to challenge her."

Tsuna froze. "But Onee-san doesn't know how to fight."

Leon shifted back into his normal form and settled himself on Reborn's fedora.

"That's why you're going to take me there."

Tsuna widened his eyes, a cold feeling spreading in his chest. _Danger _screamed in his head over and over again.

"What does Gokudera-san fight with, Reborn?" he whispered.

"His main weapon are dynamites," Reborn answered, his voice a little suspicious. "In the mafia world, he is known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato due to his ability to conceal dynamites in his body."

Tsuna quickly got his bag with shaking hands. "Reborn, we have to go now!"

Reborn did not hesitate to hop on Tsuna's shoulder as the boy ran with all the energy he could muster. He looked at his watch. 4:12 P.M.

It was hard to believe so much time passed but he didn't have time to think about that.

_Onee-san, Gokudera-san, please stay alive when I get there!_

* * *

Tomoko didn't know what happened. One minute she was walking out of school to go find her brother and then the next the transfer student forced her into a fight.

"I deserve to be the Tenth," Gokudera sneered, dynamites appearing in-between his fingers. What the hell? "A stupid woman like you doesn't deserve the title!"

He threw them at her and Tomoko was thankful that she took a bit of track before. She dashed to the side and fell forward when explosions occurred. Who in their right mind - oh, yeah, the mafia.

_Of course_, she thought with mental roll of her eyes. _The mafia is like a freak show. What's next, tridents and yo-yos?_

"Shit," she muttered, surprised to find herself cursing.

She quickly got to her feet and ran, hoping that the large smoke would buy her a little time. Where was the prefect when you needed him?

"Oi, don't run away!" Gokudera called out from behind her.

Tomoko skidded to a halt, sliding a bit on the floor, and turned the corner. Thank Kami-sama that there were no students around.

She cursed at herself. How could she be so weak? Now she regretted not taking any of the martial arts classes that her mother offered to her when she was young.

She found herself at a small fountain, which was behind the school.

"You can run, but you can't hide."

She turned around to see Gokudera having another set of dynamites in his hands. How did they lit by themselves again?

"I won't be able to fight you," Tomoko said, mentally smacking herself in the head. That was stupid.

"That'll make it even easier," Gokudera said, throwing the dynamites at her.

Tomoko leaped to the side again, sliding on the ground. Damn it. Why couldn't she fight back?

"Tomoko!"

Tomoko widened her eyes. "Kasumi..."

She shakily stood up. "No! Stay back!"

Kasumi flinched and stayed rooted to the spot. "I-I sent for Hibari-san to come. He'll be here any minute."

Tomoko steadied herself. Her hair was released from her bun, cascading down her shoulders. She felt so dirty, so weak.

Why couldn't she do something, _anything_?

_Tsuna, where are you?_

* * *

Once Tsuna saw the gates coming into sight, he ran like he never ran before. He even felt Reborn tighten his hand on his shoulder to prevent himself from falling off.

_Please, _Tsuna thought. _Don't let me be late!_

He heard the distant sound of explosions and followed it, a strong resolve growing within him. He _will _protect them.

"No! Stay back!"

It was Tomoko. Relief flooded Tsuna's systems. She was okay.

When he arrived at the site, he took the time to stop, panting hard to catch his breath.

"T-Tsu-chan," a voice said shakily, "stop them."

Shit. What was Kasumi doing here?

"It'll take a few minutes for Hibari-san to come," Kasumi said, almost to herself. "Then everything will be fine."

"Gokudera," Reborn said, "you can stop now. Save it for another day."

Tomoko glared heatedly at the baby. "It was your idea to have me killed, isn't it?"

"A mafia boss must be prepared for everything, Tomoko," Reborn said from Tsuna's shoulder.

Tomoko looked at Tsuna, making him flinch. "Was it your idea, too?"

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered out. "No, it's not, Onee-san."

Gokudera scoffed but placed his dynamites away. "Fine."

**Don't move.**

Tsuna tensed. Something wasn't right.

"Don't move," Tsuna said.

Everyone tensed.

Tsuna looked around to see if there were any danger. No snipers, no hiding mafia men, no - Holy shit.

"There are strings placed in this area," Reborn voiced out for him. "Land mines. Don't move unless I say so."

Everyone widened their eyes in fear, except for Gokudera who just looked at the ground warily, his eyes calculating.

"Someone must've placed them here before we all came," Reborn said, his voice calm. "An enemy mafia member. Most likely from the Vargas Family. Gokudera, step over with your right foot."

Gokudera obeyed and stayed still after that.

"Tomoko, keep close to the right," Reborn instructed sternly. "One wrong move and everyone will die. Tsuna, stand back. We're safe."

Tsuna reluctantly complied. Tomoko did what Reborn said, making her movements slow, careful, and precise.

"Kasumi, you are near the safe zone. Retrace your steps."

Kasumi shakily did so, sweat dripping from the side of her face. There was no sound as she came back to Tsuna. She was shaking terribly and looked back at Tomoko anxiously.

"Gokudera, transport yourself carefully to Kasumi's previous spot," Reborn said. "Take three steps straight and then two steps to the right. Be careful. Two wires are intersecting with one another to your right."

Gokudera did so and was about to follow Kasumi's earlier steps until there was a small click. He froze instantly.

Silence.

Leon instantly turned into a gun and Reborn shot a bullet at Tomoko's legs. "Jump!"

Tomoko did and ended up going higher than expected, sailing over them. Tsuna unconsciously ran at Gokudera, pushing him over the wires, the explosions propelling them forward.

Both of them tumbled over the pavement. A horrifying scream echoed in the air. Tsuna felt something wet hit his cheeks.

When the smoke receded, Tsuna saw a pair of legs in front of him.

"Carnivore, what happened?"

Behind Hibari, he saw a man lying unconsciously on the ground. He was wearing a suit.

Rage bursted in Tsuna's shaking frame. How could he have not noticed him before? He suddenly froze. The scream.

He looked down at Gokudera who was whole and unconscious. Wait...if Gokudera was okay then where did that come from?

"Kasumi!" Tomoko's voice was shrill and filled with utter horror.

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. No...no, no, no.

He turned around and gaped when he saw familiar eyes looking back at him in shock and fear. A detached arm was lying behind the head. The face was beyond recognition but...it was Kasumi. She had bangs parted at the forehead...

Pins...she wore _pins_. Why didn't he realize that before?

The picture...the first picture was Kasumi. If Tsuna hadn't saved Gokudera, then he would've died. If he saved Kasumi...

Tsuna instantly realized what the sketches meant. They would've both died but he saved Gokudera. He failed...he _failed _in saving the other person. Kasumi.

Tomoko scrambled to Kasumi's head, her frame trembling uncontrollably. "Kasumi..."

Tears fell down freely from her eyes, mixing with Kasumi's blood.

Tsuna forced himself to stand up until a sudden dizziness swept over him. He touched the blood on his cheek, Kasumi's blood. His body started to sway back and forth before he fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Kasumi," he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm sorry."

A flash of the girl's bright smile crossed his hazy mind before darkness came over him.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the favorites! Makes me very happy!**

**I had to force myself to write though this. TT^TT**

**I'm sorry if it was too dark. Just as a heads up, it will get darker, especially when Mukuro comes into play.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**R.I.P. Hyuuga Kasumi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tsuna visited Kasumi's grave as soon as he was well enough to move. His back still ached but not so much anymore. The ache in his chest was greater. He placed a bouquet of flowers on the ground and went down on his knees.

He had never felt so empty as he bowed, his head on the wet ground.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise to you...and Onee-chan. Please forgive me."

The cemetery was silent. It was still damp and wet from the rain the other day. Not even the wind blew. The sun was hidden by a few remaining rain clouds, dulling the presence even further.

Tsuna felt tears run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kasumi."

_"Tsuna, Tomoko is a good person. She might not show it but I can tell she loves you with all her heart. So, please, protect Tomoko? I promise that I'll be nice to you and everything. Just...please tell me that you will protect her?"_

Her voice echoed shamelessly in his head. His tightened his hands into fists, not caring about the dirt seeping through his fingers.

_I failed you once, Kasumi, _he thought. _But I won't fail you again._

* * *

"Tomo-chan?" Nana said through the door. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Tomoko didn't say a word, too deep in her own little world.

_"Stop doing this to yourself."_

_"W-why not? I'm useless and fat and - "_

_A young Tomoko pinched the other girl's cheek. "Nobody is useless. You just have to find your path."_

_"E-eh?" Kasumi said, her big brown eyes confused. "W-what do you mean?"_

_Tomoko sighed. "Instead of doing this, keep going forward. Find the road you will take."_

_Kasumi suddenly giggled. "Did you rehearse this? It kinda sounds fake."_

_Tomoko flushed and looked away. "What are you talking about?"_

_Well, it _was _from a book that she had read._

_She jumped back in surprise when a pair of warm hands wrapped around hers. Kasumi looked at her eagerly. "Then can I go with you? On that path or whatever?"_

_Tomoko blinked at the sudden change of mood. "Eh, I guess so."_

_Kasumi raised their hands together with a bright grin. "Let's go together. You won't leave me, right?"_

_A smile crept its way on Tomoko's face. "Yeah...I won't."_

_"Yatta! Now pinky promise!"_

_They wrapped their pinkies together, a promise that they had thought would last a lifetime._

Tomoko buried her head in her arms. A dull pain throbbed in her chest. It was all her fault. She should've just sent Kasumi home and forced her to stay put; but she knew that the other was too stubborn for her own good, too nice. She didn't deserve Kasumi to be her friend. She should've just stayed isolated, not reach out for some girl who had weight issues.

But, deep inside, she knew that she needed the company, the companionship, the bond.

So, why? Why did it have to be like this? She didn't want to be part of some mafia in the first place. She wanted a normal life, go to college, get married, and have kids. She wanted to die old in peace at her home, not in some bloody battlefield, fighting for her life.

No, she _had _to do this. And she will.

_Kasumi...I will avenge you._

The mafia. She let out an insane giggle, her lips curving into a grin. Yes. She'll use the mafia, her status. She'll destroy anyone in her way and get vengeance for Kasumi's sake. She'll get stronger and take the title with an iron hand, daring anyone to come near.

Because -

"It is better to be feared than loved," she whispered to herself.

"Tomo-chan!"

Tomoko scowled. "What?"

She could feel her stupid mother flinch behind the door. "Y-you have a friend here who wants to see you."

"Leave," Tomoko hissed, loud enough for her mother to hear.

The door opened anyway, revealing an exhausted Maita. The boy smiled slightly at her. "Excuse me for intruding, Sawada-san."

Nana looked anxiously between them, obviously not fond of Maita going in.

Tomoko stood up. "What do you want, Shunsuke?"

If Maita was the spineless person he was before, he would've flinched, but he didn't. There was something odd about him, the way his eyes were dulled and empty considerably. He looked like a weary soldier who just came back from the warfront.

"Can we talk, Sawada-san?" Maita said.

Tomoko looked him up and down warily. She took her chair from her study desk and sat down on it forcefully, crossing her legs. Her sharp blue eyes pinpointed her cowering mother.

"Can you get some food, Okaa-san?" she said, harshly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't have all day."

Nana flinched but forced on a smile either way. "Mama will make delicious food for Tomo-chan and Shunsuke-kun."

"Please call me Maita, Sawada-san," Maita said politely, his eyes carefully trained on Tomoko.

After Nana left and closed the door, Maita looked around her room. It was messy with books littered across the floor and her dresser toppled over. Her bookshelves were broken and her clothes were strewn wherever there was space left.

"You missed Kasumi's funeral, Sawada-san," he said, undisturbed at the sight before him. "It was yesterday. Everyone's been asking where you've been."

Tomoko glared. "_Never_ mention her in front of me again, Shunsuke."

Maita's blank face didn't change. "I was there. I was on the roof. I saw everything, Sawada-san."

Tomoko slightly widened her eyes. "W-what?"

"I...I saw everything," Maita said, choking a bit on his words. "The explosion, the wires. I killed him. I _killed _him."

"Killed who?" Tomoko said in disbelief. Maita couldn't even hurt a fly.

The boy's mask finally cracked and grief flooded his face. "I didn't know what to do. I was just there. The photography club asked me to take a couple of pictures of the courtyard when I saw you guys. There was a man talking on the phone. I didn't know what he was saying but he screamed bad news to me. I-I _killed_ him."

They stood there, frozen. Time seemed to stand still. Tomoko looked at Maita with wide eyes before entering a rising laughing fit.

Maita stared at her incredulously. "S-Sawada-san, it's not funny."

Tomoko suddenly halted and her eyes made Maita shiver. "Oh, it's funny, alright. Shunsuke, would you like to do something for me?"

Maita shook his head and took a step back. "No, no. I shouldn't have trusted you. You're crazy. Just freakin' crazy, Sawada-san."

Tomoko stood up and clasped Maita's hands in hers. "Come with me to Italy, Shunsuke."

A sudden sharp pain spiked up in her cheek. Tomoko instantly raised her hand to her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, Sawada-san," Maita murmured before bolting out the door.

Tomoko was still for a moment, staring dully at the floor. Maita just slapped her...Shunsuke Maita just _slapped_ her.

"Oh, Tomo-chan, Maita-kun left. Did something happen?" Nana said from the door, concerned.

Tomoko stood up. "I'm going to Italy, Okaa-san."

The tray slipped from Nana's fingers onto the floor. "W-what are saying, Tomo-chan?"

"I'm going to Italy," Tomoko said through her teeth, getting a spare change of clothes.

She was suddenly gripped by the shoulders as Nana shook her wildly.

"Tomo-chan, Mama isn't playing games today. Kasumi's death isn't your fault. You need to listen to me. Don't leave! Don't leave Mama alone!"

Tomoko shoved her aside and walked out the door. She turned back to say, "I want this to be cleaned, Okaa-san. I'm leaving tonight. And don't touch my things."

She ignored the sorrowful wails that were coming from her room.

Her mother needed to learn when to let go sometimes...

_I'm sorry, _a small voice said in the back of her head.

* * *

Tsuna stood outside of Gokudera's room, wondering if he should go in or not. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Gokudera-san?"

He walked inside, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. Gokudera was sleeping soundly. He wasn't injured severely and only had a few scratches and a minor concussion.

Tsuna sat down at a chair and looked out the window. The rain clouds were going away, letting sunlight slowly shed on the land. It was a pretty sight but the lifeless atmosphere was still there.

"What are you doing here?" a groggy voice croaked out.

Tsuna handed him a cup of water he held in his hand. "Here. Drink this."

"Get out."

"Drink."

Gokudera tensed at Tsuna's sudden change of voice and reluctantly took the cup, downing the whole thing. He let out a refreshed sigh.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Gokudera didn't answer. He only scowled. Tsuna sighed and took the cup from his hands. "I'm sorry."

The dynamite user blinked in surprise.

"You could've gotten killed," Tsuna continued softly, his bangs hiding his eyes. "If I was even a few minutes too late, you wouldn't even be here."

Gokudera scoffed. "What about the other one? The one who was blown up into pieces?"

Tsuna glared, causing the Italian boy to flinch. "Don't ever talk like that about Kasumi."

Gokudera shrugged uneasily. "Whatever. Anyway, let me sleep."

Tsuna lunged for the boy's collar and gripped it tightly. "I want you to apologize."

Gokudera widened his eyes at the brief flash of orange in the smaller boy's eyes. "O-okay. I'm sorry!"

He was relieved to feel the bed against his behind.

Tsuna sighed again and slumped back into his chair. "I'm sorry. It's just...Just don't talk like her in that way again, please?"

The doors suddenly slammed open, revealing Tomoko. Her hair wasn't in its usual bun and looked exactly the same from the day of the explosion, if not, dirtier and messier.

"O-onee-san?" Tsuna said, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsuna, move."

No, this wasn't his sister. This was someone else. The killing intent that leaked from her wasn't like Tomoko.

Tsuna walked towards her with an uneasy expression until he saw something gleam in the corner of his eye.

_A knife?_ he thought, horrified.

"Onee-san, why do you have that with you?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"Move, Tsuna!" Tomoko shrieked, pushing him aside with strength that Tsuna never knew she had.

Tsuna's head slammed against the wall and his vision started to turn hazy. He shook his head.

_Gokudera-san!_

**Move.**

He scrambled up to his feet and lunged to take Tomoko's wrist in his hand. "Onee-san, stop it!"

Gokudera just sat there, gaping at the scene in front of him.

Tomoko struggled against him with loud, inhumane shrieks. "Let me go, Tsunayoshi! Let me _go_!"

Tsuna stood his ground, attempting to pull her away. They both slammed onto the desk and the wall. He felt Tomoko jab him in the stomach with her elbow and he instinctively wrapped his arms around it, pain throbbing at the area.

Tomoko slipped away, holding the knife above her head. "Because of you she's dead! Because of you Kasumi's gone!"

Gokudera was still a little too weak to move so he closed his eyes, awaiting for the killing blow. However, it never came. Something wet plopped on his cheek before it rolled down his chin.

He looked up to see Tsuna looming over him with a pained smile. "Are you okay, Gokudera-san?"

Instantly, Gokudera knew who he would follow. This boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna slowly turned around, clutching his wound. Tomoko stared at him wide-eyed, the knife slipping from her hands before it clattered on the ground in the tense silence.

She fell lifelessly onto her knees, trembling violently. "Tsuna...Tsuna...I'm so sorry, Tsuna..."

She wrapped her arms around herself, tears slipping from her eyes. Tsuna fell onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay, Onee-san. I'm okay."

Tomoko buried her face into his bloody shoulder, making him wince. But he didn't care about the pain. He was more concerned about his sister.

For the first time, he felt like a child again.

_If this had only happened years ago, _he thought sadly. _Onee-san, you're not alone. I'll be here for you and I will protect you with all the power I have._

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! **

**I'm sorry if this chapter was choppy or inconsistent in some parts. And, yes, Tomoko is at her breaking point.**

**I also apologize if introducing the guardians like Yamamoto and Ryohei are too slow, but considering the circumstances, I guess it sort of makes sense...hopefully. 0_0**

**Please leave a review! And thank you for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Reborn didn't expect for anything like this to happen. Tomoko was at her limit both mentally and psychologically. She was clearly unstable. He crumpled the paper in his hands. Who knew what she was going to do next?

Leon morphed into a cellphone, snugly fitting into his small palm. He dialed a number. If written word can't get through the idiot's head, he hoped a bullet or two would.

"Hello?" a cheerful voice said through the receiver.

"Iemitsu," Reborn said calmly, "we need to talk."

"Ah, Reborn, how is my beautiful Tomo-chan doing?"

Reborn's brow twitched ever so slightly, but his expression didn't change. Even over the phone, the man managed to grate on his nerves. "She will be the focus of our discussion."

He watched Dame-Tsuna hug the crying girl, a flicker of orange passing through his eyes. The boy winced when Tomoko buried her head into his wounded shoulder, her form shaking from sobs.

"There was an assassination attempt on her life two days ago," Reborn said. "It seems like they have been notified about her status. Your defenses are weak, Iemitsu."

_You are weak, _Reborn thought.

"Is she - "

"No. She's alive. I arrived on time."

A relieved sigh came from the other line. "Thank you, Reborn."

"Her friend Hyuuga Kasumi was instantly killed on contact," Reborn continued nonchalantly. "Gokudera Hayato was almost killed if it wasn't for Dame-Tsuna."

He could feel the man flinch through the phone and could instantly tell what he was thinking. An innocent person was killed, more importantly Tomoko's friend.

"Wait, Tuna-chan is involved?" Iemitsu almost shouted. "You had your orders, Reborn! Don't bring Nana and Tu - "

"Tsuna was already involved," Reborn interrupted. It took all of his willpower from shouting into his phone. "He's not stupid, Iemitsu. Not to mention, he was almost killed on several occasions since he was five. Where were you? You had enough time to visit yearly for at least a day or two more. Your absence is only breaking the family apart."

"I never wanted them to get involved in the first place!" Iemitsu yelled into the phone. Reborn pulled away a bit, his ear ringing from the sudden shout. "It's - "

"Just shut up and listen," Reborn said. "Right now, Tomoko is unfit for the title of Vongola Decimo. In fact, I'm vouching for Tsuna and willing to take him under my wing. He has a much greater potential than - "

"No," Iemitsu growled. Reborn blinked. Did this fool interrupt him? "I will not have my decision changed. You of all people should know better than that. Tsuna is weak and incapable of taking the burden of a mafia on his shoulders, including the fact that - "

"Iemitsu," Reborn said coldly, "you are a blind fool. You have now justified more than enough reasons for me to shoot the living hell out of you. Sawada Tsunayoshi _will _be Vongola Decimo. Whether or not you change your decision, I'll - "

"Nono is _dying_, Reborn," Iemitsu said, a desperate tinge in his voice.

Just how pathetic is this man? Using the boss' condition as an excuse and an escape.

"Shamal doesn't know if he'll even be breathing at sunrise," the idiot continued. "You do know what that means, right?"

If Nono died, the decision cannot be changed. The highest Tsuna could go was being the leader of the CEDEF and that was _not_ what Reborn wanted.

"I will see you in Italy," Reborn said tersely. "Tonight. I'm bringing them with me."

"Wait, what are you ta - "

Reborn hung up. His hand tightened around the phone, his tiny knuckles turning white. For the first time, he felt his true age catching up with him. If only he wasn't in this form...

He looked back at the siblings and just hoped that he made the right decision.

No, he did. And he knew it. He was and always will be the greatest hitman after all.

* * *

Tsuna winced as the nurse cleaned up his wound.

"There," she said with a smile. "Be careful next time, okay?"

Tsuna nodded. "Okay. Thank you, nurse-san."

The doors slammed open. "Tsu-kun?"

Mio ran inside, waving the nurse off and dismissing her. She looked terrible. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep. Dark circles were prominent under her dull eyes. It was scary to see her in such a state. It was even worse to know that it was all his fault.

"I'm okay, Onee-chan," Tsuna said, forcing a smile.

Mio slumped onto a chair, her body limp. "Thank Kami-sama. I thought you..."

She left the word hanging in the tense silence. Tsuna just realized that she wasn't wearing her uniform. She looked like she just got out of bed and ran all the way here.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said, choking on his words. He looked down at his trembling hands. "It's all my fault."

Mio looked at him with slightly wide eyes before cracking a tight smile. "No, it's not, Tsu-kun. What are you s - "

"I could've stopped it from happening," Tsuna said almost frantically, Kasumi's eyes flashing in his mind. "I had the chance to do it, Onee-chan. I - I - "

"Tsuna, calm down," Mio said, her voice firm. "Stop - "

"No!" Tsuna said, the rush of memories flowing freely in his head. The explosions, the eyes, the head, the blood. Oh, Kami, so much _blood._ The sketch vividly stood out. "I knew it was going to happen! I saw it, I _drew _it. And - "

"Tsu-kun, what are you talking about?" There was fear in her voice, fear for the boy's state.

" - I should've been there earlier," Tsuna continued. "If I did, then I could've - "

Pain exploded in his cheek. He widened his eyes as he touched the aching spot.

Mio ran her hands through her hair, her eyes mirroring his. "I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just - You were scaring me."

Tsuna smiled shakily and shook his head. "N-no, it was my fault. I...I lost myself."

Mio placed her face into her hands. "Nothing is your fault, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna snatched his knapsack that had stuck to him like glue and took out his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages until he finally settled the one on Kasumi. His eyes flickered hesitantly to the grieving woman before he said, "Onee-chan, this...this is proof."

The woman slowly looked up and her eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets as she studied the sketch. She reached for it but stopped when Tsuna's hands tightened around the book.

"I - I've always had this ability," he whispered, hugging the book to his chest protectively, "ever since I was young. I can't explain it. It just comes to me. But...they're all people I've known, even for a few minutes. I can't control it and...I can't change anything. I'm sorry I couldn't save Kasumi. It's okay if - "

A pair of arms wrapped around him tightly but in a reassuring, comforting manner. Mio shushed him gently just like how Nana would do when a three year old Tomoko fell on the sidewalk.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun," she whispered in his ear. "You can't control it so it's not your fault. So, please, don't beat yourself up like this. It's okay. I...forgive you. You - No, _we_ have to move on. Kasumi would want us to do that."

Tsuna raised his arms slowly to hug Mio back, his anchor in life. He buried his heads into her shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"You don't hate me?" he said meekly.

"I would never bring myself to hate you."

And, for that, Tsuna kept his lips closed about the mafia. It would be best for her to not get involved.

"Ciaossu~"

Tsuna tensed when Gokudera and Reborn walked in. The tall boy wasn't in his hospital garbs but in fresh, street clothing. Reborn was on his shoulder.

"You must be Tsuna's friends," Mio said, eying Gokudera warily.

"My name is Reborn," the baby hitman said. "I am the greatest hitman in the world."

Mio raised a brow and stood up. "So you're the infamous hitman I heard about. Tsu-kun, do you want me to stay?"

Tauna shook his head. "I'll be fine, Onee-chan. You should go home and rest."

"I'll come back," Mio promised, giving him another hug. Tsuna saw Gokudera scowl a bit at the corner of his eye, confusing him.

After she left, Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's bed. "Dame-Tsuna, you are full of surprises."

Tsuna blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said, bowing ninety degrees. "I owe you for saving my life not once but twice! I will become the best right-hand man you can ever imagine."

His eyes were all starry and wide with a bit of hope in them.

"W-wait, what's going on? Why are you - "

"Normally, you would have to fight with one another with the loser being indebted to the winner," Reborn said. "However, Gokudera made some exceptions. You saved him twice. That enough made him accept you."

"Accept me?"

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, his tone never-changing. "You have your Storm Guardian."

"Wait!" Tsuna said, anger seeping into his voice. "What are you talking about? I didn't agree to this. Storm Guardian? Juudaime?"

A hammer smacked him in the head. "You're too loud, Dame-Tsuna."

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera said, his eyes wide.

"Stop calling me that," Tsuna said, rubbing his head.

"We're going to Italy," Reborn said. "I already have your things packed. We'll be leaving for the airport now."

"I didn't agree to this!" Tsuna felt like ripping the baby into shreds if he could.

"Shut up and listen," Reborn said. "We are going to meet with Vongola Nono. From there, I will handle it. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"You're not the boss of me!" Tsuna almost shrieked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Onee-san? I don't want to be involved with the mafia and - "

He was silenced when a gun was pointed at his forehead.

"You were already involved one way or another, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn said, evenly. "I will not hesitate to shoot."

Tsuna's body tensed up considerably but he forced a stiff nod. The gun stayed.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Reborn continued. "Tomoko is unstable and unfit for the Vongola Decimo title as of now. She's at her breaking point. One wrong move and we won't be able to stop her. She'll become unpredictable and will eventually break the Vongola Famiglia."

"Are you using me...?"

"I guess you can say that."

Tsuna's heart sank at the blunt answer.

"However, this isn't for the famiglia, this is also for you. I don't want potential to be wasted."

"I still don't have a say," Tsuna said quietly.

"Because you're not in the position to," Reborn said, his large black eyes looking into his own. "Even if you so much as look at the mafia, your fate is sealed. You are only going to be pulled in deeper. There is no escape. Tell me, Tsuna, do you think Tomoko is fit for the title right now?"

"I - "

"Do you think Tomoko is fit for the title right now?"

Tsuna looked down at his hands, trying to ignore the pointed gun in front of him. Honestly, he didn't know anymore. He didn't want this. He never wanted it. But...

"No," he whispered sadly. "But - "

He flinched, a tugging at his chest. Silence rang in his ears, piercing, unrelenting. He reached for his knapsack but fell to the ground into a pair of strong arms.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna pushed him aside, reaching for his sketchbook. He grabbed a pencil, flipping to a fresh page. His hand moved rapidly, causing his wrist and shoulder to ache. Steel sang in his ears. A single loud, maniacal laughter came and went. The intense feeling of fear, confusion, and terror spread through every vein in his body. Multiple shrieks of pain came from every angle. The scent of blood overwhelmed him. There was too much, so much blood. And then finally silence.

He didn't realize he was panting until he felt a drop of sweat slide down his face. He clutched his right hand as if he was burned.

"J-Juudaime," Gokudera said.

Reborn jumped to Tsuna's side and observed the gruesome picture. Tsuna looked down and his heart almost stopped. Several mangled bodies lied everywhere. Doctors, nurses, and patients were slumped over, blood leaking from their necks and chests. They were all gaping in shock and terror.

_A massacre,_ Tsuna thought with wide eyes. _But when?_

Frustration welled up inside of him. Why did it always had to be this way?

"I'm staying," he said unconsciously. "I'm not changing my decision."

"You - "

"Reborn," Tsuna said sharply, "you're not my tutor. I'm staying. Either you leave me alone or get the hell out of my life. I have more important things to worry about."

There was a moment of tense silence. Gokudera looked between them, trying to keep his cool facade.

"I will be taking Tomoko," Reborn said, walking to the door. Tsuna looked at him in surprise, expecting him to lash out at him somehow. "We'll be staying there for a whole year. However - "

Reborn turned around and Tsuna saw a flash of amusement and pride in his eyes. " - I am not changing my decision either. I will be sending a friend of mine to train you. I _will_ make you Vongola Decimo. That decision will not be changed."

He left.

Tsuna turned to a quiet Gokudera. "Aren't you going?"

"If Juudaime doesn't see me as fit for him, then I will take care of it," came the sullen voice.

As soon as he took out a pair of dynamites, Tsuna lunged at him, snatching them from the other boy's hands. "Are you crazy? What good will it be if you killed yourself? It's not going to change anything!"

Gokudera widened his eyes. Tsuna was on edge as he took ahold of the boy's collar, his eyes gleaming. "Don't kill yourself for such a trivial reason. Just please...Don't ever do that again."

Tsuna loosened his grip. _Just no more death...please._

Gokudera was still shell-shocked, his expression frozen.

Tsuna smiled softly and reached up to wipe away the tears that were leaking from the taller boy's eyes. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

The bomb user blinked slowly as if coming back to his senses. He wiped away his tears with his arm sleeves quickly. "I'm sorry, Juudaime. I'm ashamed to be in this state. I am not worthy for you..."

Tsuna hugged him unconsciously, ignoring the way the boy flinched. "You don't need to be sorry. And stop saying that about yourself. You can just let it out. I won't tell anyone. Besides, you have more value than you think. You just need to acknowledge it. So please...for me?"

Gokudera tried to hold back in the sobs but he finally broke down. Tsuna was suddenly angry. This boy was born into the mafia, forced through terror and fear that he should've never faced or witnessed. Comfort and support was rather nonexistent from what he could tell. But he couldn't jump to conclusions.

"And my name is Tsuna. Don't call me Juudaime or I will stab you with a fork," Tsuna deadpanned.

Gokudera chuckled through his tears at the adorable threat, but didn't say anything.

"I don't need a right hand man, but I would like a friend."

Gokudera smiled into Tsuna's shirt. He knew that he made the right choice. He will protect the boy with his life, Vongola Decimo or not.

_Friends,_ he thought happily. _That's not a bad idea. I can live with that. Forever and always, Juudaime._

* * *

Tomoko gripped the orange soda in her hand and popped the lid, a small hiss escaping the opening. She took a long sip from the can before tossing it in the garbage can, not caring if it went in or not.

_"I - I've always had this ability ever since I was young. I can't explain it. It just comes to me. But...they're all people I've known, even for a few minutes. I can't control it and...I can't change anything. I'm sorry I couldn't save Kasumi."_

Tomoko didn't know what she was feeling. She just felt so empty, so dull inside. There was a vibration from her pocket and she took out her phone, surprised to see Shunsuke Maita as the caller ID.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other line. "Sawada-san?"

Tomoko blinked. Was this really Maita? He sounded...different. She checked the ID again before saying, "What?"

"If you tell me who the men were, I'll go with you."

"Oh?"

"I'm not doing this for you," Maita said, his tone sharp. "This is for Hyuuga-san."

"I see," Tomoko said, leaning against the wall. "Meet me at Namimori Hospital. I won't accept tardiness."

"Hai," was the bland reply before he hung up.

Tomoko shoved her phone in her pocket, ignoring the many text messages and missed calls from her mother.

_I wonder what Reborn would think of another person coming along_, she thought airily.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry if my updates weren't as fast as usual! School caught up with me and I've been sick for a couple of days. TT^TT**

**Anyway, thank you for leaving reviews and favoriting the story! I appreciate it very much! ^^**

**I've noticed that Tomoko isn't as appealing but I try to make her...as realistic as possible? Haha...? 0_0ll**

**Finally, Gokudera was done with! He's officially Team Tsuna. Yay! I'm sorry if he was a bit OOC (along with Reborn). I might change his past a little as well. But don't worry! Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, and everyone else will come in due time! Altered backstory-wise but they'll have their roles and personalities (for the most part)! XD**

**If there are any inconstancies or very strange wording and such, I apologize! Allergies mixed with a cold isn't fun. TT^TT**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time!**

**Ciao~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tsuna didn't see Tomoko leave nor did he get any message about her departure. That was two days ago. It was immediate just like Reborn said it would. He didn't go back home, afraid of how Nana would react, and stayed at the hospital with Mio visiting daily.

Yet here he was, staring at his house. He told Gokudera to go home, but the boy refused and stayed at the hospital for him in case of any attacks. That boy was too loyal for his own good. Tsuna gulped and tugged at his shirt nervously.

He had to be careful. He didn't know how Nana would react and it was best to be cautious. When the door opened, it was eerily quiet. The lights were off but everything was still the same - well, mostly everything. The atmosphere was rather thick and his senses tingled with each step he took.

"O-Okaa-san?" He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Okaa-san, where are you?"

He looked in the kitchen to see that it was empty. Did they get Nana as well? He didn't smell blood and there was no sign of a struggle. He unconsciously shrugged.

As he looked through each room, he was surprised to see Tomoko's bare. They must've took everything aside from the bed and desk. Her desk was empty. He closed the door quietly and moved on to his mother's room.

"Okaa-san?"

There was an inaudible groan of pain from behind the door. Tsuna opened it and saw a large lump on the bed.

"Okaa-san?" he said, walking towards her bed.

His mother looked terrible. Her face was pale and covered with sweat. Dark bags were under her dull eyes.

She attempted to keep her eyes open and a small smile appeared on her face. Tsuna's heart sank when she said, "Tomo-chan, is that you? What a relief. I thought you really went to Italy."

Tsuna placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She had a high fever.

"Why didn't you take some medicine?" Tsuna said quietly.

"I knew Tomo-chan would come back..."

She suddenly went slack and her eyes closed. Tsuna watched as her breaths came out ragged and heavy.

She was mumbling in her sleep, but Tsuna knew what she was saying as tears leaked from her eyes. "Iemitsu...Iemitsu..."

Tsuna sighed tiredly and took out his phone. First, he'll have her go to the hospital and then he would have to make a call.

He hated his life.

* * *

Reborn watched as Tomoko struggled with the gun in her hands. She was doing nothing but shooting targets all day. Yesterday was no different.

She had potential for the weapon however and was coming along nicely despite the slow progress. When she stopped, her companion handed her a towel.

He observed the blank boy carefully ever since Tomoko brought him along. Shunsuke Maita, a member of the Student Council. He had a long crush on Hyuuga Kasumi and was severely traumatized after the incident. It was no surprise to see him impassive and closed off. And yet he also had potential. He could become the Storm Guardian for Tomoko, but...

_"Reborn, you're not my tutor. I'm staying. Either you leave me alone or get the hell out of my life. I have more important things to worry about."_

"Reborn," a voice said, "I'm going for another round."

"You're too stiff," the hitman said. "Relax your arms. Keep your eyes on the target."

Tomoko didn't say anything as she went back to shooting.

Reborn studied her blank face. He didn't know how long it would last until she finally snapped.

"Reborn-san, would you like some expresso?"

"Gratzie," he said, taking the offered cup. He sipped, relishing in the rich flavor that he had missed while back in Japan.

"You're welcome," Maita said with a forced smile.

"Don't smile unless you mean it," Reborn said evenly. "Why are you here, Maita?"

"To give you expresso?"

"In Italy."

There was a brief silence between them. They could hear Tomoko shooting bullet after bullet in the background.

"If it isn't for Tomoko, is it for Hyuuga Kasumi?"

The boy flinched.

"What will you do if you get revenge? You're weak and incapable of doing anything. All you can do is read books and pick up languages like it's nothing to you."

"I-I know," was the sullen answer. "But I want to get stronger. I have to."

"You don't have to," Reborn said. "You could've stayed home in Japan and have a normal life. So why get involved?"

Maita was looking down at the floor, avoiding eye-contact. Reborn would have to fix that.

"I am here for Hyuuga-san," he said quietly. "But I'm also here for Sawada-san. She's...not herself anymore. I don't know if there is anyone else who could help her. I doubt her brother could do anything."

"You're here out of guilt," Reborn said, bluntly.

Maita slowly nodded.

Reborn hopped down from his seat. "Tell Tomoko to come to her room at 4 P.M. sharp. Stay here with her. Practice shooting if you want."

_Stay by her side, Shuunsuke Maita, _he thought darkly. _She needs an anchor._

* * *

Tsuna watched his mother sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed for a couple of minutes before leaving the building. He walked to the back of the hospital where there were no people around. He sighed as he looked through his mother's phone. She called Tomoko several times and sent a lot of text messages, both not responded.

He finally found the person he was looking for. _Sawada Iemitsu._

He pressed the call button and placed the phone on his ear. It's been years since he talked to the man.

"Hello, Nana-chan?" a cheerful voice said through the receiver. "How a - "

"It's me," Tsuna said emotionlessly. "Tsuna."

"Ah, Tuna-chan! How are you? Why do you have Okaa-san's phone?"

Tsuna's brow twitched. Were they really related?

"She's in the hospital," he said.

"What?"

"I suppose that you will visit her, right?"

There was no response from the man until Tsuna heard a weary sigh. "I-I can't right now, Tuna-chan. There's - "

"Because of you she's been like this," Tsuna said, gripping the phone tightly in his hand. "You never called, never visited. You're breaking her apart. And now you have Onee-san trying to become a mafia boss."

Tsuna took in a deep breath. "I don't know what to do with you anymore. You're a terrible father."

There was a long silence. Birds chirped before flying off. The wind blew, making the leaves in the tree gently rustle. Tsuna was afraid that the man hung up and checked the timer on the phone's screen. It was still running.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Iemitsu said quietly, "or for Tomo-chan. All I can do is make excuses. But...I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of you. Keeping distance is what I thought was for the best."

There was regret in the man's voice and Tsuna almost felt bad for confronting him, but, in the back of his mind, he knew that the man deserved it one way or another. A choked sob escaped from his throat. Kami-sama, all he could do is cry. Why was he so weak?

"Are you crying, Tsuna?"

"Otou-san," Tsuna said, wiping his eyes, "Okaa-san needs you. So, please, just come home..."

There were sudden gunshots in the background, causing Tsuna to jump.

"Lal Mirch, what the hell is going on?" he heard Iemitsu shout.

There were distant voices and yells coming from the receiver.

"Tsuna," Iemitsu said hurriedly, "I'm sorry but something came up. I'll call you later."

"Wait!"

"Don't worry, Tuna-chan," Iemitsu said with forced cheerfulness. "Papa will live. Lal Mirch, cover me!"

The phone went dead. Tsuna's hand trembled as he dropped the phone to the ground.

_Don't die,_ he thought. _Please, don't die. You have to come back home...for Okaa-san._

This was all for his mother. That was all he could do for her at this point. He couldn't change into Tomoko and win her favor.

Tsuna picked up the phone and walked back inside the hospital. He tried to deny this feeling of worry in his chest. His father barely came home and contacted them, only sending them postcards that had bullshit clearly written inside. So why did he want to forgive him?

_I need you,_ he suddenly thought. _But I don't know if I'll be able to face you._

* * *

Gokudera found it a bit boring to patrol the hospital all day and night. He was even rattled by a few staff members and security guards who didn't take his constant presence too well. With a couple of elaborate lies, they were taken care of. If Juudaime wanted him to protect the hospital, then he will carry out the duty with his life. Anything for his savior and boss.

He endured this task of keeping an eye for any suspicious activity. He tried to make it a game for himself but failed. He didn't know any other games aside from poker and chess. Apparently, he had a knack when it came to gambling and was used to rake in any money for his greedy father - but he digressed.

After picking up a can of soda from a vending machine, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said, sipping his drink.

"Hayato."

He spit out the liquid from his mouth and paled. "A-Aneki?"

"Where are you?" his older sister said in concern.

"W-why do you need to know?" Gokudera said, ignoring the stares directed at him.

"Because you're not with Sawada."

Sawada? Ah, the female clone. He scowled. "So what if I'm not?"

"Are you okay, Hayato?" The concern in her voice was overwhelming, causing Gokudera to blink until his cheeks flushed.

"Of course I'm fine!" he said indignantly. "I have Juudaime with me."

"I heard from Reborn about the Vargas incident. Hayato, please be careful. Some of them are still in Japan. Who knows what else they will do."

"But the Sawada girl is in Italy," Gokudera said, not wanting to believe it. He clenched his fists by his sides. "I will protect Juudaime, Aneki. Don't even think about coming here."

Bianchi sighed on the other line. "I'm already occupied as it is. Right now I'm going to the CEDEF headquarters. They've been ambushed."

"The Varia?" Gokudera said, his eyes hard.

"No. It's a different family. I have to go now, Hayato. Promise me you'll be careful?"

Gokudera took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Sometimes it irked him to see his sister all worried about him. He could take care of himself, thank you very much. "I have Juudaime by my side so I'll always be fine."

Bianchi chuckled. "I'll have to meet this Juudaime of yours. I'm off."

"Aneki," Gokudera whispered, "be careful."

There was a few minutes of silence before Bianchi said, "What's there to worry about? You know I'll be fine. Ciao."

She hung up. Gokudera placed his phone back into his pocket. His relationship with Bianchi was complicated. He hated her yet deep inside he annoyingly knew that he loved her at the same time.

He downed his soda and threw it expertly in the garbage can as he walked down the hallway. He felt something bump into his shoulder and a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he faced the person.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" he said.

"Herbivore."

Gokudera tensed. The prefect was dangerous and not someone who he would piss off. However, there could be only one reason he would be in the hospital.

"You're supposed to be in school, herbivore," Hibari said, getting his tonfas ready. "Cutting is against school regulations."

"I'm here for a good reason," Gokudera said evenly, sneaking a hand into his jacket for a dynamite in case.

Hibari slightly smirk. "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth. Dangerous or not, the prefect will never lay his hand on Juudaime and he would make sure of it. When they were about to pounce at each other's throats, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gokudera flinched and he saw the prefect tense ever so slightly before relaxing. He had never heard Juudaime speak like that and it was terrifying. He cursed at himself. How could he be so stupid and careless?

"Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, we're in a fucking hospital," Tsuna continued, his irritation and anger shining through. His eyes were puffy and red. Was he...crying before he came?

Gokudera clenched his fists, thinking about blowing up the person who did that to Juudaime, and almost forgot about the angry brunette, almost.

"What if you destroyed the place?" Tsuna said, his voice going higher.

Gokudera blinked. Did orange just flicker in Juudaime's eyes again?

"Hibari-san, I thought y - "

Tsuna suddenly flinched. Gokudera widened his eyes. He knew that empty look, and his heart started to race against his chest as the brunette took out his sketchbook, flipping to a new page. His pencil glided feverishly across the paper with frantic yet composed strokes.

Gokudera kept his eyes warily on the prefect who placed his tonfas in God-knows-where. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of Hibari's storage skill. He looked back at Tsuna who was taking in deep breaths, staring at the picture that he drew.

"It's...Yamamoto-san," Tsuna whispered fearfully. "I have to go."

Gokudera could see the conflict in his eyes: stay at the hospital or go? He knew that the boy didn't know when it would take place and, honestly, Gokudera didn't want him to leave. What if the Vargas Family attacked? They weren't as prominent as the Vongola but they were well-known in the underworld.

"I'll stay here, Juudaime," he said slowly, helping the boy up. "You can go."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "G-Gokudera-kun?"

"You can go, Juudaime," the bomb-user said softly. "Don't worry. I'll keep watch here."

He couldn't describe the emotions swimming in Juudaime's eyes but he could pinpoint the trust. That was enough for him.

"I'll be back quickly, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera grinned. "You don't need to worry about me, Juudaime. Just be careful."

He sent a glare at Hibari. _Lay a hand on him and I'll beat the living shit out of you._

The prefect only ignored him, pissing Gokudera off even more.

* * *

Tsuna ran with all of his energy to school. Hibari wasn't far and it was awkward when no words were exchanged along the way. He shook his head. He had to focus.

When he finally entered through the gates, he saw a large group of students ahead, pointing above them. His stomach tightened and his eyes widened when he saw Yamamoto hanging from the fence of the roof. Apparently, Hibari was about to beat the students for crowding until he realized the situation.

Tsuna ran inside the building, going up the stairs with heavy pants. His body ached when he reached the door to the roof.

_Yamamoto-san, don't jump!_

He bursted onto the roof, ignoring the students trying to coax the baseball player from doing the unthinkable as he shoved through.

"It's Dame-Tsuna!"

"I thought he dropped out."

"What is he doing here?"

"I bet he's going to push Yamamoto."

Tsuna tried hard to ignore the insults as he reached the fence. "Yamamoto-san, please don't do what I think you're going to do."

The baseball player smiled sarcastically and let out a hollow laugh. "Even Tsuna pities me. This is just great."

"What about your family?" Tsuna said quietly. "What would they think? Your friends...You have so much to live for. Don't throw it all away now."

"Friends?" Yamamoto said incredulously. "What friends? They never needed me in the first place. They _used_ me for the gold. Now look at what happened."

Tsuna realized the cast around Yamamoto's right arm. A cold feeling gripped his heart. He suddenly climbed over the fence.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Yamamoto said, his eyes wide.

There were whispers among the students as Tsuna settled himself next to Yamamoto. He stared him dead in the eye. "If you jump, I'll jump with you."

He knew the fence was old and about to break from the pressure of their pulling weights.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna froze. It was Hiro. Aside from a couple of bruises, he didn't look all that bad. He was almost regretting the fact that he didn't kick the other boy harder.

The thing was, Hiro was furious, a malicious gleam in his dark eyes.

"This is for you," Hiro growled, reaching his hands and pushing him from behind.

There was a snap that echoed in the stunned silence. Tsuna widened his eyes, but reacted quickly. He shoved Yamamoto back with whatever force he had, relieved to see the boy land safely on the roof. However, he lost his footing.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto screamed, reaching out to him with his good arm.

It was futile. Tsuna felt the wind rush behind him as he fell.

_Youkatta. Yamamoto-san is safe._

* * *

**A/N I am evil with cliffhangers. Hehe. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting the story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ^^**

**Youkatta = Thank goodness.**

**I'm feeling much better now and there will be steady updates. I might even post a different story of KHR later on. Hehe.**

**I'm sorry if Tsuna cries too much, but with what he's going through I don't know any other way on how he would react...0_0 Kill bunnies...? But this will be the last of him crying. He won't cry too much from now on. Hehe. **

**If there are any choppy scenes or transitions, I apologize. ^^ll And for Gokudera, I decided that he will keep his puppy dog loyalty for Tsuna intact but know when to give Tsuna a little space. I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you...TT^TT**

**Not to spoil anything, but I already have plans for Tomoko's Guardians.**

**Please leave a review if you can. Much appreciated! Thank you for reading!**

**Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tsuna felt a hand grab a hold of his arm and he widened his eyes in surprise when he looked up.

"M-Mochida-sempai?"

The black-haired boy gritted his teeth together. "You're a freakin' trouble magnet, aren't you?"

Tsuna couldn't help a chuckle escape from his lips. _You have no idea._

Mochida helped him up and let out a sigh. "You okay?"

Oh, right. "Why did you help me?"

Mochida flushed and looked away. "I was just passing by when I heard the commotion. That's all."

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you."

He remembered what Hiro did and immediately scowled as he stood up. Mochida stared at him warily. "Where are you going?"

"To finish what I started," Tsuna said, running to the direction of the roof. When he burst through the doors, he was stunned at the sight before him.

Hiro was on the ground, holding his bloody nose. Yamamoto stood over him, his eyes sharp and unlike Tsuna had ever seen before on the usually cheerful boy. The baseball player kicked the boy in the stomach viciously and said, "Do anything like that again and I will kill you."

"Hey, it's Dame-Tsuna!"

"Is he a ghost?"

"He came back to haunt us!"

Tsuna smiled wryly at Yamamoto who looked at him in disbelief. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna waved shyly. "I'm alive. I see that you took care of him..."

He looked at Hiro in distaste and looked back at Yamamoto. "I - "

"What's going on?"

Several teachers entered the roof, their faces frazzled and in panic. They gaped at the scene in front of them.

Nezu instantly looked accusingly at Tsuna. "You."

"W-wha - "

Yamamoto stood in front of him with a tight smile. "It's not Tsuna's fault, sensei. It's his."

He pointed with his thumb at Hiro who was struggling to stand up. The teachers looked at the bloody boy uncomfortably before two male teachers came forward to pick him up.

Hiro immediately lashed out with a glare. "Get the fuck away from me, you bastards! Fuck! Piece of shit!"

Before he could get any closer to Tsuna, he suddenly slumped forward, unconscious. Hibari stood over the body with his tonfa in his hand. He looked over Tsuna as if checking for any injuries.

"Go back to class, herbivores," he said.

That was all the students needed before they rushed to their classrooms, whispering along the way while pointing at Tsuna.

Kusakabe appeared a few minutes later, tossing the boy carelessly over his shoulder. Hibari's eyes gleamed slightly. "Expelled. Out of the country."

Kusakabe nodded and left. The teachers stared fearfully at the prefect but didn't move.

Hibari glared. "I can take away your teaching license. Go before I bite you to death."

They left quickly with no other word. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief until his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Juudaime! Where are you? Are you okay? Did anything happen? Let me at the bastards!"

Tsuna winced but smiled at Gokudera's mother hen qualities. He frowned. "Gokudera-kun, what did I say about the name?"

"Ah, sumimasen, Juu - Tsuna-sama."

"Good enough. Did anything happen?"

There was a pause. "Well...someone from the CEDEF is here."

Tsuna widened his eyes and bolted out of there, ignoring Yamamoto's calls.

His father...came.

* * *

When Tsuna reached the hospital, he ignored the nurses at the desk yelling at him to come back. He kept running, dodging patients and doctors in the hallway. His heart raced against his chest. Is he really here? Was Gokudera lying just to get him back at the hospital? No, that wasn't possible. Gokudera would never lie...right?

He heard laughter from his mother's room and felt elated for some reason. Maybe...

He slammed the doors open, panting heavily.

"Yes, yes," he heard his mother say. "Iemitsu always had that habit of his. I found it quite adorable."

Tsuna's heart sank. It wasn't his father. Instead, there was a young, blue-haired woman in the room. There was some kind of scar on her cheek but that only made her look more intimidating.

"Ah," Nana said, her voice faltering a bit. "Tsuna."

The woman glanced at him sharply. "So you're Tsunayoshi."

She stood up and walked towards him. Tsuna hadn't realized Gokudera was in the room until the boy stepped closer to him, getting ready for any attacks that the strange woman would pull against him.

"My name is Lal Mirch," the woman said, ignoring Gokudera. "I am an acquaintance of your father."

Tsuna forced a smile. "I'm Tsuna. It's nice to meet you, Lal Mirch-san."

The woman waved him off. "Lal Mirch is fine. May I speak with you for a moment? Alone."

She gave Gokudera a look, daring him to oppose her. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Gokudera. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I'll be back."

_Hopefully in whole,_ Tsuna thought as he followed Lal Mirch out.

When they were in a secluded area, Lal Mirch leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your father is in a hospital," she said blankly. "I told your mother that he went to another country after hearing the prospect of a potential oil site."

Tauna flinched, fearing the worst. "Is he okay?"

Lal Mirch sighed. "He's one of the biggest idiots I know."

Her bangs covered her eyes, casting a shadow over them. "He's paralyzed from the waist down. He saved one of his subordinates from being crushed by the ceiling, which fell from the explosion during an ambush on our headquarters. He's breathing but he won't be the same after. I was sent here on his request."

Tsuna used the wall as his support. "W-why? Who - ?"

Lal Mirch awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry. He sends his regards to you and Nana-san. He says that once he's well rested, he will come here as soon as he can. However, that will take a while."

Tsuna smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Lal Mirch-san."

Her fist met his head. It wasn't harsh though. "Call me Lal Mirch, damn it."

Tsuna rubbed the sore spot with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

The doors suddenly opened with a group of doctors rushing by next to a rolling stretcher.

"Hurry up and get moving!" one doctor shouted, directing them into the emergency room.

Tsuna froze when he saw the person on the bed.

"Mochida-sempai?"

* * *

Reborn sat patiently on Tomoko's bed. The sound of the clock's ticking was the only thing breaking the silence. 3:59 P.M.

The doors opened, revealing a sweaty Tomoko.

"You asked for me," she said, closing the doors.

"Your father is in the hospital," Reborn said, petting Leon. "The CEDEF headquarters were ambushed a two hours ago."

"So you're saying I should visit him?" Tomoko said, opening up her water bottle and downing it.

"I'm just telling you. I didn't say anything about visiting him. However, I believe it would be better if you did."

"No. I won't visit the man who left us years ago."

Reborn hopped onto the floor. "You must also gather your guardians. Shuunsuke Maita will become your Storm Guardian."

Tomoko tensed slightly. "Don't bring him into this."

"_You_ brought him into this," Reborn said pointedly. "Why else would you ask him to come to Italy in the first place? He's already here so I see no point in sending him back. It's been decided."

"He - "

"He made his decision. He's the type to stick with it. Unless, do you want to refuse the Decimo title?"

Tomoko clenched her fists. "I promised myself that I'll become stronger...to protect everyone."

Reborn tipped his fedora. "That's a fancy goal you got there, but you're still weak. I'll be adding more to your training regime from now on. You will also be instructed by a colleague of mine."

"Who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

When Lal Mirch left to go back to Italy, Tsuna sat down next to Mochida's bed with Gokudera behind him.

He could feel the jealousy emitting from the bomb user and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun," he said. "He...He saved me from dying, remember?"

There was silence until Gokudera took a chair and sat down rather harshly on it. Tsuna feared that the chair would break from the sudden pressure.

The bomb user crossed his arms over his chest with a light scowl on his face.

Tsuna had told him what happened on the roof and it took many bribes and hugs to prevent the raging teen to kill Hiro. It was...comforting to say the least, to know that Gokudera cared for him.

There was a small groan from the bed, making Tsuna snap back into reality.

"Mochida-sempai?" he said.

"Shit," Mochida groaned, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. "I feel like crap."

Tsuna handed him a cup of water. "Here."

The boy took it gratefully and gulped it down. "Ah, that hits the spot."

He winced and clutched his stomach gently. "Fuck, that bastard was crazy."

"What happened?"

"Oh, well." Mochida laughed sheepishly. "Hiro apparently had a knife with him and went all out on me. Takeshi knocked him out but I still got stabbed. I think I fainted from the blood loss."

Tsuna looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Mochida-sempai. It's all my fault."

"Yeah, it's also my fault for saving you," Mochida said sarcastically. "Look..."

He sighed. "I saw you back there. Everyone did. What you did was really stupid but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that you were going to be okay. It was also repayment for not screwing up our volleyball game, but that doesn't compare much, does it?"

Tsuna couldn't help but grin. "Either way, thank you, Mochida-sempai."

A flush appeared on the boy's cheeks as he looked away. "Goddamn, were you always like this?"

Tsuna looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Gokudera growled. "Touch him and you die."

Mochida gave him a blank stare. "I'll say it again, Sawada. You're a trouble magnet. Getting hooked up with a guy like him."

Tsuna and Gokudera blushed, sputtering uncontrollably.

"How dare you see Juudaime like that, you bastard!"

"W-We're not together like that! We're just friends! Friends!"

Mochida gave a small, lecherous grin. "Oh, really? Hmm, I'll have to see this for myself then."

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

"You're a good kid," Mochida said with a shrug. "I don't see why we can't be friends. Whatever those fuckers say, I don't really give a shit. Besides - "

He grinned evilly. " - I'll be able to beat that bastard ten times over if I'm with you."

A warm feeling spread in Tsuna's chest. "R-Really?"

A light knock came from the door. "Tsu-kun, they're coming. Wrap it up quickly."

Mochida blinked. "You snuck in here? You got guts."

Tsuna stood up with a wave but gaped a bit when Mochida stuck his hand out. "I'm a man of my word, Sawada."

Tsuna grinned and his face brightened. "Thank you, Mochida-sempai."

"What are friends for?"

They shook hands.

Tsuna and Gokudera left the room quietly while the bomb user glared daggers at the bed-ridden boy. Tsuna was too happy to care.

"I thought you would never come out," Mio said, letting out a breath. She ushered them in the opposite direction. "Who is he, Tsu-kun? A friend?"

Tsuna smiled with a nod. "Hai. A friend."

* * *

**A/N Haha! Didn't expect that did you? Mochida being the savior and all. A lot was thinking Hibari would jump in and be all Superman but nope. He's...on hold, I should say. XD**

**Thank you for reviewing and favoriting! Makes me all happy inside! ^^**

**I'm sorry for the OOCness for anyone, especially Lal Mirch and Mochida. He's a character for potential from what I could tell so I thought I could use him for something other than being the bystander. He won't be a guardian but someone of similar status...? Oh, the many fights between him, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. I can see it in the distance. XD**

**I have another story in mind but I'm not even sure if it's...good. It's an 1827 and R27 story...so...yeah. I might post it up later. Ahaha...? ^^**

**I have weird ideas...-_- **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**Ciao~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mio sighed when she saw Tsuna sleeping on a chair, using his arms as a pillow on Mochida's bed. Gokudera was right behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Even in his sleep, the boy looked tense.

She gently closed the door, checking up on Mochida's vitals. It was relieving to see that the boy was in stable condition. The amount of blood he lost before was a little bit unnerving, the story behind it even more so.

She shook her head, ridding herself of dark thoughts. _Focus_, she told herself.

When she placed a blanket over Tsuna, his satchel fell from his lap, spilling its contents. However, no one stirred in their dreamless sleep, lost in their own little world.

Mio picked up a couple of charcoals and pencils, placing them in the bag neatly, until her eyes laid on the sketchbook Tsuna held to himself so dearly.

Her curiosity took the best of her. She shouldn't look into it. It was invading Tsuna's privacy. And yet there was a small nagging feeling in her chest, causing her to reach out for it and open the thick, sketch-filled book.

She cringed at the many dead bodies on every page, some not even whole. There were dates written on the bottom. She assumed that it was the day they had died. There was one that disturbed her: a picture of Hibari Kyoya. When she came across the page on Kasumi, she covered her mouth with her hand, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

_Kasumi,_ she thought. _I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. _

There were words scrawled on the bottom: _I'm sorry._

She quickly turned to the next page and flinched. It was a bloody massacre of doctors, nurses, and patients. No wonder Tsuna stayed at the hospital for so long. It had been a week already and he wouldn't leave.

"Put it down," a voice growled from behind her.

She tensed but complied, closing the sketchbook and slipping it in Tsuna's bag. She stood up shakily, gripping her clipboard tightly.

Gokudera was up and alert, his eyes tense and hard. For a second, Mio thought he wasn't a normal teenager, but a soldier who came back from a long, grueling war.

"I apologize, Gokudera-kun," she said quietly.

"Don't touch Juu - Tsuna-sama's belongings," Gokudera said lowly to not wake up the other people in the room.

Mio looked at him blankly, trying to calm down. "I understand. I'll be back to do another check-up though."

She walked towards the door but stopped unconsciously and turned to face the scowling teen. "Gokudera-kun, please take care of Tsu-kun."

Surprise flickered in his eyes before they hardened again. "There's nothing for you to worry about. I'll protect Tsuna-sama with my life."

Mio felt a bit uneasy though as she left the room. She leaned on the wall for support.

_Tsu-kun, just what are you getting yourself into?_

* * *

Iemitsu gazed fondly into the small picture he held, the family he held closely in his heart. He closed his eyes, remembering the food that his dear Nana would cook for him, the smiles that his two children would give him when he would come home.

Home...such a foreign word now. It didn't hold the same meaning as it did before. Has it been that long?

"Iemitsu," a voice said.

"Ah, Lal Mirch," the blonde man said with a grin.

The woman sighed and took a seat on a chair. "I've been training Tomoko for the past week. I thought that you would like a bit of a progress report."

Iemitsu tensed. He looked down at his amputated legs. It was an aching memory. His legs were crushed from the falling ceiling and the doctors had no choice but to amputate them. Nono was still ill in bed and hasn't been awake for days now.

"She is much proficient with long-ranged weapons," Lal Mirch said carefully. "I think guns will be like second skin to her if she keeps going at this rate. In about a year or so she'll probably have no problems with them. Her close-combat skills are shaky but she got the basics down."

"I see," Iemitsu said sadly. "And in an year, I believe that is when she'll have to fight Tsuna for the title."

Lal Mirch looked alarmed. "What do you mean? From what I could tell, Tsunayoshi is not interested in the title of Decimo. He could take your spot and that's the highest he can go."

"Call it a father's intuition," Iemitsu said with a chuckle. "He's different now, much different."

Lal Mirch studied him with eyes that he always found intimidating. He wondered how Colonello could even handle this woman.

"I'm not a parent," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I don't know much about kids. But I think you should visit your family in Japan. Make it up to them. It's been nine years. That's a little too long, don't you think?"

"But - "

"I'll take over when you're gone. Besides, you could use a little fresh air once in a while. I doubt that Tomoko would even come to visit you, seeing how she is right now."

Iemitsu sighed and looked back at the only photo he had left of his family. It was all in the past. Now...now things were different. Guilt rose in his chest. If only he had never got carried away by his past glory, the fame, he should've just stayed home with his family and live the life of a normal man. But he knew that once you're in the mafia, there was no way out completely.

It was a web that only tightens whenever you struggle to break free. He was lured by its dangerous appeal and already succumbed to its dark pleasures. Now his family was starting to get involved.

He pushed his wheelchair forward to his desk and picked up the phone.

"I already arranged a flight for you," Lal Mirch said. "It'll be leaving in an hour or two."

Iemitsu smiled, placing the phone on his ear. "Thank you, Lal Mirch."

He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Tuna-chan?" Iemitsu said with a grin. "How are you doing?"

"O-Otou-san? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Iemitsu didn't know how much he would miss that name. He looked out the window into the vast, never-ending sky.

"I'm coming home, Tsuna."

* * *

Hibari stared at his finished pile of paperwork with a bit of pride and arrogance. He was finally done with the load of shit. Kami-sama, he thought that it would never end.

After sending Hiro and his family to the more northern part of the world, he was a little content. Of course, he didn't send them off without biting them to death. Hmm, he wondered if they got their copy of Parenting 101 yet. He shrugged. He wasn't even sure if they send mail to the North Pole.

Anyway, he didn't care. They could freeze to death for all he cared.

He glanced at the three files on his desk and instantly scowled. The baby carnivore still didn't come to school and it's been a week. The two other herbivores just left for Italy according to the baby. The baby told him that he was getting Tomoko ready to fight him, but the prefect could sense the doubt in the baby's voice.

He looked at the clock. School already ended and the sun was starting to set. His phone started to ring, the Namimori National Anthem playing loudly in his quiet office.

"Kyo-san, we found Sawada-san," Kusakabe said on the other line. "He's in the Namimori Hospital."

Hibari hung up, his chair scraping behind him as he stood up. That baby carnivore had a lot of explaining to do. It was the least the brunette could do for him since he got rid of Hiro.

* * *

When Hibari arrived at the hospital, the staff all averted from his gaze as they made room for him to walk through.

Room 4-B was his destination.

"Ah, Hibari-san."

Hibari nodded slightly to Mio in greeting before going to the elevator.

"Wait," Mio said, running inside the elevator. She smiled. "What floor?"

"Fourth," Hibari said, irritated. He didn't really mind the other woman but still edged away from here. He didn't like crowding despite it being only one person on the elevator with him.

"Are you going to visit Tsu-kun?" Mio said with a mischievous grin after pressing two buttons.

Hibari did _not_ like the glint that shone in her eyes. "Hn."

"Ah, you and him would make a great pair!" she said, cupping her cheeks. "The cutest couple in Namimori! I can just see it!"

Hibari's vein popped a little. He was tempted to bite the woman to the death but there was a small ting that prevented him from doing so. The doors opened and he quickly stepped out.

"I'm not fond of favors," Mio suddenly said. "But, Hibari-san, please take care of Tsu-kun. I don't know what's going on but I don't think it's any good."

She chuckled sheepishly, her fingers tightening around her clipboard. "I apologize if I sound pathetic, but I know you're a man of your word."

Hibari stood still and turned to her slightly. She smiled and the doors closed. He continued to walk to his destination, his mind blank.

_"Kyoya, no! Stay there! Don't m - "_

A sharp gunshot rang in Hibari's head and he gritted his teeth. He could still feel the pain in his chest from where the bullet had pierced him.

The door to room 4-B was slightly ajar and he could hear crying from inside. An unknown panic rose in his chest as he peaked through the crack.

He could recognize the gravity defying brown hair and the small body that shook from his sobs. There was a blonde man in a wheelchair who didn't know what to do but soothe him poorly.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna," the man said.

"You baka!" Tsuna said, slamming his fists half-heartedly on the man's lap.

Hibari just noticed that the man had no legs and saw Gokudera awkwardly standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

He closed the door quietly and leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his aching chest.

_"Otou-san, don't go! Please! I-I promise to be a good boy! Please!"_

_"I'm sorry, Kyoya...but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm...sorry. I'm...sorry..."_

_"No!"_

The long, solemn beep from the heart monitor echoed in his head. Hibari gritted his teeth together, placing his forehead into his palm harshly.

_Shit, _he thought.

A small voice in the back of his head whispered, _I promise._

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all of your reviews and favorites! **

**Ah, this chapter was short and I apologize for that but it has a lot of feels. XD Poor Hibari. His past will become clearer as the story moves along. Guess what? The Kokuyo Arc will start in the next chapter! Mwahaha - uh, I mean, oh, no...?**

**I posted up a KHRxNaruto Crossover story and I hope you guys would get the chance to read it. However, if you don't like yaoi then I suggest not. It's not that extreme however since I'm not much of a romance/smut writer. It is safe in the 'T' zone. Haha. It is an R2718 story.**

**I won't be going to Tomoko's POV as much as the Kokuyo Arc will be more Tsuna-centric.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can and check out my new story. TT^TT**

**Ciao~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tsuna looked up at his school in dread. He was forced out of the hospital by Hibari who said that he would take care of the security by placing his men there. However, some of the men didn't look like they were from the Discipline Committee, but he digressed.

His mother was discharged from the hospital the other day and went home with his father. He didn't see her reaction, but she looked happy to the say the least.

"Juu - Tsuna-sama, do you want to go somewhere else?" Gokudera said, snapping Tsuna out of his trance.

"Ah, well, I promised Hibari-san," Tsuna said absentmindedly. "I might as well go. Besides, you're with me, right?"

The surprised look on Gokudera's face was priceless. Tsuna laughed. "Come on. You're my right-hand man, right?"

Gokudera grinned. "Hai! I'll beat up anyone in your way, Tsuna-sama!"

"Just call me Tsuna."

"I'll try, Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna just shook his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

When they entered their classroom, it became quiet. Gokudera glared at everyone, daring them to come near, while Tsuna walked to his seat nonchalantly.

"It's Dame-Tsuna."

"What is he doing here?"

"Hiro's gone so I guess he came back."

"Kya! Gokudera-san is so hot!"

Tsuna took out his notebook and stared at the sketch he made of Hana. He ripped out the page and crumpled it into a small ball, stuffing it in his bag. He didn't want to remember anything at the moment.

Classes were the same as usual with one exception: the teachers didn't pick on him. To him, they looked like they were trying their best to ignore his existence.

Tsuna didn't mind. In fact, he liked it. No more teasing, no more laughter, no more -

"Sawada," Nezu-sensei said, "are you listening?"

Tsuna stopped his doodling. He looked up to see all eyes on him. "No, sensei. I'm sorry."

"Answer the question."

A chair scraped harshly on the ground. "He doesn't need to, you old geezer!"

Nezu-sensei's face went red while Gokudera's fan club squealed. "G-Gokudera-san, sit down!"

"I'll answer for him!"

Tsuna shrunk in his seat. Oh, Kami-sama save him now. Thankfully, the doors opened to prevent anymore dispute, revealing the Demon of Namimori. Without a word, the prefect grabbed Tsuna from his seat, ignoring his protests, and started to drag him out the door.

"He will be excused," Hibari said to Nezu-sensei who only paled.

"Oi, let go of Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said, running after them.

Tsuna clutched his knapsack close to his chest, wincing at the tight grip. "Hibari-san, w-what are you doing? Where are we going?"

The prefect didn't say a word. Gokudera was about to take out his dynamites but Tsuna gave him a look, which prevented him from doing so, much to his discontent.

"Where the hell are you taking Tsuna-sama?" he said angrily.

They suddenly stopped in front of the door to his office. Tsuna unconsciously gulped as they entered.

The members of the Discipline Committee were there, waiting patiently for their president. Kusakabe was also there.

He had a terrible feeling in the pits of his stomach as Hibari forced him to take a seat. Gokudera was right behind him, his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Why did you bring him here?" Gokudera said, looking around the room with a cautious eye.

Hibari ignored him and placed himself by the window, far away from the group but close enough to hear. Tsuna could feel his intense gaze bore into the back of his head. He knew deep inside that the prefect was furious. But why?

"Sawada-san," Kusakabe said slowly, "I apologize for the inconvenience. I will make sure that you receive work that you missed today."

Tsuna nodded slowly, still confused as to why he was here. Was it just him or were there _less _members today? He doubted that they would miss a meeting considering Hibari's tendencies. He just felt even worse thinking about it.

"You noticed," Kusakabe said in a monotone.

Tsuna studied the man carefully. He was clearly distraught from the way he avoided any eye-contact with him.

"The people who aren't here today were killed last night while on duty. We found the bodies this morning."

Tsuna flinched and felt Gokudera's hand tighten. No, no, this couldn't be right. Killed? What...why? Suddenly, Tsuna felt utter hatred against himself, at his ability. Innocent people were killed. They were...killed, _dead_.

"We don't know who or why," Kusakabe continued, gauging Tsuna's reaction. His voice turned cold. "However, we do know that it has something to do with you. Do you care to explain yourself?"

Tsuna stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"We only want to know that our men did not die without reason. Kyo-san also agrees."

Tsuna hugged his knapsack to his chest tighter. He would only drag them in the underworld. It was already bad as it is. He couldn't tell them, no, he _wouldn't_.

"I-I don't know," he said weakly. "I -"

"You don't need to say anything, Tsuna," Gokudera said in a tone that he had never heard from the boy before. He had left out the 'sama' and, for that, Tsuna was grateful. "They're the ones at fault."

"If you have nothing to say about the situation, then we're going to have put you in prison," Kusakabe said blankly. "You are clearly involved and you refused to speak. Gokudera-san will join you. I hope you have a good lawyer. We will meet again in court."

Tsuna looked at the silent prefect. "H-Hibari-san, what are you doing? You know it's not my fault! I don't know what's going on! Honest!"

Gokudera covered him protectively as a few men walked towards them. Their eyes terrified Tsuna. They were hollow with a small pool of grief within - and they didn't seem to disobey the second-in-command's order.

Gokudera was about to take out his dynamites but two men were quick in apprehending him, twisting his arms behind his back. His eyes showed pure fury when he saw Tsuna forced into the same predicament as him.

Tsuna looked back at Hibari with pleading eyes. "Hibari-san!"

The prefect gave him a look that made him flinch. There was anger in them and behind their thick curtains was grief and betrayal. He had never seen such emotions from the prefect, but he rarely showed emotion anyway. It was gone in a second and instantly guarded by a steel wall of impassiveness.

"I - I - "

Tsuna was forced out the door with Gokudera screaming profanities at the men ahead of him.

"Let me go, you fucking bastards! You better not hurt Tsuna, goddamn it! Fuck!"

There was anger and helplessness mingled in his voice that made Tsuna flinch. He...he failed Gokudera. He couldn't do anything. Why couldn't he do anything? What was _wrong_ with him?

**Fight back,** the voice said in his head, a bit of excitement in his tone.

_No, I can't, _Tsuna thought._ It'll only make things worse._

**You're pathetic. What about Gokudera? How do you think he feels seeing you like this? Look at him.**

Tsuna looked down at the ground as he was escorted out of the school. There were two black cars waiting for them.

_I can't_, he thought hopelessly as he was shoved inside. He saw Gokudera being forced in the other car and that was the last he saw of the bomb-user.

_I can't._

* * *

Iemitsu had never known how much he missed his wonderful wife's cooking. He was a little surprised at how she took his cover story well on how he lost his legs and even more so at the way she brightened.

He smiled. As long as she was happy, it was fine with him even though it was slightly disturbing to know how much of an air-head she was. Oh, well. That was one of her traits he fell in love with. It only added to her adorable charm.

"Mitsu-kun," Nana called out from the stairwell, "I'll be taking a shower! There are some more curry in the pot if you want more!"

Iemitsu grinned. "Of course, Nana-chan! Wouldn't want to miss out any of it! Don't complain when everything's gone."

His wife giggled before disappearing in the bathroom. He heard the water turn on. Nana was getting better each day. Despite his protests on her cooking, she refused and said that she knew he needed it.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. She was clearly happy, but he wasn't - well, at least, not as much as he thought he would. There was something missing. He couldn't quite place it. The phone rang in the hall. He wheeled himself into the living room and picked it up.

"Hello, Sawada residence."

"Otou-san!"

Iemitsu's blood went cold. "Tsuna? Where are you?"

"I'm in prison with Gokudera-kun! You have to - "

Iemitsu heard the phone being taken from his son and he glared.

"This is Tetsuya Kusakabe. Am I speaking with the parent or guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes," the blonde man said coldly. "I am his father. What have you done with my son?"

"Excuse me for straying off topic but we have suspicions on Sawada Tsunayoshi's connections with an enemy to Namimori. You see, I am part of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee and we found bodies of our own men near Namimori Hospital. It is confirmed that they were murdered."

"And how does that apply to Tsuna?" Iemitsu kept his voice low so Nana wouldn't hear,

"There are reports of Sawada-san and Gokudera-san staying in the hospital for a week before Sawada Nana was discharged. The hospital staff has confirmed that Gokudera-san was loitering in the hallways and refused to leave despite the warnings against him."

Iemitsu was glad for the many past sessions he took on controlling his impulsive anger. He clenched his fists and almost thought that he would crush the phone in his hand.

"I'm sorry but who's in charge?"

"My boss wishes to keep his name private."

"If I don't have his fuckin' name, I'll trash this whole town to the damn ground! You better take my word for it. Hell, I'll even be glad to join my son in prison. It'll be more the merrier for you and your boss."

There was a small pause on the other line and Iemitsu smirked in triumph. He still got some of his youth in him after all. He wasn't called the Young Lion of the Vongola for nothing.

There was a weary sigh and it sounded like one coming from an old man rather than a young one. "His name is Hibari Kyoya."

Iemitsu tensed. Hibari. No wonder. It was a familiar name. It was the name of the infamous Japanese yakuza that was nearly wiped out years ago. They were beasts when it came to their precious Namimori. It was still a mystery about their devoted passion to the town. He had thought that there was no heir left, but didn't pay too much attention in the matter in the past; they had caught ties with the Vongola years ago with the death of their leaders.

"Thank you," Iemitsu said emotionlessly. "Tell him I'll be meeting with him there."

He hung up before the other man could have the time to protest.

"Mitsu-kun, is there something wrong?" Nana said, appearing behind him.

The scent of cocoa and shea butter was intense. It took every amount of willpower he had to prevent himself from hugging her, to sink into her warm arms.

He grinned. "No. Quite the opposite actually. I have a small meeting with an old friend at a café downtown. Is it alright to you if I go down there by myself?"

Nana smiled. "Of course! I feel terrible from keeping you from your friends. Have fun!"

He didn't miss the subtle loneliness in her eyes. A gentle smile spread on his lips. "Don't worry, Nana-chan. I'll be back before you know it."

Nana's face practically glowed in joy. "It's alright, Mitsu-kun. Take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting."

Iemitsu wheeled himself out of the house after that, but not before giving his wife a small kiss on the lips. "I'll be back," he whispered.

It hurt to know that he could lie so easily to his dear wife. He always thought that his life was somehow one big lie. He shook his head. _Focus._

He saw his car waiting for him at the corner of the street. As his faithful chauffeur folded his wheelchair, he said, "To Namimori Prison."

"Yes, sir."

_Hibari, _Iemitsu thought. _You better prepare yourself 'cause I'm not holding back. Tsuna, Hayato, just wait a little longer._

* * *

Hibari glared at the back of Kusakabe's head throughout the duration of his phone call.

"Herbivore, I told you not to tell him my name," he said.

Kusakabe looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Kyo-san. Please accept my humblest of apologies."

Hibari knew what the man was going through. He was utterly devastated, especially since one of the bodies was identified to be his younger brother. He almost felt guilty for dragging them into this, but he quickly placed it on the baby carnivore. He cursed at his insatiable drive for a challenge.

"Sawada's father wanted me to tell you that he will be meeting with you soon."

Hibari didn't say anything. He was a bit intrigued at the idea of meeting the blonde man despite his ties to the Vongola famiglia.

One of the members of his committee entered the room with a bow. "Someone wants to meet you, Hibari-sama. He claims to be Sawada Tsunayoshi's father."

Kusakabe looked at him for further orders. Hibari gave a slight nod.

"Send him in," Kusakabe said.

The member nodded and left.

"I'll speak with him privately," Hibari said coldly. "Leave."

Kusakabe hesitated for a second before bowing. "Hai, Kyo-san."

He left. Sooner or later, a blonde man wheeled in the room with the member behind him.

"Leave," Hibari said, looking at the young boy who complied.

He closed the door before leaving. The man in front of him was interesting to say the least. He carried himself with dignity and pride and yet there was this calm, collected look in his blue eyes. His presence demanded attention, his aura confident.

"You must be Hibari Kyoya," the man said. "I'm Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's father."

There were no handshakes, no other warm greetings, just business.

"I heard about your men. I'm sorry for your loss. I understand how much the Hibari Family values their subordinates."

Hibari's eyes suddenly narrowed. It was no surprise that this man was part of the Vongola. He connected two and two together when the little baby was present. But for him to say his family name so casually was unnerving.

"I want my son back. He doesn't know what's going on."

"I doubt it," Hibari said. "The carnivore is no fool."

Iemitsu's expression never changed. "He is aware of the mafia, but he is not aware of the current situation. I can tell you the ones who killed your men."

Hibari stiffened ever so slightly but quickly regained his composure. "Who are they, omnivore?"

"Rokudo Mukuro," Iemitsu instantly replied. "He is a vigilante who escaped from the Vendicare. I'm sure you know about it?"

Who wouldn't? The Vendicare were the police of the mafia and sometimes the yakuza. They were people shrouded in ominous mystery yet had terrifying power. It excited Hibari to think that he might be able to face them.

"He escaped a few days ago and is taking refuge in Namimori with a few of his followers. We cannot pin his exact location but our data has shown he is here. The attacks only confirmed my suspicion."

Hibari studied the man carefully to find any indication of a lie. There wasn't. Either that or he was just a good liar.

"Will you release my son now?"

Hibari slowly nodded. "I will have him under close surveillance. The herbivore with him as well."

He saw relief in the man's eyes before they hardened again. "Thank you, Hibari-san."

When Kusakabe brought the boys in, he watched the scene uncomfortably from his position on the wall.

Iemitsu pulled Tsuna into a tight hug. "Youkatta. You're safe."

An ache bloomed in Hibari's chest. He tightened his hands on his crossed arms.

_"Kyoya, are you okay? What happened to you?"_

_"I bit a few guys to death. They were annoying me."_

_"Son, you have to leave it to Otou-san, okay?"_

_"But - "_

_"No buts. Let's go to Okaa-san to get you cleaned up."_

Why? Why now?

_Shit, _Hibari thought.

It took him a moment to realize that the baby carnivore was standing in front of him and slipped a piece of folded paper in his hands.

The brunette gave him a shaky smile, but his eyes are what shook Hibari to the core. They held forgiveness and understanding where Hibari thought should've been anger and hatred.

"It's okay," he said quietly for the two of them to hear.

The look he gave him suddenly turned hollow and empty, especially when he gazed at the paper he gave him.

When the three of them left, Kusakabe and him were the only ones left in the interrogation room. Hibari unfolded the piece of paper cautiously.

It was another one of the baby carnivore's sketches. This time it was a woman, lying in her own pool of blood. It was Shoda Mio with a knife embedded in her chest, over her heart.

Under the picture, there was a word shakily written: _PLEASE. _

Hibari crumpled the paper in his hands.

_"Leave! I want all of you to leave!"_

_"Kyoya-sama, please calm down! You must pay your respects!"_

_"There's too many people! Too many! Tell them to leave!"_

Hibari remembered the many eyes looking down on him on the day of his parents' funeral. They were filled with pity; it sickened him. That was when his hatred for crowds took growth. He couldn't forget it no matter how much he tried.

"Protect the Namimori Hospital," he said tersely. "Keep an eye on Shoda Mio."

Kusakabe stared at him with a look of shock. "But, Kyo-san, what about - "

"Are you defying my orders again, herbivore?" Hibari glared.

"N-no. I-I understand."

"Hn."

_I promise,_ a voice in the back of his head said again.

* * *

**A/N Whew! What an intense chapter! XD Thank you for all the review and favorites! Makes me all happy! ^^**

**Guest Review Reply to Yuki: Haha, I'm sorry if I made it unclear about Iemitsu's legs. ^^ll They had to sever them off since they were crushed badly from the collapse of the ceiling and there was no other way to save them. Tomoko will come back in a year actually and Tsuna will be calm and composed when they meet again. No worries~ I got this! XD**

**Yes, I know that Kusakabe doesn't have a younger brother and I know that the members were only severely beaten up. I know what I'm doing. Keke. Hopefully, I don't sound too cruel.**

**Thank you for reading this far! Ryohei will be introduced next and Yamamoto will officially join them! ^^ Lambo will also make his debut! That's as far as I will say! Hehe.**

**Please leave a review while you can! See you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Another week passed. There was no more uprise but the tension was still there, thickening each and every day. Tsuna never saw Hibari after the incident.

**Dodge.**

Tsuna bent low to evade a punch and swept his leg under the man's feet. He snatched the gun from the other's hands and fired two shots at his chest.

**Behind.**

Tsuna moved his head to the side, a knife barely nicking his cheek. He grabbed the arm with the knife and snapped it effectively, a scream emitting from the man. He aimed the gun he had to the man's head.

"Are you Vargas?"

The man only managed to give a weak glare. "Vongola _will_ fall!"

Tsuna pulled the trigger. "You have the wrong person though."

Blood splattered on his face and clothes, bathing him in red. He stared blankly at the four dead bodies, members sent by the Vargas Family. It was only a matter of time before he would have to go after them somehow.

There was a loud kiddish laughter from above him. "Lambo-san is here!"

Tsuna raised a brow in confusion. A small kid in a cow suit was standing on the roof with many explosives in his hands. What the...?

He was suddenly pulled back as Gokudera hugged him close to his chest, shielding him from the explosions.

When the smoke cleared, Tsuna checked for any injuries on Gokudera and was relieved that there were none aside from a few minor scratches.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera said quietly, letting him go.

Their relationship was a little shaky ever since they were released from jail. Tsuna tried hard to make amends, but it wasn't going the way he wanted. So he decided to give the other boy some space. Nothing changed.

"I'm fine," Tsuna said, standing up. He heard crying within the alleyway and ran towards it, Gokudera staying close by.

Tsuna ignored the torn up bodies and kneeled down next to the crying child.

"Gotta...stay...calm," the kid said with a sniffle.

There was a bit of blood on his suit and smoke smeared on his face.

"Who are you?"

Lambo looked up at him and Tsuna felt his heart break from the utter despair in the child's eyes. To train a kid as a mafia assassin was just inhumane. He barely looked five.

"B-Bovino Lambo," the child said, rubbing his eyes. "Lambo-san likes grape candy and is and always will be the greatest hitman in the world."

Tsuna stared at the child before picking him up in his arms, ignoring his protests. "I'll get you cleaned up."

"Lambo-san will not be taken so easily! Lambo-san has to kill Reborn!"

Gokudera and Tsuna tensed, looking at the child with mixed incredulity and shock. The bomb-user growled and took out his dynamites.

Tsuna shook his head at him, but the dynamites stayed. "Reborn is not here anymore. He's in Italy."

Lambo looked like he wanted to cry again. "Gotta stay calm."

Tsuna held him firmly to his chest but with gentle care to not hurt the small child. "Why don't we talk when we get home?"

_I'll have to clean myself up first,_ he thought, finding the nearest restroom.

* * *

Tsuna watched as Lambo devoured the food that his mother gave him. She took an immediate liking to the cow-suit wearing boy and took him in as her own. She didn't give a glance at Tsuna or recognized his presence. This seemed to confuse Lambo a little bit, but he didn't say anything about it.

"You should be honored to be in Lambo-san's presence when he is eating," he said proudly, bits of food flying on the table.

"Lambo-kun, it's not good to talk while eating," Nana scolded gently. "You might choke."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the treatment Lambo was getting. It was childish and, maybe even a little bit stupid to feel that way, but he couldn't help it.

He stood up from his chair and left the kitchen. His father was out for a while to tend to some kind of business, probably something with the mafia. Tsuna didn't bring himself to care.

"Where are you going?" a small voice said from below. "Lambo-san must always have his servant with him. The servant must never leave Lambo-san."

"I'm not your servant," Tsuna said tightly, opening the door to his room. "Don't you need to eat?"

"Lambo-san is full from Mama's cooking!"

Tsuna gaped when the child ran into his room and started jumping on his bed with his obnoxiously loud laughter.

"What are you doing?"

"Lambo-san is having fun!"

His framed painting shook with every jump Lambo did. Tsuna widened his eyes when the child bonked his head on the ceiling from jumping too high. He ran forward, catching Lambo and the painting with his hands, bumping his head on his bed's headboard in the process.

"Are you okay?" he said, looking over the teary-eyed boy.

"Gotta stay calm," Lambo whimpered, hopping out of Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna widened his eyes when the boy took out a large purple bazooka from his afro and jumped inside.

"Wait!"

It was too late. There was a puff of pink smoke, which cleared to reveal an older boy that looked kind of like Lambo.

Tsuna stared at him, not sure what to do. "Who are you?"

"T-Tsuna-nii?" the man gasped, his face written with shock.

He looked devastatingly distraught and there was blood painted on his hands and shirt. However, there were no wounds.

The man took a step forward, his hand shakily reaching out for Tsuna's face. Tsuna held back a shiver. The hand was cold against his warm skin. The blood was still fresh.

"You have to save them," the man said weakly. "You _have _to."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna said, his eyes wide. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Tsuna-nii. I tried." The man was too lost in his distant thoughts, his one opened eye hollow and empty.

Tsuna flinched when the man hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "Forgive me."

There was a pink poof and the man was gone, replaced by a quiet, pain-stricken Lambo. Tsuna allowed the child to hug him as he sat down on his bed, holding the sobbing boy.

"S-servant, s-stay with Lambo-san. T-that's an order!"

Tsuna stayed.

* * *

When Lambo found himself in a room full of strange men, he was terrified. He fell on his butt, looking fearfully at everyone in the room. There were six men in the meeting room, all of them wearing black suits. One of them was distant from the others with an eyepatch over his left eye, two tonfas in his hands.

"Kufufu, it is only the baby," a purple-haired man said, his smile tight. Lambo shivered at the sight of his heterochromatic eyes and tried to distract himself by replacing his face with a pineapple. It sort of worked.

"Lambo?" another man said, reaching out to him slowly and only nabbing at thin air. His eyes were covered in bandages. "Is that you?"

Lambo knew that the cheerfulness in his voice was fake. Some of his "family" talked down to him like that before beating him up. A small swell of pride rose in his chest. There was a reason why he was the Boss' favorite. He was the great Lambo-san!

The small feeling was soon crushed when he heard the sound of a chair scraping on the floor. The person who stood up looked like the one with his servant; however there was one major difference: his right arm was missing. His suit jacket was draped around his shoulders, his red dress shirt seen underneath.

"Ahoshi," the man said, "I don't know if you met me or not from where you came from, but I need you to give Tsuna-sama a message when you meet him."

Lambo crossed his arms over his small chest. It was to show them that he wasn't afraid, but it was for him to keep himself from trembling under the man's sharp gaze. "Lambo-san does not - "

"Tell him that he _must _become Vongola Decimo."

Lambo gaped at him, his jaw dropping a bit. Did he just interrupt him? Before he could say anything, there was a distant explosion and pained shrieks from outside.

"Shit!" the man said, looking at the door. "He's here!"

The other men stood up and got ready for battle. Lambo watched in shock as the door was kicked down. It revealed a man, his brown eyes blank and cruel. "I found you."

Another man sneaked in and jumped the servant's friend, immobilizing him with a set of quick jabs. The servant's friend fell on the ground, paralyzed.

"Hibari, move, you fuckin' bastard! Ryohei, take Yamamoto!"

Lambo was utterly relieved when he felt a familiar feeling tugging in his stomach. He closed his eyes and didn't see anymore when pink smoke surrounded him, sending him back to his peaceful time.

* * *

Iemitsu looked at the small Chinese baby evenly, his gaze cool and unwavering. "You're telling me Reborn sent you here?"

The baby shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "I am only here with a friend. I was not the one sent here. I am simply on vacation, Sawada-san."

"I don't want you near my son."

"From what I've heard, he is in need of some assistance. I am not a father, Sawada-san, but I know the feeling of caring for someone deeply. I do not see much of it from you."

Iemitsu blinked. "Are you saying that I'm - "

"Fon!" a voice shouted.

A blonde baby jumped on the railing, a white hawk landing on his shoulder. The crystal clear waters behind him was breathtaking and the sun was starting to dip in the horizon, painting the sky with a gorgeous blend of pink, purple, and orange. However, Iemitsu wasn't here to admire the scenery.

Fon shook his head. "Please lower your voice, Colonello."

He faced the blonde man. "I do not wish to intrude in your personal matters, but I am saying it from an observer's point of view. You protect him now, but where were you in the past? Tsunayoshi was almost killed on several occasions. It is justified for him to learn how to defend himself. He was already involved in the mafia since his first assassination attempt."

Colonello looked at Iemitsu with sharp blue eyes. He seemed to get the gist of what was going on. "I am the one Reborn sent, kora. I'm here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi. Fon and I just happened to meet along the way so I sent him ahead while I wrapped things up in Mafia Land, kora."

"So, Fon, what are you really here for?" Iemitsu said cautiously. "You still have your ties with the Qing Lon."

A slightly troubled look passed in the Chinese baby's eyes. "Yes. Yes, I do. Once you're tied with the mafia, you are forever bound to it even in death."

There was a brief silence between the three as they took in the dark truth; they had accepted it painfully many years ago.

Colonello's gaze instantly sharpened. "Anyway, I must start training with Sawada Tsunayoshi quickly, kora. Where is he?"

"I don't want him to get involved," Iemitsu said a bit weakly this time.

"Well, he already is, kora!" Colonello snapped. "Take it in that thick skull of yours, kora!"

Falco shifted a bit on his shoulder, sensing its partner's anger. The blonde baby patted him on the head gently to calm it down.

Fon sighed. "Sawada-san, he needs it. The Huang Long wants his head."

Iemitsu paled at the mention of the largest Chinese mafia. "What?"

"There has been attacks here," Fon said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I've heard that a few men from the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee were killed the other week. You have suspicions that Rokudo Mukuro is the one, yes?"

Colonello scowled at the mention of the vigilante. "That bastard, kora?"

Iemitsu was not happy with where this was going. "Yes."

"Rokudo Mukuro resides here in Namimori, that is a fact, however it was not him," Fon said plainly. "The Qing Long are keeping close tabs on Tsunayoshi and Tomoko. They believe he is the heir to the Vongola Decimo title instead of his sister. They want him eliminated."

Iemitsu paled considerably. This wasn't possible. His children, his dear children, were near Death himself who was right under his nose, taunting him languidly, his knife against each of their throats.

He looked at Fon with a glare. "Why are you here? Why are you telling us this?"

Fon did not hesitate for a second. "I came here to reprimand the killer. His name is Jiang-guo, a subordinate to the Qing Long. He was sent here to settle a few tabs for the boss."

"That's not all, is it? You are loyal to the Qing Long. There is no way you would be allowed to give us this information."

"Yes, I know. I came here as a warning for the both of you. I was sent here to personally assassinate Tsunayoshi."

Iemitsu took out his gun, hidden under his shirt, and pointed it at the Storm Arcabaleno. "I will not hesitate to shoot."

His gun went flying in the waters in a split second, a distant splash resounding in the tense silence. He blinked and then cursed at his stupidity. Fon was a part of the Arcabaleno for a reason. He should learn to never underestimate his size or the size of the other Arcobalenos. Reborn was a prime example. And yet he kept repeating the same mistakes.

"They have my student I-pin as a hostage," Fon said, almost painfully. "Do not worry. I will be busy with Jiang-guo so I will not intrude with your training, Colonello. You have two days before we meet again. That is the negotiation I had with the head of the Qing Long. Farewell, Sawada-san, Colonello. I apologize that we did not meet under different circumstances."

He vanished out of sight as if he was never there, as if the conversation never took place.

He had become one with the solemn wind.

* * *

**A/N I sincerely apologize that Yamamoto and Ryohei weren't in this chapter. When I looked it over, their introductions were extremely choppy and disrupted the flow of the chapter. I swear on my mother's honor that Yamamoto is in the next chapter. TT^TT I'm in the process of writing it and I'll possibly post it up tonight as well. Again, I give my sincerest of apologies. I know that you were waiting for Yamamoto to finally join Tsuna's little gang.**

**Now the Chinese mafias are introduced - kind of. I named them after the Four Symbols, which are mythical creatures in the Chinese constellations. Hopefully, this won't be taken to offense. 0_0ll**

**Qing Long = Azure Dragon**

**Huang Long = Yellow Dragon**

**I showed you a glimpse of the future, which might be a little obvious, but the situation there is a mystery. Hopefully, it didn't give away too much.**

**Guest Review Reply to Yuki: Haha. There is a reason behind everything I do. Iemitsu's legs were intended. He has something coming for him in the future. Tsuna's character in the future will change but I won't say about others' reactions. Sorry! No spoilers. Also, where I am, I'm on a spring break. No worries! Thank you for your kind...consideration? I don't know how to phrase it. Haha.**

**I apologize again for the absence of Yamamoto and Ryohei.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Colonello wasted no time in finding Sawada Tsunayoshi despite the idiot man's protests, which were only getting weaker as the realization sank in the man's thick skull. He gritted his teeth in irritation. He couldn't bring himself to hate Fon nor could he find himself to hunt him down. It would be useless and stupid on his part. He also mentioned that his student was taken hostage by the Qing Long so he was most definitely doing it against his will.

However, he couldn't dwell too much on that. He only had two damn days.

Reborn had supplied him information about the kid. He said that there was potential, a much greater potential than his sister's who's currently under the tutelage of his previous teacher Lal Mirch.

"Ah, Mitsu-kun, who is this?" a pretty woman said, greeting them at the door. "Is he Lambo-kun's friend?"

So the cow was here, too. Wonderful.

Colonello only nodded at the woman in greeting, not wasting his breath to go find the kid. He walked up the stairs quickly and searched through the rooms until his eyes landed on a sleeping brunette with the cow kid his arms.

He smirked a little, grabbing his rifle. Let's see what the kid -

"Please lower your weapon."

Colonello slightly widened his eyes. How could he have been noticed so easily?

The brunette shifted, letting go of Lambo gently to not wake him up. The cow kid mumbled in his sleep about candy. The brunette sat up and studied the blonde baby.

"Who are you?"

Colonello lowered his rifle slightly. "My name is Colonello. I was sent here by Reborn to teach you, kora. You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

The boy stared at him with unreadable eyes. "I didn't request for any teacher. You can go back to where you came from."

Colonello looked at him sharply. "I am here to repay a debt, kora. You only have two days to live and you'll be thankful that I came."

"What are you talking about?"

Colonello sighed and scratched the side of his head. How would he explain this? It seemed like Reborn didn't tell him about the Arcobaleno or the Chinese mafia...or anything. Well, shit.

"To make it easier for me, I'll just say the basics, kora," he said. "There is a mafia in China who wants you dead. I heard about your little incident with the Hibari boy, kora."

Tsuna tensed a bit, orange flickering in his brown eyes. Colonello knew that it wasn't a trick of the light.

"His men were killed by someone from the Qing Long, kora. All I know is his name Jiang-guo. You must be on guard and I'm going to teach you whether you want to or not, kora."

"Will you make me stronger?" The sudden question was surprising but it was easily expected.

Colonello did not miss a beat. "That's my job here, kora. I just hope you're prepared."

Now he knew that it was definitely not a trick in the light. Tsuna's eyes flashed orange for a few seconds longer.

"I am."

* * *

Tsuna was terribly sore the next day after being forced in Colonello's harsh training regime. They found a place farther away from Namimori, but decent enough to practice in, to avoid a certain prefect's attention and - well, he guessed they went all out.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera said, reaching out to help the slightly limping boy.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. Don't worry."

They walked in silence to Namimori Middle and it was setting Tsuna on edge. He hated this silence, this invisible bridge between them. It seemed like Gokudera had the same idea.

They looked at each other at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-sama!"

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun!"

There was a pause until they started to laugh awkwardly.

"You first."

"You can go first, Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna shook his head. "I want to hear you out first."

Gokudera looked hesitant. He suddenly walked in front of Tsuna and fell onto his knees, stunning the smaller boy.

"G-Gokud - "

"Please forgive me, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said, his head bowed in shame. "I wasn't able to protect you. I will commit sepukku to make up for my dishonorable deeds."

Tsuna wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this situation, but his voice got caught in his throat when he saw the devastated look in the other boy. He was serious.

Gokudera even took out a kitchen knife from his pocket, his eyes blank.

"Are you insane?" Tsuna said, snatching the blade away.

Gokudera looked at the knife, too stunned to speak. "I-it's my job to protect you, Tsuna-sama. I failed to do my duty."

"I never asked for you to protect me!" Tsuna nearly screamed. "Think, Gokudera-kun! I don't _want_ to be Vongola Decimo. All I wanted was a friend! If you throw your life away like that, how do you think _I _would feel?"

He fell onto his knees lifelessly, gripping Gokudera by the shoulders. "I should be the one saying sorry. I dragged you into this. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gone to jail. _I _was the one who couldn't protect you. If you want to be a right-hand man to the boss of the Vongola, I - I suggest you go back to Italy to my sister. She's the one who's going to become the boss. Not me."

Gokudera still didn't say a word. Tsuna's hands weakened its hold on the other boy's shoulders. He looked away. "So...just leave. Go back to Italy. You're more fitting there."

"I can't."

Tsuna looked up quickly. "W-what?"

"Even if I go back, I wouldn't want to stay by your female clone's side. I _know_ that you're the one I want to stand by."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one I was searching for."

* * *

Fon was a very patient man. That was one of his best attributes that he took quiet pride in. However, the thought of his dear student I-pin in the steely clutches of the Qing Long was degrading his patience. It wasn't any better when the boss of the said Chinese mafia ordered him to personally assassinate the supposed future Vongola Decimo.

He sighed internally. Sometimes he wished that he was just an ordinary man in an ordinary world with no unnecessary bloodshed. Apparently, it was not meant to be for him.

"Oh, hello there," a light, playful voice said in Mandarin. "I know you're there, Fon."

Fon didn't expect less from Jiang-guo. He jumped down from his hiding spot, facing the young boy. Lichi wrapped its tail gently around the Arcabaleno's head as if reassuring the baby that he was there for him.

Jiang-guo looked the same the last time he saw him three months ago. His raven black hair was cut short and tied back into a bun, several needles poking out of the small bundle of hair. His milky eyes had a permanent sheen of playfulness that was overlapped with a maniacal gleam. He wore the traditional Chinese clothes for combat, his shirt black while his pants were white. Long sleeves covered the boy's hands from view.

"Has Mei-hui finally given up on her revenge quest?" Jiang-guo said casually, dropping the man he held onto the floor. He gracefully flipped over the body with his hands.

Fon did not move, his eyes wary of the boy's agile movements. He still called the boss by her first name, he noticed.

"I do not want you to harm them anymore," Fon said in Mandarin, taking note of the school uniforms that the fallen men wore.

"Oh, but that'll take the fun out of the killing," Jiang-guo said jokingly in his carefree tone. "How can killing be fun without the killing?"

Fon swiftly dodged a jab at his face. He jumped up high and they entered a dangerous dance of agility and grace, exchanging a series of jabs and kicks.

"You never change," Fon said cooly, landing on his feet a good distance away from the boy.

"I'd rather not," Jiang-guo said, hanging from a branch with his legs.

He suddenly reached up to grab a trunk above him and propelled himself forward, somersaulting in mid-air. When he landed on the ground, he threw several quick jabs at Fon who only dodged them with ease. Their speed was almost the same, but Fon was more experienced.

Jiang-guo flipped away and a grin split on his lips. "Your nephew is coming."

Fon's expression did not change. "My first priority is to bring you back."

"Oh?" Jiang-guo jumped on a tree swiftly. "But I don't want to play tag."

"They have I-pin."

Jiang-guo tensed visibly but still kept his grin. "Don't lie to me. Mei-hui promised."

"If I don't bring you back, they'll kill her." Fon was careful not to mention his own mission.

"You're lying." Jiang-guo leaned against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. His tone was in slight disbelief. "Oh, he's here."

"Herbivores," a voice growled.

Hibari appeared from the bushes, his tonfas ready. Jiang-guo was already gone, disappearing from sight. Fon looked up at his nephew.

"Kyoy - "

He jumped back to avoid a tonfa. He landed on the tonfa and instantly sprinted at his nephew's face, kicking him effectively in the cheek. Hibari barely dodged it in time and jumped back.

"I do not wish to fight you, Kyoya," Fon said.

He wasn't able to say another word when the prefect attacked him again. Fon quickly avoided the harsh strikes, narrowing his eyes slightly when the speed of each attack increased.

"I did not kill your men," he said evenly, appearing behind Hibari's back. He kicked him in the back gently - or what he thought was gentle.

Hibari twisted in mid-air and was unable to break his fall. He smashed into a tree with his back, an inaudible grunt escaping his lips.

Lichi jumped on Hibari and smacked his shoulders deliberately with its tail before going back on Fon's head. His nephew's arms went limp as his tonfas clattered on the ground.

Fon looked into Hibari's eyes, dark and full of hidden hate. "I know who killed them."

"Herbivore, my arms," Hibari said, standing up.

Fon looked at him almost sadly. "Jiang-guo from the Qing Long. He is the one you want."

He started to walk away and blocked a kick with the palm of his hand, gripping the foot. Fon glanced sharply at his nephew.

"I have no time for you, Kyoya," he said. "It'll be best...if you watch out for Tsunayoshi. I'm sure you know him. I apologize for disabling your arms. They will return back to normal in five minutes or so. Goodbye, Kyoya."

With that, he vanished, a heavy weight in his heart.

* * *

Tsuna packed up his things quickly and looked at Gokudera. "I have to do some stuff later. I'll call you when I'm done, Gokudera-kun."

"Are you sure, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera said, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "I can stay with you."

Tsuna had informed him of the situation with the Qing Long and Colonello. Even though Gokudera didn't know much about the Chinese mafia, he knew the Rain Arcobaleno.

"I'll be fine," Tsuna said with a comforting smile. "Beside, it won't be that bad."

Gokudera looked like a kicked puppy. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, Tsuna!" a cheerful voice said.

Gokudera instantly scowled and stepped in front of the brunette protectively. "Don't come near him, baseball freak!"

Yamamoto laughed it off. "Hey, Gokudera!"

Tsuna smiled over the taller boy's shoulder at the baseball idol. "Hello, Yamamoto-san. How are you?"

His cast was gone now.

Yamamoto grinned. "I'm fine! Just thought if you would want to come with me to see Mochida. He's still in the hospital."

"He doesn't need to go with you," Gokudera said, his hand dangerously near one of his concealed dynamites.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, touching the boy's arm gently. "I can't, Yamamoto-san. But I can walk you there if you want. It's kind of near of where I want to go."

Yamamoto grinned. "Sure, that's fine. Are you coming, Gokudera?"

"Just so you won't do any weird things to Tsuna-sama," the bomb user said.

"Why do you call him that? Are you doing some kind of role-playing game? Wow, it's been a long time since I played one. Can I join in? It'll be fun! The more the merrier, right?"

"It's not a game, baseball freak!"

"Can I be some kind of knight or somethin'?"

Tsuna blinked and started to laugh softly at their antics. "Come on. I'm going to be late if we don't hurry."

Gokudera widened his eyes. "I apologize for prolonging your time, Tsuna-sama! Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Tsuna said quickly, walking towards the door.

"Is Tsuna the king? I'll be the knight then!"

"Baseball freak, this isn't a game!"

"I'll be the knight and you'll be my squire!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing~"

* * *

Tsuna checked his watch and picked up the pace. It was 3:24 P.M. He promised to meet Colonello at 3:45 in the secluded clearing.

"Hey, Tsuna, why are you in such a rush?" Yamamoto said.

"Oh, uh, I have to meet up with a friend," Tsuna said. "He doesn't really like it when people are late."

He mentally winced. The blonde baby would most likely increase the intensity of his training regime if he was late.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto said sheepishly. "You can go on ahead. We're near the hospital anyway. Thanks for walking with me."

Tsuna smiled tightly. "I can keep going. I promised anyway."

Gokudera was seething in the background, keeping a close eye on Yamamoto. "Because of you he'll end up late, baseball freak."

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said warningly, giving the delinquent a look.

The bomb user tensed and didn't say anything. He was trying to keep quiet for the sake of his precious boss.

"He's right," Yamamoto said, a little depressed. His smile was sad. "It's my fault. The reason I wanted to walk with you is to thank you for saving my life."

"Oh," Tsuna said, looking away. "Yeah. That. It's nothing really."

"Nothing? You saved my _life_, Tsuna. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to have such a good friend."

Tsuna looked up, his jaw slightly slack. "What?"

Yamamoto smiled a real, genuine one. "You're my friend, Tsuna. I owe you one."

Gokudera was about to say something until he suddenly pushed Tsuna to the ground who grabbed Yamamoto as well.

A gunshot rang in the silent street. People screamed and started to run away, stumbling over each other.

Tsuna looked up to find the sniper.

**Get up!**

He forced the boys on top of him to get up. "We need to go, _now_!"

They ran down the street, bullets whizzing past them. Tsuna cursed. Just how many members of the Vargas Family were here anyway? He took note to find out later. Maybe Colonello would know.

"Tsuna-sama!"

Gokudera grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in a dark alleyway. Yamamoto was next to him, his eyes wide.

"W-were those firecrackers?" he said weakly, deluding himself.

_Shit, _Tsuna thought. _Yamamoto's with us. _

He peered behind him and drew back when another bullet was aimed at him.

"How many of those fucking bastards are here?" Gokudera said angrily, taking out his dynamites.

"Why do you have fireworks, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said with a tight smile.

"These are dynamites, you idiot!" Gokudera said, glaring at him.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, "how far can you throw?"

Gokudera smirked, understanding the implication. "Pretty far, Tsuna-sama."

"Good. You know what to do. I'll get Yamamoto out of here. I'll be waiting in front of the hospital."

"Hai!" Gokudera looked pretty happy to be of some use. His eyes sharpened instantly as he pressed his back against the wall, lighting up a dynamite.

"Just come back alive, okay?" Tsuna whispered, running past him.

"Of course, Tsuna-sama! What kind of right-hand man would I be if I didn't?"

Tsuna smiled and grabbed Yamamoto's hand. "Come on, Yamamoto-san. We need to go. Gokudera-kun will be fine."

They ran out of the alleyway and towards the direction of the hospital. Tsuna saw the building coming into view with every passing minute.

**Dodge.**

He instantly shoved Yamamoto back and ducked under a kick. He grabbed the leg and slammed his elbow on the kneecap. The person screamed in pain, dropping to the ground.

Adrenaline pulsed in his veins, the excitement tingling on every limb.

"You're going to die here!" a man screamed in Italian, appearing with even more suited men and women.

Tsuna slightly widened his eyes. Why were there so many? He estimated about thirty, but he pretty much sucked at math (and failed the estimations test back in elementary school).

_Thirty it is_, he thought humorlessly.

He stepped to the side to avoid a punch. He punched the other man's face and threw a back kick at the woman behind him. Sweat slid down the side of his face. His knapsack was holding him back. Should he?

He flipped backwards and took it off, tossing it to Yamamoto. "Take care of that for me, please? Go hide!"

He didn't see if Yamamoto did as he was told when he saw a gun at the corner of his eye.

**Disarm and disable.**

He ducked and twisted the gun out of the man's hands, kicking his leg. A sharp snap pierced the air along with a scream. He started to shoot at the other people quickly, evading some bullets as well.

One somehow pierced his leg and he stumbled a bit, grasping the bleeding wound.

He aimed the gun at the man in front of him but there were no more bullets. Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"Out of luck, Vongola?" the man spat in Italian.

Tsuna threw the gun at the man's head, smirking slightly when he grunted in pain. Someone from behind grasped his hair. A gun was pointed at his temple.

"Goodbye, _Vongola_," the woman hissed.

Tsuna's mind went blank in growing panic. _What about Yamamoto?_

However, he didn't feel anything and didn't hear the trigger being pulled. There was a dull thud behind him.

He watched in amazement as a young boy appeared on the scene, flipping gracefully over the men and women. The boy's hands were quick as they jabbed at arms, shoulders, and legs. He was incredibly agile and flexible as well.

When the last man fell to the ground, groaning in pain, the boy flipped over the bodies and did a somersault in mid-air, landing in front of Tsuna. There was a coy smile playing on his lips.

"Nihao," he said, playfully.

Tsuna took a step back. He didn't like him. His aura was a little disturbing. "I don't speak Chinese."

"I know," the boy said in slightly accented Japanese. "It is just my way of greeting."

Tsuna noticed that the boy was blind, his eyes milky and pale.

"Who are you?" he said cautiously. "What did you do to them?" He gestured at the motionless but alive bodies on the ground.

"It is not fun to spoil the surprise," the boy said with a grin.

He flicked one of his long sleeves in the air. The men and women suddenly all screamed in pain. Blood sprayed everywhere, some splashing on Tsuna's shocked face. What the...?

The boy bowed almost mockingly. "I am Jiang-guo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**Dodge!**

Tsuna couldn't react fast enough when the boy jabbed his arms swiftly. His arms went limp, dangling by his side. The Chinese boy snaked his way behind him, ramming his fist on Tsuna's spine. The brunette fell to the ground in an instant and widened his eyes.

He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. What the hell did this boy do? Why wouldn't his body respond?

"You are not on my agenda," Jiang-guo said, a smile playing on his lips. "But I'd like to have my little sister back."

Tsuna watched helplessly when he saw the boy's sleeves draw back, a small glint appearing from underneath.

_Fuck_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Hehe. **

**I was supposed to post this up last night but the document wouldn't upload on Doc Manager. Did anyone else have a similar problem? 0_0**

**I'm sorry if I keep having OC's pop in. I know that OC's aren't really favored.**

**Jiang-guo's fighting style is similar to Ty Lee's chi blocking style from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I just love her fighting style so I couldn't help myself! XD However, aside from paralyzing his opponents, Jiang-guo can disable the person from using their flames. ^^ And, yes, I made him I-pin's older brother. Hehe.**

**Also, Lichi and the other animal partners (aside from Leon and Skull's octopus) don't really do much so I thought about giving them some kind of ability to help their partners. Lichi's is similar to Jiang-guo and can reverse his effects to allow the person to use their flames.**

**Yamamoto is finally in! Woohoo! XD**

**I'm sorry if the fighting scenes suck. Haha. ^^ll Also, to clear a little confusion from the other chapter, the scene with Lambo in the future that is, it's as follows:**

**The man with one arm = Gokudera**

**The man with an eyepatch = Hibari**

**The man with bandages over his eyes = Yamamoto**

**Mukuro's pretty self-explanatory. XD**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Herbivore," Hibari said, "you're disturbing the peace in Namimori. I'll bite you to death."

He took one look at the many dead bodies on the floor, bleeding profusely from their mysterious wounds. When he shifted, he saw thin wires under the light.

"H-Hibari-san," a voice said.

Hibari looked down to see the baby carnivore on the floor, covered in blood that wasn't his own, and strangely limp, but breathing. A Chinese boy towered over him, his sleeves slightly drawn back.

The boy gave him an eerie smile. "Nihao. Please excuse me. I must finish what I've started."

Hibari charged forward, swiping his tonfa at the boy. The boy flipped backwards gracefully and shifted his stance, his hands raised in fists.

"That was rude of you," the boy said. "I don't like interferences."

"You should've been prepared, herbivore," Hibari said, anger building up in his chest. He was careful enough to not show it, keeping his cool facade.

He remembered Fon's words. _"Jiang-guo from the Qing Long. He is the one you want."_

"I have a name, you know," the boy said with a small pout.

"I know who you are," Hibari said darkly. "I'll bite you to death."

Jiang-guo grinned, his milky eyes seeing right through him. "Do you bite hard, xiǎo niǎo?"

Hibari struck him in the chest only for the boy to block it with his palm. The prefect was careful to not get close to the wires and to avoid the boy's jabs.

He found a small opening and struck, retreating back quickly when the boy simply twisted around and tried to ram his fist on his right shoulder. Something told him that it was similar to the small monkey's style.

"You are admirable to keep up with me, xiǎo niǎo," Jiang-guo said, snaking his way behind the prefect.

Hibari jumped backwards to dodge another hit when he suddenly felt something tighten around his torso and arms. His eyes slightly widened and he immediately stopped moving.

Jiang-guo smiled and bowed mockingly with his sleeves together. "Please forgive me, xiǎo niǎo. I must finish my duty."

He turned around to see Tsuna gone. Hibari saw a mob of spiky black hair turn the corner with the brunette over his shoulder.

"Y-Yamamoto-san!"

Hibari moved his left arm up slightly and felt the wire tighten even more. If he tried to struggle, who knew what would happen?

"Pity," Jiang-guo said mostly to himself. "My prey escaped."

He turned to Hibari, his smile frozen on his face. "I might as well finish this part of the job. I'll set you free, xiǎo niǎo."

His sleeves flicked but nothing happened. A monkey came out of nowhere, slapping its tail on the boy's arms.

"You will stop now, Jiang-guo."

Hibari glared at Fon who appeared on the wall, his gaze calm as he observed the situation. Jiang-guo's arms went slack to his sides.

The monkey climbed in the boy's sleeves and Hibari heard a small click. The wires loosened and retreated back in the boy's sleeves.

"Fon," Jiang-guo said, switching dialect, "I was doing you a favor."

The monkey hopped onto the baby's shoulder. Hibari dashed at Jiang-guo, his tonfas raised. He struck one at the boy's chest, hitting him squarely on target. The boy flew back but managed to land on his feet, skidding to a halt.

"Kyoya, stop," Fon said, jumping in between them.

"My sister," Jiang-guo said blankly. "You were sent here to kill the xiǎo yú. I heard from Long-wei."

Hibari took a step forward until Fon gave him a look unlike the usual calm baby.

"You will not take another step, Kyoya," Fon said, warningly. "Jiang-guo, that is none of your business. You _must _go back to China. Your job here is done."

Jiang-guo jumped on the wall behind him, his arms dangling lifelessly beside him. "It is a shame, Fon, because my job has only begun. Goodbye, xiǎo niǎo. I'll be sending you to your men soon. You would like that, won't you?"

Hibari gritted his teeth and was about to lunge forward again when the boy just disappeared.

He cursed inwardly for letting him escape his grasp. He glared heatedly at Fon, pinning all blames on him.

"Herbivore, you let him get away," he said angrily.

Fon restrained a sigh. "You must learn to control yourself, Kyoya."

"Don't call me that," Hibari said with a small growl. "You have no right."

The small baby raised his hand, stopping him from saying anything. "I know. But heed my warning. You must be prepared. Only a day left..."

He said it to himself sadly. The monkey wrapped its tail around Fon's head gently.

"Stay by Tsunayoshi's side, Kyoya. It is for the best."

He disappeared as well with his blinding speed.

Hibari gripped his tonfas tightly, his knuckles turing white. He glanced at the dead bodies behind him, not caring in the least about who or where they came from. Anger finally burst in his chest, blossoming in his beating heart.

Vengeance was what he wanted and he _will _get it. First, he'll have to have a little talk with the baby carnivore.

* * *

Tsuna slowly started to regain feeling in his arms and legs. "Yamamoto-san, I'm _fine_. Please put me d - "

"Tsuna-sama!"

Gokudera ran towards them, scowling at Yamamoto. "Put him down, baseball freak!"

The boy was hesitant but gently placed him down. Tsuna stumbled a bit before Gokudera and Yamamoto reached out for him, taking ahold of each of his arms to steady him.

"I'm fine," Tsuna said, getting adjusted to the feeling. His spine ached a bit along with his arms.

"What happened, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera said, tugging him closer.

"Jiang-guo," Tsuna said, his eyes serious. "We were cornered by more of the Vargas family. I - "

"Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered, "your leg."

The brunette then realized that his leg was bent a little. He touched the wound and felt something warm on his hand. A dull silence rang in his ears and he widened his eyes, collapsing to the floor.

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Tsuna!"

He grabbed his knapsack from Yamamoto and took out his sketchbook with trembling hands. His pencil glided furiously on a fresh page. There was smash of glass that echoed all around him. The screeching of tires pierced his ears painfully. Screams came from multiple directions before it faded in silence.

But...he wasn't stopping. Why couldn't he stop?

Another page. There was several gunshots that rang in the air. There was the sound of metal against flesh. Explosions echoed everywhere before there was silence.

Why wasn't he _stopping_?

He flipped to a new page again. The sound of metal against metal shattered the silence. A pained scream was reduced to desperate gasps. The smell of blood was intense and Tsuna thought he might throw up.

Someone pulled his drawing arm back. Tsuna blinked hard and gazed down at his sketches.

"Let go of him!" he heard Gokudera said.

"Hibari, what are you doing?" Yamamoto's voice said in shock and concern.

"Carnivore, get up."

Tsuna snatched his arm from the prefect's grip and stumbled backwards due to his leg. He fell into Gokudera's arms.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

He stumbled onto his feet, gripping his sketchbook.

"We need to talk," Hibari said coldly.

"He doesn't need to, you bastard," Gokudera said, gripping Tsuna's shoulder and pulling him close. "Leave us the fuck alone."

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore," Hibari said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Tsuna went in-between them, his hands on their chests, preventing them from doing anything further. "I'll talk with you, Hibari-san. Just...not now."

"I'm not repeating myself," Hibari said stubbornly. "We will talk. _Now_."

_Well, fuck,_ Tsuna thought.

He sighed. The prefect would not leave, would he?

"Let me get my leg fixed up first."

He sensed the Rain Arcabaleno's presence nearby. Surely he would let him off the hook for a few minutes or so.

* * *

Colonello watched everything from afar. He spat uncharacteristically at the ground. Falco nuzzled his cheek, reassuring him.

He took out his phone and dialed a number, waiting for the person to pick up. He'd be damned if the person didn't.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn," Colonello said irritably, "you have a shitload of explaining to do, kora."

"I don't have the time at the moment," the hitman said over the line.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi just _drew_ some confusing crap and I want an explanation."

There was a pause on the other line. Colonello gritted his teeth. If the hitman hung up on him...

"He has the ability to perceive the death of others at random occurring moments," Reborn answered. "He expresses them through his sketches. Even though he doesn't know how he got it, I believe that it is connected to his Hyper Intuition."

Colonello took this in slowly. This was strange and very disturbing.

"How long did he have it, kora?"

"Since kindergarten."

Colonello sighed. "Poor kid. Anyway, do you know that the Qing Long is involved now, kora? They sent Fon to kill Tsuna."

"Explain," Reborn demanded.

"They also sent a kid named Jiang-guo to settle some tabs for the boss of the Qing Long, kora. He killed some of the Hibari kid's men. The Namimori Discipline Committee if I recall, kora."

"What did he draw, Colonello?" The seriousness in Reborn's voice placed him on edge.

"Huh?"

"_What_ did he draw?"

Colonello blinked. He couldn't forget them. He didn't think he ever could. It was disturbing at how vivid they were.

"One of them was Yamamoto Takeshi, kora."

"_One _of them?" Reborn said in slight disbelief. "So he can draw more at the same time...Anyway, what was in the picture?"

"His throat was slashed open, kora," Colonello said slowly, remembering the picture. "He looked like he was choking on his own blood."

"Keep going."

"There were three people in another one, kora. There was a woman with a knife in her heart and the Hibari kid was pinned to the wall with several blades in his chest. Gokudera Hayato was over the woman with bullet wounds all over him, kora. He looked like he was protecting her."

"Any more?"

Colonello flinched, remembering the first sketch Tsuna drew. His grip on the phone tightened.

"Well?"

"He drew himself, kora. I'm not sure about the cause..."

Falco shook his feathers and flapped his wings, restless.

"I'm going to Namimori."

"What? What about your student, kora?"

"It'll be good training for her," Reborn said simply. "I'll be there by tomorrow morning."

He hung up.

Colonello stared at his phone before pocketing it. He shivered slightly at the sight of the sketches in his mind.

One that stuck with him was Tsuna's splayed body, blood pooling around him. His eyes were filled with pain and betrayal.

Colonello felt that Reborn's presence would only make it worse. He dialed his phone again but the line was dead.

* * *

**A/N Not the best chapter but it's kind of like a slow down, haha. Sorry. ^^ll**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated! ^^**

**And, yes, Jiang-guo is I-pin's older brother.**

**Xiǎo niǎo = little bird**

**Xiǎo yú = little fish**

**I'm not even sure if the translations are right. 0_0 Google translate and such. If anyone knows the right words, please let me know! ^^**

**Thank you for reading so far! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Ciao~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When Tsuna went to the hospital, he was treated fairly quickly and was assigned to a room to rest.

"Did you defeat Jiang-guo?" he said slowly.

Hibari only scowled, his hands tightening around his crossed arms. Tsuna took that as a no and didn't say anything further.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" he said.

Gokudera glanced between them, his body tense. Yamamoto was quiet and leaning against the wall, his eyes downcast. Tsuna didn't want him involved but Colonello forced him to stay. He said that it was for the best - whatever that meant.

"The Qing Long," Hibari said tensely. "What do you know?"

"The Italian mafia families cut connections with the Chinese mafias years ago, kora," Colonello said from Tsuna's shoulder. "Our informations on them are outdated. There isn't much to say, kora."

Gokudera nodded silently in agreement. "They've been involved in affairs that we didn't improve of so we cut off all ties with them. I don't know too much about the details, but it had something to do with the bosses."

Hibari didn't look satisfied.

"You are part of the yakuza family, kora," Colonello said. "The yakuzas and the Chinese mafia families are connected in one way or another. Don't you have information, kora?"

The prefect closed his eyes as if he was having a migraine. "I severed ties with them."

"Then your informations are outdated as well, kora," Colonello said, his blue eyes serious. "You didn't come here for information. What are you here for, kora?"

Tsuna glanced at Hibari. He had a feeling that he knew what the prefect was here for. "You want to fight me."

Everyone widened their eyes and looked at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-sama, what do you mean?" Gokudera said.

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know what else Hibari-san would come here for. Either fight or...something school-related. I apologize if I missed any work or failed a test."

_But he wouldn't concern himself over my grades, _he thought. _I'm leaning towards fighting..._

"I don't have time to worry about your pathetic grades, carnivore," Hibari said. "I would like to fight you but..."

He glanced at Tsuna's bandaged leg and back at his caramel brown eyes. "I - "

The door slammed open, revealing a member of the Discipline Committee. "Hibari-sama, Kusakabe's been found outside the hospital! He's in the emergency room!"

Hibari tensed and walked out the door. Tsuna could feel the intense fury raging inside of him even though he didn't show it outwardly.

"Hibari-san, I'll go with you," he said, getting out of bed. He winced when he placed his feet on the floor, pain shooting up his wounded leg.

Colonello smacked him in the head with his rifle. "Don't move, Tsuna. You're not completely healed, kora."

"But..." Tsuna watched Hibari and the boy leave. "I only have a day left."

"Shit," Gokudera said, realization dawning on his features.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yamamoto said for the first time. "Tsuna, who were those people and that Chinese boy? And what do you mean you have one day left?"

Tsuna tensed, remembering the sketch he did of Yamamoto. He didn't want him involved; he was innocent. But...he would end up like _that_.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yamamoto..."

"I'll explain, kora."

* * *

Hibari waited outside the emergency room, looking at the glowing red sign that signaled surgery. It took all of his willpower from tearing down the hospital.

_"Why is Otou-san and Okaa-san in the hospital, Satoshi?"_

_"..."_

_"Satoshi?"_

_"Sumimasen, Kyoya-sama."_

Hibari closed his eyes. He hated this feeling. He hated feeling weak. He hated _waiting._

_Kusakabe, you better be alive so I can bite you to death, _he thought.

The sign stopped glowing and the doors opened. A doctor walked out, flinching at the sight of Hibari,

"Hibari-san?"

The prefect glared at him. "Results, herbivore. Or else I'll bite you to death."

A small smile spread on the doctor's lips, his eyes weary. "He's fine. We saved his lungs in time. He'll be fine with a lot of rest."

Relief flooded in Hibari, but he kept his stony gaze. "I see. I won't need to bite you to death."

"However..."

Hibari looked up, surprised to see the doctor just as stony as he was.

"Tetsuya-san's vocal cords were torn. We managed to prevent any more blood from escaping his throat and stitched it up quickly. His voice won't be completely gone, but there will be problems within his speech. I strongly suggest that you don't put him under pressure of any kind. Do you know what this means, Hibari-san?"

Hibari's jaws tightened. He had to release this feeling inside of him somewhere - far away.

"You _must _take him out of your Discipline Committee organization."

Hibari slammed the doctor to the wall, his tonfa against the man's throat. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I apologize," the doctor managed to say. "We did the best we could."

He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Hibari gripped his tonfas and walked away.

"Notify me his room number, herbivore," he said to one of his committee subordinates. "Did you see who did it?"

"No, Hibari-san," the member said with a bow. "I regret not having the knowledge. I will notify you right away when I get word of it."

Suddenly, the Namimori School's National Anthem broke the silence. Hibari took out his phone and took the call.

"Omnivore," Hibari said with a light growl.

"Kyoya-sama," the man on the other line said in greeting, "I'm here. I apologize for the late arrival. Is there something wrong?"

Hagiwara Satoshi, the most loyal person to the Hibari family and one of his most trusted people (Kusakabe was the only other one). His voice was comforting even now.

"Kusakabe was attacked," Hibari said blankly.

"I've heard from Maya. I brought extra men with me. My sources told me that it has something to do with the Chinese mafia and a man named Rokudo Mukuro."

"Jiang-guo," Hibari said darkly. "Do you know anything about him?"

"I will meet with you now, Kyoya-sama," Satoshi said. "Maya is with me."

"Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Hibari turned around to see the father and daughter duo. Maya was playing a game on her phone avidly, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Satoshi smiled at him. "It's been a while, Kyoya-sama."

Hibari nodded to him slightly. The man looked the same with his black hair and gray eyes, but what stood out was a harsh scar that stretched from his left cheek halfway to his other one.

"Omnivore, herbivore."

Maya rolled her eyes. "You still need to set your priorities straight. All humans are omnivores."

"Maya," Satoshi said warningly.

The girl shrugged and mumbled something under her breath, turning her attention to her phone.

"We'll talk somewhere in private."

Hibari's mind flashed back to the baby carnivore. "Follow me."

* * *

Tsuna studied Yamamoto's face, searching for anything off. There was only blank insecurity and, strangely, a firm resolve in his eyes. Something told him that he was a born hitman. He shivered at the thought.

"Well, kora?" Colonello said, crossing his arms.

Yamamoto laughed. "That's some elaborate game you made up. It'll be cool if it was some kind of RPG game. What was my role again?"

Gokudera looked flabbergasted. "A _game_? This isn't a game, you idiot!"

"Quiet, herbivores," a voice said from the door.

Tsuna looked up and widened his eyes. Hibari stood there, his gaze impassive and cold as always, with a man and a little girl behind him. Were they family? He narrowed his eyes slightly. Or were they yakuza?

"Yo, Hibari!" Yamamoto said cheerfully with a small wave. "Do you want to join our game?"

_He's still in shock,_ Tsuna thought, his gaze landing on the baseball player. _He's deluding himself._

The little girl's eyes gleamed. "What game?"

She looked no older than eight. It was sad to see her involved with the underworld - well, if she was anyway. Hopefully, she wasn't.

Hibari glared at Yamamoto. "I have no time for games, herbivore."

"What game?" the girl demanded, her hands on her hips.

It would've been cute if only her gray eyes weren't so...serious.

"Mafia," Yamamoto said with a grin. "It's pretty much set by Tsuna."

"It's not a fuckin' game!" Gokudera said.

"Shut up, kora!" Colonello said, taking his rifle. "Or else I'll send a bullet through your heads!"

Everyone went silent and stared at the fuming blonde baby.

The girl tilted her head. "Aren't you too young to be handling that, little baby?"

"Who are you, kora?"

Hibari closed the door with a click. "Our answer, herbivore. Sit and listen."

He glanced at the girl who sighed. The man patted her on the head gently.

Tsuna observed them. They had no malicious intent, but it was disappointing to see that the girl was involved with the yakuza. She took out a laptop from her pink book bag.

"Name?" she said.

"Jiang-guo," Hibari said, far away from the group.

There was fast typing and a small ding.

"They're tough," she muttered.

"Let me introduce myself," the man said, holding out his hand to Tsuna. "Hagiwara Satoshi. That is my daughter, Maya."

Tsuna hesitantly took the large hand in his own. He felt the roughness on the other's palm and it disturbed him: a hand that had taken many lives.

"I'm - "

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Satoshi finished with a smile. "Yes, I've heard about you in Italy."

Gokudera stepped in between them, a glare on his face. "Are you going to kill him?"

Satoshi shook his head. "I would've done so already, young man."

Gokudera looked around in case of anything out of the ordinary. He moved to the side a little bit but never left Tsuna's side. Tsuna was a little grateful for that. Who knew what this man could do? Even though he was probably on Hibari's side, he still had his doubts. The yakuza were like the mafia to him.

"How do you know about him, kora?" Colonello said.

"You can say that I'm Kyoya-sama's external adviser," Satoshi said. "I was situated in Italy to gather information on the Italian mafias."

Tsuna looked at Hibari who had his eyes closed. "Hibari-san, how's Kusakabe-san?"

There was no answer and dread pooled in Tsuna's stomach.

"He's fine," Satoshi said. "They saved him on time. However, he won't be able to have proper speech for a while. His vocal cords were damaged."

"Do you know who did this?" Tsuna said quietly.

"It must be that Jiang-guo guy!" Gokudera said. "Who else?"

"It's not him," Hibari said for the first time.

"What?"

The prefect didn't say another word.

"I found him," Maya said. "Jiang-guo, a member of the Qing Long. It's one of the four Chinese mafias that are connected to the Huang Long. They're located in the eastern part of China. Yadda, yadda, yadda. He has a little sister named I-pin, a mother who is currently ill, and a father who sold them in the black market to pay off several debts. They got picked up by the Qing Long later."

Tsuna was disgusted as was the rest of the group.

"Anything else?" he said.

"He's thirteen. Unless you want to know when his birthday is, what school he went to, his - "

"His fighting abilities, herbivore," Hibari said.

Maya typed in a few more stuff on the screen, her eyes blank. It kind of creeped Tsuna out on how intent and serious this girl was with what she was doing.

"How old are you?" he said.

"I'm a hundred years old," she said sarcastically.

"Seriously."

She huffed. "I'm nine and a half. What do you have to say about that, huh?"

"Maya, be more polite," Satoshi said, his gaze firm on the girl.

She didn't say anything, but something flashed in her eyes. Regret? Sorrow? Tsuna couldn't place it.

"He specializes in a type of martial arts called chi blocking," she said in her monotone voice. "It can paralyze his opponents and is much more effective if he's fast enough."

"Don't tell me what I already know, herbivore," Hibari said, irritated.

Tsuna looked at him and tightened his hands into fists on his lap. _He's losing patience. Kusakabe-san's condition must've taken a toll on him._

"How was I supposed to - "

"Continue, Maya," Satoshi said quickly, draping an arm over her shoulder gently.

She looked up at her father and nodded slowly. "His weapons are gauntlets that holds wires. His techniques aren't really named. There's one where he weaves in out of his opponents - if he has a lot - and wrap his wires wherever he wants without them knowing. The finishing blow is when he reels them back in. They're made of some kind of steel that digs in the skin."

Tsuna widened his eyes. He remembered seeing that with the Vargas members. Their screams entered his head and he could still feel their blood splattering on his face. He closed his eyes.

Hibari smirked. It wasn't one of his cool, usual smirks, but a malicious one. He wanted revenge. He turned to Tsuna. "Carnivore, I - "

"Tsuna-nii!" a loud voice said.

"Lambo?" Tsuna said, confused.

The boy jumped through the window with a laugh, looking smug with himself. "Lambo-san climbed up the wall to see Tsuna-nii! The hags at the desk wouldn't let Lambo-san come in."

"Climbed up the wall?" Tsuna said in disbelief. "Are you okay?"

"Tsuna, who's that?" Yamamoto said with a smile. "Is he your brother?"

"Don't assume such a thing, baseball freak!" Gokudera said. He pointed at Lambo. "Ahoshi, you're supposed to stay home!"

Lambo looked away with an arrogant sniff. "Lambo-san can do whatever he wants, ahodera."

He looked at Gokudera suspiciously. "Neh, why do you look familiar?"

Tsuna sighed at the boy's short-term memory. "He's Gokudera-kun, Lambo. Come here."

The boy grinned cheekily and ran towards the brunette when he suddenly tripped and slammed into the bed.

"Lambo! Are you okay?" Tsuna said, standing up with a wince.

Apparently, Hibari didn't like being ignored. He had his tonfas ready to beat the child for taking the brunette's attention when Lambo started to cry.

"Gotta...stay...calm," he said with sniffles.

He took out a large purple bazooka from his afro.

The Rain Arcobaleno widened his eyes. "Is that the Ten Year Bazooka, kora?"

Tsuna panicked and leaped forward, pain spiking in his leg. "Wait, Lambo, don't!"

He stumbled, taking Lambo down with him, when he tried to reach for the bazooka. He looked back in horror when it flipped in mid-air, aiming at -

"Yamamoto-san!" he cried out, struggling to get up.

Yamamoto looked confused and that was the last Tsuna saw him when he was engulfed in pink smoke, disappearing to God-knows-where. He couldn't forget Lambo's terrified face when he came back from wherever he went to. He had a feeling that it'll be the same for Yamamoto.

_Shit,_ he thought.

"Ryohei?" a deep, cracked voice said. "Where are you?"

Everyone stared at the person before them. He was dirty and there was dried blood on his black suit, which were torn at places. White bandages were wrapped around his eyes and there was a scar on his chin and across his left cheek. A sword was attached to his back.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna said.

The man tensed and collapsed against the wall, his legs shaking. "Tsuna? Is that you?"

He suddenly gritted his teeth. "Nice try, Lucy. Your illusions won't work on me this time."

Gokudera appeared in front of Tsuna, dynamites in between his knuckles. "I'll protect you, Tsuna-sama!"

Satoshi's hand went to his waist, possibly for his gun, and he shielded his daughter from view. "Stay back, Maya."

Hibari raised his tonfas without a word.

"Wait, kora!" Colonello said. "Don't be an idiot, Gokudera!"

The man clenched his hands into fists, chuckling darkly. "How shallow. I'll get you this time."

Colonello hopped in front of the man. "You are Yamamoto from the future, correct, kora? Your past self was hit with the Ten Year Bazooka."

Lambo cowered in Tsuna's chest, his eyes wide at the man. "It's him."

The older Yamamoto perked up. "Lambo?"

Tsuna hugged Lambo reassuringly. "It's okay, Lambo. He won't hurt us."

Gokudera immediately helped him up and placed him on the bed. Tsuna nodded in thanks. He looked back at the older Yamamoto, unsure of what to say.

_So he did become a hitman,_ he thought humorlessly, taking in the sword on the man's back.

"What happened, kora?" Colonello said. "Why do you have bandages around your eyes?"

He wanted answers. Tsuna did as well.

The future Yamamoto relaxed a little bit and stood upright, keeping his distance from the others in the room. "I'm blind now. Let's just say I wasn't prepared. _We_ weren't prepared."

Tsuna stood up and walked towards him with a limp in his gait. "Yamamoto-san...please tell me what happened."

The man placed a hand on his face. It was shaking. "Kami-sama, Tsuna, it's really you. I forgot how adorable you were back then."

Tsuna flushed as the man laughed a little before his lips pressed into a thin line. "We only have five minutes, right?"

"That's correct, kora," Colonello said with a nod.

"Hopefully, my past self isn't too spooked out," Future Yamamoto said sheepishly.

He went back to the same expression, his lips in a firm line. "Tsuna, what time period are you in?"

"We were discussing about Jiang-guo, kora," Colonello said.

"And we kind of broke the ice for you," Tsuna said. "About the mafia."

"Shit," Future Yamamoto whispered, scratching the side of his head. He slowly reached forward and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. "You have to something for me Tsuna, for _all_ of us."

"Don't touch him," Gokudera said, hesitant of hurting the man, but staying close to Tsuna.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the brunette said.

Lambo perked up and snapped his fingers. "Lambo-san remembers now!"

Future Yamamoto ignored him. "You have to kill Tomoko and become Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna stood there, too stunned to speak. Did he just say...what he think he just said?

Before he could say anything, there was a poof of pink smoke and he felt the hands disappear.

When the smoke disappeared, the future Yamamoto was gone and the present Yamamoto was back. He was sitting there, his eyes wide and his hands over his ears. He was like a still statue.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna whispered, slumping on his good knee.

The baseball idol looked up, attempting to smile but failing. "Tsuna..."

Tsuna instantly wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, Yamamoto-san."

* * *

Yamamoto was confused beyond belief when he found himself in a forest. It was night time, the moon being his only light.

He tried to remember what happened. Some kid in a cow suit appeared and had a bazooka in his afro. How that thing fit inside his hair was beyond him. Then he tripped and now he was here. For a second, he _believed _in the whole mafia thing. Actually, he was pretty sure it was true. But...he didn't want it to be.

"Damn it," a voice said, getting closer. "Maita got them, Yamamoto. This isn't good. We'll have to camp out here tonight. I don't like this to the extreme."

Yamamoto took a step back. Wait, he knew that voice. It was deep and husky, but there was that quality of roughness that he recognized.

"Yamamoto? Where are you? Are you okay? Shit."

The baseball idol watched as a tall man walked out of the bushes. He had the white hair that he'd knew anywhere.

"Sempai?" Yamamoto said in slight disbelief.

The man was Sasagawa Ryohei without a doubt, the boxer fanatic in his school and older brother to the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko. But he didn't look the same...

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Yamamoto said with a tight smile. "How'd you get so tall by the way? You're actually a bit taller than me."

Ryohei blinked, his weary but alert eyes narrowing a bit. He sighed and rubbed his face with a hand.

"The Ten Year Bazooka..." he muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Come with me. You'll have to be quiet."

This was unlike of Ryohei. There was a sick feeling in the pits of Yamamoto's stomach, which he tried to quench. Ryohei wasn't as loud as he used to be and he looked extremely tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, which looked darker in the shadows.

"Ano, what did you mean Maita got them?" Yamamoto said, a bit anxious. "Didn't he go somewhere?"

Ryohei suddenly stopped and turned around, his hands gripping Yamamoto's shoulders. The baseball idol winced at the strength.

_Well, his strength didn't change much,_ he thought. _Actually, I take that back. It got better._

"Did you meet Sawada yet?" Ryohei said, getting excited. His voice was still low though.

"Of course I did," Yamamoto said with a smile. "We were actually talking about the game that he made up. Something about the mafia. Wanna join in?"

Ryohei smiled sadly. "I see. You still think it's a game."

Yamamoto was confused. "Eh?"

The boxer released his grip. "Yamamoto, I'm only saying this once to the extreme."

His eyes sharpened. "The game Sawada talks about is real. I'm sorry, but never forget it."

The air suddenly thickened. It was ominous and foreign to Yamamoto. Chills ran up his spine and he instinctively crept closer to Ryohei.

"You won't escape me again," a voice said lazily.

"Lucy," Ryohei growled, holding up his fists in a fighting stance.

Yamamoto looked around frantically until he felt something drip onto his face. He froze. It felt warm against his skin as it slid down his cheek.

"Yamamoto, don't look!"

Too late. He felt terror grip his heart when he looked up. He saw the pale face of his mother, her nose was almost touching his. Her long black hair brushed against his face, neck, and torso, causing shivers to rack his whole body. Her eyes were gone, revealing emptiness and vast darkness within. Blood dripped from her gaping mouth onto his face.

"Ta...ke...shi," she said, her jaw sagging with every word before it hung lopsidedly to one side, detached.

He stood there, unable to move. The fear was too great. It was too real. His mind went blank in horror.

His knees gave out on him as he fell back onto the floor. His mother swiftly followed, her empty sockets staring into his eyes.

"Ta...ke...shi," her whispery voice said.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and covered his ears. _No, no, no..._he thought.

He didn't hear anything after that as he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?" a familiar, warm voice said.

His eyes snapped open, reassurance and relief flooding in his system. However, the fear remained, gnawing at the back of his head.

He tried to smile like he always did before, but failed. "Tsuna..."

A pair of arms wrapped around him and he immediately sank into the warm embrace of the smaller brunette. It reminded him of his mother...

"It's okay."

Those words were all he wanted to hear as he let the tears fall.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I apologize for the damage I've done to Yamamoto and Kusakabe. TT^TT**

**I'm not even sure if I have the right medical info about Kusakabe's vocal cords. Sorry! If there is someone who can correct, please do! ^^ll**

**I'm just going to end up squeezing in OC's to fill in for the mafia and yakuza and other things. I just hope they're not too annoying...**

**Please leave a review if you can! Thank you for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter (it's when shit hits the fan since Fon will appear again, hehe).**

**Ciao~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tsuna sat down on his bed. He skipped dinner as soon as he came back home. He wasn't in the mood to talk with his parents. Lambo insisted on going with him but instantly suckered up to the large feast in the kitchen.

His phone started to ring and he blankly stared at the caller I.D. The screen said Gokudera. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Tsuna-sama, did you go home safely?" the worried voice said.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. "I had Colonello with me. Is Yamamoto-san okay?"

"I suppose," Gokudera said. "His father took him in and forced him to rest. I think he'll be fine."

There was a pause and Tsuna could sense the hesitance from his friend.

"Are you thinking about what he said?" Gokudera said quietly.

"He" probably referred back to the future Yamamoto.

"I have to go eat now," Tsuna said. "I'll call you back later."

"Sleep well, Juudaime."

The line went dead. Tsuna stared at his phone. Either he said that on purpose or it was a small slip of the tongue.

He sighed and sank under his covers, resting his head on his pillow.

_For a few minutes, _he thought before entering a deep slumber.

* * *

**"You have to do it you know,"** a voice said solemnly.

Tsuna opened his eyes to find himself in the same place as the other time. It was still dark and he could smell the moist air clearly.

"Leave him be," a warm voice said.

Tsuna looked around. "Where are you?"

"You aren't ready yet," the gentle voice said.

**"Not ready?" **A shadowy figure came into view. It blurry and it looked more like a shifting blob. **"He's not opening his damn eyes!"**

"Calm down." The voice was firm now.

Tsuna sensed a familiarity from the unknown man. "Are you...Vongola Primo?"

"Yes," the voice said slowly.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I am quite aware of the situation."

**"Sibling rivalry at it's finest,"** the other voice said sarcastically.

"What should I do?" Tsuna said, feeling helpless. "I can't _kill_ her. She's my sister."

**"For a day or two,"** the shadowy figure muttered, coming closer to Tsuna.

"The important question is do you believe she is the right choice for becoming Vongola Decimo?" Primo said.

"I don't know," Tsuna said quietly. "I just don't know anymore."

**"Stop deluding yourself!" **the figure snapped angrily. **"You know she isn't! It's in your blood."**

"Who are you?" Tsuna said, glaring at the materializing shadow.

He gaped in shock when he saw the person: it was him, but different. A flame was on his head, flickering choppily. His eyes were sharper and orange.

**"I don't like to repeat myself," **he said in frustration. **"I am you. Remember it."**

"My Hyper Intuition?" Tsuna said.

His look-alike nodded. **"I've been the one saving your ass all these years. Without me, you would've died long ago."**

"How - "

"The Hyper Intuition is like a sixth sense," Primo said. "It stays with the Vongola boss for life. Yours is a bit of a special case. Due to your past upbringing, I should say, your mind went into self-defense mode, prodding and merging with your dormant Hyper Intuition. Thus, the one you're standing in front of is the result of the merging."

Tsuna stared at his other self, still stunned. "So, you're me...and I'm you."

His image rolled his eyes. **"Genius. Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."**

"He is the embodiment of your Hyper Intuition and Dying Will," Primo continued. "A spirit in your head in simpler terms. He carries your inner feelings, your insecurities, and your fears."

**"Your sister's cracking," **his other self said. **"I know it, you know it."**

"But..."

**"She's not fit for the title. You can become Decimo instead. You have the right."**

Tsuna stayed silent. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He knew that Tomoko was traumatized ever since Kasumi died and she enclosed herself from others for the most of her life. He just felt terrible for not being there when she needed it, even though she was the one pushing him away.

**"I'm right,"** his other self said smugly.

"Neither of you are right or wrong," Primo said softly. "You are concerned over your well-being and also for the family. Tsuna, you are justified in worrying about your sister."

**"What do **_**you**_** think, Primo?"**

There was a moment of silence. Tsuna looked down at the bottomless ground, the darkness everlasting beneath him.

"I believe in what's best for the family," Primo said simply. "You are entitled to your beliefs. All I can say is to do what is right."

Tsuna was struck with a sudden idea and looked at his other self. "You are me, right?"

**"This again?"**

Tsuna ignored his whine. "I can't help but think that we are like yin and yang. I am the light and you are the darkness."

**"I'm very flattered," **his other self said dryly.

"Reborn said something about sky, storm, whatever he means," Tsuna said. He smiled. "The sky cannot be whole without its light and its shadow. At least, that's what I think."

His image perked up. **"Do you mean...?"**

Tsuna nodded. "I want us to become one. Primo-san, is that possible?"

He could sense that the man was smiling even though he wasn't physically there. "Yes. That is how I did it."

"You did?"

"However, that's a story for another time."

Tsuna felt a small tugging sensation in the back of his mind. He reached out for his image and clasped the other's hand. He drew back a bit when he felt a burning sensation spread on his skin. The heat intensified as the air grew warmer around him.

For the first time, he saw a small smile stretch on his other's half face. It looked more like a smirk but it was something.

**"Glad you came around, Sawada."** The flame grew brighter.

"That sounds weird coming from you," Tsuna said slowly.

**"Tch. Hurry up and become boss already. Everyone's waiting."**

Tsuna nodded with a soft smile. "I promise."

**"Last thing before I go. I look good with that smile." **It was said in a proud almost joking manner.

Tsuna felt warmth envelop him and he closed wishing to stay in this foreign embrace longer. It suddenly turned cold and he snapped his eyes open.

He saw a tall, blonde-haired man standing in front of him with a proud, gentle smile. "Follow your heart, Tsunayoshi-kun. Do what is right. Protect your family. Until we meet again..."

A bright light flashed in Tsuna's vision and he was left to float gently in a peaceful oblivion.

_Ah, I forgot to ask, _he thought. _What'll happen after this? Maa, I'll find out eventually. Let me just stay like this a little longer._

* * *

Colonello watched his student sleeping on the bed. He was still bothered by what the future had in store for them. He glared at his blue pacifier. If only he didn't have this curse...

He glanced at the tray he brought in. The food was already cold. He didn't miss the way Tsuna shuffled quietly up the stairs, skipping dinner.

The thing that disturbed him the most was the mother. Nana was a nice woman, but he didn't think that she would ignore her child. Iemitsu was either oblivious to this treatment or he didn't want to put Nana in the spot. Either way, it was terrible.

He glanced at the clock. 11:32 P.M. It wouldn't be good if Tsuna didn't eat. He needed the energy. However, it wasn't good if he didn't rest either. Colonello sighed and started to set up his own small bed when an arm pulled him in close. He tensed but relaxed when he smelled the familiar scent.

Tsuna mumbled a bit in his sleep and held him gently in his arms, pulling him close to his chest. It felt a bit awkward for the blonde baby. He hadn't felt such warmth in a long time. It felt...good.

The door opened a crack and closed.

"Lambo-san is back!"

Colonello groaned a little. "Be quiet, kora," he said in an angry, hushed whisper.

Lambo covered his mouth instantly. He looked at him and Tsuna. There was jealousy in the cow kid's eyes, clear as day.

"Turn off the lights, kora," Colonello said.

Lambo complied, surprisingly, and hopped on the bed. "Lambo-san needs to sleep with Tsuna-nii. Lambo-san has to protect Tsuna-nii and go to sleep."

Colonello grunted slightly in annoyance when Lambo snuggled in between Tsuna's arms. He was just getting comfortable.

"Lambo-san...will protect...Tsuna-nii," a mumbling voice said.

Colonello smiled unconsciously. "That's my job, kora."

"Only Lambo-san," came the angry but sleepy reply.

Colonello snorted and rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

"Stronger...Lambo-san will...grow stronger..."

There was a hushed silence. The only sounds were the even paced breathing from the other two people on the bed. A phone vibrated in Colonello's pocket. He scowled tiredly at the I.D.

"Sorry, Reborn, kora," he said quietly, ending the call and putting his phone on silence. "Let me just take a break..."

_You're one strange kid, Tsuna, _he thought.

He soon fell asleep, entering a dreamless slumber that he had missed sorely and desired for a long time.

* * *

Yamamoto couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, feeling uncomfortable in every position. In the end, he became increasingly frustrated and threw his covers off. He placed his face into his hands and sighed heavily.

_What am I getting myself into? _he thought.

He stood up and walked out the door, heading toward's his father's room.

"Dad?" he said softly, opening the door a little bit.

"Takeshi, what's wrong?" his father said, standing up from his bed.

"I - I miss mom," Yamamoto said quietly, closing the door.

His father tensed as a sad look passed in his eyes. It made him look older than he was supposed to be. It scared Yamamoto when he was a kid to see his father all weary and hopeless like that.

"I know," his father said. "I know. Come over and sit down. I assume there's more you want to talk about."

Yamamoto sat down on his father's bed and looked down at his hands. There was no one else but his father he could talk to so comfortably.

"Do you remember the guy I told you about?" he said. "Tsuna."

"Yes. How could I forget the one who saved your life?"

"Well..."

Yamamoto explained everything. The mafia, the strange location of which he found out was the future, and even seeing his mother's face. He cringed through some parts and laughed a little bit at others. A rush of emotions welled up in his chest and he broke down.

"I don't know what to do, dad," he said in a whisper. "I - I want to help him. I really do. It hurts me to see him with that burden. It's frustrating to know that I can't do anything."

His father was silent throughout the whole conversation. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the quiet room.

"Takeshi," his father said slowly, "if you truly wish to protect him..."

Yamamoto looked up at his father, determination hardening in his heart. "What is it?"

He could see the emotions swimming in the other man's eyes. What surprised him was the sorrow and the disappointment within them. Was there something he was missing?

"I will teach you the Shigure Soen Ryu."

Yamamoto went on his knees and saw surprise flicker in the man's eyes. He bowed his head. "Thank you, Otou-san."

He felt a hand rest on top of his head.

"Your mother...would be proud."

* * *

Tsuna was alert the next day as he walked to school, his hand tense around his knapsack. Colonello was sitting on his shoulder, his blue eyes keen and wary. Falco was perched on Tsuna's other shoulder, preening himself, but even his body was tense and ready for any attack.

"Don't worry, kora," Colonello said. "If Fon is near, my pacifier will tell us."

Gokudera kept close to Tsuna's side, his hand ready to take out his dynamites. "I'm here, Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna nodded. His body felt lighter and he felt fresh when he woke up in the morning. He guessed that it was from the merging with his other half. The world even seemed clearer in his eyes.

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna widened his eyes and turned around to see Lambo running towards him, a book bag on his back. "Lambo!"

"Ahoshi, what are you doing here?" Gokudera said with a glare.

"Lambo-san is going to school with Tsuna-nii!" the child said happily, running around Tsuna's legs. "Lambo-san will protect him!"

"He has me, ahoshi!" Gokudera said, bonking him on the head. He missed when Tsuna picked up the child.

"Lambo, you have to stay home today," he said gently. "Today's a very important day for me."

_Please say yes, _he thought pleadingly.

Lambo sniffed. "You don't want Lambo-san, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna widened his eyes and shook his head. "No! It's just - "

"He's here, kora," Colonello said. Falco flew over to land on his head.

Tsuna barely dodged a white blur and jumped back to miss a tail slap from the monkey that belonged to the Storm Arcobaleno.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," a voice said. "Lichi."

The monkey nodded slightly and sprang at Tsuna, leaping on and dodging the thrown dynamites with great agility.

The explosions only propelled him forward. Tsuna evaded the many tail slaps from the monkey, careful not to get hit. Something told him it was similar to Jiang-guo's style.

"Don't let him hit you, kora!" Colonello said, aiming his rifle at Fon. "I suggest you stop now, Fon. This won't be good, kora."

Fon went into a fighting stance, his eyes sad. "To think we would meet like this."

"Don't hold back, kora."

They leaped at one another, Colonello using his rifle as leverage. When their legs met, a burst of adrenaline pulsed in their veins almost instantly.

Tsuna tried to block out Lambo's cries as he flipped and jumped away from the monkey. Suddenly, Falco swooped in, clawing the monkey in the face. Lichi gritted his teeth in anger and chattered noisily, his calm facade dropping. He leaped at the bird, his tail aiming for Falco's wing. Falco flapped his wings and sent a burst of wind at the monkey, making him collide with the wall.

Tsuna looked at the bird gratefully. Gokudera glared at the quivering Lambo.

"Get out of here, kora!" Colonello said, flipping over a kick.

Fon instantly dashed towards Tsuna with great speed that it even caught Colonello by surprise. Tsuna threw Lambo at Gokudera and started to block the baby's attacks. He grunted with each blow.

_My body_, he thought. _It's..._

Fon's stance shifted and Tsuna was on guard. It was the chi blocking stance. Tsuna flipped backwards and stumbled on his feet, losing balance.

Fon charged forward, not stopping for even a second. Gokudera threw his dynamites at the baby, but widened his eyes when Fon extinguished them all in a blur of speed.

Tsuna tried to stand but a harsh jab met his shoulder. _Fuck._

Fon narrowed his eyes slightly. "Jiang-guo, did you miss your flight?"

The boy shrugged with a lopsided grin. "I lost my passport. This boy stole it."

He twirled his hand, obscured by his long sleeve, around Tsuna's head. The brunette widened his eyes as he felt something tighten around his neck.

"I got him easily," Jiang-guo said, his tone mocking. "Fon, you're getting soft."

He placed his foot on the side of Tsuna's head and pushed little by little. Tsuna cursed as the wires got tighter and tighter around his neck. He felt something warm trickle down his chest. He saw red.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said, his dynamites in hand. "Get the fuck away from him, you bastard!"

Fon raised his hand to calm him down. "You attack and Tsunayoshi's head will be the only thing we'll salvage."

Colonello aimed his rifle at Jiang-guo, his form trembling in anger visibly. "You bastard, kora!"

Fon lowered the rifle gently, his eyes sharp. "Colonello, please calm down."

Tsuna looked around. If he could just distract Jiang-guo for even a second, he could get out of this situation.

_Shit, why didn't I realize him sooner? _he thought, frustrated.

He felt a familiar presence and his eyes instantly looked up into the distance.

"Oh?" Jing-guo said, cocking his head. "What a surprise."

The wires snapped when a sudden bang echoed in the air. Tsuna used his good arm to force himself up and swept his legs under Jiang-guo's feet, flipping backwards onto his feet.

He turned around. "You..."

"Ciaossu," a small but solemn voice said. "You still need more to learn, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

**A/N What'll happen next? XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it! More action and more...stuff! Haha. **

**Yeah, sorry that the conversation with Tsuna and his other self was a bit off. If it's too confusing then feel free to ask questions! ^^ And, yes, Tsuna finally came around. Remember though that even if he merged with his other self, his body won't withstand the pressure later on. He'll need A LOT of conditioning. XD**

**From this point on, I will warn you all that it'll get darker...and darker...and darker. ESPECIALLY THE RING CONFLICT ARC AND FUTURE ARC. 'cause I'm cruel like that. XD Hopefully the little fluff between Colonello and Tsuna (and Lambo) makes up for what's to come. Hehe.**

**The Varia will come...soon. Haha.**

**Thank you for reading~ **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Tsuna stiffened when his eyes landed on an all-too familiar person. "Onee-san..."

Tomoko seemed to have changed greatly in the last month. Her eyes were sharper and her face seemed thinner. Her long blonde hair was cut short and pulled back into a small ponytail, letting a few bangs go over her eyes. She was cold. She was different. She _changed_. Tsuna could feel it.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, tipping his fedora with his gun, "you should pay attention."

Tsuna ducked instantly and kicked Jiang-guo backwards. He tumbled forward to avoid a jab and stumbled, his feet feeling numb.

_Fon must've been faster than expected,_ he thought, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, you have more guts," Jiang-guo said with a grin. "What do you also have, xiǎo yú?"

Tsuna didn't know what that meant but something in the back of his head told him that the boy was probably calling him a fish. He smirked slightly when explosions appeared in front of him. He clutched his right shoulder, trying to get some feeling back into them.

"Tsuna-sama, are you alr - "

"Oh, I'm dirty."

Tsuna tensed and looked up to see Jiang-guo fussing over his shirt on a tree branch. The boy shrugged. "Ah, well, Long-wei will wash it. Where was I?"

He was instantly behind Tsuna in a flash. "Hook, line, sinker. Is that how you put it, xiǎo yú?"

Fuck this. He'll _castrate _him.

Tsuna spun to his left to block Jiang-guo's forearm. He jumped up to dodge a leg sweep and bent backwards when a fist was aimed at his face. Sweat slid down his chin. He was getting tired. This was longer than other fights he's been through. He cursed.

"Jiang-guo," a somber voice said, "stop."

The boy didn't and his jabs were getting faster and faster. Tsuna was having a harder time dodging them. He tried to make a good distance between them but the boy was just too fast.

Tsuna stumbled and fell, feeling weak. He rolled away quickly enough to dodge an axe kick. He tried to get up but his shoulder failed him. His feet were already clumsy as it is due to Fon's attacks.

"Jiang-guo!" a man roared. "Stop this instant!"

The boy flinched at the tone. Tsuna never knew that the boy would look so...terrified. However, there was anxiousness in the boy's aura in spite of the calm appearance.

"Long-wei," Fon said dryly, "what a pleasure."

The man looked down at the Storm Arcobaleno with steely eyes, his posture rigid. "I have no time to deal with you right now, shé. Jiang-guo, we must leave. _Now._"

Jiang-guo kicked Tsuna in the stomach as if trying to get his point across. "You know how much I need to do this, Long-wei."

Tsuna clutched his stomach, biting his lips until they bled. He coughed up blood, the metallic flavor leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said, taking out his dynamites. "You bastard!"

Even Lambo took out a couple of grenades with a determined glint in his eyes. "You can't hurt Tsuna-nii, milk eyes!"

"Really?" Gokudera said, a brow raised.

"They look like milk, ahodera," Lambo said proudly. "Lambo-san knows some other names to call him, too. Milk sounds - ah!"

He sprinted, dropping his grenades in the process, when Jiang-guo tried to kick him, grinning gleefully. He flipped backwards gracefully to avoid the explosions while Gokudera rolled away.

"If you don't stop, you won't be able to talk to I-pin."

Jiang-guo flipped in mid-air and landed in front of the towering man. He grabbed the front of the man's dark blue shirt and tugged him forward. "Where is she?"

The man took out a phone and flipped it open. He looked regretful and even more solemn. "Boss wants to have a word with you first. She'd rather have it on speakerphone. You know how much she loves an audience."

Jiang-guo struck the man in the stomach who blocked it swiftly in ease. "Dial it."

Long-wei did so. The person picked up after the first ring.

"Nihao?" a soft female voice said.

Jiang-guo glared. "Where is I-pin, Mei-hui?"

"Oh, it's you." The voice turned cold and more leader-like. "Listen here, boy, I'm only saying it once. Leave Fon to his business and we're all happy campers. Got that?"

"Let me talk with I-pin," Jiang-guo said.

Lichi limped over to Tsuna. If monkeys can scowl, then Lichi probably was scowling as he jabbed his tail into Tsuna's limp shoulder and on his numb feet.

"Thank you," Tsuna whispered as he felt them slowly go back to the way they were.

Lichi just turned around, his back facing him, and leaped on Fon's shoulder. Gokudera ran over and helped him up with shameful eyes.

"I apologize, Ts - "

Tsuna raised his hand and placed a finger on his lips. Gokudera closed his mouth and looked back at Jiang-guo.

"Come back to China and we'll settle this," Mei-hui said.

"I want to talk to - "

"Boy, if you don't come back I'll order Long-fei to kill you on the spot!"

"He can't kill me," Jiang-guo said. He was trying to keep a brave face but there was doubt in his voice. "You want the xiǎo yú dead, right? I'll kill him and you'll set I-pin free!"

"I said Fon will have to kill him," Mei-hui said carelessly. "Biyu, get me that one. Yes, that one, you idiotic girl! Use your eyes!"

Jiang-guo clenched his hands into fists. Tsuna realized how young he was. They were a year apart but it still pained him to see someone in his age group in the mafia.

Fon looked a bit pained. "Mei-hui, perhaps - "

"Oh, Fon, you're there, too? Seems like a fun party. Don't worry about that pathetic nephew of yours. He's occupied by Ping and his lackeys at the moment."

Fon tensed. "Ping?"

"Come back to China, Jiang-guo," Mei-hui said darkly. "Or there will be consequences."

"Gege..." a small voice said in the background. "Tā shānghài..."

"I-pin," Jiang-guo said, "hang in there. Gege will - "

A piercing shriek sliced through the air. Tsuna's blood boiled in anger at the pained cries from the young girl. There were a few panicked shouts in Chinese paired up with the shatter of glass.

"Sorry," Mei-hui said, her voice loud over the chaos in the background. "My hand slipped. Biyu, don't touch her. Leave us. Everyone, _leave_."

A killer aura seemed to radiate slowly and strongly from Jiang-guo. "Mei-hui, I'll kill you. You promised."

"Oh, what's that? Do you really think that you can kill me, boy? One step out of line and your sister's going to have a spot in the dirt."

Throughout the ordeal, everyone else was silent. Even Reborn was quiet, his large black eyes taking in the situation. Tomoko was alert, her hand ready beside her hip.

Fon had a stony look in his eyes. Tsuna could sense the inner turmoil he was going through in spite of his blank gaze.

"You promised," Jiang-guo said.

"My father promised," Mei-hui said indifferently. "Not me."

There was a brief moment of silence. Only sniffles and quiet sobs from I-pin was heard. Jiang-guo reached out for the phone until a voice said, "Change of plans."

"Give her back," Tsuna said, her voice hard.

"Hmm, who's that?"

"Give I-pin back."

"Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera said, his eyes wide.

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said, not backing down. "You want my head, right? If I go to China, will you give I-pin."

"I wanted your head and your heart quite frankly," Mei-hui said. "But there's been a change of plans. Jiang-guo, Fon, Long-fei, go to - what was it again?"

There was an inaudible voice speaking on the other line.

"The Namimori Hospital. Ping is dead it seems. You're all ordered to kill that Hibari child on sight. Good-bye."

The line went dead.

Tsuna didn't waste a moment as he bolted towards the hospital, Gokudera, Colonello, and Lambo running after him.

Fon was about to go but Reborn appeared in front of him, his gun aimed at the baby's forehead.

"You won't take another step," Reborn said.

"You attack me, you attack the Qing Long," Fon said quietly.

"You attacked Tsuna," Reborn countered. "He is still a part of the Vongola."

Fon bowed his head slightly. "Then let us finish what we've started. I'd like my student back."

Tomoko aimed her gun at Jiang-guo. "Move and I'll shoot."

Reborn gave her a small glance. "You better put that training into good use, Dame-Tomo."

Long-wei was about to charge forward but he was punched back by a sudden fist. He slid on the ground and wiped his bleeding lips with the back of his hand.

Maita cracked his knuckles, flexing his gloves. "Tomoko-sama, what should I do?"

"Eliminate him," Tomoko said.

* * *

Tsuna saw smoke coming from the hospital and fear took ahold of his beating heart. He ignored the throbbing pain in his stomach and pushed his legs further until he collapsed in front of the doors.

"Tsuna-sama!"

He gritted his teeth and forced himself up, cursing at his short-lived clumsiness. He pushed the doors open, greeted with a familiar gruesome sight.

Doctors and nurses were lying on the floor, sprawled in their own blood. It leaked from their necks and chest, their eyes wide in terror and fear. It was the same..._it was the same._

Tsuna clenched his hands into fists, a surge of power growing within him. He punched the wall with a cry, cracking the wall in process.

Suddenly, his senses grew and he could even see the dust in his sharpened vision. A small twitch gained his attention. He walked towards a doctor who was lying on his stomach.

"Tsuna, kora," Colonello said from Falco's talons. "You..."

Tsuna gently nudged the doctor over, grimacing at the amount of blood soaking into his pants. He saw a small child quivering beneath, clutching a rather large book in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna said softly.

The child nodded. "The man saved me..."

There were crashes and loud bangs coming from the floor above. Tsuna's mind screamed _danger!_

He picked up the boy and handed him to Gokudera. "I want you to go far away from here as possible. Gokudera-kun, please listen to me. This is an _order_."

The bomb-user stared at him for a minute before a small smile spread on his lips. "I would normally protest, Tsuna-sama. But...I've noticed that...I never really took notice of my own life as well. Come back safely, Juudaime. I still believe that I made the right decision of choosing you."

Tsuna had never felt such trust and faith before. He hugged Gokudera tightly, ignoring the boy stiffening in his arms. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun. You are and always will be my best right-hand man and my friend."

Gokudera widened his eyes before flushing in embarrassment. "Of course! I'm the best offer you will ever get, Juudaime!"

"It's all fine and dandy, kora," Colonello said dryly. "But I believe we have something to do."

Tsuna nodded and placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "Stay safe. Keep him safe, too."

Gokudera nodded. "Hai."

They parted ways. The building shook with a small explosion. Lambo stomped his foot. "I'm staying, Tsuna-nii! Lambo-san will protect you."

Tsuna looked uncertainly at the child. "Lambo..."

"No!" Lambo said, tears springing up in his eyes. "If - if Tsuna-nii is going, Lambo-san will go."

Tsuna sighed and looked anxiously at the stairs. _I can't bring Lambo with me. Who knows what'll happen?_

"Hurry up, kora!" Colonello said. "Just take him. I'll look over him, kora."

Tsuna grabbed Lambo and ran, covering him in his school jacket.

* * *

Tsuna crept through the halls, the ominous silence creating shivers on his skin. Bodies lied everywhere. Doctors, nurses, and patients were not spared. He was thankful that Mochida was discharged the other day.

As he went further down the halls, more and more bodies appeared. Some of them turned out to be part of the Qing Long judging from their outfits.

"What the hell, kora?" Colonello said under his breath.

Lambo buried his face into Tsuna's chest. "Lambo-san's with Tsuna-nii. Gotta stay calm."

Tsuna felt a familiar presence in one of the rooms and kicked down the door. The room was chaotic. The wall had cracks and holes. The bed was bent and destroyed. The remaining parts of the walls had cr

Tsuna felt something against his foot and he looked down, holding onto Lambo's head so the child wouldn't look. It was a man, his head almost detached from his neck. There were bruises on his exposed, pale skin and blood pooled around his limp, mangled body. It could only be done from a blunt weapon.

"Hibari-san?" he said, dread pooling in his stomach.

_Shit, shit, shit_, he thought, looking around frantically.

It was in this room. He knew that it was.

Something dripped onto his face.

"Don't look, kora!"

It was too late. Tsuna looked up and he widened his eyes.

"H-Hibari-san?"

The prefect was nailed to the ceiling with a sword embedded dangerously close to the place where his heart was. He looked beyond terrible.

It wasn't like the sketch. Maybe because Gokudera wasn't here. But...where was Mio?

Tsuna looked around frantically to find some way to get Hibari down until he felt cold metal against his neck.

"Tsu-kun."

Tsuna tensed. "Onee-chan?"

* * *

**A/N Cliffies~**

**I apologize if there's anything choppy or weird. Many questions will pop in your head. Hehe. **

**Will Hibari survive? What's Mio doing (I think it's pretty obvious) and what's wrong with her? What will happen to I-pin? What the fuck are Mei-hui's motives? Oh...I'm cruel. XD**

**Gokudera's a little OOC in this one but I think he would've accepted Tsuna's sincerity by now and give him a little more trust. Jiang-guo is a complicated one. Haha.**

**Tā shānghài - It hurts...**

**Guest Review Reply to Yuki: Hello again! Thanks for being a faithful reader! About Tsuna...Ever since his conversation with his Hyper Intuition side, they merged as one. This will make them mix. He's still getting adjusted to the change and his body isn't really ready for the stress. Since they mixed as one, their personalities will clash. Don't worry. I'll let this one out: next chapter will have a bloodthirsty and sadistic Tsuna. It'll get a little queasy. XD**

**Please leave a review if you can! See you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

No, this wasn't Mio. This wasn't his Onee-chan. The dark aura in her presence was unnerving.

"Tsu-kun, you should - "

Colonello jumped from Falco's grasp and kicked the woman in the head, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground with a grunt. The blade she held in her hand slid across the floor. Tsuna ran for it but fell forward when something grabbed his ankle.

The blade looked like it was the head of a trident.

"Tsu-kun, help me," a hoarse voice said.

Tsuna turned around to see Mio fighting for breath before she went slack. An eerie smile spread on her lips. "Oya, this woman was stronger than I thought."

"Who are you?" Tsuna said with a glare.

Colonello was in Falco's grasp and flew up to the ceiling, pondering over how to get Hibari down. "He's barely alive, kora," he mumbled under his breath, placing his hand on Hibari's neck.

Tsuna kicked Mio's hand away and ran to grab the trident's head. He picked it up and pointed it at Mio.

"Let her go," he said.

Lambo clutched his shirt tighter.

Mio stood up with a dark chuckle. "You love this woman, don't you? Don't worry. She loves you as well."

She ran forward and Tsuna flinched at the sight of her eyes. They were heterochromatic, a mad, playful glint within them. The one that caught his attention was her right eye, red with some kind of kanji in it.

He dodged the clumsy jab and grabbed her arm. "Who are you?"

"Tsu-kun, it's me, Mio." The tone was mocking and Tsuna wanted to punch the living hell out of the person.

"Fuck that," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. "If you don't tell me who you are then I don't give two shits on what I'm going to do with your own body."

Mio laughed, amusement in her eyes. "Ah, Vongola, I believe you should know who I am."

Tsuna's eye instantly sharpened. "Rokudo Mukuro..."

"I'm quite popular, aren't I?" Mukuro-Mio said, flicking a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Anyways, you have something that belongs to me."

She kneed him in the stomach and Tsuna's grip loosened on the blade. He coughed up more blood.

Mukuro-Mio stood back with a grin, the blade against her neck. "Good-bye, Vongola. Kufufu."

"No!" Tsuna dashed forward, knocking Mio down. Something nicked him in the neck and his blood ran cold.

Lambo rolled out of his jacket and stared wide-eyed at Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna looked down to see Mio whose eyes were back to normal. Her skin was clammy and pale, sweat dripping down the side of her face. He smiled, noting the dark presence of Mukuro gone.

"Youkatta, Onee-chan," he said, standing up. He held out a hand for her to hold onto when his body froze.

Pain exploded everywhere, a hot fire-like sensation spreading in his veins. His mind was turning blank at a rapid pace. He panicked and stumbled backwards, a sharp ringing silence echoing in his ears. He clutched his ears tightly.

Lambo ran towards him with his small feet. "Tsuna-nii! Are you - "

"Lambo, don't come any closer!" Tsuna said, his eyes wide.

The child gaped at him fearfully and took a small tentative step forward. "T-Tsuna-nii?"

Mio gasped and glanced down at the blade in her hands. A trail of blood was on one of the points. She looked back at Tsuna while standing up, her legs shaky.

"Tsu-kun!"

"Onee-chan, stay back!" Tsuna screamed, the pain becoming even more unbearable.

_"Oya, you're quite the stubborn one, Vongola,"_ a familiar voice said in his head.

He had to warn them. He had to.

"Leave! Take Hibari and leave!"

He saw Hibari slung over Falco who seemed to have enlarged himself. Colonello jumped down and threw Lambo in Falco's talons.

"Falco, go find Gokudera, kora!" he said. "Bring Hibari to safety quickly!"

Falco screeched in reply and flew swiftly out the window, shards of glass flying in front of Tsuna's face.

Tsuna fought harder against Mukuro's spirit, whatever the hell he was. He gritted his teeth until blind searing pain ripped through his skull. He let out a scream of pain, gripping his ears tightly and rolling into a ball.

He had to fight through it. He couldn't...

_"Kufufu. I win."_

He went limp and painfully succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Colonello took a hold of his rifle, aiming it at the limp Tsuna. He finger slightly shook at the trigger but he steeled himself, knowing that it was for the best.

"You're Mio, right?" he said to the woman behind him. "You must leave right now, kora. I'll handle things here."

"Kufufu."

Colonello readied himself and his eyes narrowed as Tsuna picked himself up, an eerie grin on his face.

"Even Vongola was weak against me," he said amusingly.

He tilted his head towards them and Colonello tensed at the sight of the different colored eyes.

"You are one of the Arcobalenos, no?"

Colenello charged his rifle and pulled the trigger. "Maximum Burst!"

A blue bird-like shot came from the rifle and aimed at Tsuna. He saw his red eye take the kanji of "二". The wall exploded.

"Tsu-kun!" Mio said, covering her eyes from the debris.

"Leave, kora!" Colonello said, his eyes sharp as he gazed into the smoke.

Mio hesitantly took a step back and ran out of the room, the blade in her hands. Colonello widened his eyes. Whatever that blade was, it must've been the one to cause Tsuna to be in such a state.

"Wait, kora! The - "

He flipped backwards when a foot came down upon him. His previous spot cracked from the strength.

Colonello evaded all of the jabs and kicks coming from his student - or former student, he didn't know what to think anymore - and aimed his rifle at Mukuro-Tsuna. He pulled the trigger.

"Maximum Burst!"

The same blue bird-like shot came out, but stronger and larger. Mukuro-Tsuna smiled mockingly.

"Oya, I'd thought that you could do better."

Colonello jumped back from the explosion. He tensed when Mukuro-Tsuna appeared behind him in blinding speed. He turned to block the roundhouse kick with his forearms. A slight grunt escaped his lips. Merging with his other side must've had a better outcome than expected.

But...

"How the hell are you using his abilities, kora?" Colonello said, jumping back to gain distance. "Don't tell me you can suddenly fight now or some other shit. You couldn't fight when you were in the woman's body, kora."

Mukuro-Tsuna smiled, almost pleased. "Ah, yes. I am currently in my Second Path, the Realm of Hungry Ghosts. I acquired it after living six past lives. This allows me to use the moves of others quite perfectly I might say. One of the many perks from going through Hell."

Colonello gritted his teeth with a glare. This was bad. Anyway, he had to direct this battle elsewhere from the hospital. He doubted that there would be any survivors, but it would be better.

"I guessed right then, kora," he said with a smirk. "A coward like you can't fight your own battles. Why don't you show me that pretty face of yours so I can beat the shit out of you, kora? Are you ashamed of it, fucktard?"

He hoped the provocation would get the guy going and grinned when he saw a small flash of irritation in the heterochromatic eyes. Ah, he truly missed his sailor mouth before Lal Mirch beat it out of him. He shook his head. No time to think about that.

"Catch me, dipshit," he said with a laugh, jumping out of the hospital.

He landed on the ground and ran quickly away to the clearing where he and Tsuna practiced. He grimaced. Hopefully he would get Tsuna back into his senses or else he would have to do the unthinkable. That Mukuro guy must be stronger than he expected.

Colonello reached the clearing in record time and hid himself among the trees, his rifle hoisted on his shoulder.

There was nothing but silence. There wasn't even any wind. He heard an array of distant gunshots in the west. His brows furrowed together. Reborn must be going at it hard. Or maybe it was that other twin. He recalled her having a gun as well.

_Shit, focus,_ he thought.

"Kufufu, you can't hide from me," a voice said behind him.

Colonello barely dodged the punch coming down at him. The branch cracked and flipped backwards to land on his feet. He pulled the trigger. The blue bird-like shot flew swiftly at Mukuro-Tsuna who only jumped to the side and used the tree as leverage, pushing himself forward.

The blonde baby swatted another punch and swiped his rifle at Mukuro-Tsuna's stomach. He jumped up to avoid a leg sweep and did a quick spinning roundhouse kick at Mukuro-Tsuna's face. The brunette blocked it, a smile on his lips.

"You're even more stubborn," he said teasingly.

"Tsuna, snap out of it, kora!" Colonello said, jumping over a kick. "Fuck! What about Decimo, huh? Don't you want it, kora?"

Mukuro-Tsuna froze. The colors in his eyes bled back into its normal caramel brown.

"De...ci...mo?"

Colonello scowled but he knew when victory was there. He just had to poke and prod a little more. "Damn right, kora! If you don't become Decimo, what do you think your sister will do? Gokudera and Lambo are worried shitless about you. That baseball nut is probably thinking about you, too! The future is fucked up, kora! Didn't you want to fix it?"

"Goku...dera..." Mukuro's voice was fading and returning slowly back to Tsuna's. "Lambo..."

"And Mio, kora!" Colonello said. "Do you want to protect her or not? Fuckin' answer me!"

"I...I..."

Tsuna's body went slack. "Oya, did you mention Decimo?"

Colonello pulled the trigger again and watched as his bird-like shot soared at the now Mukuro-Tsuna. He leaped away from another kick. His back met the tree and he quickly jumped away to dodge a punch. There was a cracking sound that made Colonello rigid.

"To think that this boy would want to be Decimo for Vongola," Mukuro-Tsuna said with a chuckle. "Interesting. Such an interesting child."

"What's your issue with the mafia, kora?" Colonello said with a harsh glare.

"I don't really have the time to tell you a bedtime story, little baby," Mukuro-Tsuna said, waving him off. "The Estraneo Family would be a bit of a hint though."

He sprinted forward and Colonello brought his arms to block a kick. He cursed at his current form. If only...

Wait, Estraneo? The family that was wiped out many years ago? Holy shit...

He put two and two together quickly when he was suddenly thrown back by a powerful punch and cursed at his lack of attentiveness. He didn't feel much pain due to his high pain tolerance from training in the COMBUSIN but it still sent a small jolt in his tiny body.

"You killed them all, didn't you, kora?" he said, getting up instantly.

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were," Mukuro-Tsuna said with a sly smile.

"Are you trying to destroy the mafia or some other shit, kora?" Colonello raised his rifle again.

"Oya, jackpot."

He ran towards him and jumped, aiming an axe kick at the baby's head. Colonello rolled forward quickly and jabbed the butt of his rifle at Mukuro-Tsuna's spine. He shook off his shock when there was no reaction and maneuvered around to slam his rifle at Mukuro-Tsuna's stomach.

Blood sputtered from Mukuro-Tsuna's mouth. Colonello smirked. _Bingo_.

"If you're not going to come out then I suggest you giving up on that dream, Tsuna," he said, kicking Mukuro-Tsuna's back to force him down. He jabbed his rifle at the back of his head, his finger on the trigger.

"No..." Tsuna's voice slipped from his lips. "I...must..."

He gasped again before chuckling. "Amusing."

He clutched his stomach and spat some blood from his mouth on the floor. "This boy is quite a catch."

Colonello gritted his teeth. This will be a long fight.

_Hang in there, Tsuna, _he thought before lunging at Mukuro-Tsuna. _Don't go out on me. I'll fucking kill when you get back on the other side._

* * *

Jiang-guo was not in a good mood. This girl was persistent. She wasn't bad with a gun and how it had some kind of unlimited amounts of bullets he didn't know. He wasn't in the mood to find out.

He sensed the girl running towards him and could feel her arm moving upward to his head. He grinned. Easy catch. He flipped backwards with his hands and kicked her in the chin while doing so. He was surprised when she was able to dodge it.

Hmm, interesting. Anyway, he had to follow that xiǎo yú. He leaned his head to the side when the presence of a bullet flared his senses. He listened closely for any sound.

"You're not going anywhere," the girl said.

Her entire aura was cold and much subdued than xiǎo yú. It was strange but he didn't pay too much mind to that.

He sprinted, appearing behind her with a small smile. He struck her in the back and jabbed several times until he met with her shoulders. The sound of her body slumping to the ground was heard clear as day in his ears.

"Sorry," he said, flipping over her body. "But I must hunt for xiǎo yú now. Zàijiàn."

He widened his eyes slightly when another bullet grazed his cheek. Was it from the girl? He landed on his feet and sensed nothing in particular.

"I'm not going down yet," the girl said in a strained voice,

He could sense her struggling to move. He cocked his head to the side. Such a strange girl. Oh, well. He had to go find xiǎo yú.

_I-pin, _he thought determinedly. _Gege won't fail you like with __M__ǔ__q__ī__n__. I promise._

He walked up to the fallen girl and kicked her in the face, sensing that she was unconscious. Pity. He expected a bit more from her.

"Tomoko-sama!"

Oh, another pesky one. Jiang-guo turned around, trying to pinpoint xiǎo yú's aura. He heard the sound of car screeching from behind him.

He tensed. He knew that car. A sudden spike of a familiar aura tingled his senses.

Everyone in the area stopped fighting to see the newcomer. Jiang-guo started to tremble in anger.

"Mei-hui," he spat.

The car's door opened. "You all haven't left yet? Is this this some sort of rebellion? I gave you an order an hour ago. Fon, I expected better."

The Arcobaleno didn't say anything. Jiang-guo could feel the small hate from the baby's inner aura.

He noted the presence of five bodyguards around the Qing Long's boss. He scowled. He could take them out in a matter of seconds.

"Don't even think about it, boy," Mei-hui said. She seemed to be smoking as he heard the soft release of air from her lips. "I was in Japan the whole time. Might as well do something for a change. Oh, I brought you a gift."

Dread and fear pooled in Jiang-guo's stomach. He dashed towards her, evading the bodyguards' attacks easily. He jabbed at only one spot: their heart's location.

A blade was placed dangerously near his jugular vein.

"You're just a rude little boy, aren't you?" Mei-hui snarled.

"Boss, he - "

"Shut it, Long-wei," Mei-hui said coldly. "I don't need your snippet of this behavior."

Jiang-guo wasn't afraid. Oh, no. He was slightly terrified. He was no match for this woman and yet he recklessly charged against her. However, nothing could separate him from I-pin.

"Where is she?" he said with a glare.

Mei-hui chuckled darkly and gripped his hair, pulling him back. The cold metal sliced thinly on his skin. He will not back down. He will _not_ show weakness in front of this woman.

"Don't worry, boy," she said in his ear, shoving something into his hands. "She'll stay by your side forever. Isn't that what they all say?"

Jiang-guo's blood ran cold and his mind went blank in sudden rage and grief. He let out a cry and raised his fist to punch the woman, but he was thrown back by a sudden gust of wind.

"Jiang-guo!" Long-wei said.

Jiang-guo clutched the small, soaked bag in his arms. No...no, no, no, no. He could smell the blood and feel the small body from inside. He opened the small bag and reached inside. He wouldn't be able to see...

He was fine with that but why was there regret for not being able to do so? He wanted to see his dear little sister for one last time.

"I-pin..." he mumbled, feeling the cold skin under his fingertips. "I-pin...wake up. Gege is here. Wake up. Wake up, wǒ de zhēnguì de. Gege is here..."

He felt a sudden rise of anger. It wasn't from him. It was from Fon mixed with grief and remorse. He sensed the Arcobaleno next to him and clutched I-pin's limp body closer to his chest.

"Stay back!" he screeched. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault, jiànhuò!"

Fon flinched. "Jiang-guo, I - "

Jiang-guo stood up with I-pin in his arms. "Stay away! She's dead...because of you. Because - because of...me..."

He broke down, cradling I-pin close to his chest. Tears leaked from his blind eyes and he desperately attempted to wipe them away, to make them stop. He had never cried again after hearing the news of his Mǔqīn falling ill. But now...he failed to save I-pin, his only family left. Why couldn't he do anything right for once?

"Mei-hui," Fon said coldly, "this is as far as you can go. Stop this pointless mission. Tsunayoshi has nothing to do with the title of Decimo."

"You've grown attached to him," Mei-hui said carelessly. "Fine. Suit yourself. I believe your nephew is about to walk through death's doors."

"What do you - "

Jiang-guo heard the sound of flapping wings from above and sensed a thinning presence. It was the xiǎo niǎo.

"Kyoya!" Fon said, his tone concern.

Jiang-guo heard a small click, the sound of a gun being ready for fire.

"You idiots are useless," Mei-hui said before pulling the trigger.

Jiang-guo appeared by her side, I-pin still in his arms, and jabbed her in the side with his elbow and smacked her shooting arm with his fist.

The screech of a bird rang in his ears.

"I will kill you," Jiang-guo snarled.

_D__ù__i b__ù __q__ĭ__, w__ǒ __de zh__ē__ngu__ì __de__, _he thought sadly.

* * *

**A/N Technically not a cliffie but bordering similarity. Haha. **

**With Mio, I thought it was obvious since this is the Kokuyo Arc after all. Sorry for it being...unexpected?**

**Yes, Tsuna wasn't as bloodthirsty or sadistic, but Mukuro-Tsuna makes up for it...I guess? When he gains control, all I can do is pray for Mukuro. Haha.**

**The Chinese in here is from google translate so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**xiǎo yú - little fish**

**xiǎo niǎo - little bird**

**w****ǒ ****de zh****ē****ngu****ì ****de**** - my precious one**

**d****ù****i b****ù ****q****ĭ**** - I'm sorry**

**ji****à****nhu****ò**** - cheap goods (you despicable creature!), lower than human**

**m****ǔ****q****ī****n**** - mother**

**z****à****iji****à****n**** - good-bye**

**R.I.P. I-pin**

**I apologize for that. It's needed for the story to work out.**

**See you in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you can.**

**Ciao.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Reborn was not amused. Leon was going batshit crazy after his tail seemingly came off and was now wrapped up in a cocoon of some sorts. He knew what that meant. It meant his student would be in danger. However, Tomoko was knocked out and Leon still wasn't coming out. Was the process too long or was he missing something here? Anyway, he hopped towards Tomoko's limp body.

"Dame-Tomo," he said almost scornfully, "you still have more to learn."

He healed any wounds she had with his Sun flames, but he couldn't do anything about her paralyzed limbs. Jiang-guo was even more skilled than he had thought. A familiar monkey appeared by his side, limping slightly as it walked towards Tomoko. It used its tail to hit her limbs skillfully before hopping on Fon's shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss," Reborn said, tipping his fedora to cover his eyes.

Fon didn't say anything. Reborn could tell what he was thinking. The Storm Arcobaleno was practically seething.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Fon said blankly. "There is no reason for you to give me your pity. However, it seems like I lost my patience."

He turned to Mei-hui, his eyes glinting. Reborn smirked. Ah, the hitman hidden behind his calm facade has surfaced.

"Mei-hui, you are a disgrace." With that said, Fon instantly appeared behind the woman and slammed his foot in her shoulder. She gasped in pain and her eyes widened in shock. Jiang-guo reacted instantly, jabbing her stomach repeatedly before kicking her in the head - hard.

Long-wei was just standing there, too stunned to move. Maita knocked him out and quickly went to Tomoko's side.

"Tomoko-sama!"

"Keep your guard," Reborn said. "Take her away from here."

"What about you, Reborn-san?" Maita said, slinging Tomoko's arm over his strong shoulder.

"Don't question me. Whatever happened to you eliminating Long-wei?"

Maita didn't answer. Reborn ran towards where Falco fell, jumping over a bush before landing on his feet.

He heard sniffles and sobs as he walked closer. He soon saw the larger Falco on the ground, his wing bleeding from where Mei-hui's bullet had struck.

A boy in a cow suit was shaking something and when Reborn saw what - or who in this case - it was, he immediately shoved the boy away, gathering his Sun flames to heal the dying prefect.

"Who are you?" the boy said, coming in-between them.

Reborn was only slightly impressed. This kid's got guts. He ignored him and focused on healing the major injuries as quickly as he could. How Hibari managed to survive this long was beyond him. His jacket was wrapped skillfully around his stomach to stop the bleeding as much as it could, but he had already lost a lot.

"H-hey, Lambo-san asked you a question!"

Reborn went to Falco and healed his wing. "Where's Colonello?"

His senses were tingling. Did something terrible happen to Tsuna? Falco screeched in thanks and shrunk back in his small form, preening his wings.

"You know Colonello?" Lambo said with a sniff, still standing protectively over Hibari.

Reborn glanced at him uninterestedly. "Yes. Where is he?"

Lambo looked him over for a second and his eyes became even more teary. "He's with Tsuna-nii. Tsuna-nii is weird, but I know he's in pain. He's hurting inside."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew them away. Reborn held his ground, grabbing onto Hibari, while Falco caught Lambo in his talons.

The Sun Arcobaleno looked over to see Fon and Jiang-guo land on their feet gracefully. He scanned the area. Mei-hui was on the ground, her body racking with sobs. Sobs?

Reborn took out his gun and shot at a tree. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard metal clash with metal.

"You found me," a voice said. "How sad."

Mei-hui jumped down, her hand on her hip. A larger than normal fan was in the other, spread open to reveal a blue dragon with a lighter shade of blue as its background. She flicked her black hair behind her shoulder and smiled.

"You did well, Biyu," she said.

Reborn looked at the body lying a few feet away. It shimmered before revealing a simple servant girl. She was weeping quietly, unable to move.

"You forget," Mei-hui said. "The Chinese Mafia also adopted the way of the flames. Primo was a quite generous man."

"Die!" Jiang-guo said, flipping in the air.

He was only an inch away before he was blown away by a gust of wind.

Mei-hui smirked. "However, we changed some things here and there. The Seven Flames of Heaven are a bit of an alteration of the original. Please enjoy the show."

Reborn was instantly on guard. The Chinese mafia was a mystery even back then, sneaking in and out of the shadows like slithering serpents. Once you blink, they were gone as if they were never there. He recalled there there was barely any information on them years before they cut connections with the Italian mafia.

_Interesting,_ he thought.

Mei-hui suddenly swung her fan at them, creating a strong gust of wind. Reborn's sharp eyes caught sight of thin needles. He evaded them with ease. Fon and Jiang-guo seemed to sense it as well as they avoided them quickly.

Fon appeared in front of Mei-hui and went for her neck, but Mei-hui swiftly dodged to the side, kicking him away. Fon dodged it and aimed another kick at her head. She flipped backwards and jumped in the air with a fast spin, another current of wind flying at them. This time, it exploded.

Reborn jumped backwards. He looked back to see Lambo with Hibari who was still unconscious. Falco was too tired to revert to his larger form and only flapped his wings in slight panic. His sharp golden eyes met with Reborn's and a message automatically passed between them.

_Find Colonello._

Falco screeched and flew swiftly in the air, disappearing out of sight.

Mei-hui took out a gun with a small grin. "I'm enjoying this party."

"Oh, am I invited as well?"

Everyone looked to see a familiar brunette with Colonello sitting on his shoulder, Falco perched on his head. The blonde baby looked a bit anxious with a little pride.

"Tsuna?" Reborn said, wary of the boy.

Tsuna looked up and he tensed. His eyes...

One was red with kanji written in it and the other was a bold orange color. Such a strange yet intimidating sight.

"The more the merrier," Mei-hui said with a shrug. She aimed her gun swiftly at Tsuna and pulled the trigger.

Everyone blinked when the bullet went through his stomach, which swirled in a haze before turning back to normal. A trident appeared in his hand and he slammed the end of it to the ground, a column of lava bursting in front of him as the whole area exploded with it.

Jiang-guo looked around apprehensively. Fon's body tensed.

"Yo, kora," Colonello said with a grin, having his rifle ready. "Maximum Burst!"

A blue bird-like shot flew at Mei-hui. She stood there, unfazed, and, when the shot came in close, she swiped her arm up. The shot split into two and flew past her, exploding behind her back. Her long hair blew in the harsh wind.

Colonello widened his eyes. "What the - "

"The wind cannot be bound," Mei-hui said, snapping her fan to a close. "It is free as it is dangerous."

"Does all of the Chinese mafia say some kind of random proverb or something?" Colonello deadpanned.

Fon grimaced. "Just don't use your rifle, Colonello."

Jiang-guo ran behind Mei-hui and swiped his leg under her feet. She jumped and aimed a kick at his head. He dodged it while striking his foot up at her stomach before rolling away to evade an elbow jab.

He sneaked in-between her legs and jabbed her shoulders successfully. Suddenly, her arms went limp and bounded to her side, her fan and gun dropping to the ground.

She smiled. "Oh, you caught me."

Reborn saw wires under the light and raised a brow. Hmm...

Tsuna appeared before her, his trident aimed at her neck.

"Oh, the little Vongola has graced me with his presence," she said. "How lovely. You might want to move back. You might get dirty with my blood."

The wires tightened around her body.

"Did you do anything to mǔqīn, too?" Jiang-guo snarled.

"Now why would I touch your mother, boy?" Mei-hui said with a roll of her eyes. "That's a bit low, isn't it?"

Reborn had his gun ready while Colonello had his rifle aimed at Mei-hui's forehead. Fon was by her side, his fist aimed at her ankles.

"You're a hypocrite," Jiang-guo said, pulling his arms back a little.

"Am I? I apologize."

"What did you to mǔqīn?"

"Hmm, she died peacefully," Mei-hui said carelessly. "Pulling the plug wasn't all that hard."

Tsuna's mismatched eyes flashed in anger and his blade seeped into her skin. "You monster."

"What about you, little Vongola?" Mei-hui said with an airy smile. "Aren't we all?"

"Gege..." a meek voice said.

Jiang-guo froze as he looked around. "I-pin?"

Even Fon searched for his student before shaking his head. "No, it cannot be."

"Master! I-pin did Gyoza Fist!" A blur came from the bushes. "Did good job?"

"I-pin?" Jiang-guo said weakly. The wires loosened.

"Gege!" I-pin said happily before stopping. "Gege, what are you doing? No fight! I-pin said no fight. Gege no hurt."

Reborn stared at her suspiciously as she tugged Jiang-guo's pants. This...this was...  
"I-pin!" Jiang-guo said, holding the small girl in his arms. "Gege is sorry! Gege should've protected you!"

I-pin laughed merrily. "I-pin here, so no worry, Gege."

Fon relaxed only slightly, his eyes hopelessly looking onto the scene. Tsuna suddenly kicked Mei-hui in the face. She leaned back onto her back and rolled backwards onto her feet with a smirk.

"It's not real!" Tsuna said. "It's an illusion! Jiang-guo, let her go!"

It was too late. Blood seeped from Jiang-guo's mouth and dribbled down his chin. I-pin giggled, a knife in her hand as she pushed it in further in his chest. His eyes widened in shock.

"I-pin stay forever with Gege."

Fon let out a roar of rage and sent a barrage of kicks and punches at Mei-hui. He did not stop in his furious dance. His blows were stronger, faster, and invincible to the human eye. Finally, she slumped to the ground.

Her mouth was smeared with blood but the smile remained. "If only..."

She dissolved into mud. Tsuna instantly pushed Jiang-guo and Fon to the side, evading a sudden gust of wind.

Mei-hui appeared with a smile, her fan and gun back in her hands. "Let's end this. I'm getting quite bored."

Tsuna's face darkened and Reborn felt a shiver up his spine. What was this dark, ominous aura? Was this really Tsuna?

"You're just the same as the rest of them," the brunette said, taking a stance.

In a blur, he appeared in front of Mei-hui who widened her eyes slightly. She was thrown back, breaking a couple of trees. The fury from the boy was getting stronger and stronger before it enveloped the whole area.

Tsuna was in front of Mei-hui in a second and placed his trident over her heart. "Good-bye."

A smirk formed curled on the woman's bloody lips. "I still win. I always do."

She coughed up blood when Tsuna slammed his trident on target. "Shut up."

"Tsu-kun..."

Tsuna widened his eyes and Colonello was by his side, pulling him back. Mei-hui dissolved into Mio.

She smiled weakly and reached out to him slowly before it landed with a thud.

"Onee-chan...?"

"I assure you that she's real," a voice said.

Everyone looked to see Mei-hui inside a car, smoking a cigarette. She smirked. "Tatta."

The car drove away with a screech.

Tsuna dropped his trident to the ground and brought his hands up to his face.

"You said that you would help me!" he screamed.

His eyes blanked out before returning back to normal.

"My rage...my rage was too great," he mumbled, reaching out for Mio. He cradled her in his arms and hugged her to his chest tightly, his eyes devoid of any emotion. "My fault...all my fault..."

Colonello bowed his head a bit in mourning. "I called Iemitsu. He'll bring help, kora."

Tsuna continued to clutch Mio in his arms even when the ambulance came. Reborn watched from afar after Tomoko was taken to the hospital with Maita by her side. Long-wei was under close surveillance on his way to the hospital as well as Jiang-guo. I-pin's body was handled with great care along with Hibari.

Tsuna's eyes were still the same mismatched color, never fading. Colonello stuck to his side while Lambo sat quietly on his other side, not saying a word.

His small reached up to Tsuna's face. "Tsuna-nii, Lambo-san is here. You can cry when Lambo-san is here. It's okay."

Tears then started to trail down Tsuna's pale cheeks, slipping onto Mio's face. Lambo wiped them away gently with a shaky smile.

"It's okay, Tsuna-nii. Lambo-san is here. Lambo-san will protect you. Auntie said that tears can wash away your sorrow so it's okay to cry sometimes."  
Tsuna held onto Mio tighter, refusing to let her go even when the paramedics came.

_Emotions are useless in the mafia,_ Reborn unconsciously thought before scowling under his fedora. _But that Bovino kid is...smarter than I thought. Emotions...humans can't live without them._

Tsuna stood up to follow Mio as she was carried away. When he passed Reborn, what he said made the hitman flinch.

"I _will_ become Vongola Decimo. Don't get in my way."

* * *

**A/N Yeah...a lot of stuff going on.  
**

**I apologize if it seems like I'm rushing with the fight scenes, but I try to keep it as realistic as possible. Tsuna's involvement with Mukuro will be revealed next chapter. No worries.**

**Also, if this chapter is choppy or anything of the sorts, I've been having a lack of sleep lately and my mind's a bit jumpy with the story. Haha. And it's 1 A.M. in the morning from where I am. But I couldn't leave you guys hanging.**

**I have a new story posted up in case anyone is interested. It's titled "Finding Eden" and it's a KHRxShingeki no Kyojin crossover. If you can, please take the time to read it. ^^ll**

**The Kokuyo Arc is still not done, but it's almost finished. Two or three more chapters possibly.**

**Any questions on what's happening so far you can ask, especially with Mei-hui's abilities. I'll try not to spoil anything. Also, if anyone remembers the scene with Lambo in the future, the one who attacked TYL!Gokudera is Jiang-guo. You know, a hint.**

**R.I.P. Shoda Mio**

**Please leave a review if you can. Thank you for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hibari was swimming in-between consciousness. The pain in his chest was terrible, but it lessened as time went on. How long it has been he didn't know.

A scene started to appear in his mind scape, obliterating the darkness. It was a hospital room and it was oh-so familiar to his eyes.

"Kyoya," he heard his dying mother say to his younger self, "I don't have much time with me. Will you come closer?"

His younger self obediently sat down next to his mother and snuggled in close to her chest. Hibari unconsciously held himself tightly, gripping his arms as if to remember the warm, loving embrace from his deceased mother. All he felt was cold emptiness.

"Are you going to die?" his younger self said. "Are you going to leave like Otou-san?"

Hibari saw his mother hug his younger self even tighter, her brown eyes tearing up slightly. It hurt to know how much pain she was going through and that he couldn't do anything about it.

"How is your wound, Kyoya?" she said, placing her hand gently on his chest.

"It's fine," his younger self said a bit harshly. "Answer my question."

"You're very forward today, aren't you?" his mother said with a soft laugh.

His younger self looked up at her, frustration and anxiousness in his dull eyes. "Okaa-san, are you going to leave me like Otou-san? Answer me, please?"

His mother held him even tighter in her weak arms. Hibari found himself sitting down next to the bed to see the gentle features on her face again, her short black hair that he nuzzled in all the time to catch that wonderful scent that solely belonged to her. He hesitantly reached out but quickly folded his arms over his chest again, clutching tightly onto his arms.

His mother started to stroke his younger self's hair, a sad smile on her face. The dark circles under her eyes were prominent and her skin was pale from severe blood loss. Her eyes were weary and were threatening to close. She opened her mouth and started to sing quietly:

_"Do not stand at my grave and weep."_

_His younger self stiffened as did he._

_"I am not there. I do not sleep."_

Hibari stood up and brought his hands to his ears to block out the bittersweet lullaby. His younger self's hands tightened on his mother's hospital shirt.

But...no matter how hard he tried to move or block out his mother's voice, it seemed to ring clearly in his head.

_"I am a thousand winds that blows._

_I am the diamond glints on the snow._

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain._

_I am the gentle autumn rain."_

"Shut up," Hibari said, falling onto his knees. "Shut up. _Shut up!_"

_"When you awaken in the morning's rush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush."_

Her voice was getting weaker and more faint, but, to Hibari, it sounded like it was getting louder and stronger.

_"Of quiet birds in circled fight_

_I am the soft stars that shine at night."_

Hibari looked up to see his mother's eyes fluttering as she desperately tried to stay awake. He reached out for her as she sang the last words weakly:

_"Do not stand at my grave and cry;_

_I am not there. I did not die."_

Hibari's hand went for her hand but he grabbed air as the scene faded.

"Okaa-san, don't leave me!" his younger voice screamed.

* * *

Hibari snapped his eyes opened, light blinding his vision. He felt a hand brush against his cheek and he instantly sat upright, pain shooting up in his chest. He looked around, taking in his surroundings slowly. He was in his house...

A hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled down back to his futon.

"Hey, lie down," a voice said.

Hibari looked to his right and saw Maya staring at him with her brown eyes tinged slightly with worry and fear.

"Her...bi...vore," he said, coughing viciously.

Maya stood up, dashing for a cup of water. She handed it to him clumsily and almost spilled on his shirt if she didn't save it in time.

"Drink," she said, flushing slightly.

When Hibari picked up his arm, another pain spread throughout his shoulder and to his chest, rendering him useless as it dropped slowly. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Why couldn't he move properly?

Oh, right. That herbivore was one stubborn bastard.

"Here." Maya brought the cup to his dry lips and tipped it slightly when he reluctantly opened his mouth. He gulped it all down voraciously, never missing a drop.

He felt ashamed and embarrassed. Him, in a futon, who needed a young girl to help him drink water.

Maya put the cup away and sat down on the floor. They entered an awkward silence. Hibari then struggled to get out of the futon when he remembered the humiliation of his defeat, fury rising in his aching chest.

"You take one step out of bed and I'm going to call Father," Maya said, standing up.

Hibari scoffed. "Herbivore, you cannot tell me what to do."

"You were crying."

He tensed. "What did you say, herbivore?"

His voice was low and dangerous, almost sounding like a growl. In the back of his head, his mother's lullaby was faint but there. He placed his head into his hand.

"Shut up," he whispered darkly.

"H-hey, are you - "

"Shut up!" Hibari said, his eyes wide with an animalistic gleam.

Maya flinched, her body rigid. Hibari placed his face into his hands. His mind was in a rush of emotions and his body was just uncontrollable at this point. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and instinctively struck the person away. He flinched when he heard a sharp cry of pain reach his ears.

Maya was on the floor, clutching her cheek in pain as she whimpered, curling into a small ball. Hibari stared at her before looking away, his hands tightening around the sheets.

"Shit," he mumbled.

He heard Maya stand up, taking shaky steps towards the door. Her cheek was already starting to bruise. Tears slipped down from her pained eyes even though she tried hard not to cry.

"I sent Father out," she said shakily, taking in deep breaths, "before you started crying. I thought that maybe...you needed it. I saw the signs so I sent him out. Tetsu-onii-san is safe in the other room. We got him out in time."

She slid the door open and shut it close. Hibari stared intently at the wall, his form shaking. He grabbed something from his dresser table and threw it forcefully at the wall. The sound of glass shattering echoed in his ears, ringing in his heart.

Humiliation...his dignity lost.

The last remaining photo of him and his parents within the frame was covered with spider web-like cracks.

The largest crack was the one over his heart.

* * *

Tsuna was left in his room for a week, locking the door tightly to show that he didn't want anyone in. His eyes were closed, his body relaxed as he entered the world of dreams.

"Mukuro?" he said, searching for the other boy.

"Oya, oya, you're quite eager, little Vongola," a voice said amusedly.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for a week already," Tsuna said, annoyed. "Where were you?"

"Kufufu, does the world revolve around you?" Mukuro said, appearing in front of him with his trident in hand. "Don't worry. I did not forget our little deal."

Tsuna walked forward and grabbed the boy's hand. "Keep your end of the bargain as well."

Mukuro's lips tightened even when he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his mismatched eyes. "Kufufu, I had hoped you would forget."

"I've been trying to get into contact with you for a week," Tsuna said blankly. "That would've been a sign that I didn't forget. Now where are you?"

"Kokuyo Middle School," Mukuro said, fading slowly. "I'll be waiting for you, little Vongola."

Tsuna watched the boy disappear from sight and entered back to reality. He stood up quickly and went for the door, opening it with a slam, as he rushed out into the hallway.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna, kora!"

"Tsuna-nii, where are you going?"

Tsuna ignored them and slipped his shoes on hurriedly, tying the laces as quickly as he could before bolting out the door. He almost tripped as he rounded the small gate and regained his balance by grabbing onto the gate. He ran as fast as he could, following his intuition.

He swiftly went to the side to dodge a a young woman with a plate of unappetizing food in her hand.

"Please excuse me," he said, continuing on his path.

_Mukuro,_ he thought. _Your ass better be there or so help me Kami-sama I will hunt you down and personally rip you into shreds._

He swore that he heard the boy's laugh rebound in his head.

* * *

When he happened upon Kokuyo Middle School, he didn't expect it to be all broken down and crumbled.

_Wonderful hideout,_ he thought humorlessly. _Perfect for someone like you._

He treaded on the school grounds carefully, staying alert in case of anyone appearing with some kind of surprise attack. Sure enough, they did.

A few guys with pipes came out, donning the school uniform for Kokuyo.

_You really like parties, don't you?_ he thought blankly before getting himself to a fighting stance.

A wave of dizziness swept over his head. He widened his eyes in realization. He stopped eating a day ago. Kami-sama, why was he so stupid and careless sometimes? Oh, wait. His mother. Ever since Tomoko woke up, things weren't going well.

He dodged a swipe and punched the guy in the guts. He leaned backwards to avoid a kick and grabbed the leg, effectively breaking it with his elbow. The guy screamed.

Tsuna looked around. There were three more left. He felt even dizzier as he maneuvered around another hit from a pipe and punched the guy in the jaw, knocking out cold.

He flipped backwards and landed in a crouch, stumbling a little. Something struck him harshly in the shoulder and he bit his lips in pain. He was getting tired and nauseous.

"You're pretty weak, you little worm," the student said with a sneer. "Thought you could take us by surprise or some shit. You're not worthy of Mukuro-sama's attention."

Tsuna suddenly went on his back and pushed off with his hands, kicking the guy harshly in the chest. The boy fell to the ground with a groan.

"You bastard!" his friend said, striking him across the face with his pipe.

Tsuna caught it with his hand and pulled, kneeing the guy in the stomach and punching him in the head. He got knocked out cold.

A loud war cry came from behind him and he ducked, sweeping his leg under the guy's feet. He stood up and kicked the boy in the head.

"You'll pay for this!" the guy from before said, clutching his stomach with a wince.

"How much?" Tsuna said before appearing behind him and giving him a neck chop.

The student fell, his body limp.

Tsuna was panting hard and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Shit," he said, walking towards the school building.

He sensed two other people ahead and scowled. He could've at least brought an energy bar or stole that plate of food from the woman he bumped into earlier; however, in his guts he knew that it was something he would regret eating.

Suddenly, his ears rang and silence enveloped him, the familiar feeling tugging in his head. He gasped and fell to the ground, patting the ground to search for something, anything to draw with. A desperate feeling tugged in his chest. He forgot his bag at home in his rushed state of mind. Damn it, how could he have forgotten? How stupid could he be?

"Fuck!" he screamed.

"Chikusa, what's wrong with him?" he heard faintly.

"I don't know," another voice said.

Tsuna's head was swimming until he found a sharp piece of rock and slashed his hand. Warm liquid spilled onto his skin and his hand started to move on its own accord. He felt tremors shake his body, the sound of a building collapsing. Screams were coming from above him and he widened his eyes as he felt a heavy, invisible weight drop onto his body.

When he came back into his senses, he was attempting to keep his eyes awake, suddenly feeling tired. He felt his body collapse to the ground and his body relaxing, succumbing slowly to the darkness.

_What did I draw?_ he thought dully. _Who is it...?_

He couldn't get the time to see as his eyes shut close.

"I believe we'll have to carry him to Mukuro-sama," the one named Chikusa said.

"Tch, weak."

Tsuna had to stay awake. He had to...see...

_"Tsunayoshi," _a warm voice said softly. "_Rest."_

The brunette finally complied, entering the hands of slumber.

* * *

**A/N And done. Thank you for the reviews and favorites!  
**

**You know a part of the deal made between Tsuna and Mukuro. The other part will be revealed next chapter. ^^**

**Poor Hibari and Maya. The song that his mother sang is actually based off a poem by Mary Elizabeth Frye: Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep. I heard the music version of it by an all boys choir called Libera. They're wonderful to listen to and, if you have the chance, you should check it out. I'll have a link on my profile page.**

**Guest Review Reply to Yuki: Hello, again! Hmm, the Guardians all living. Haha. I won't say anything on the matter 'cause it'll be spoiling. XD I assure you though that they will be brought together in the case of the Ring Conflict Arc. Thank you for being such a devoted reader! Much appreciated! ^^**

**Please leave a review if you can! Thank you for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Colonello stared at the stairs leading up to the next floor, the floor where Tsuna's room was, the place where his student locked himself up in. He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time this week.

"Colonello-kun, you should smile more," Nana said with that same irking smile on her face.

He huffed and looked away, his brow twitching when Nana giggled. Seriously, what was this woman's problem? Not once did he see her visit Tsuna or acknowledged his presence. Iemitsu was out cold after signing a bunch of paperwork that Lal Mirch sent with Reborn so he guessed that was okay. Normally, he wouldn't get involved but this concerned his student and he'd be damned if he couldn't do anything about it.

Even Gokudera and Lambo stared at her back as she chopped up more vegetables, humming merrily to herself. The bomb-user was practically fuming and Colonello gave him a sharo gaze to calm down. He appreciated the loyalty the boy had with Tsuna, but keeping his temper in check was more important.

"Reborn," Tomoko said, drinking a cup of water, "when will our training start again?"

"You must realize your mistake first," Reborn said, setting down his cup of expresso. "Until then I will commence with the training."

Tomoko scowled slightly and stood up. "Ever since we came back, all you do is laze around and drink all day. How the hell am I supposed to become Decima at this rate?"

Colonello studied Nana's reaction, her body tensing up. She must've known something. He rubbed his temples to get rid of an incoming migraine. Let's see how his student was holding up. He refused to eat from yesterday and it was really bothering him.

Don't tell me you're still gambling with Mukuro, he thought, hopping from his seat.

"Dame-Tomo," Reborn said almost dangerously, "any mentioning of that stupid game of yours and I'll have you climbing another cliff."

Suddenly, fast, heavy footsteps came down the stairs as Colonello saw a familiar brunette pass by them, struggling to slip on his shoes.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna, kora!"

"Tsuna-nii, where are you going?"

His student didn't respond as he dashed out the door. He heard a distant, "Please excuse me," before it faded.

Colonello stood up but tensed when Tomoko went up the stairs. He looked at Gokudera and nodded. The boy ran out of the house with Lambo clinging onto his shirt.

"Let go, ahoshi!"

"No! Tsuna-nii needs Lambo-san more than ahodera!"

"What?"

Colonello sighed. Falco screeched a little, flapping his wings. He heard Tomoko coming down the stairs again.

Reborn and him tensed as they exchanged glances when they heard the small beeps of someone dialing.

"Hello? Is this the Namimori Police Department?" Tomoko said.

Colonello ran into the hallway and widened his eyes when he saw Tomoko looking through Tsuna's sketchbook, flipping the pages madly. Her eyes were cold and stormy, a torrent of emotions passing within them.

"I found something that disturbs me greatly," she said into her cellphone. "Yes. Something that connects with the murder of Akane-san and a couple of others as well. Pardon?"

Colonello glared and aimed his rifle at her. "What the hell are you doing, kora?"

"Hm?" she said nonchalantly, aiming her own gun at him while walking towards the door. "Ah, y-yes. There's someone here who's threatening me f-from speaking."

A smile spread on her lips. "My brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's aiming a gun at me and I - I don't know what to do."

Her voice was laced with fake panic. It seemed she took acting classes as well.

She aimed at the wall and pulled the trigger, the shot echoing in the house. Nana screamed from the kitchen and something shattered. There was banging on the door.

"Oi, what's going on?" someone said from outside. "Hey!"

Colonello's finger was about to pull the trigger but someone kicked him in the face. He grunted and quickly got up, his blue eyes filled with fury. Tomoko took that moment to run outside after she slipped on her boots.

She shoved a woman out of the way, a platter of food falling onto the floor,

"Reborn, what the fuck, kora?" he said.

"Shoot her and you will be taken to Vendice," Reborn said, tugging his fedora down to cover his eyes. "Murdering the mafia heir is illegal, especially in the presence of an Arcobaleno."

"What the hell is going on?" Iemitsu said from the stairs. "Where is Tsuna and Tomoko? Nana, are you okay?"

Nana shakily came out of the kitchen, her hands over her eyes. "Mitsu-kun, come save me. Mitsu-kun..."

She mumbled the same thing over and over agains before she collapsed, her pale skin slicked wi cold sweat.

"Nana!" Iemitsu said. He cursed as he struggled to get down the stairs on his wheelchair.

The woman who held the platter of food rushed in, climbing up the stairs rapidly and helping the struggling, cursing man down.

Reborn checked Nana's pulse. "She's fine. Keep her warm. Bring her to the couch."

"Reborn-kun, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" the unknown woman said, helping Nana to the couch.

Colonello gritted his teeth and jumped in the air, Falco grabbing him firmly with his talons. "This isn't over, Reborn, kora!"

The hitman didn't say anything as he used his Sun flames over Nana's forehead. Colonello did not miss the way he tensed though and smirked in triumph as Falco flew swiftly out of the tense house.

When they caught up with the running Tomoko, she shot at them as Falco swiftly maneuvered each and every bullet, being more cautious then ever.

"Yes!" she shouted in the phone. "He's trying to shoot me! He's crazy I tell you! All because I found out! Please, you have to - "

She jumped and turned in the air, firing even more shots at Colonello who got his rifle ready.

"Shoot her and you will be taken to Vendice," Reborn's said in his head. "Murdering the mafia heir is illegal, especially in the presence of an Arcobaleno."

"Fuck!" he said.

Tsuna was his student, damn it. He would do whatever it takes to keep him safe, sister or not, heir or not, 'cause he is going to see Tsuna become Decimo whether this bitch liked it or not. He aimed the rifle at Tomoko and pulled the trigger.

"Maximum Burst!"

A blue bird-like shot flew at Tomoko who widened her eyes slightly before aiming her gun and firing a shot.

He blinked as something blue came out of her gun, instantly freezing his shot on contact. What the hell? Was that...the Zero Point Breakthrough?

He widened his eyes as the ball of energy kept going at him. Falco threw Colonello in the air and took the hit, screeching in pain.

"Falco, kora!" Colonello said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"K-Kokuyo Middle School," Tomoko said. "I - I have to go. He's gaining on me!"

How did she know his location?

_Don't tell me she also has Hyper Intuition, kora, _Colonello mentally groaned.

One month could really do a number on people.

She hung up, her face going back to its stoic expression. Colonello rushed towards the frozen Falco but jumped back to dodge a bullet.

Tomoko held the sketchbook in her hands. "Catch me if you can, Rain Arcobaleno."

She turned and ran again, turning the corner. Colonello glared and helplessly looked back at Falco.

"I'm sorry, kora," he said quietly, pushing the block of shimmering ice in a nearby bush. "I'll come back for you. I promise, kora."

He dashed after the girl, fury taking over his small form.

_I will pump your guts with lead, kora_, he thought. _Reborn, too._

* * *

Tsuna banged on the thick bars, his eyes wide as it started to enclose around him.

"You must stay calm, Tsunayoshi," Primo's voice said. "Or they will imprison you forever."

The brunette shook the bars, his breaths coming out quick and short. "Let me go! Primo, help me!"

"Calm down," Primo said, his voice fading. "Tsunayoshi...listen...to...me."

Tsuna froze and the bars morphed into thick chains, encircling his body, keeping him in its tight hold. He struggled but it only tightened.

"Hanase!" he screamed. "Hanase! Primo, please help me!"

There was no answer. Just a loud roaring noise that gradually got louder and louder. Tsuna widened his eyes when a sudden wave slammed into his body, the sharp pain stinging his skin. He struggled for breath, but it was too late. Too much water filled his lungs and his eyes were closing in the murky darkness of the dangerous depths. The chains around him never let go.

What was going on? Was it Mukuro again? No...this seemed too familiar to him, painfully nostalgic even.

It was terribly painful. He couldn't breathe. Swimming was something he could not do. He tried to close his mouth but he wanted air, fresh, sweet air to fill up his heavy lungs. It hurt too much. Tears sprang in his eyes as he helplessly struggled against the chains.

Something started to clear in the distance. It was faint but was starting to glow a white color. His mouth was open in a silent scream.

_Hibari-san?_ he thought.

Indeed it was the prefect, wrapped in shackles and sinking slowly in the bottomless pit of darkness.

Tsuna fought against his bindings, his eyes trained achingly on the falling boy.

_Hibari-san!_ he mentally screamed. _Hibari-san!_

He hoped that his thoughts would somehow reach the unconscious boy but it wasn't working.

_No_, he thought determinedly. _I won't fail! I won't fail. I will not fail!_

A loud cracking noise echoed in the rushing depths and the chains were free. Tsuna immediately dived down, ignoring the harsh force pushing against him as he reached out for Hibari. His chest was aching terribly and he felt sluggish all over. His hand was slow, but, once his palm met with cold fingers, he held on like the boy was his lifeline.

A sudden rush pulled them back, the darkness disappearing. Light soon enveloped all over him and air rushed into his lungs.

He gasped deeply for breath, coughing as he did so. He placed his forehead in his head, feeling terribly dizzy as he collapsed by Hibari's side.

He panicked when Hibari started to glow a purple color and dissolve into a small flame, radiating a strong power. He struggled to get up but his arms were weak as he collapsed onto his chest. The ground felt like sharp glass piercing his skin.

"You did well, Tsunayoshi," Primo's voice said gently. "You pass. You now have your cloud by your side."

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsuna said weakly, struggling to pick up his chin.

"Decimo is not a matter of who was born first or who is the strongest," Primo said simply. "Many trials and obstacles await on your path, Tsunayoshi. The question is, are you willing to face them? Hibari Kyoya is just the first. Who knows who the next person will be?"

The glowing purple flame flew gently toward Tsuna's face and floated into his forehead. It felt...cold, but comforting in a strange way.

"This is only the beginning, Tsunayoshi," Primo said. "You cannot back down now."

"But...that still doesn't answer my question," Tsuna said. "What is this exactly?"

"A trial," Primo said reassuringly. "It is a trial to see if you are worthy for the position of Decimo."

Tsuna was confused. Did that mean Tomoko was going through the same thing? What if she already passed or somehow got the position first?

"This trial is for the one I deem as the true successor."

With that, Tsuna closed his eyes, a calm feeling washing over his body.

"The cloud has finally joined with its sky."

* * *

Tsuna snapped his eyes open and sat upright, taking in a gulp of air before coughing. What was that?

He looked around and found himself on a dark couch in an even darker room.

"Kufufu," a voice said, "you're finally awake, little Vongola."

Tsuna glared. "Mukuro, we have to talk."

"Oya, isn't that why you're here?"

Tsuna stood up and almost fell as another dizzy spell hit his head. He regained his composure quickly, not showing weakness to the mafia killer.

"The deal," he said, "is off."

"What?" Mukuro said with a tight smile.

"Instead of my body," Tsuna said carefully, "you'll become my guardian."

Mukuro blinked and smacked his ear lightly. "Am I hearing right, little Vongola?"

"If you become my guardian, think of the wide variety of opportunities you'll have," Tsuna said.

He was winging it. He knew it and Mukuro knew it. Honestly, he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

"Opportunities?" Mukuro said boringly, looking over his fingernails. "Becoming a slave again isn't what I had in mind."

"It's not being a slave," Tsuna said, wishing that he would just stop talking. "I'm weak. I won't be able to harness or merge with the full extent of your power as well. Besides, I - "

The window smashed open and Tsuna covered himself, a few glass shards piercing his skin. He just noticed his hand wrapped in bandages.

"Juudaime!" a voice said.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said. "What are you - "

A pair of small arms hugged him around the waist. "Tsuna-nii, Lambo-san was so worried! Tsuna-nii is bad! Don't leave Lambo-san again!"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Lambo..."

"Oya, you promised no one else would come," Mukuro said, his trident appearing in his hand.

Gokudera instantly glared at the boy, dynamites in his hand. "You bastard! What did you do to Juudaime?"

Tsuna stepped in-between them. "Stop! Gokudera-kun, calm down! Mukuro, I can explain."

Lambo took out a pink grenade from his afro and attempted to make a brave face as he faced Mukuro who looked at him with amusement.

"You hurt Tsuna-nii!" Lambo said. "Lambo-san is not happy!"

He threw it before Tsuna could stop him. Mukuro simply stood there, waiting for the grenade to come to him before it vanished.

"Kufufu, you forget that illusions can make something into nothing and nothing into something." He slammed the butt of his trident on the ground and craters appeared, shooting pillars of lava into the air. Lambo screamed in fright.

"Lambo!" Tsuna said, reaching out for the kid. He instantly drew his hand back when a pillar of lava shot in the air. "Lambo, I'm coming!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Gotta stay calm," Tsuna heard as he maneuvered around the illusionary craters.

_Shit,_ he thought when he saw a blur of purple before lava came into his vision. He leaped when it was gone and grabbed Lambo, hugging him close as he bumped into the wall.

The illusion instantly disappeared and Tsuna opened his eyes, looking around to make sure that it was safe. Gokudera ran to his side with worried eyes.

"Juudaime, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna said, his eyes searching the silent room. "Where is...Mukuro?"

Gokudera scowled. "I'll find the bastard and kill him, Juud - "

A harsh cough snapped their attention to across the room. Tsuna almost dropped Lambo from his arms.

"M-Mukuro?" he whispered.

It was Mukuro, but it also wasn't in a way. It was the _future_ Mukuro. His hair was longer, tied back into a low ponytail, and his face was sharper and thinner. He was covered in so much blood, littered with wounds, and his hair was dripping wet, droplets of water trailing down his pale cheeks. He was wrapped in a straightjacket that had chains all over him.

_Shit_, Tsuna thought, gritting his teeth. _The bazooka must've hit him._

"O-oya?" the man said weakly, spitting out a glob of blood. "Isn't it Tsunayoshi? Kufufu, interesting."

"Mukuro, what happened?" Tsuna said, walking towards the man.

He flinched when the illusionist smiled. It was eerie but it wasn't like Mukuro's smile. It was even more bloodthirsty.

"Why, isn't it Tomoko's little brother?" Mukuro said in a taunting tone.

His eyes...his eyes shifted into a vivid shade of blue. This wasn't Mukuro. Was that possible?

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera said, stepping in front of Tsuna protectively.

Lambo held onto Tsuna's shirt, his eyes wide with tears.

"I found you," Mukuro said with a giggle.

The straightjacket ripped apart and something was coming at him. He was about to dodge until he saw Gokudera fall to the ground, his eyes wide.

"Gokudera-kun!" he said, reaching out to him.

The bomber suddenly grinned creepily, his eyes morphing into a blue color. "Aww, you look even more adorable up close. Do you mind - "

Tsuna leaped back but tripped when his foot landed on a stray object. A hand grabbed him up before he could hit the ground.

" - if I give you a bit of a makeover?" Gokudera said, his eyes glinting maliciously.

He screamed when pain exploded in his left eye, something wet trickling down his cheek. He suddenly fell to the ground and clutched his hands over his bleeding eye, writhing in pain on the floor.

"Kufufu," a voice said, "you made a terrible mistake, Lucy."

"Hmm?" Gokudera said, taking out some dynamites from his jacket. "What do you mean? I think I did fine."

"You attacked Tsunayoshi in my presence. I won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

**A/N Shit just keeps happening. Haha.  
**

**Yeah...the trial thing. I wanted to do something a little different to match with what the plot has to offer. The person that will appear each time won't be in any specific order. ****Hope you don't mind!**

**Yeah, Tomoko is off. Well, hearing that Tsuna wants to be Decimo, she isn't the type to just let it be. Keke.**

**And, yes, I will have all the guardians have a glimpse of the future. XD**

**Guest Review Reply to Yuki: Hello! Aww, you don't like yaoi? -3- Well, everyone is different. I don't mind, haha. This story won't have any pairings. Just family fluff. ^^**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Was he in Vendice again? No, this couldn't be. It wasn't Vendice and yet it looked the same as the hellhole. He remembered a purple item sailing towards him and then blank. He doubted the Vendice would exchange their chains for something...flashy, he should say.

Mukuro looked around his cell, his trident in hand. He concentrated, making himself invisible to all eyes, and walked right through the bars, his body turning misty before reverting back to its original form. This couldn't be Vendice. The security was too loose and faulty for the law-enforcing freaks.

He walked down the cold, moist hallways, his footsteps silent and the dim loghts flickering above him. Underground? Hmm, strange.

His eyes wandered in the other cells curiously. They were all empty except for remnants of bloodstains. If he recalled, his cell also had blood and several chains.

"Oi," a voice said.

"Kufufu," Mukuro said, his eyes trained on a dark silhouette. "Nice catch."

He revealed himself to the unknown person. The intense smell of blood and sweat hit him hard.

"Pineapple herbivore," the person said.

Mukuro's brow twitched in annoyance and he stabbed his trident at the man, smirking slightly when it made contact with flesh. The man grunted slightly and Mukuro saw a pale, bloody hand reach up to clutch the wound.

"It took me a while to notice that you stopped talking," the person said. "It was quite peaceful that I didn't think that anyone would notice."

Who was this man? Well, he could easily piss him off a bit.

"Oya, do you know what this place is?" Mukuro said tightly. "It seems you're a permanent resident."

There was a brief moment of silence before the man spoke, "We are underground in Italy, herbivore. I'm next."

Mukuro instantly hid himself, casting illusions to mask his presence and form, when he heard faint footsteps coming from the stairs. He saw a young man walk towards the cell next to him with six other men behind him wearing black suits, a sharp contrast to the dreary, lax environment.

His hand on his trident tightened. Mafia.

The man in the front stepped in front of the cell, fixing a cuff around his wrist, his brown eyes blank. Mukuro could tell that this one used to be a gentle spirit from the way pity and regret flashed under his stony expression, but it seems indifference reigned supreme.

"Hibari-san," the man said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "if you talk now, I'll let you free."

The man in the cell stayed silent. Mukuro didn't know what was going on but something rose in his chest. Pride? Ha! As if for the one who called him a pineapple.

"Maita-sama," one of the men said, "let us take him to Decima."

Mukuro raised a brow. Decima? A female? What family was this?

The one called Maita raised his hand, a ring glinting on his finger. "Let me finish."

"Hai, Maita-sama," the man said, his eyes gleaming with contempt. "I apologize."

"Hibari-san, we currently have Namimori under our hold," Maita said. "It would be a shame if the place your parents treasured would be destroyed."

He crouched, trying to make eye-contact with the tense man. "Tell me where you buried Tsunayoshi's body."

Mukuro felt a tugging sensation in his guts and looked down at the one called Hibari.

"You still won't talk," Maita said, standing up. "Well, I apologize for the inconvenience. Take him out and bring him to the execution room. Jiang-guo is waiting."

Mukuro watched as the men took Hibari out of his cell. The man looked over his way, the only one who seemed to perceive through his illusions aside from Tsunayoshi.

The thing about the man that made Mukuro flinch slightly was the empty eye sockets, dry blood running down Hibari's cheeks. His nose was broken and he just looked horrible to look at.

He disappeared in a pink puff of smoke.

* * *

Lambo shook Tsuna by the shoulder, crying heavily. "Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!"

The future Mukuro stumbled but kept his posture regal as much as possible. His trident appeared in his hand and he pointed it at Gokudera. Suddenly, Gokudera started to distort, swirling painfully in the stomach; however, he only grinned.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said.

Tsuna crawled on the floor and grabbed Gokudera's leg. "Gokudera-kun, snap out of it!"

He tensed and rolled away when something came down on him. He heard his previous spot crack from whatever it was.

"Shh," Gokudera said with his finger on his lips, a grin stretched on his lips. "He's sleeping."

Tsuna's eye ached terribly while he stood up, holding Lambo in his arm. A wave of power washed over him and he felt the same cold yet comforting feeling from the purple flame in his trial.

Mukuro smirked when his eyes landed on Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, use it."

He looked on with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mukuro shrugged with a knowing smile. "It's all up to you."

Gokudera took out a couple of dynamites from his jacket and threw it at Tsuna. It was lighted immediately.

Tsuna suddenly found himself outside of the school, an explosion appearing in his vision. "Gokudera-kun!"

He heard a series of coughing from his right and ran to the future Mukuro's side. "Mukuro!"

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Tsunayoshi," the man said with a smile.

It wasn't mocking or cynical. It was a genuine one with a subdued softness, something that Tsuna would've never expected from Mukuro.

"Kufufu, to think that I wanted to rule the world," Mukuro said, clutching his chest; his body immediately wrapped with the straightjacket from before. "Apparently, this is the wrong world to think of such a dream. This will be my last breath..."

"Mukuro, what are you talking about?" Tsuna said, reaching out to the man; he widened his eyes when his hand brushed a stray tear.

"Oya, are you crying for me, Tsunayoshi?" The man looked up with amusement. "As always. You never changed, cielo. For now, send Lucy back. I am powerless to take her with me to the future. Kufufu, do not cry for me. Smile, Tsunayoshi. Smile for me one last time..."

His eyes closed gently, a peaceful smile on his battered face. Tsuna tried to grab onto his body but it disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Tears mixed with blood fell onto his outstretched hands as they trembled.

"Tsuna-nii," Lambo said, burying his head in Tsuna's shirt. "Lambo-san is sorry."

"Oya," a voice said, "what is this?"

Tsuna tightened his hands, the cold feeling increasing in his body.

"Mukuro-sama!" a voice said.

Three students appeared, all donning the Kokuyo Middle School uniform. One was an animalistic-looking blonde while the other wore a pair of glasses and a white hat, looking a bit calmer than the other. There was a girl by their side, a clarinet in her hands.

"Where are you, tuna?" Gokudera said from the smoking building, revealing himself in the smoke. "Oh, he went back?"

He jumped down and threw more dynamites at Tsuna. The brunette leaped away, the explosions propelling himself forward. He slid on the ground, holding Lambo tightly. The cold feeling spread in his chest and he grabbed a nearby pipe.

"Lucy, let Gokudera-kun go," he said dangerously, setting Lambo down, pushing him gently back.

Gokudera raised a brow with a smirk. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'll have to do it myself."

Tsuna dashed at Gokudera, his injured eye snapping open. Gokudera slightly widened his eyes as Tsuna slammed his pipe on the teen's shoulder. The other teen screamed in pain. Tsuna flinched but kept strong, adrenaline coursing in his veins. He slammed his elbow in the boy's guts.

Apparently, Lucy didn't know how to fight.

Gokudera glared at him, his eyes glinting dangerously and almost psychotically.

Such broken eyes, Tsuna thought unconsciously.

"Bastardo! Ti ammazzo e vi mando al diavolo!" he said, standing up.

"Ti trascino giù con me," Tsuna said back in fluent Italian.

He lunged forward, aiming for the ribs, but fell short. However, purple flames suddenly enveloped the pipe and elongated the item, closing the distance. Tsuna immediately swerved to reach his target, keeping his feet anchored to the ground. His pipe met with something hard. It surely wasn't ribs.

Gokudera stood there with a crazed smile, a purple electric guitar in his hand. Tsuna covered his ears when he hit a sharp key, dropping the pipe to the floor. The floor beneath him cracked and he felt sweltering heat on his skin as he saw hot, scorching lava under his feet. He jumped back but once his feet touched the ground again, the ground cracked and it was the same.

Suddenly, it disappeared and he didn't feel the heat anymore. Mukuro was by his side, looking on with interest.

"How did you get that?" the Kokuyo girl said. "That's impossible!"

Gokudera flinched. "Maurizia?"

The red-head girl tightened her hands around her clarinet. "How do you know my name? I told you, I'm not going back to Italy!"

"M.M., calm down!" the blonde boy said. "What the hell is going on? Mukuro-sama, do you want us to do - "

Vines wrapped around him and the other boy as they flailed in the air helplessly. Gokudera walked towards M.M. whose clarinet changed into a pair of nunchucks.

She struck Gokudera who evaded it and grabbed the clarinet in a tight grip. M.M. widened her eyes and attempted to kick him, but screamed when her leg started to melt, dripping onto the floor.

_How the hell would I get her out?_ Tsuna thought. _Maybe..._

"Maurizia," Gokudera said softly, extending his arms for an embrace, "I meet you again."

M.M. stumbled back, her arms raised in front of her. "N-No! Mukuro-chan, help me! Please!"

"Kufufu, where was that tough spirit of yours that I saw yesterday?" Mukuro said, not making a move.

Tsuna ran forward and leaped in the air, the pipe raised above his head. He struck down forcefully, meeting with the guitar. He gritted his teeth as he looked into Gokudera's blue eyes.

"How dare you interrupt us?" Gokudera said with a glare.

"Gokudera-kun, get your shit together!" Tsuna said. "What happened to becoming my right-hand man? You promised to stay by my side. Was that all a lie?"

The guitar vanished and Gokudera's eyes morphed back into its normal green color, painted with anxiousness and realization.

"J-Juudaime," he said weakly.

"That's right!" Tsuna said. "I'm going to become Decimo and you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Juudaime," Gokudera said with a pained smile. "Thank you...for trusting me. Gah!"

He clutched his head and the guitar appeared again, his hands slowly moving into a playing position. He snapped his head up, his eyes blue, and a thin smile stretched on his lips.

"I forgot that the storm was such a stubborn ass," he said.

Tsuna reacted quickly, raising his leg for an axe kick. He slammed his heel into the shoulder that he had hit before. Gokudera screamed and guilt rose in his chest.

_I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun,_ he thought.

He raised his hand for a punch, but froze rigidly when a foreign feeling burst in his eye. His hands rose instinctively and he was thrown back by a kick to the chest.

What was this feeling? There was no pain, no physical feeling, but a strange energy being gathered in his eye.

Gokudera stood up, his right arm limp and hanging. A grin spread on his lips. "Ah, my job is done. Addio, vettore."

His eyes turned back to green and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. M.M. edged away from his body. The two boys fell to the ground from their bindings and gasped for breath.

"Tsunayoshi." The voice made Tsuna flinch.

"O-Onee-san?" he whispered.

Lambo dashed to his side and blocked him from the girl. "Lambo-san will protect Tsuna-nii."

Tomoko took out her gun and aimed it at Lambo. Tsuna weakly pushed him to the side, his eye pulsing with strange energy. A shot rang in the silence.

"Tsuna, kora!"

The icy blue shot was coming at him fast. He tried to move but his left suddenly pulsed with pain and he screamed, a hot feeling spreading in his veins. The floor was getting blurry and the noises were getting faint.

He closed his eyes when a blinding flash of white light enveloped his vision. A clash with metal against metal was heard next to him. The new presence was familiar.

_Hibari-san?_ he thought.

"Kufufu, it's you," Mukuro said.

He flinched when he looked in front of him, his hands shaking as he reached forward. The block of glistening ice, the spikes protruding around it...

"C-Colonello?" he said. "Colonello? _Colonello!_"

The Rain Arcobaleno was within the ice, frozen in a protective pose. Tears streaked down Tsuna's cheeks as he desperately banged on the ice, feeling even more helpless when nothing happened.

"Colonello!" he screamed.

Rage spread throughout him and he grabbed his pipe, standing up with a stumble. "Tomoko, I will never forgive you!"

He ran forward and jumped to avoid a bullet. He got in her space quickly and punched her in the face. She skidded back, spitting out blood.

"How could you, Tsuna?" she said, looking up with pained eyes.

Tsuna stopped, regaining his senses.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, put your hands up!" a voice roared.

Suddenly, several policemen surrounded him, their guns aimed at him. He flinched and the pipe slid from his hands.

A man helped Tomoko up and that's when he saw the sketchbook - _his_ sketchbook - in her hands. He started to tremble, not in fear, but in complete fury. She framed him. She fucking _framed_ him.

He was pushed to the ground, his hands handcuffed behind his back. He grunted as he was pulled onto his feet and forced to walk forward. The gun on the back of his head was the only thing not making him lash out.

"You're under arrest," the man next to Tomoko said, "for murder and physical assault. You may speak under the presence of a lawyer."

"Herbivores," a voice said darkly, "release him or I'll bite you to death."

The man raised a brow at Hibari. Tsuna turned around with hopeful eyes. No one would go against Hibari...right? Mukuro and his friends seemed to have disappeared, an echo of chains rattling in the back of his head.

Lambo ran after him. "Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii! Don't take Tsuna-nii, you old man! Lambo-san needs Tsuna-nii. He didn't do anything!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna said when the child was kicked away. "You bastard! Let me go! I'm innocent!"

Hibari grabbed him and pulled him behind his back, a dangerous aura emitting around him. "He is under my protection, herbivore."

The man was unfazed. "If so, then I can only assume that you're working together. Arrest him as well."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "No, he - "

Another wave of pain spiked in his eye and he screamed, falling to the floor.

"Carnivore," Hibari said, kneeling down.

Tsuna struggled against his handcuffs and continued to scream. "Kyoya, it hurts! Please, make it stop! Help me, please."

Hibari tensed a little when he used his first name. The man sighed and gestured with his head to the car. "Bring him in, boys. Hibari-san, you're coming as well. Struggle and I'll beat the crap out of you."

The prefect looked down at Tsuna with blank eyes and the brunette could see his gears turning. Suddenly, he stood up and raised his hands.

"Lay a hand on the carnivore and I'll bite you to death," he said with a glare as a man handcuffed him.

"Don't play fuckin' Dracula on me," the man in charge said.

The pain subdued and Tsuna relaxed as he was shoved inside a car.

"Lambo," he said before getting him, "help Colonello!"

The door shut in his face and the last thing he saw was Lambo running after him with tears in his eyes.

"Poor kid," the man said from the driver's seat. "Having you as a brother."

Tsuna glared. "I'm innocent."

"Get a lawyer," was all the man said as he continued driving on the path.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the favorites and reviews!  
**

**Any inconstancies or choppy scenes are my fault. I apologize if there are any. This is the end of the Kokuyo Arc. Woohoo!**

**Does future Mukuro count as another death here? ^^ll**

**I laughed so much at the reviews that mentioned killing Tomoko so the punch was for you guys! Haha. But she's not dead...so...yeah.**

**Tsuna used the Cloud flame in battle. I don't even know if I got the ability down correctly. Something about propagation as its special ability. I apologize if I got it wrong. TT^TT I don't even know if I got the arresting right...0_0**

**Questions on Lucy's abilities? I'd rather "show, don't tell", haha. Same with what's going on with Tsuna's eye. And, yes, I gave M.M. a backstory.**

**Google translate for Italian~ Not sure if it's right.**

**Bastardo! Ti ammazzo e vi mando al diavolo - You bastard! I'll kill you and drag you to hell.**

**Ti trascino giù con me - I'll drag you down with me.**

**Addio, vettore - Goodbye, carrier.**

**Please leave a review if you can! Thank you for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Mochida wasn't a happy camper. His mom yelled at him for not cleaning his room and his dad...well, his dad was rarely home in the first place. He couldn't do much about it anyway. It wasn't that he didn't care, but it was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. His father was some kind of wandering hippie, ranting about peace or some shit and doing whatever the hell he wanted. No offense to hippies out there.

"Kensuke!" his mother said from the kitchen. "Your room better be clean by the time I get there or else I'm confiscating your Xbox and whatever shit you play on that damn device!"

"I know, Okaa-san!" Mochida said irritably, shoving his clothes in the closet.

"Goddamn woman," he mumbled under his breath, grimacing when he found an old pizza box under his bed.

His phone rang from the desk and he eagerly grabbed it. He sighed when he looked at the caller I.D.

"Look, I don't know where Tsuna is and - "

"He's been arrested!"

Mochida blinked. "What?"

"Tsuna's been arrested along with Hibari."

"Wait, what?"

Tsuna, Hibari, and arrest on the same line was not something he would've expected. Sure the brunette was a trouble magnet, but for him to get arrested? He shuddered. Whatever Hibari did must've been something.

"I'm going to the station now. You coming?"

"Yamamoto," Mochida said, looking around his chaotic room with pained eyes, "my room."

"I'll help you later," the other teen said cheerfully. "It'll be better with more people."

Mochida sighed as he grabbed a random jacket and put it on. "You owe me, bastard."

He ran down the stairs and grabbed a pair of sneakers by the front door.

"Kensuke, where are you going?" his mother said from the kitchen doorway, a knife in her hand.

Mochida tried not to pale as much. "I swear to all the gods out there that I will clean my room. Let me off the hook just this once, Okaa-san."

"That was you said last time!"

"Ken-nii, last time!" his baby sister said from her high chair, smacking her spoon on the table.

"I need to help a friend," Mochida said, his hand on the doorknob. "Please, Okaa-san."

He bolted out of the house when his mom opened her mouth. He ran down the streets towards the Namimori Police Station. Maybe his father could help even though they barely talk with each other.

_You really owe me, Yamamoto,_ he thought.

* * *

Iemitsu was beyond furious as he practically stormed in the police station. "Where are my children?"

Nana followed meekly behind him, tugging on her handbag. "Mitsu-kun, lower your voice."

Reborn looked on impassively from Bianchi's shoulder, Leon still remaining in his cocoon.

"Are you the parents of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tomoko?" the man at the desk said in bored tone. "Please wait here."

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yes. They're here. Please send in Sawada Tomoko."

The doors opened from the right and a man walked out with Tomoko by his side. Her lips were cracked and bleeding. A bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Tomo-chan!" Nana said, dashing to her side and embracing her tightly in her arms. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Iemitsu tensed at how cold his daughter's eyes were and wheeled himself forward, stopping in front of the man. His dark eyes were keen, charisma and confidence leaking from his tall, erect stance. Even though he was wearing a casual suit and had prominent circles under his eyes, Iemitsu knew instantly that this was someone who shouldn't be underestimated.

"Excuse me," he said, "but where is my son?"

"Mitsu-kun, we have Tomo-chan," Nana said with a smile. "Let's go home now."

Iemitsu's jaws tightened, his stomach churning uncomfortably. "Where is my son?"

The man met his gaze and an invisible spark seem to fly between them. "He is under our custody along with Hibari Kyoya. They are under suspicions of jointed murder and physical assault."

He pointed at Tomoko's face. "That is what your son did."

"That's impossible!" Iemitsu said. "He wouldn't do anything of those things."

"I saw it with my own eyes," the man said. "Since he's still a minor, we will have a private trial that will be two days from now. Get a lawyer. He needs it."

"I'm not leaving until I meet with my son and Hibari Kyoya," Iemitsu said with a growl.

"Then you will be under suspicion for aiding them as well," the man said.

"Mitsu-kun," Nana said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, "let's go home."

Iemitsu snapped. This was the final straw. "_You_ can go home. Take Tomoko with you. I don't care. I want to meet with my son and Hibari Kyoya now!"

Nana flinched and drew her hand back, her eyes wide. Iemitsu looked at her blankly. Strangely, there was no guilt or remorse. He felt that she somewhat deserved it. Deep inside, he knew that their relationship was already shaky as it is and he could find only himself to blame.

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose with a small scowl. "Your son is under suspicions of _murder_, Sawada-san."

"I heard you the first time," Iemitsu said with a glare. "Just because I'm on a wheelchair doesn't make me deaf or blind either."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "I ask for ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes."

The chief police stared him down, but Iemitsu never relented. The man sighed heavily.

"Five," he said.

"Done."

* * *

Once Iemitsu laid eyes on his son, he couldn't help but tear up at how terrible Tsuna looked. He wheeled himself inside the room and immediately hugged the brunette tightly.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry," he said quietly in his ear. "How are you?"

"Never felt better," Tsuna said weakly, attempting to smile. It looked more like a grimace. "How is everyone?"

"Hayato is resting at our house. We found Falco in a bush and brought Colonello back safely. Lambo is practically crying for you."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "What happened to Falco?"

"He's in the same state as Colonello," Iemitsu said grimly. He looked at Tsuna with determination in his eyes. "Don't worry. I know how to undo it. I'll also get you out. I promise."

Tsuna nodded with a small quirk of his lips. "Okay. I'll be waiting, Otou-san."

"Whatever they say, don't let them get to you," Iemitsu said in a quiet, rushed tone. "I know that you're strong inside and out. You know why?"

His son laughed gently. "Very original, Otou-san."

"Just say why," Iemitsu said with a grin.

"Okay, why?"

"Because you're my son," the blonde man said, his eyes glowing with pride. "I know you can get yourself through this. Always remember that I'm there for you. I wasn't much of a father to begin with but I'm trying. I know it's not enough but I'll do the best I can. Remember, Tsuna, that I love you."

He patted Tsuna's shoulder roughly but in a proud manner. "I'll get you out. You won't have to wait for long."

"Otou-san, do you know...who did that to Falco and Colonello?"

Someone knocked at the door rapidly. Iemitsu hugged Tsuna one last time and held him by te shoulders, feeling weary. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry I was such a fool."

The door opened and the man in charge peered inside with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Five minutes up. Get out."

Iemitsu looked at Tsuna again, wincing at the damage done to his eye, which was closed. He placed his hand gingerly on the wound. "I'm sorry, Tsuna..."

He turned his wheelchair around and wheeled himself towards the door. He turned his head back slightly.

"I'm going to make things right."

When the man closed the door behind him, he started to lead Iemitsu to Hibari's room. Iemitsu sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day.

"You seem to be doing your job well," the man said dryly.

"I'm a father," Iemitsu said with a stony face. "I can only assume you know how I feel."

The man didn't say anything.

* * *

Iemitsu winced slightly when he saw Hibari handcuffed to the table. His face was a bit bruised and his lips were split. He pushed the wheels of his wheelchair forward. The prefect glared at him.

"Herbivore," he said with a growl.

"I know," Iemitsu said. "I apologize for this uncalled-for situation, Hibari-san. I will take full weight of this responsibility."

Hibari sized him up sharply, his eyes narrowed. "What about the carnivore?"

"The same goes for him as well," Iemitsu said, smiling when he saw a brief flash of relief pass in Hibari's eyes. "I know what I'm doing. Satoshi and Maya are over at my house. Your subordinates are lying low for now. The Discipline Committee is keeping up with their regular schedule."

The boy's body relaxed a bit. "I expect results, herbivore."

Iemitsu nodded. "I'll give them to you. I'll have a lawyer immediately. Is there any request you would like to make?"

Hibari's face stayed the same stoic expression before regret and frustration flooded in his eyes. "Tell the herb - Hagiwara Maya that I'm...sorry."

He spat the word out in a bitter manner, his hands clenched into fists. Iemitsu raised a brow but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll do that. Do me a favor. Don't lose your temper. You may think that you run Namimori, Hibari-san, but it won't take long until the police finds out about your family."

No one cam stay in the shadows forever, Iemitsu thought. Not even if it includes the Hibari yakuza family.

Hibari glared. "Is that a challenge, herbivore?"

"It's a request," Iemitsu said. "Life isn't just about fighting, Hibari-san. You have to breath sometime. I'll see you at the trial. I'll get you out. Until then, tame yourself. Think of it as a self-management exercise. Now _that's_ a good challenge for someone like you."

He grinned cheekily, turned around, and wheeled himself to the door, opening it.

"Thank you," he said to the man. "Can I have your name?"

"Mochida Ren," the man said nonchalantly, sipping from his cup. "No need to tell me yours. I know it already."

"Sawada Iemitsu," Iemitsu said anyway. "I'll see you at court. Don't lay a hand on my son or Hibari. I don't know what I'll do if you did."

"You'll beat the shit out of me," Ren said. "I know."

If they had met under different circumstances, they could've been friends if possible. But...Iemitsu knew that their lives were completely different and that this was bound to happen somehow. He just never expected it to be like this.

When they arrived at the front desk, two young boys stood up from their seat and walked over to them. One of them had a bright, if not tight, smile on his face while the other held a hopeful expression on his face.

"Kensuke?" Ren said, surprise evident in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Otou-san," the shorter boy said with a sheepish smile, "but I have something to ask of you."

"Is it about Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Ren said, his eyes blank.

Kensuke blinked. "Uh, yeah. Did you hear about it?"

"We were wondering if you could help him," the taller boy said with a grin. "You're a police officer and all."

Ren threw put his cup in the trash can. "I'm sorry, boys, but I can't. I'm following the law here."

The boys blinked. Kensuke looked at him with a bit of fright in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Otou-san? Tsuna's practically innocent."

"You don't even know what's going on, Kensuke. He's been arrested for murder and physical assault."

The two boys flinched and widened their eyes. However, when Iemitsu saw the taller boy's eyes sharpened, three words instantly passed in his head.

_A born hitman, _he thought.

"What are you talking about, Mochida-san?" the boy said. "Tsuna wouldn't do anything like that."

Ren's eyes gleamed under the light. "I'm sorry but you both have to leave. Kensuke, I'll see you tonight."

"You're lying," Kensuke said quietly. "You never come home."

"Kensuke - "

"I can't deal with this bullshit you're giving us, Otou-san!" Kensuke said angrily. "You barely come home and Okaa-san practically cries in her sleep! Not everyone is fucking strong like you. Do you know what Kana does? She's always wandering out of the house looking for you because you barely come home. Why can't you just open your fucking eyes, huh? Just do me a favor this o - "

Ren struck him hard in the face, fury boiling beneath his eyes, making them look like coals.

"Mochida-taichou!" The policeman at the front desk stood up, his eyes wide.

"One word out of your mouth again and I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you," Ren said darkly.

Iemitsu glared at him. "That was unnecessary, Ren-san."

"This is none of your damn business," Ren said. "Leave."

The other boy immediately helped Kensuke up who only swatted him away, wiping away some blood from his lips.

He glared at Ren. "I hate you. I hope you rot in fucking hell and never come back!"

Iemitsu quickly grabbed the boy's arm and said, "Calm down."

Kensuke's attention snapped to him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tsuna's father."

The boy immediately retreated and bowed. "I apologize, Sawada-san!"

Iemitsu couldn't help but smile a bit. Tsuna's influence must've been something, just like -

_The sky,_ he thought bitterly.

"I'll be leaving," he said to Ren. "Thank you. You two boys, come with me."

"That's my son," Ren said, hissingly.

"You can call him your son when you can call yourself a father."

With that, the three of them left.

* * *

"How is Kyoya-sama?" Satoshi said once Iemitsu entered the Sawada household.

"He's fine," Iemitsu said blandly. "A few bruises here and there but breathing."

"What?" Satoshi looked like he wanted to bolt out the door and wreak havoc at the police station.

"We have guests," Iemitsu said warningly. "This is Mochida Kensuke and Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Hello," Yamamoto said with a forced grin, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Hi," Kensuke said off-handedly.

Satoshi retreated back into the kitchen. "Nana-san went out to buy more food with Bianchi-san, Sawada-san, and Lambo-san."

Maya was sitting on a chair, playing a game feverishly on her phone. Her eyes were in deep thought and she didn't look quite into the game as she lost. She sighed and continued to play.

"Hey, what are you playing?" Yamamoto said, peering over her shoulder.

"A game I made," Maya said in a bored tone.

"Really?" Yamamoto stared at her with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not in the mood." She glared at him and left.

Iemitsu grabbed her arm firmly. "He said that he's sorry."

Maya blinked at him before sighing.

"He's an idiot," she mumbled, walking into the living room.

Kensuke and Yamamoto stood there awkwardly. Iemitsu smiled at them. "It's fine. Take a seat. We have much to discuss."

They complied, chairs scraping in the tense silence. Iemitsu wheeled himself to the head of the table.

"First things first," he said, taking out his phone. "Get a lawyer."

"I can get someone for you if you'd like, Iemitsu-san," Satoshi said.

Iemitsu shook his head. "I have someone in mind."

He dialed the phone and placed it over his ear. It rang once before it was picked up again.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh, hello, Iemitsu-san," a bright voice said from the other line.

"Dino, I need a favor."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! This is what I like to call the "Let's bail Tsuna and Hibari out of jail" Arc. XD  
**

**Oh, a word of notice. Someone by the name of CassGoto offered to translate this story into Spanish. If you're interested in reading that, I'll be posting up a link on my profile once it's ready. ^^**

**I apologize if nothing much really happened in this chapter, but Dino will appear! Haha.**

**Yeah, Ren's got guts when he's with Hibari. I apologize if there's too many OC's but I don't like to see characters incomplete, meaning that they don't have a story behind their character and personality.**

**Tomoko's mind frame will be explained in the next chapter actually. We'll see what she has going on with that head of hers. Haha. Other elements will be explained as well much clearly, especially with what Lucy did to Tsuna's eye and his merging with his HDW self. ^^**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Tomorrow would be the start of the trial. But Tomoko didn't care. Whether Tsuna would win the case or not, she didn't pay too much mind to it. As long as her plan worked, it would be fine.

However, her father proved to be no idiot. She never missed the wary glances he would give her whenever she passed by. Her mother would handle it, doting on her wonderful daughter and scolding her husband.

Reborn was a different case. He wouldn't train her nor would he overlook what she was doing. He would only sit down and drink his cup of coffee, pensive and oblivious to the world around him. She had never seen him so deep in his thoughts, but what could she say? He was just there as a tutor, nothing more, nothing less (even though it did irk her that he wasn't teaching her anything new).

She cut into her pancake and placed it in her mouth, ignoring the awkward silence in the kitchen. Her mother was busy talking on the phone with an old friend from middle school or something of the sort. Lambo was glaring daggers at her from across the table, stabbing repeatedly in his pancakes; syrup was running all over his plate. Her father was eating calmly, ignoring in the same manner as she was doing.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Tomoko said suddenly.

Iemitsu paused for a second before swallowing another piece. "Yes, I did."

"Is he any good?"

"We'll see."

Tomoko stood up and placed her dishes in the sink. She went to the front door and tied her boots on.

"I'm going out."

"Be back before sundown."

She didn't say anything as she walked out of the house.

* * *

Jiang-guo stared blankly above him, his mind blank as well. He hated hospitals. He hated the smell of sharp cleanliness it held and the strong medicine. It reminded him of his mǔqīn's hospital room, a place that will forever haunt his memory.

_I-pin,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _I'm sorry. But...no matter how many times I say it, you won't come back. You will never come back._

He placed his hand on his right arm, tracing the smoothness of the tattoo that connected him to the Qing Long. Anger washed over him.

_Mei-hui, I will hunt you down and make sure you never take another breath again._

He was suddenly alerted by a presence at the door. It sounded like scratching.

_A dog_? he thought as the door opened.

He heard the small clacking noise of the dog's nails against the floor as it came closer. He felt the side of his bed sink a little. He knew this dog. The animal was familiar to him, very familiar. He couldn't quite place it. It was on the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly, he felt something be placed in his hand, the dog's tongue licking his fingers once. A phone. He opened it and placed it over his ear.

"Hello, Jiang-guo," a voice said softly in Mandarin. "This is Biyu."

"Biyu?" That was impossible. She died yesterday. What...?

"These might be my last words and I have no strength to keep talking like this. So listen carefully. I apologize for not saving I-pin..."

She took a shaky breath. "I can only imagine the pain you are going through. I am but only a servant. I am not allowed to say this but..."

Her breaths were getting ragged. He instantly knew what she was doing. She was going against the omertà of the Qing Long. So that's how she died...

"Mei-hui...Hibari...sister..."

Jiang-guo widened his eyes.

"Hibari...Qing Long...boss..."

She started choking and he winced when he heard her scream shrilly in his ear. It was painful to listen to.

There were the sounds of doctors running in the background.

"Calm down!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Get her to the - "

The phone went dead. A robotic female voice said in Mandarin, "Would you like to delete this recorded message? Press 1 to delete."

Jiang-guo threw the phone across the room. Why would Biyu tell him? What was he going to do with the information anyway? He didn't give a shit if Hibari was supposed to be the boss to the Qing Long. Actually, he was very much confused and frustrated.

So that was why Mei-hui wanted Hibari dead. He was becoming of age to be fit for the title of boss. She could be a bastard child or whatever; but that still doesn't change the fact that she killed his mother and I-pin.

The dog whimpered a little, nudging Jiang-guo's hand gently. Ah, he remembered now.

"Fang-yi," he said, reaching out to pat the dog's head.

Bayu took care of the dog in secret when she found it wandering in the streets of Shanghai. I-pin took her in and cared for the dog in place of Bayu. The dog didn't bother him much, but she made I-pin happy. That was more than enough.

"You don't have anyone now," Jiang-guo said softly, hugging the dog around her neck. She must've followed Bayu on her way to Japan and snuck in the hospital. She was always a smart dog.

"I-pin is gone. Bayu, too."

Fang-yi whined a bit, snuggling in closer to the boy's arm. Her coat was a bit rough, but with a good wash it would be fine.

"We only have each other."

He perked up when a familiar presence approached his room. Fang-yi growled dangerously, her body getting tense.

"It's you," he said. He shrugged and sank into his pillow, stroking Fang-yi's fur to calm her down. "I'm not in the mood to play games. You can go play with someone else."

"I can help you find your boss," the leng yu said.

"I work alone."

Strangely, the girl wasn't upset. In fact, he could feel the satisfaction and pride leaking from her cold aura. He just couldn't place why.

"First, though, I would like to propose some things for you."

Jiang-guo sighed almost mockingly. "I'm not in the mood, leng yu. I must take my beauty sleep. It'll help if you leave."

"Your dog will be leaving first before I do. No pets are allowed in the hospital."

"Ah, but I am a handicapped person." He waved his hand in front of his face. "It makes sense, no?"

The leng yu didn't say anything as her presence came closer. Fang-yi growled dangerously, daring the girl to come any closer. Jiang-guo held her down, stroking her in a comforting manner, his body tense.

Something was placed into the palm of his hand. It was small and felt cold against his skin.

"Become my cloud and you will achieve far greater than you might think. I will help you indirectly. You can operate on your own as you see fit, but you will serve me and only me."

Jiang-guo smiled thinly and threw the item back to her. "I do not work willingly. Find someone else for this item to belong to."

The girl was rather persistent. She placed the item in his hand again, her own fingers trembling as she did so.

"Please," she said in a whisper. "You won't need to do anything for me. Just protect. You can do whatever you want. That is why you are the cloud. You have no bounds and you cannot be tamed; but the sky will always be your only home."

She walked away to the door. "That ring will make you stronger, much stronger. Kill your boss. I don't care what you do."

Jiang-guo fingered the ring in his hand, tracing the smooth lines carefully. The leng yu already left. Fang-yi licked his hand reassuringly.

He remembered the feeling from the leng yu. He had the same feeling as well. Loneliness. Utter loneliness.

He patted Fang-yi's head and closed his eyes, clutching the ring in his hand. He could feel the power radiating from its small form.

_A cloud, huh?_ he thought. _Such a silly metaphor._

* * *

Tsuna blankly stared at the young man in front of him. "You're my lawyer?"

The man laughed. "Apparently so. Why? Don't worry! I know what I'm doing."

The brunette sighed quietly. His father seemed to have poor choice-making skills. He tensed when a large, warm hand laid on top of his. He looked up to see amber eyes stare at him with such gentleness that he thought that maybe, just maybe, this was the best choice his father ever made.

"Don't worry, Tsuna," the man said with a soft smile.

Tsuna couldn't help but weakly smile back.

"I might not have a degree in law but I got the basics down."

Tsuna huffed and looked away with an inaudible groan. Kami-sama, fuck my life.

The man chuckled before his eyes sharpened, snapping Tsuna back to attention. Those eyes promised something. He didn't know what.

"All jokes aside, let me introduce myself. My name is Dino. Your father requested for me to come here. I came from Italy. Now, let's talk about some things. For one, did you hit Tomoko?"

Tsuna looked down at his handcuffed wrists. "Yes." He looked up at Dino quickly, his eyes furious. "But it was her fault! She - "

He was silenced when Dino raised his hand. "Just answer the questions I ask you. I don't need the details right now."

"But - "

"Do you want to jeopardize your family?" Tsuna knew what he was referring to: the mafia. "The police doesn't know anything. Right now, the fact that you hit Tomoko is still clear to them. Your motive, I understand, but they won't. Trust me, your father and Lambo notified me of everything."

Tsuna gritted his teeth in frustration, but tried to keep calm. "Keep going."

Dino smiled reassuringly. "It's going to be fine, Tsuna. Just trust me."

Tsuna tried to keep himself from retorting as he bit his lips. "Okay."

"Your sketchbook," Dino said cautiously, placing it on the table. "Can you tell me about this?" He raised his hands up, a few wrinkles appearing on his black suit. "I won't judge."

Tsuna sighed. He might as well. "I..." His voice caught in his throat.

"Take your time."

Kami-sama, he sounded pitiful. He had thought that merging with his other self would change that but, apparently, it didn't. He wasn't even sure if the merging did him any good aside from a much refiner Hyper Intuition.

He opened his mouth until a sharp ringing silence pierced his head. No, no, no. Not now. Why now?

He slammed his hands against the table, attempting to reach his sketchbook, but it was impossible due to the handcuffs binding him to the metal table.

"Tsuna!" Dino said, rushing to his side. "What's wrong?"

The man tripped over his own clumsy feet, dragging down the sketchbook with him somehow. Tsuna widened his eyes. He had to, he had to.

"Book!" he gasped out painfully. "Give!"

Dino seemed to understand and got up quickly, placing the sketchbook in front of him. He looked at him confusedly when Tsuna flipped it to a new page and clawed at it, his teeth gritted.

The pain was too great in his head. If he just had a fucking -

"Pencil!" he said through pants. "Pen! Fuck!"

He resorted to claw at his own palm, which was still bandaged. Dino started to look through his pockets with shaking hands.

"Pen, pen, pen," he muttered under his breath. "Shit. Aha!"

He took out a rather expensive-looking pen and placed it quickly in Tsuna's hand; his strokes became feverish as he immediately placed the tip on paper.

There was a rush of cars before he heard the sound of a motorcycle being revved up. A loud shriek of tires rang in his ears and honking horns were faint in the background. Guns were being shot repeatedly and a great gust of wind blew against his skin. The sound of police sirens were getting closer before it all faded away.

He let go of the pen in his hands as he tried to catch his breath. A sudden pain spiked up in his eye and he screamed in pain, trying to bring his hands up to get rid of the pain. He banged his head on the desk instead but he felt nothing.

He kept doing it, trying to get some other feeling to substitute the pain in his eye; there was still nothing.

"Tsuna!"

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, a comforting hand rubbing his back in soothing circles. No words were spoken from Dino's lips.

The pain was unbearable and then, just like that, he felt as if something spilled inside of his eye. It was strange and cold. The feeling spread to his veins and his nerves tingled. He widened his eyes. He knew this feeling. This was when Mukuro took over his body with deep control.

A small giggle passed echoed in his head. "Hello, my adorable little tuna. Miss me? Too bad. I'll sing you a lullaby. Do you know why? You have to go to sleep."

Tsuna didn't have the strength to struggle. So this was what Lucy did. It was the same as Mukuro's method.

He felt the last of his control leave him as he started to swim back into the shadows' depths.

"You'll pay for this, Lucy," he whispered before darkness took him whole.

The woman laughed. "I have no money. Sorry!"

* * *

Dino looked back at the doors to make sure no one was coming in before he locked it. He was pretty sure that Tsuna's screams were loud enough for the whole building to hear.

He clutched the sketchbook tightly under his arm. "Who are you?"

Tsuna pouted. "It's me, your adorable little tuna fish."

Dino glared. "Talk. Now."

Tsuna's blue eyes gleamed. "Hmm, you still can't do shit without your subordinates." He winced with a groan. "Just let me talk with him for a few more minutes, will you?"

Dino didn't know what the hell was going on but he had a pretty solid idea. "Let him go."

"Oh, well," Tsuna said with a grin. "But I want to stay a little bit longer. Can't I?"

Dino took out his whip. Even if his subordinates weren't here, he could try something.

And fail, he thought with a small grimace.

"See? You still can't do shit. Come. Come at me. Give the tuna pretty scars. I'm sure he would love it!"

"Tell me what you're here for," Dino said with a scowl.

Tsuna's face went blank and, for a second, Dino thought that he had come back until a strange grin spread on his face.

"You know, I've been trying to get a hold of Tsunayoshi's body for a while," he said in an eerie tone. "He's much more stubborn it seems."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple really," Tsuna said. "The stronger he becomes, the more terrible the future will be. Once power is established, there is no peace."

Dino narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tsuna smiled bitterly. "I'm not a fan of how things are in the future."

"Who are you?" Dino said warily.

"Your only hope."

"You speak of the future. What is it like?"

"I can't say," Tsuna said, shaking his head. "I apologize for the damage I've done, but I'm under close surveillance by my boss. There was no other choice. I still have my boss have an impression that I turned into some psychopath along the way. I don't have much time left."

His hollow blue eyes made Dino shiver. "I didn't have any other action to take. Tell Tsunayoshi that I am deeply sorry for what I've done. My hands are tied behind my back at this point. May I ask a favor?"

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Oh, it's a simple one. Not much. If you meet Mukuro, tell him to kill me."

Tsuna suddenly gasped, his blue eyes filled with pain. "My body...shit, she found out." He looked at Dino with a sad smile. "Remember to tell...Mukuro."

His body went slack and Dino immediately went by his side. "Tsuna!"

The brunette lifted his head up weakly, his eyes back to its original color. "I think...I need to sleep now..."

He fainted, his body relaxing. Dino cursed and took out a pin, forcing it into the handcuffs. His clumsiness better be at rest or else he'll spit fire everywhere. When he heard a click, he quickly picked up Tsuna in his arms and unlocked the door, rushing outside.

"Where is everyone?" he said irritably.

When he walked out of the empty police station, his stomach sank when he saw the sight before him. Policemen were lying on the ground everywhere, dead and in their own pool of blood.

He saw a teen boy wearing a school uniform slung over a man's shoulder. A woman stood next to him, fanning herself with bored eyes.

"Long-wei, put him in," she said to the man who complied, shoving the teen inside a black car.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna said weakly from his arms, shifting slightly.

A gunshot rang in the air. Dino turned to see Ren leaning against the wall, his shoulder and stomach bleeding profusely.

"Fuck," the man said quietly, spitting on the ground.

The Chinese woman raised her gun at him, but Dino was faster. He lashed out with his whip, widening his eyes when he didn't fail. It struck her hand, making her drop her gun.

She only smiled and got in the car with a small wave of her hand. "Tatta."

The car screeched down the road. Dino took out his phone and quickly dialed a number.  
"Romario, bring an ambulance immediately."

* * *

Tomoko stared at her ice cream listlessly. It was a bit chilly for it but she didn't mind. Maybe because they were both the same cold thing.

She smiled humorlessly before placing it in her mouth, enjoying the gentle breeze caressing her cheeks. She looked at the time on her phone. 3:12 P.M.

She dialed a number and waited patiently for the person to pick up.

"Look, Sawada, I'm going to perform in two minutes," a voice from the other end said, irritated. "Why do you have to call at such terrible time?"

"I apologize," Tomoko said simply. "Anyway, I need you here in Namimori."

"I have to - I know, Dante! Calm your fucking tits!"

Tomoko brought the phone away from her ear, wincing at the sudden shout.

"Goddamn, son of a bitch won't stop complaining," the person mumbled. "Look, here's the deal. Why don't you stop calling me and we're all happy, okay? I gotta go."

"Lucy," Tomoko said, "I need you here in Namimori."

Her voice was deathly quiet. The ice cream was starting to melt, dripping onto her fingers.

Lucy sighed. "God, I hate it when you go all puppy on me. I'll go right after I'm done with the concert is over. Happy?"

Tomoko smiled slightly. "As soon as you can."

"I don't want any gore-fest going on over there, you hear me? I can't handle gore. Gotta go."

She hung up. Tomoko put her phone away in her pocket and threw out her ice cream.

"Dame-Tomo," a small voice said. "What are you planning?"

Tomoko didn't say anything as she walked down the stairs of the park. She narrowly dodged a kick at her head.

"I have my own plans," she said blankly. "It has nothing to do with you."  
"If it involves the Vongola then it involves me as well," Reborn said, looking straight into her eyes. "You visited Jiang-guo and gave him the Cloud Ring."

"So what?"

"You gave Maita the Storm Ring as well."

Tomoko brushed her jacket. "Yes, I did. Again, so what?"

"Are you going to fight Tsuna for the position?"

He knew. He practically knew her inside and out, which was unnerving.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I will challenge him for Decimo. If he wants it then so be it. I will not back down."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! ^^**

**leng yu - cold fish**

**If there are any inconsistencies and choppy scenes I apologize. This week has been stressful for me, haha. School's a bitch...-_-**

**I have the link to the Spanish version of the story on my profile in case you want to check it out.**

**About the Varia, they will have their role in the story. Don't worry! They will appear sooner or later. ^^**

**Please leave a review if you can. Much appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Long-wei, can't you drive any faster? This boy is already making the car more stuffy than it is."

"I apologize, nv shi," the man said from the driver's seat. "But I cannot control traffic."

"Hmm." Mei-hui looked detestably at the unconscious Hibari. Even when handcuffed, he put up such a fight. She smirked. It did run in his veins.

She took out her fan and snapped it open. "Well, let me have a go at it then."

She slashed the air, drawing on her Wind flame. Suddenly, the cars all around her flew off the bridge. People screamed as the vehicles crashed into buildings and into the small river. Chaos was initiated immediately.

"Step on it," she said, scowling slightly when Long-wei tightened his hands around the wheels. "Or do you want me to kill Jiang-guo as well?"

The car lurched forward in rising speed until Long-wei slammed on the breaks. There was a scream.

Mei-hui steadied herself immediately while Hibari rolled to the ground from his seat across from her.

"What was that?" she said.

"Kensuke!" a boy shouted, running to the front of the car.

Mei-hui remembered him. Yamamoto Takeshi, son to the famed swordsman who cut all ties with Vongola after the death of his wife. She smiled, opening the car door.

"Nv shi?" Long-wei said, watching her with wide eyes.

She walked up to the boy with feigned panic and worry. "Oh, my! I sorry for this!"

The boy looked up at her and his eyes sharpened instantly. Interesting.

Mei-hui looked down to see a boy holding something close to his arms. He was bleeding badly from the head and was seemingly unconscious.

"Strange thing happen," she said, pointing behind her. "Many wind."

Yamamoto ignored her and took out his phone, dialing a number. Mei-hui struck him in the head with her fan, smirking in amusement when he drew a sword to block the incoming attack.

"Who are you?" he said, blocking the unconscious boy protectively with his body.

Mei-hui kicked him to the side and watched as he used his sword for support. She looked to see what the Kensuke boy was holding.

Hmm, Kensuke. That name rang a bell. Ah, the son to that policeman.

She pried his arms open, revealing a small girl sobbing quietly while holding onto her brother's shirt.

"Ken-nii," she muttered, burying her head in his chest.

Mei-hui picked her up by the arm, ignoring the girl's protests. She tugged her close, her fan against her neck. A knife popped out from one of the edges, dangerously close to the girl's jugular vein, and the girl froze.

"Move and she'll die," she said, backing up to the car.

Yamamoto glared but stayed put. Mei-hui shoved the child in the car and shut the door.

"Drive," she said, knocking out the girl.

Yamamoto quickly grabbed Kensuke and rolled to the side, avoiding the car as it drove past him.

Mei-hui smiled at him before waving.

_Let's see how long they'll last,_ she thought, placing a foot on Hibari's head not too gently.

* * *

The local hospital was quiet, but the air was thick with tension. Dino and Romario were discussing things in a hushed whisper, their eyes glancing at Tsuna every now and then. Frustration welled up in the brunette's body before he finally snapped.

"Did you see the picture, Dino-san?" Tsuna said, tightly clutching the can of soda in his hand.

The blonde man ran his hand through his hair, taking the sketchbook out of his jacket with a tight smile. "I saved it."

Tsuna snatched it, flipping the pages before he widened his eyes. It was a picture of a toppled car, an arm hanging limp from outside the window. It was a man's hand. Could it be Hibari's? It could be anyone's...

Romario hung up his phone. "Dino-sama, we have the location of the car."

"Get my motorbike ready," Dino said, looking up from the sketch. "I'll track them down myself. No cars, no following. Keep me updated on their location."

"What? But, Dino-sama, without us you won't be as proficient."

Dino laughed sheepishly. "Ah, yeah. I guess so. But - "

"I'll go," Tsuna said, standing up.

"But, Tsuna, you don't know how to - "

"I can manage," he said, stretching out his hand. "Please, trust me."

Dino looked at him with a troubled look in his eyes. "You're still under custody and you can't go out there without protection. We won't know what'll happen. Iemitsu-san will have my head if something happens to you."

"I need to save him, Dino-san," Tsuna said, a desperate tinge in his voice. "Please."

"Let him go, Dino," a voice said.

"Reborn?"

Tsuna scowled at the sight of the baby. "What are you doing here?"

Reborn looked up at him impassively. Was that guilt that flashed in his eyes? He couldn't tell.

"I came to turn the tide."

* * *

Tsuna thought he would be nervous once he sat down on the black motorcycle or even looked at it, but he wasn't. In fact, he was pretty calm throughout the whole thing.

_Was it because I merged?_ he thought, placing the helmet over his head. _My emotions aren't as wild compared to before._

"Tsuna," Reborn said from his shoulder, "I'm assuming you don't know how to ride."

Tsuna shrugged, placing the key into the vehicle. A shudder of excitement coursed through his body when it started.

"Might as well try," he said. "This could probably be my last one."

"Tsuna, are you sure you want to go?" Dino said, worriedly. "Do you want me to - "

"I'll be fine," Tsuna said, trying to calm him down. "I have this one with me." He pointed at Reborn and dodged a kick to the head. "Besides, I need you to distract Mochida-san for me once he comes around."

Dino looked unsure as he watched Tsuna rev up the vehicle. He suddenly hugged Tsuna, ignoring the way the boy tensed under his touch.

"Come back safely," he whispered in his ear.

Reborn, surprisingly, didn't do anything about it. "Let's go, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked, regaining his senses.

"I'll keep talking to you," Dino said, pulling back. "Make sure the microphone works."

Tsuna nodded. "I got it. I'll be back."

He placed both of his feet on the motorcycle and drove cautiously forward.

_Hmm, never knew the other me knew how to ride,_ he thought as he increased speed.

He unconsciously leaned forward, keeping track of the blinking dot on the green screen in front of him. There was a sound of static in his helmet.

" - hear me? Tsuna-san, can you hear me?" Romario's voice said.

"Yeah," Tsuna said loudly.

"Apparently there's commotion on the bridge ahead due to some kind of accident that occurred earlier. Try not to gain too much attention."

"Got it," Tsuna said, going even faster.

"What are you going to do, Tsuna?" Reborn said, from his shoulder, gripping on tightly.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't really have a plan in mind."

He winced when Reborn bonked him on the head. "You should've prepared something."

"Well, why aren't you with Tomoko?" Tsuna said irritably, maneuvering around cars. "What's the point of being here with me?"

"The point is to help you become Decimo," Reborn stated bluntly. "The state of the family is at stake already."

The bridge was coming into view, red and blue lights everywhere. Tsuna clearly saw people being carried into ambulances and the police talking with tearful bystanders.

"Tsuna-san, what are you doing?" Romario said. "There is another route you can take! You must avoid the police!"

Then Tsuna saw something that made his heart stop. Yamamoto was helping to place an unconscious Mochida on a stretcher, his eyes grim and remorseful.

He gritted his teeth, fury slowly building up in his chest.

"Hey, you!" a policeman said, waving his arms in the air for him to stop. "Stay b - "

Tsuna passed by him, disregarding the stunned man. He turned to stop in front of Yamamoto who took a step back, his eyes wary.

He took off his helmet and looked down at Mochida who was bleeding badly from the head.

"Tsuna? Why are you h - "

"What happened?" Tsuna said with a glare.

"Tsuna, you're going to lose them," Reborn said, pointing at the tracking screen. The glowing dot was slowly creeping east, near an airport.

The brunette gritted his teeth. "I have to go, Yamamoto-san. Take care of him."

"Are you chasing after some woman?" Yamamoto said bitterly.

Tsuna blinked and nodded slowly. "Yes, I am." He looked down at Mochida in horror. "Don't tell me..."

"She hit him." Yamamoto clenched his fists. "After something strange happened, Kana ran into the streets to get her doll. He saved her, but..."

He grasped Tsuna by the shoulders. "You have to save her, Tsuna. That crazy woman took her."

Tsuna stiffened, processing the information in his head. Mei-hui was daring enough to kidnap a young child. For what reason, he didn't know but he vowed to save her and Hibari. He nodded solemnly.

"I promise."

"Hey, you!"

Tsuna turned around to see the policeman from before walking angrily towards him. He edged away, placing his helmet back on his head.

"I'll see you later," he said, getting back on the motorcycle.

He sped away, dodging debris and other people on his path. Reborn laid an almost comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hurry up, Tsuna."

"I know."

* * *

Dino couldn't stop pacing around the hallways, scratching his head frustratedly and finally punching the wall. "Goddamn it!"

"Please calm down, Dino-sama," the man said from his seat, adjusting his headphones. "Tsuna-san is almost reaching the target location."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Dino said, running both if his hands through his hair anxiously. "What if something goes wrong? What if he gets hurt? What if - "

The door slammed opened and Ren limped out into the halls, his eyes furious. "What the hell is going on? Where are my men?"

He winced clutching his bandaged shoulder.

Dino looked away, not saying anything. Romario lifted his gaze from his laptop with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Mochida-san, but the ones at the station are all dead."

Ren blinked before leaning heavily against the wall, burying his face into his hands. "Oh, Kami-sama. You're lying. Tell me that you're fucking lying."

"It's true, Mochida-san," Dino said gently, placing a comforting hand on the distraught man's shoulder.

Ren smacked his hand away with a glare. He searched the empty hallways. "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

_Shit,_ Dino thought.

"He's - "

"Ren!" a voice cried. "Ren, where are you?"

The man perked up. "Shoko?"

A woman ran towards him, trying to catch her breath. She suddenly glared and slapped him in the face. Dino jumped slightly, taking a step back from the short woman.

"Do you know what shit you put me through?" she said, angry hot tears brimming around the edges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shoko," Ren said quietly.

Shoko clutched his shirt in tight fists. "Our children, Ren. Our children..." She broke down, her body shaking in sobs.

Ren stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"Kensuke's in the ER," she said. "Something happened at Namimori Bridge and he got hit by a car. Kami-sama, he's bleeding so much."

Ren widened his eyes, his hands clenching into fists. "What did you say?"

"Kana's been kidnapped, too! What are we going to do?"

Dino stepped forward, making his presence known. "That's where Tsuna went."

Ren glanced sharply at him. "He's under custody. He has no right to go off on his own."

"Hibari Kyoya was also taken. I have no doubt that this was done by the same person."

"That woman..." Ren gritted his teeth.

Dino pointed at Romario. "He'll be able to communicate with us through that. Please calm down."

"Are you telling me to stay here while my kids are all in danger?" Ren said harshly.

His wife took a hold of Dino's arm sleeve, her eyes tinged with desperateness. "Please, find my daughter."

"Shoko!" Ren said.

She turned to glare at him. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Dino smiled reassuringly although forced. "Don't worry, Mochida-san. I'll get your daughter back."

Romario suddenly started to type away furiously on the keyboard. "Tsuna-san, are you okay? What's going on?"

Dino rushed to his side, gripping the bench harshly, and leaned in close to hear what the small brunette was saying. Romario quickly put it on speaker.

"Kana, it's okay," Dino heard Tsuna say. "Hold onto my hand tightly, alright? Don't let go."

"What's going on, Tsuna?" Dino said, seriously though inside he was panicking.

"Kana!" Shoko said, running towards Dino's side. "Kana, can you hear me?"

"Don't look down, Kana," Tsuna said. "It's okay. I got you."

He suddenly screamed along with Kana whose shrieks were getting fainter as seconds passed by.

"_No!_" Tsuna said.

There was a gunshot and then silence.

"Tsuna? _Tsuna!_"

* * *

**A/N Haha, I was about to continue further but I'm really tired right now and I feel guilty for not updating as quickly. I'm sorry.**

**nv shi - mistress (Not really sure if this is right...)**

**If any chapters, including this one, is choppy in some places then I apologize since I mostly work on my stories during the night. I try to get the chance to work on it during school when I get the chance.**

**If you can't pinpoint the changes in Tsuna when he merged with his other half, I'll explain at the end of this small arc, haha. I'd rather "show, don't tell".**

**I'm a terrible victim to plot bunnies...TT^TT I have another 'Tsuna not as Decimo' story in mind. Goddamn it...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize again for any mistakes or inconsistencies. I might raise the rating due to some topics I'll brush on in the future and probably from more disturbing images. If this offends you, I'm sorry.**

**Please leave a review if you can! Thank you for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Shoko's anguished cry was the only thing that resounded in the silent halls. A few nurses looked over and one of them came to comfort her, asking what was wrong.

Ren let out a cry of frustration and grief, slamming his fist into the wall. "Goddamn it!"

There was static coming from the headphones, freezing everyone on the spot. Dino reached for it but Romario got it first, glancing at the nurse for a split second with distrust. She only looked back in confusion.

Romario placed the headphones over his head, turning off speaker. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Don't worry, Romario," Reborn's voice said through the static. "Although, Dino's motorcycle is something you should worry about. Tsuna's fine with the girl."

Then it got cut off. Romario sighed in relief and took off the headphones. He nodded at Dino who almost collapsed, overwhelmed.

"She's okay," he said to Ren who instantly looked up at him. "Tsuna saved her."

The nurse perked up. "Tsuna? So you mean Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Romario was instantly on guard as she helped Shoko stand. "Yes. What is your business with him?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," the nurse said with a gentle smile. "We're very well-acquainted with one another. Do you mind if I ask what's going on?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, miss. May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Shoda Mio."

* * *

Reborn knew that Tsuna was panicking. The brunette was like an open book and yet he wasn't. It was confusing and sometimes it irked him, but it also excited him to meet with such a challenge.

He gripped onto Tsuna's shoulder when the boy made a sudden turn to the right. "Tsuna, you're going the wrong way."

"There's something wrong," he heard Tsuna say from his helmet. "I don't think this is right. Fuck this."

He raised his hand into a fist and slammed it into the tracking pad. Reborn stared when not even a drop of blood escaped from Tsuna's otherwise fine hand.

"You're not bleeding," he said blandly. "Are you on steroids or is there something you're not telling me?"

"I merged," Tsuna said simply, groaning when he saw incoming traffic. He turned to a one-way street and dodged an incoming car in the nick of time. The car's honk stretched a long way as Tsuna turned around and said, "Sorry!"

"For a beginner, you're not too bad," Reborn said.

"Oh, and you get to drive around in this all the time?" Tsuna said sarcastically.

Reborn felt a twitch at the corner of his lips but kept a neutral face. "Yes, I do."

"Glad to know."

They rode through a hike trail, trees brushing against their skin, and up a large, steep path. Reborn kept his hand in place and saw Leon glowing even brighter.

_For Tsuna?_ he thought.

They stopped in front of a cliff that was a _very_ far distance from the airport. Reborn saw Long-wei gripping a small girl around the neck. His hand though wasn't as firm to choke properly. Reborn looked at Tsuna's pensive expression through the helmet's visors.

Tsuna stopped the motorcycle and immediately got off, leaving his helmet on the seat; he kept the black communication microphone on. "Long-wei, right? How did you get out of the hospital?"

The Chinese man looked back at him with solemn, regretful eyes. "I'm sorry, young Vongola. I can't - "

He winced and took a jerky step forward. Kana thrashed against his tightening grip, screaming with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No! No! Ken-nii! I want Ken-nii! _Ken-nii!_"

Long-wei then released his hold, dropping the girl. Tsuna immediately dashed to the side of the cliff and slid on his stomach, reaching out to grab the girl's hand.

"Kana, it's okay," he said, trying to calm her down. ""Hold onto my hand tightly, alright? Don't let go."

Reborn watched as Long-wei was fighting against some unknown force. If he remembered correctly, Mei-hui could use illusions. He tipped his fedora. Maybe that was why Tsuna sensed something wrong. Illusions couldn't even escape the Vongola's Hyper Intuition.

He jumped in the air and kicked the man in the face who vanished under his touch. He gritted his teeth in irritation. Illusions were undeniably cheap and tricky.

"Don't look down, Kana," Tsuna said. "It's okay. I got you."

Long-wei appeared behind him with Mei-hui's fan in his hand. Reborn quickly ran to disarm him but he was a split second too late. A gleam appeared from one of the fan's edges, glinting under the light, and came down onto Tsuna's back, near his heart.

He screamed along with Kana as Long-wei kicked them over the cliff, blood dripping from his hand. Leon glowed brighter and brighter before a pair of mittens appeared into Reborn's hands. He kicked Long-wei in the head, sending him over as well, and jumped down, keeping a hand on his fedora.

He remembered thinking, _I'll be fucking damned to not see you at the inheriting ceremony, Tsuna, _before he automatically took the bullet from inside the mitten and inserted it in Leon, aiming it at the falling brunette with great accuracy and pulling the trigger.

The brunette's eyes snapped open, a dazed look within them before they morphed into an orange color. Reborn leaned forward to gain more speed and slipped the gloves into Tsuna's hands. Whatever the hell they were, he hoped it work.

He blinked when he found himself in Tsuna's arm alongside with Kana. He looked down to see that, instead of falling, they were _rising_. Large orange flames appeared in his vision and he petted Leon in a job well done.

Tsuna landed on the cliff and gently placed them down. He looked down along with Reborn to see the mangled body of Long-wei, still and unmoving.

Kana looked on in awe at Tsuna and tugged his pants shyly. "Tenshi-san, did Ken-nii send you?"

The brunette looked down at her with gentle eyes despite the orange flickering flame on his forehead. He reached out with a black, metal-clad glove.

"Kana, would you like to go to Kensuke?" he said in a deeper voice.

Kana nodded with teary eyes. "Ken-nii is hurt because of Kana. Bad Kana!" She hit herself in the head before crying again, wiping her tears with trembling, balled fists.

Tsuna pulled her into a hug and hushed her softly. "Don't cry, Kana. It's okay. Tenshi-san is here, right? That means Kensuke is fine."

Reborn saw the small headset by his side and picked it up, hearing static from the other side. He then heard wails of grief and a cry of frustration.

"Goddamn it!" he heard.

"I'll bring you to him, Kana," Tsuna said, walking to Dino's motorcycle and placing her on the seat in front of him. "I promise."

Kana looked up with a sniffle. "Promise, tenshi-san?"

Tsuna nodded as he placed the helmet over her head, adjusting it so it wouldn't fall off. It was still too big for her. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the handles. "Hold tight, Kana."

Reborn watched in slight amazement as the motorcycle slowly bursted into flames. It wasn't hostile, but warm and almost comforting. Kana laughed in glee, clapping her hands. She hesitantly reached out to touch it when Tsuna guided her hand into a part of the flame, smiling when she widened her eyes in awe.

"Kana is not hurt, tenshi-san! It tickles!"

"Hello? Anyone there?" a muffled voice said through the headset.

"Don't worry, Romario," Reborn said. "Although, Dino's motorcycle is something you should worry about. Tsuna's fine with the girl."

He stepped on it, ending the connection, and hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder. "Go, Tsuna."

They blasted forward, leaving a trail of withering flames behind. None of the trees were harmed and it seemed the sky resonated with the flames in its own way.

* * *

"Shoda Mio?" Ren said, his gaze catching the woman's eyes. He snatched his wife away and pushed her behind him, ignoring her protests. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to do but Shoda Mio is dead."

Dino slightly widened his eyes as Romario stood up, his eyes sharpening.

The nurse chuckled darkly before morphing into a fair Chinese woman, a blue fan covering the lower portion of her face.

"I can never keep a cover up for too long," she said airily, flicking a strand of her black hair behind her shoulder. "This is just too exciting."

Dino took out his whip from his waist and stretched it to calm his nerves. "Who are you?"

The woman snapped her fan shut. "A traveler."

Ren's hand went to his belt but there was no gun. He cursed when all he felt was air.

"You have two choices, Chiavarone Dino," the woman said with a small smirk. "Save that Hibari boy or the one that is near death's doors."

Dino glared. "Tsuna is fine. There's nothing to negotiate here."

"Oh? However, I meant - " She waved her hand in front of her and an unconscious boy was draped over her arm " - him."

"Kensuke!" Shoko said, reaching out for her son.

Ren held her back and shook his head. "If we do something, we won't know what'll happen to Kensuke." He glared at the woman. "What else are you proposing?"

She carelessly threw the boy to the ground, his breaths getting raspier and his wound reopening on his head. Dino heard chaos from the lower floors, doctors and nurses yelling what the hell was going on and where the patient went. So this was real, the _boy_ was real.

He perked up a little when he heard the roaring noise of a motorcycle getting closer and louder with each second.

"Nothing. It's - "

The wall exploded and smoke immediately filled the halls. Dino covered his mouth with his hand and saw Romario by his side doing the same.

"Dino-sama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What the hell was that?"

"Papa!" a small, muffled voice said.

"Kana!" Shoko said, holding a small girl tightly in her arms. "Thank Kami-sama that you're alive!"

Ren looked around to find his son, panic growing in his eyes. "Kensuke! Kensuke!"

He ran towards a hole on the opposite wall. "_Kensuke!_"

Dino followed suit along with Romario. He widened his eyes. "Tsuna?"

* * *

Tsuna released his hold on Mei-hui's face and left her lying on the ground. He held Mochida carefully in his arm. Reborn placed his hand on the boy's head, summoning his Sun flames to heal the wound.

A bit of color returned to Mochida's cheeks and he let out a sigh of content, his face relaxing and the tension disappearing.

"Falling for the same trick every time," a voice said.

Tsuna easily dodged a gust of wind. He looked down at Mochida and up at Ren who was at the edge of the hole he created. Dino's motorcycle was toppled over on the ground, scorched and practically unusable.

Reborn took Mochida from him and easily held him up with his small arm. "Go far away from here, Tsuna. I'll catch up quickly."

Tsuna nodded and turned to Mei-hui who looked fine, fanning herself with her hand. "My, it's hot."

"Where is Hibari Kyoya?" he said calmly.

"Somewhere not here," Mei-hui said with a shrug. "I wonder, though, if he would like to tend to the needs of the Bai Hu. He looks the type."

Tsuna propelled himself forward with his flames and forcefully grabbed the woman by the arm, flying far away from Namimori as he possibly could. He smelled burning flesh and flew downwards, slamming Mei-hui to the ground.

She suddenly screamed, reaching her hands up to her face. Strange golden markings crept onto her skin and over her burnt arm. She writhed in pain on the ground, saliva dripping from her open mouth. Her hair was released from its bun, fanning around her convulsing body.

Tsuna sensed a very small presence and immediately sailed forward with his flames, pulling his fist back. When he punched the empty air, a sharp clang echoed in the air.

"I am not here to fight, Vongola," a voice said.

Tsuna kept his gaze on the invisible person, pushing hard against, possibly, a blade. "I will not stop until you reveal yourself."

"I apologize, Vongola," the person said, most likely a female. "But this is the only form I can maintain at the moment."

Mei-hui snarled, gritting her teeth as she tried to get up. "Xi-yan, how dare you show your face h - "

She was forced to the ground with a shriek, rolling into a ball with jerky movements. Tsuna then felt a hand on his own but did not see anything.

"I apologize again, Vongola," the person said. "I will take sole responsibility for Mei-hui's actions. I believe you want to know where your friend is?"

Tsuna nodded, finding no ill intentions from Xi-yan and placed his feet on the ground.

"He is on a private jet heading to Shanghai. You still have time. I will take care of Mei-hui. I promise that you will never see her again."

Tsuna glanced at the fallen woman. "What about Jiang-guo?"

"Is he not the Cloud guardian to Sawada Tomoko, Vongola?" Xi-yan said. "We do not meddle with the business of the Italian mafia. Jiang-guo is now bound to the Vongola Family. He has accepted and turned on the Qing Long."

"Impossible!" Mei-hui said despite the unknown agony she was going through. "He can never leave the Qing Long!"

"Please go, Vongola," Xi-yan said, ignoring the woman. "Do you want your friend to be enslaved?"

Tsuna nodded. "Thank you."

"I hope we do not meet again."

Tsuna propelled himself into the air with his flames, soaring in the sky out of human sight. He followed his senses, the wind blowing against his face. He narrowed his eyes, going faster, when he saw the ocean stretch under him. The blue waters were calm and the sound of the waves was almost soothing in his ear.

Once he saw the private airplane come into view, he flew in closer at rapid speed. He looked inside the window to see Hibari tied up and gagged, being picked on by a couple of men. He was conscious, but his eyes were hazy, clearly drugged.

When one of the men gripped his hair and started to unzip his pants, Hibari glared and struggled, earning a punch to the face. Tsuna struck and tore the plane apart with his hands, the creaking of metal catching everyone's attention.

Hibari's eyes were blank, but his face remained spiteful. Tsuna set the plane ablaze mercilessly, screams piercing the air. He maintained the course of the flames, making sure that Hibari wouldn't get burned.

He grabbed the prefect and flew away as the plane fell, landing in the waters, the cries of the dying men growing fainter. He could feel the power slowly fading away in his body and accelerated his speed, his flames blazing behind him.

He didn't know how far he went but once he found land getting eerily closer in his vision. His body ached and felt heavy as he neared solid ground. He grabbed Hibari and held the prefect close to his chest, turning his body so he would gain more impact of the fall.

When he landed on his back, he didn't feel anything, but an aching in his chest, near his heart. His breaths became shallow as he released Hibari from his hold who rolled onto his feet before losing balance.

Tsuna fought to keep his eyes open as he turned his head to the side. A gravestone greeted him, the engraving hazy in his vision:

_Beloved Sister and Friend_

_Shoda Mio_

_February 3rd, 1989 - November 18th, 2014_

He smiled weakly, reaching up to touch the gravestone. His hand trembled when it felt the cool stone against his fingertips.

_I'm sorry, Onee-chan, _he thought, his eyes closing.

His hand fell with a thud on the ground and tears slipped down his cheeks. He slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I'll be sure to fix chapter 20 with the Chinese and such! ^^**

**The mini-arc is not over yet. Keke.**

**Bai Hu - White Tiger**

**Tenshi - angel**

**From this point on, the rating will go up just to be safe. If this disturbs or troubles you in any way, I apologize.**

**Just a question, guys: is my writing too...simple? 0_0 'cause that was plaguing my mind throughout the whole course of the story. Any suggestions or tips?**

**Xi-yan's invisibility is connected to the ability of her flame that I made up, haha. It's part of the Seven Flames of Heaven (again, made-up), but that doesn't really explain much, haha. I can say something about Mei-hui though: She has the Wind Flame that the Chinese Mafia manifested from the original Mist Flame.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Reborn never left Tsuna's side once he found him with Hibari at the cemetery. He smiled wryly, remembering the scene. The heart monitor beeped in a normal, consistent manner and the IV was in place. Tsuna breathed a bit choppily in his oxygen mask but it wasn't much of a worry. He was getting better.

Leon slept peacefully on Tsuna's chest, wrapping himself with his tail. Reborn perked up when the door opened, revealing Dino.

"Reborn, how is he?"

He closed the door and walked in before tripping over his own feet. Reborn gazed sharply at the laughing Dino.

"Where is Romario?" Reborn said.

"He's trying to keep Iemitsu from murdering Mochida-san."

"He's coming along nicely if he lasted for that long."

Dino sat down on a chair. "My men are spread out in the area in case of any signs of Mei-hui, but there isn't anything so far. It's most likely that she left."

"Did you check up on Hibari?"

Dino laughed gently. "There's nothing to worry about, Reborn. He's all fine and dandy. Although, he's quite...problematic."

"Everyone is a bit of a nutcase," Reborn said bluntly. "I can only imagine what he went through."

Dino frowned as he watched Tsuna breathe in the oxygen mask peacefully. "It's been two days already. The Hyper Dying Will Mode must've strained his body a bit more than expected."

"It's understandable," Reborn said. "Since he merged with his other half, he's still adjusting. His physical body is still unbalanced compared to his mental and emotional state. I must train him in place of Colonello to prepare him."

"Wait, prepare? Prepare for what?"

The door slammed open with a loud bang, making Dino jump from his seat and fall to the ground. Reborn watched as Iemitsu wheeled in with a scowl before morphing into concern once his eyes laid on Tsuna's sleeping form.

"Tsuna," he said quietly, moving forward to his son's side. He took a hold of the brunette's hand and placed it on his forehead. "I'm sorry, Tsuna."

"Iemitsu," Reborn said, "there is no need for you to attack Mochida Ren. He was - "

"I know," Iemitsu said irritably. "I know everything. It's not his fault but...how can I take it out on Tomoko? She's my daughter."

Reborn wasn't a man to meddle in anyone's personal business unless it involved him one way or another. This clearly involved him and he would do anything in his power to make it right again.

"You won't need to," he said simply. "The rings that you brought are still here."

Iemitsu glared at the bed sheets. "They're not. They were stolen."

"I know, but they're still here in Namimori. Tomoko took them and is starting to gather her guardians."

Dino widened his eyes. "That's - "

"It's illegal for her to even lay hands on the rings without any consent from Nono or Iemitsu," Reborn said. "However, I ask that you let this one slide. Iemitsu, you will fight her through Tsuna. But - " He tipped his fedora. " - Tsuna is going to have to fight her alone. It will be more of an indirect course of action on your part."

"You don't mean?" Iemitsu widened his eyes in disbelief and concern.

"Yes. Tsuna and Tomoko will face each other for the possession of the rings _and_ the title of Decimo."

The men were silent in the room, their eyes darkening in understanding. Dino was the first to break the ice.

"Tsuna is still under arrest. Mochida-san won't let him go off that easily."

"I already handled it," Reborn said. "He won't be meddling in our affairs any more."

"How?"

"He's a family man. Whether he wants them dead or alive was up to him. That was the choice I gave him."

"I see," Dino said before smiling sheepishly. "I guess cramming my head with the Japanese law system was pretty much for nothing."

"It won't be. It's best to always be prepared. Did you forget that already, Dino?"

"Not really. Your rules never leave," Dino said with a chuckle.

"Reborn," Iemitsu said, "how will we manage for Tsuna to assemble his guardians?"

"You're taking this in quite well," Reborn said.

Iemitsu grimaced and sighed wearily. "There's nothing much I can do at this point. Tomoko is already out of control and it's all my fault. If only I'd been here in the past, maybe it wouldn't have turned out this way."

"It would. Staying here wouldn't have changed Tsuna and Tomoko's involvement with the mafia. It's too late to be sorry, Iemitsu. Trust Tsuna. Support him. That's all you can do now."

Iemitsu nodded solemnly. "I agree."

"As for Tsuna's guardians, I already scouted potential candidates."

"Who?"

Reborn slightly smirked. "Hibari Kyoya will most definitely be the perfect Cloud Guardian. Gokudera Hayato will be the Storm Guardian. Yamamoto Takeshi will become the Rain Guardian. Sasagawa Ryohei will be the Sun Guardian. Bovino Lambo as the Lightining Guardian and, finally, Rokudo Mukuro will become the Mist Guardian."

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Iemitsu said in disbelief. "That crazy killer?"

"Tsuna's guardians are all crazy in their own way. Adding more to the mix will create an even stronger team. Aside from that, I heard that a few of them already went into the future courtesy to the Ten Year Bazooka."

"What?" both men said.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Bovino Lambo, and Rokudo Mukuro are the only ones so far," Reborn said. "We'll have to ask them what happened."

Suddenly, the heart monitor started to beep at a fast rate, snapping the men's attention to Tsuna. The brunette was panting heavily, his eyes twitching. Iemitsu grabbed his hand with worried eyes.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!"

Reborn instantly knew what was going on and it disturbed him greatly. This accursed ability was still working, not leaving the poor boy in peace. Leon jumped onto Reborn's hand and turned into a pencil. Reborn grabbed Tsuna's satchel and took out his sketchbook, opening it to a new page.

He jumped on the bed and placed Leon in Tsuna's shaky hand, propping the page up for the brunette to draw on. Immediately, Tsuna's hand went to work as of it had a mind of its own.

"What the hell is going on?" Iemitsu said.

Dino placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Calm down, Iemitsu-san. The doctors will get even more suspicious of our presence here. My men are on orders not to let anyone in unless it was you. They won't be too happy if the doctors try to come in."

Tsuna stopped, his hand falling softly to the side. The heart monitor gradually slowed down to a normal pace. Iemitsu brushed a strand of hair from his face and leaned back on his wheelchair heavily.

"What was that? What happened?"

"Tsuna has the ability to predict the future death of others and express that through drawing," Reborn said, looking at the paper with a furrowed brow.

This was strange. Wasn't Giotto already dead? Why draw him of all people? It clearly wasn't Tsuna despite their striking similarities. However, what caught his attention was _how_ Giotto was placed. He was bleeding profusely, his limbs torn apart. His eyes were wide and glazed over, shock written all over his face.

At the corner of the page, there was something written that completely threw him off: _IT'S ALL A LIE._

Reborn looked back at Tsuna who was silently crying in his sleep. He raised his hand hesitantly, pausing for a moment. Leon licked his finger in reassurance.

The hitman finally wiped the tears away gently. _Don't worry, Tsuna. I'm with you whether you like it or not._

* * *

Tsuna remembered seeing Mio's grave before blacking out. Now he was in darkness again, floating astray from reality. He was tired. Very tired.

"Tsuna," Primo's voice said faintly. "Tsuna."

The man appeared before him and Tsuna only gaped a bit to see how similar they both looked. He blinked slowly as his knees gave out. He fell to the ground and stared up at the man. Such power and yet such warmth. There was something about him that made Tsuna be very afraid and in awe at the same time. It was unsettling.

"It's fine, Tsuna," Primo said with a gentle smile, reaching out his hand to the brunette. "I won't bite."

The brunette took it and stood up slowly with a flush of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Primo-san."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Come. I must show you some things."

"What are you going to show me?"

"The truth of my generation."

Tsuna stayed silent as the blonde man led him to a growing light. He closed his eyes as it got too bright for him to see. When he opened them, he recoiled a bit at the sight of many corpses on the ground. Both men and women had multiple wounds, one worse than the other.

"I failed to save them," Primo said sadly. "They entrusted their lives to me and I failed them."

"What happened, Primo-san?" Tsuna said with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the blood from the fallen men and women crept towards them, slithering around their ankles and up their legs. Tsuna unconsciously took a hold of Primo's cloak.

Primo's eyes flashed orange and the scene dispelled, the cold feeling gone from Tsuna's skin. "I apologize, Tsuna. But from this point onward, it'll be worse. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna said, standing up straight. "Keep going."

Primo smiled wryly as the scene shifted and changed into a different one. "In my time, the creation of Vongola was meant for only justice. We all thought that we could do it. It was quite a dream for a couple of teenagers, but it somehow came true."

"But, why name it after clams?" Tsuna said before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Primo smiled. "It's fine. It's quite a funny story actually. Our very first headquarters was near a small dock and the men that worked there fished for clams. Apparently, we were too drunk to notice our mistake of naming ourselves Vongola, but I ended up signing it in my stupor. It eventually stuck with us. My closest friend, G, quickly stated that we're like clams either way. Strong on the outside, a shield for others. That cheered us up quickly, however, I can't say the same for Alaude or Daemon."

The docks came into view, fog clouding most of the small buildings from sight. The water was dark and murky, beating against some boats gently with its waves. Primo opened the door to a small warehouse, aloof from the rest of the quiet area. Tsuna stepped inside and jumped when he found himself in front of a tip of a scythe, streamed with blood.

He blinked when nothing moved. Droplets of blood was frozen in mid-air, never touching the ground.

Primo laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry. This is only a memory."

Tsuna relaxed slightly and walked close to Primo's side, taking in his surroundings. "This was your headquarters?"

Primo smiled sadly, a small fondness in his eyes. "Yes. This was where we talked with each other face-to-face. We all led different lives so it was hard for us to meet on a daily basis."

Tsuna looked back to stare at the frozen scythe-wielding man. He cautiously walked towards him, ignoring the squelching sound under his feet. This man looked familiar. It was odd and a bit frightening actually.

"His name is Daemon Spade," Primo said. "He was my Mist Guardian."

Tsuna widened his eyes when he saw the man's face, his pale cheeks streaked with tears and blood and his blue eyes filled with rage. Behind them was great agony that made Tsuna just pained to look at him.

"He looks like Mukuro," he whispered, reaching out to touch the man's face with both hands.

Daemon's skin was cold under his touch, too cold that it made him shiver. He didn't know why but he wanted to comfort the man, get rid of his pain. He mentally willed for some kind of warmth to pass through Daemon, but it never happened. He was permanently frozen and was only a memory.

"Yes," Primo said solemnly. "This is where I see the problem. Your guardians are the predecessors of mine. I can only say that your sister is the same."

Tsuna snapped his head to Primo's direction. "What do you mean?"

Primo gazed sadly into his eyes. "This was never in the records since Secondo destroyed them all. That was a mistake. The next generations should've been informed of the first generation's misfortune and strife so they wouldn't be able to repeat the same mistake we did."

"Primo-san, you're scaring me," Tsuna said, his eyes wide, expecting the worst. "What are you trying to say?"

"I also had a sister," Primo said quietly. "Her name is Fina. We were not twins, but we were still blood-related. She was older than me by two years and was the actual one to form Vongola."

Tsuna took a step back, his hands dropping to his sides. The scene shifted. They were still in the warehouse, but light enveloped the cold, dreary room. There was a large round table with a group of people sitting around it. Tsuna saw Primo with a red-headed man by his side. The man looked furious while Primo looked pained and upset.

The only woman in the room was standing and seemed to be shouting at them with the way her eyes blazed and her mouth was open. She wore a white blouse and black pants with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"She's Fina," Primo said, gesturing at the woman. "We grew up separately from one another. I lived with our parents while she was casted aside in an orphanage. They never wanted a daughter to begin with. We never met or knew each other until I was twelve. She was living with another man. Apparently the orphanage shut down and she had no other place to go."

He looked away, sorrow and remorse painting his features. Tsuna realized how easy it was to read his face. He was just as expressive...as the sky.

"G and I helped her escape from the man," Primo continued with a nostalgic smile, his eyes distant. "I have never seen my parents so furious before until I brought her with me. She recognized them along with my mother and father. I was frustrated, confused, and a little angry. Why wouldn't they help her? They ended up kicking her out again and locked me in my room, forbidding me to ever leave. I never understood their paranoia. Even now, it's a bit of a blur.

"I ran away from home after that with G and Fina. We went to Venice and struggled. We had no money or food and almost died from starvation until we met Asari."

Primo guided Tsuna's gaze to a Japanese man in traditional clothing, a tight smile on his lips; his eyes were sharp and deadly.

"Yamamoto-san," Tsuna said softly, the smiling baseball player coming into mind.

Primo nodded. "Asari was a gentle person and skilled in music. He was popular on the streets and gained a generous amount of money. Like us, he was alone. He was kind enough to let us live with him until we could make our own living.

"Of course, we met the rest of the group along the way. Alaude, Daemon, Knuckle, Lampo. We were very happy together. But..."

He placed a hand on the wall as if to steady himself, his eyes downcast. "Fina had a friend named Clara Travert. She was a slave to, coincidentally, the same man. Fina tried to help her escape but she was killed in a crossfire on the streets. We did not know this until after she proposed to create Vongola and killed the gang that caused the fight. However, that was a terrible mistake."

Primo waved his hand in the air, a flame flickering on his forehead. Tsuna watched in shock as the people in the room started to move.

"You killed them all?" G said, slamming his hands on the table. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"They _killed_ her!" Fina said, her voice hard. "They killed Clara and I gave them what they deserved."

"Is this why you brought us together, sister?" Primo said in a tight voice. "Is this why you created Vongola?"

Fina's hands drew back slowly into fists as she looked down at the table. "Yes." She snapped her head up, her eyes frantic and pleading. "I knew that I couldn't do it by myself so I _had_ to bring you all together. Please understand, Giotto. I had to do this for Clara! I - "

"You killed a mafia branch family!" G said with a terrifying glare. "Do you know what that puts us in? We're going to have to go through a whole bunch of shit because of you!"

"G, please calm down," Asari said, his smile becoming even more strained. "Let Fina-san explain herself."

A green-haired man rubbed his face with his hands tiredly as if to drown out the shouts going across the table. He looked similar to the future Lambo.

"I advise that you minimize the noise," Daemon said with a thin smile, his blue eyes glinting. "I don't wish for us to be disturbed from our rare...gathering."

"I didn't know they were a mafia branch," Fina said, a desperate tinge in her voice. "I didn't know anything! I was too angry to notice. I'm sorry!"

"Say that after we - "

"G," Giotto said in a firm voice.

The red-haired man seethed quietly but his glare never wavered. It only intensified.

"Sister, I understand that your friend was killed by their hands but was there any proof?" Giotto said carefully.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" Fina said in anger, hurt flashing in her eyes. "I _knew_ they were the ones who did it."

"I checked their faces," a blonde-haired man said quietly. "I've had eyewitness accounts about the ones you were looking for. You killed the wrong people."

A priest nodded solemnly. "It's true what Alaude is saying, Fina. Please, don't hurt yourself anymore."

Fina gaped at him in disbelief, her body going slack. "No. No, no, no, no. You're wrong."

Giotto took a hold of her hand but she smacked him away, her eyes wide in terror. "You're all wrong! This - This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's okay, sister," Giotto said gently, trying to pacify her. "We'll fix it."

"How the hell are you going to do that?" G snapped. "We can't face the big guys. We're already fucked up as it is."

Fina walked away, grabbing her cloak. Giotto stood up with wide eyes. "Where are you going, sister?"

She opened the door and a cold, moist wind blew in the warehouse. It was raining hard, the water beating heavily against the ground. She placed her hood over her head.

"You never understood, Giotto," she said coldly yet wearily. "None of you ever did."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Fina said, turning around swiftly to glare at them. "And I'm never coming back!"

She ran out into the rain, the door slamming behind her. The priest ran after her with a resolved look in his eyes.

"Knuckle!" Giotto said, reaching out for the man before he disappeared into the storm.

They all froze. Tsuna turned to see Primo on the ground, his face in his hands. He saw water drip from the cracks in-between the man's fingers. He walked to him slowly and kneeled down in front of him, gently grasping Primo's hands and priying them away from the man's face.

"It was all my fault," Primo whispered. "If I had only let her explain, if I had only stopped her from running away, things would've been different. You wouldn't have to suffer, Tsuna."

The brunette silenced him by wrapping his arms around the man, ignoring the way he tensed. "It's okay, Primo-san. Don't be so hard on yourself."

The man looked up in surprise. "You don't hate me?"

"I don't know," Tsuna said quietly. "Honestly, I don't know what to feel right now. But I do know that whatever happened was nothing you could've controlled."

Primo smiled bitterly. "Yes. I couldn't."

He waved his hand and the scene changed again. This time it was a different much larger room. Primo was already standing, waiting for Tsuna to get up. He saw Fina surrounding Giotto with another group of people. Giotto was heavily wounded and lied on the ground, limp and unable to move as his blood made a pool around him.

He nodded at Primo, bracing himself for the worst. Primo waved his hand and the scene commenced.

Giotto coughed, clutching the side of his bleeding stomach. "Fina...why would you do this?"

His sister smiled emptily down at him, her hands on top of the butt of an axe. "What do you think, Giotto? I came back to reclaim what was rightfully mine."

Giotto glared weakly. "Vongola was _ours_."

Something flashed in Fina's eyes as her gaze hardened. "It was _mine_. It was always mine to begin with."

She raised the axe in her hands over her head. "Die."

Tsuna dashed forward, attempting to stop her, but he passed right through her body. A shiver went up his spine ad he looked back with wide eyes. The blade came down on Giotto's shoulder, blood spraying everywhere.

"No!" Tsuna said.

Giotto bit his lips hard to hold back a scream and Tsuna could only stare helplessly as Fina continued to hack him into pieces.

"Where are your guardians now, huh, Giotto?" she said, her voice a bit higher. "Oh, yes, I remember. You had them get killed!"

She struck him in the other shoulder and kicked him to the ground. A woman turned away, looking a little sick.

"Crescenzia, don't look away," Fina said with a giggle. "The show's just getting started!"

She placed her foot forcefully on Giotto's chest and roughly moved his head to look towards her with the axe's blade. "Don't you think this is fun, Giotto? We always have fun, right?"

There was no insanity in her eyes, just mindless glee that protected how broken she was.

Giotto opened his mouth but only blood came out, spilling onto the ground and dribbling down his chin. He attempted to speak, only choking further on his own crimson liquid.

"What's that, little brother?" Fina said, cupping her ear. "You want more?"

"Fina, stop," another woman said with a naginata strapped on her back. "This already has gone too far."

"Is that all you can say, Kinuyo?" Fina said with a glare. "They killed him! This disgusting piece of shit - " She kicked Giotto in the face " - killed Togai!"

She grinned eerily. "Now I will repay the favor."

Giotto slowly turned towards her with shock on his face. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak, but it was too late. The axe came down.

Tsuna flinched when Giotto's head rolled towards him. The woman named Crescenzia left the room quickly and he could hear her vomiting in the hallway. Kinuyo ran after her but not before she gave Fina a look of disappointment and a bit of spite.

Fina looked down at Giotto's mutilated body with an empty stare. The three other men in the room looked at her. One of them was Chinese and Tsuna instantly knew who was connected to him. He was even blind with bandages wrapped around his eyes, but there were various stitches on his skin that creepily stood out.

"Do you mind if I leave first?" he said with a breezy smile. "I have a show to perform."

"Where is Alaude's body, Lu-ming?" Fina said.

"In the ditch," the man said carelessly. "Anyway, I'm going to leave."

He swung himself out the window and disappeared into the night. Tsuna shakily stood up, leaning against the wall for support. So this is what happened...

A terrible thought struck him. Maybe this was also happening in the future as they speak. Maybe even worse.

A dirty blonde-haired man walked out of the door silently, lightly smacking the back of his neck with a metal pipe. The last remaining man looked tentatively at Giotto's body before glancing fearfully up at Fina.

"Don't even think about it, Pierre," she said coldly.

The younger man flinched, scratching his head harshly. He looked down and picked up Giotto's arm. A sudden shot rang in the air and he hissed in pain, clutching his arm.

"Put it down."

Pierre cradled Giotto's arm protectively to his chest as he attempted to look strong, moving on to pick up Giotto's leg. He was shot again, but never stopped as he gathered the strewn limbs in his trembling arms.

"Goddamn it! Why won't you listen to me?"

Fina ran forward and struck him in the shoulder before pulling the trigger several times at his chest. Tsuna looked down as Pierre fell in front of him, next to Giotto's head.

The man smiled weakly, accepting his fate. He reached out to touch Giotto's cheek with trembling fingers. His lips moved but no words came out. However, Tsuna knew what he said: _I'm sorry._

Fina pulled the trigger again but there was no bullet left. She growled in frustration before loading it. She pointed it at Pierre's head.

"You useless man."

Pierre turned to her, his gray eyes sad but determined. His lips moved.

"Fi...na..."

The woman flinched. "You - You're not supposed to talk. How is that possible?"

Pierre kept trying, his voice raspy from lack of use. "To...gai..."

Fina's finger trembled against the trigger.

"Not...Gio...tto. Huang...Long..."

Blood splattered onto Tsuna's cheeks as Pierre's head fell back onto the ground. Fina suddenly screamed, clutching her head with her hands. She slammed herself into the walls and smashed anything in her path. Her breaths were getting ragged and came out in short pants before she placed her hands on either side of Tsuna's head.

Tsuna tensed when Fina slowly picked up her head, looking straight through him. The grief, pain, and regret within her brown eyes were overwhelming. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she started to weep, slowly falling down onto her knees.

"Why?" she said. "Why?"

Tsuna stared at her shaking form before he joined her on the ground.

"Tsuna?" Primo said, looking at him with shock.

The brunette felt a heavy weight in his chest as he looked upon Fina. Why were they all such broken shells? What did they do to deserve this? He reached out for her with his hands, but they only passed through her. He looked at his hands in disappointment. If there was some way he could comfort her, reach out to her, he would do it.

She disappeared along with the rest of the scene. Tsuna felt an urge within himself and knew that he was possibly drawing whatever he saw.

"What happened to her?" he said quietly.

"She was killed along with the rest of her guardians," Primo said. "They were executed by Vongola Secondo who happened to be our distant cousin. He took over the Vongola from there and changed its ways."

Tsuna looked down at his hands. "Why? What did they do to deserve this?"

Primo smiled humorlessly. "I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that we have to somehow keep moving forward."

Tsuna clenched his hand into fists. "Tell me...tell me what happened with your guardians." He looked up at Primo. "I won't take any chances. It might happen to mine..."

Primo nodded. "I will." He waved his hand and they went back to the cold warehouse with Daemon and his scythe. This time Daemon was sprawled on the ground with a sad smile on his bloodied face. Tsuna recoiled when he saw a live heart in his hand.

"Daemon lost control after his lover, Elena, was killed by Fina," Primo said. "He lost himself completely and went back to the warehouse, hoping that she would come back to him. Fina waited and ambushed him. He was killed by Crescenzia, Fina's Mist Guardian."

He looked on sadly. "There were moments where I thought he would betray us, but he stayed with us to the bitter end. Pierre gave him that heart, which belonged to Elena, as an apology before Fina got rid of the body completely."

The scene changed again swiftly as if Primo didn't want to relive it again. A green-haired man was strapped to a metal table, his fingers broken and his mouth sewed shut.

"Lampo was taken as hostage," Primo said bitterly. "He was tortured severely before we could save him in time. The one who did this was Alvord, Fina's Lightning Guardian."

Tsuna steeled himself as the view changed again. It was Asari, lying in the bank of a river with blood leaking from his chest.

"Asari was tricked by Kinuyo to believe she was on our side," Primo said. "She drugged him and gave him one blow to make his death quick. She was one of the most merciful one out of Fina's guardians."

Next was Knuckle, hanging from a top of a chapel. Tsuna widened his eyes at the rotting flesh, a few birds picking at his bloody skin.

"Knuckle was also tricked. Pierre, Fina's Sun Guardian, tried to make his death quick but Fina was watching him closely so he had no choice."

Tsuna noticed how robotic Primo was, explaining their deaths with no emotion. However, he never missed the grief and remorse in his eyes.

Alaude and G appeared, both limp and lying on the ground, their bodies broken.

"Lu-ming, Fina's Cloud Guardian, was responsible for their deaths. His fighting style is the same as Jiang-guo's..."

Darkness surrounded the both of them again. Tsuna watched Primo carefully.

"Is Togai Fina's Storm Guardian?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," Primo said. "He was also her lover."

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Oh...I see."

"She believed that I killed him, but it was actually the Huang Long who set us up. After Secondo found out the truth, he severed ties with the Chinese mafia immediately."

Primo sighed almost inaudibly. "I apologize, Tsuna. I might've went too quickly, but...it's too painful to see them in such a state again. Sometimes I wish that I can just forget, but I know that I would regret not remembering the happy memories that we've shared together."

Tsuna grasped his hand with a determined look. "I promise, Primo-san. I'll fix everything. I swear."

Primo smiled down at the brunette. "Thank you, Tsuna. Thank you for everything. I looked pathetic back there, didn't I?" He laughed sheepishly, but it was weak.

Tsuna shook his head. "Someone told me that it's okay to cry, that the tears can wash away your sorrow. It might've not worked quite well with you, but I believe that you can let it out." He smiled gently. "If you need a shoulder, Primo-san, I'm right here for you."

Primo stared at him until a smile broke out onto his face. "Thank you, Tsuna. Yes, I believe I made the right choice."

Tsuna looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean, Primo-san?"

"Please, call me Giotto." The man stood up and placed a hand on Tsuna's head. "What I meant was that you are the true sky."

The brunette blinked before smiling wider. "I won't fail you."

"I'll be watching, Tsuna. Achieve greatness and make me proud. Protect the Vongola Famiglia."

He faded and left Tsuna alone in the darkness. The brunette smiled into the shadows, tears streaming down his cheeks. Someone believed in him. Someone had faith in him. That was the only thing he asked for, for someone to trust him.

_I won't fail you, Giotto. I will become the true sky and I will fix everything. Watch me._

* * *

**A/N Longest chapter so far! Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!**

**I apologize if this chapter might seem a little boring and the many alterations I did with the past. ^^ll But do not fear because this is the end of the mini-arc. I'm sorry if it seemed dragged out. TT^TT**

**The next chapter will be the beginning of the Ring Conflict Arc, so stay tuned~**

**If anything is choppy or inconsistent here, I do apologize. This week was hectic with all sorts of stuff, which was why I couldn't get the chance to update. TT^TT**

**The results of the merging with Tsuna's HDWM: high pain tolerance, faster reflexes, combat skill, greater speed, and heightened intuition.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Tsuna finally regained consciousness as he opened his eyes groggily. Light blared in his vision and he lightly groaned.

"Juudaime!"

He turned his head to the side to see Gokudera by the bed along with Yamamoto. He opened his mouth to speak but only a slow breath came out. An oxygen mask? He blinked, a bit of pain in his left eye, which was covered by a white eyepatch.

"It's about time, Tsuna," a small voice said.

Reborn? Sure enough, the baby hopped gently on his bed. Leon licked his cheek happily before going back on the hitman's hand.

"Another day more and it would've been too late."

Tsuna looked at him questionably. Reborn tipped his fedora. "Nono seemed to have supported for the commencement of the ring battle. You must fight Tomoko for the Vongola rings and the position for Decimo."

The brunette's only eye hardened as he remembered what Giotto showed him. He nodded determinedly and didn't miss the flash of pride in Reborn's large black eyes.

"However, you must assemble your guardians," Reborn continued. "I already have the candidates in mind. Gokudera Hayato - "

Gokudera beamed happily. "I promise to be the best Storm Guardian for you, Juudaime! I promise to never fail you again."

Tsuna smiled at him, his hand gently taking the boy's in his own. It ached to move, but he pushed through it. He squeezed Gokudera's hand firmly. He tried to talk but it was too tiring to open his lips. Gokudera blinked before he grinned happily, clearly proud with himself.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Reborn said.

Yamamoto's lips stretched in a small smile. "Rain Guardian at your service, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at him worriedly as if to say _Are you sure?_

Yamamoto nodded happily. "I still want to play the game."

"It's not a game, you bastard!" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto only laughed. Tsuna closed his eye in a bit of content and relief. Yes, they both believed in him. They both had faith in him. He won't let them down.

"Tsuna," Reborn said, holding his sketchbook, "explain this."

Tsuna's eye darkened and he held his hand up weakly, silently asking for a pencil. Leon immediately went into his hand. He scribbled something on a blank space and placed his hand back down on the bed.

_Giotto = Me_

_Fina = Tomoko_

Reborn perused it for a few seconds and Tsuna could see the gears turning in his head. He could tell that Reborn was somehow piecing the fragments together. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he figured it out already.

Gokudera peered over Reborn's small shoulder and widened his eyes. "Juudaime, is that you?"

"What? Let me see, let me see." Yamamoto's eyes sharpened significantly once it took sight of the sketch. "Tsuna - "

"It's not him," Reborn said. "This is Vongola Primo. I heard that his death was peaceful, but I never believed it."

"Why didn't you tell them then?" Gokudera said.

"I didn't find it necessary to get involved. I was still a freelance hit man back then. Tsuna, is this what you meant?"

Tsuna nodded slowly. Reborn pursued his lips thinly, an extremely subtle motion if not for the brunette's sharp eyes.

"This is even more troubling than I thought," he said.

"Who's Fina?" Yamamoto said confusingly.

"From what I can gather, Primo had a sister. They were the ones who formed Vongola and made it grow. Am I correct, Tsuna?"

More or less so, yeah. Tsuna nodded.

"Primo's death must've been done by another mafia famiglia," Reborn said. "Or..."

He left the sentence hanging in the tense silence. Gokudera stiffened, his eyes narrowing in serious thought. Yamamoto blinked.

"Or what?"

Gokudera broke it down for him in a surprisingly calm manner. "Primo's sister could've killed him as well."

All three of them looked at Tsuna, waiting for confirmation. He nodded again in a solemn manner.

Gokudera's eyes lit up in fierce rage. "If that Fina bitch killed Primo, then it might as well happen with the female clone and Juudaime!" He looked at Tsuna with determination and an overwhelming protectiveness. "Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll blow her up before she even has a chance to lay a finger on you."

"It's futile," Reborn said. "She is still considered the only heir to the Decimo title. Tsuna must officially state his acknowledgement and willingness to compete against her."

"That won't be a problem," a voice said from the doorway.

Tsuna looked on in happiness and relief when he saw his father, Dino, and, surprisingly, Hibari by the doorway with Satoshi behind him. In a tired attempt to smile, he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Tsuna, do you accept?" Reborn said. "It is your choice and your choice alone. Depending on your decision, the paper will be either sent to Nono's hand or shredded."

Tsuna looked at him with his eye in disbelief. How could he back down? He promised so many times before that he would do this, _willingly_ he might add.

Reborn smirked. "It's final. Sawada Tsunayoshi is hereby declared an heir to the Vongola Decimo title. Iemitsu."

His father wheeled towards him with a grim look. "Tsuna, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. If only I had been a good father, then maybe things wouldn't have been worse than it seemed right now."

Tsuna shook his head and gently took the man's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. _I forgive you._

Iemitsu looked close to tears as he squeezed back. His blue eyes seemed to glow with sheer happiness and pride. "Thank you, Tsuna. I am not a man who should be forgiven for what I've done to you and Tomoko."

There was still a bit of dislike against his father, but it was gradually fading. He didn't have the time or energy to hate him now. His father was human, too. He had to focus his energy on Tomoko.

"Hibari Kyoya," Reborn said, "will be your Cloud Guardian. He accepted with the situation and agreed to give full support of his own yakuza family to aid in your quest and future famiglia."

Tsuna blinked. Hibari agreed? After all the things that happened to him, after all he's been through...That was quite a surprise. He would think that the prefect would be a bit more resilient and disapproving of the idea. He looked at the prefect who stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were blank and impassive, a few bruises and cuts still left on his skin.

"Don't get the wrong idea, herbivore," Hibari said coldly. "With you, I can get closer to the Qing Long and bite them all to death."

Dino smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tsuna. He's just saying that as a cover up. He cares."

Hibari glared at him. "Herbivore, I dare you to say that again."

Tsuna sensed a familiar presence by the window and stiffened along with everyone else in the room.

"I apologize for the intrusion," a calm voice said.

Reborn stood up, Leon's gun form in his hand. "Fon. What are you doing here?"

The Storm Arcobaleno smiled sadly. "I know that I did not clearly make a good first impression, but I do wish to make amends for my deeds."

Hibari took out his tonfas, his eyes narrowed. "Herbivore, you dare show your face here in Namimori. I'll bite you to death."

"Kyoya-sama, please calm down," Satoshi said in a stern voice. "You are under the presence of Tsunayoshi-san and in a hospital room nonetheless. I advise that you put your weapons away before something terrible happens again. I will use force if necessary."

"I am under no one's orders," Hibari said harshly. "You are forbidden entrance here."  
Tsuna rose his hand to his oxygen mask and took it off, ignoring Gokudera and his father's protests. "Hibari-san, stand down."

He saw the prefect tense, looking at him with slightly stunned eyes.

"Juudaime, you shouldn't - "

The brunette raised his hand to silence Gokudera, his eye firm in resolve. "If you don't listen to me, Kyoya, I will personally punish you myself. You willingly decided to join the Vongola. That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want under _my_ presence. You can do whatever shit you want to do outside, but not here."

Reborn tipped his fedora, hiding his eyes. Tsuna ignored the others' looks, focusing his attention on Hibari. The prefect met his gaze, not backing down; his eyes gleamed in fascination mixed with a bit of annoyance.

Fon bowed his head. "I apologize, Tsunayoshi, on the behalf of my nephew's incompetence. I was not as strong in disciplining him."

"What is your connection to him?" Tsuna said blankly, suddenly in business mode.

"I am his uncle from his mother's side," Fon said immediately.

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to make amends."

"Mei-hui wouldn't have let you off that easily. How do I know if I can trust you?"

Fon smiled dryly. "The boss of the Huang Long helped me break away from the Qing Long. Currently, I'm nothing more than a roaming Chinese baby in the middle of Japan. I can show you proof that I am not an enemy."

His intuition didn't detect any lies. He was telling the truth. Tsuna shook his head. "You don't need to."

He coughed, feeling a bit weak in the chest, and placed the oxygen mask over his mouth again, breathing in deeply.

"Tsuna, you mustn't strain yourself," Iemitsu said, casting a wary glance at Fon.

Reborn placed his hands on Tsuna's chest. "There's no more time left. He's well enough to train. Have you sent the documents?"  
Iemitsu nodded. "Lal Mirch sent the files already. Hopefully, Nono is well enough to read a couple of sentences. I kept it short anyway."

Tsuna felt a warm, tickling sensation spread through his body as Reborn summoned his Sun Flames, his pacifier glowing. Soon, it became easier for him to breathe and the aching in his bones started to fade away.

"Where is Colonello?" Fon said, looking around worriedly. "He wouldn't leave Tsunayoshi's side from what I could tell."

Tsuna looked away in regret, anger boiling in the pits of his stomach.

_"Colonello? Colonello!" _

He closed his eyes, trying to will away the sight of his beloved teacher encased in a block of impenetrable ice.

"Long story," Iemitsu said bitterly.

"The female clone froze him with Primo's technique," Gokudera said with a growl. "We can't break him out unless we have the Vongola rings."

Fon blinked. "Female clone?" Realization dawned on his features. "Ah, the twin?" He frowned grimly. "If she already knows Primo's technique, then she must be quite powerful already. Vongola rings, you say?"

He was quite calm upon hearing the news, Tsuna noted.

"Since Primo's technique is from his Sky Flames, it cannot be penetrated by normal force or by a single flame technique only," Reborn said. "The power of the Vongola rings together will be able to melt down the ice that surrounds Colonello. However, Tomoko seemed to have stolen them to give to her guardians."

Iemitsu sighed while Dino looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Iemitsu-san."

The man waved him off. "I felt it coming anyway." He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Kami-sama, it's all my fault."

Tsuna laid a hand on his thigh. "It's okay, Otou-san. Just keep moving forward. We have no time right now to dwell on the past. Reborn, do you know who the rest of my guardians are? It doesn't look...complete."

"Sasagawa Ryohei will be your Sun Guardian," the baby said. "Rokudo Mukuro will be your Mist Guardian and Bovino Lambo will become your Lightning Guardian."

"Lambo?" Tsuna said incredulously. "Why Lambo? He's only a child! And how are you going to get Mukuro? I've never seem him since!"

"He agreed to it," Reborn said blankly. "His father went with it as well. As for Mukuro, he'll be a bit more complicated."

"But, still, he's a child!" Tsuna shook his head. "I refuse."

"This is not the time for that," Reborn snapped, smacking in the head with a green hammer. "It's already been set and done. Lambo will be your Lightning Guardian and that's final. If you don't want him to get hurt, become stronger. It's also your job as a mafia boss to protect your famiglia."

Tsuna's eye wandered down to his hands as he slowly clenched them into fists. A large, calloused hand laid on top of his right hand. He looked up to see his father smiling slightly at him.

"It's true, Tsuna," Iemitsu said. "Protect them. Protect your family. The only way to do that is to become even stronger. I believe in you, Tsuna."

"Don't worry, Juudaime!" Gokudera said with a grin. "I believe that you'll become the greatest boss there is! I'll work harder so I won't be a burden to you anymore!"

"This game is so complicated," Yamamoto said with a smile, scratching the back of his head. "But I'll try my best, too."

"It's not a game, bastard!"

Hibari stayed silent, staring at the wall.

"The Hibari family will be loyal to you forever, Tsunayoshi-san," Satoshi said with a formal bow.

"I'll stay by your side every step of the way, Tsuna," Dino said with a carefree grin. "The Chiavarone Famiglia will always have your back."

"You already assembled this much support, Tsuna," Reborn said. "You were able to gain the trust of these people all by yourself. Are you just going to let them down? Remember, a mafia boss is the sky that carries all of his men together with the greatest bond. They are your pillars, your weathers, your basic foundation of existence. Without them, the sky will be nothing. You will become nothing but an empty space. Become stronger, Tsuna, and take the title of Decimo. Save the future of the Vongola famiglia."

It felt like the world was placed on his shoulders, but he could take the weight. He already accepted this long ago and he knew that there was no way he was going to back down.  
"I promise," he said. "I promise to protect them all. I promise to become Decimo. I promise to never let you down."

He snapped his gaze up on all of them, eliciting a few soft gasps.

"Juudaime," Gokudera said, his eyes wide. "Your eyes..."

Reborn smirked and then frowned. "But there are still things to be explained." He looked at Fon. "You."

Fon closed his eyes, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. "I wish to take Tsunayoshi under my tutelage and train him in the art of close-combat."

"You're not taking one step closer to Juudaime!" Gokudera said, standing up with a scowl.

Even Hibari glared fiercely at the Chinese baby, his tonfas in his hands. Satoshi placed a hand on his shoulder, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"I accept."

"What?" Gokudera looked back at Tsuna with wide eyes. "Juudaime..."

"Reborn will help me with my flames," Tsuna said. "It is reasonable for Fon to become my teacher as well to strengthen my combat skills. I'm more adept in that area anyway. Colonello isn't able to teach me at the moment and he was the most suited to teach me in those skills."

Suddenly, a phone started to ring and Iemitsu picked it up quickly, his eyes serious.

"Lal Mirch?" he said. "Yes. You gave it? Good. So we just need t - "

He paused, letting the woman speak on the other line. Instantly, shock and fury exploded within his blue eyes, his face becoming angrier every minute.

"He what?"

Everyone stared at him, waiting for the call to end. Iemitsu looked at Tsuna hopelessly before saying, "I...understand. They'll be coming here? Okay. Thank you. Take care."

He ended the call and looked at his phone with great pensiveness.

"What happened?" Reborn said.

"Nono agreed," Iemitsu said slowly, gripping his hair with his hands. "But..."  
He looked at them gravely with anger in his eyes. "It starts tomorrow."

Tsuna stiffened and Reborn tipped his fedora over his eyes, his small body rigid.

"Tsuna, you only have one day to assemble Sasagawa Ryohei and Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

**A/N I originally had this planned out to be longer BUT I've decided to keep it this way as a set-up for the Ring Conflict Arc. I will also be changing the orders of the guardians' fights a little bit from canon.  
**

**Huang Long = Yellow Dragon**

**Guest Review Reply to Yuki: I apologize if it was confusing, but Fina killed Giotto somewhat way after she left. During that time interval, Giotto developed Vongola as a famiglia before he was killed.**

**There is a Varia in the story and they will most definitely appear in this arc. Do not worry, my fellow readers. ^^**

**Also, is there anyone who's of German ethnicity or knows the German language fluently? Because...well, the Chinese mafia aren't the only ones going to be involved in this story. XD Please PM me if you're interested with basic translations since I don't really trust Google translator. Much appreciated!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't satisfying, but I'll be updating tomorrow and Monday since it's the Memorial Day weekend. ^^ll**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The boxing academy was swarming with people despite its apparent small size. Men were shouting at one another, waving their cash in the air while placing bets. A few women that were present also gave in some bets with their husbands. Tsuna didn't know what to say. He pushed through the crowd, mumbling apologies along the way. Reborn was sitting on his shoulder with an impassive look.

"Ryohei will be competing here," he said as Tsuna bought a ticket. "His match is the most anticipated."

"He's that good?" Tsuna said, quirking a brow.

"Yes, but they're not here for him. They're here for that guy."

Tsuna widened his eyes when he saw a tall, broad-shouldered young man warming up inside the ring. He wore nothing but boxing shorts and an open white jacket. When he threw a couple of practice punches in the air, Tsuna felt a bit of air brush against his hair.

The man grinned at him with a wink before hopping back and forth on his feet, doing a couple of uppercut sets. Tsuna blinked but kept on walking to find a seat. He settled down in an empty row and waited patiently for the match to start.

"That's Nara Arashi," Reborn said. "He's an eighteen-year-old boxing prodigy and won many nationals in the course of four years of his career. He was always in the top three and mostly gained the gold. His father is the owner of the deli a few blocks down and his mother was a former boxing champion in the lightweight division."

"His mother?" Tsuna said, incredulously. "What about Ryohei-sempai?"

"He's the best in the high school division of Japan, thus his status as the captain of the boxing team. This match is actually the deciding factor for one of them to go to regionals. Ryohei taught himself boxing rather than taking lessons due to the family money going to his sick father."

At the corner of Tsuna's eye, he saw a mop of orange hair and saw Hana walking next to Sasagawa Kyoko. They were probably here to watch the match.

"How long will it take?" he said, looking at his watch. His hand tightened around the strap of his knapsack when a few other people sat down next to him.

"Depends."

Tsuna scowled lightly. He tried to contact Mukuro before but it didn't work. Their connection was foggy and muddled now, and it only increased Tsuna's frustration and anxiety. He had a sudden thought that, instead of a bullet or an axe, he would die of a heart attack sooner or later.

"Hahi!"

Tsuna instinctively pulled his knapsack to his chest, dodging a pair of arms coming towards him. He fell backwards, sprawled on the bleachers, as he watched Reborn jumping out of the girl's clutches.

She was carrying a bag of sweets and a cup of iced coffee in her hand. How she managed to not spill any of them was beyond him. She fixed her thick square glasses on the bridge of her nose with her knuckle and smiled sheepishly.

"So sorry!" she said with a bow, her ponytail bobbing up and down. "Haru just couldn't stay away from such an adorable baby! Is he your brother? Cousin? Will you please tell Haru?"

Tsuna steadied himself as he stood up, brushing his jeans. "He's n - "

"My name is Reborn," the hitman said.

The brunette was about to cover his mouth from the oh-so familiar greeting, but stopped when the baby said, "I am his little brother. Ciaossu."

"Hahi!" the girl said, her eyes brightening significantly. "Such an adorable baby! Tell me, why are you wearing a suit?"

"I felt like it."

Tsuna let out a sigh as he took a hold of Reborn and sat down back at his spot. "It looks like they're going to start."

"Can Haru sit here, please?" the girl said with an apologetic ninety-degree bow.

"I don't mind," Tsuna said a bit stiffly as she happily sat down next to him. He didn't know what to think when she didn't ask about his eye.

Reborn observed her from his shoulder as they looked on the boxing ring. The referee came out, holding a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, "to my left, please welcome Nara Arashi, the national boxing champion and prodigy!"

An eruption of loud cheers and whistles exploded in the small school as Arashi raised his hands in greeting, waving at everyone with a grin. He looked at Tsuna and winked, eliciting a few squeals from a couple of schoolgirls behind him. Tsuna hoped that it was for the girls behind him rather than him.

"And to my right, ladies and gentlemen, is Sasagawa Ryohei, the high school division boxing champion of Namimori!"

Ryohei looked serious as he always does in a boxing match. He raised his hands in the air, creating more cheers of excitement. He took off his red hoodie and flung it behind. One of the team's members from the school caught it with fumbling hands before draping it on Ryohei's chair.

Haru whistled softly, her eyes all of a sudden analytical. "His body is incredible."

Tsuna raised a brow. Was she infatuated? No, she didn't sound like it.

"Compared to Arashi, his is even more lean and flexible, which will give him better speed and a wider range of offensive moves. Arashi is more on brute strength." Haru muttered more things under her breath while writing it all down in a small green notebook, nodding once in a while.

Tsuna looked at Reborn who looked straight at the ring with an impassive look. He glanced at the notebook and returned his gaze on Ryohei who let out a war cry as he went into position, raising his fists in front of his face. Arashi did the same.

"Ready?" the referee said, his hand in between them. He made a sharp movement and shouted, "Begin!"

The bell went off and suddenly everyone started to cheer again. Ryohei kept his guard up as Arashi sent a barrage of strong punches at his face. Haru, Reborn, and Tsuna were the only ones who looked on with calm expressions, taking in every movement each boxer made.

Arashi dodged a sudden swipe and countered with another punch. Ryohei quickly blocked it with his forearms. He punched Arashi square in the face, but missed when the larger man evaded it. Ryohei put his guard up quickly and continued to dodge all of the harsher punches.

"He won't make it," Haru said, her voice serious.

Tsuna instantly saw why. Ryohei was leaning more on his left foot rather than his right, which was bandaged around tightly compared to his bare left foot. His hands clenched into fists when Arashi aimed for Ryohei's right and quickly did an uppercut when the boy lost balance for a second.

The referee came in-between them, counting to ten in a loud voice. Ryohei attempted to stand up with a slight wince, using the ropes as leverage.

"Are you good to go?" the referee said.

"To the extreme!" Ryohei said loudly, causing the crowd to go wild.

"Begin!"

He charged forward and ducked under a punch quickly, sending his fist in Arashi's stomach. Once it made contact, a sudden ringing echoed in Tsuna's ears and, before he knew it, he was unwillingly sucked into darkness.

"Your second trial begins now," Giotto said softly in an apologetic tone.

* * *

Reborn was the first to notice Tsuna sudden lack of response and attentiveness. He looked at the boy in concern and narrowed his eyes. Tsuna's eye was blank and hollow, reminding him of Fuuta's eyes when he was ranking. It was unsettling and a bit frightening.

Whatever the brunette was going through or doing right now, Reborn couldn't help but feel a little frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was sit on Tsuna's lap and hold his slack hand in comfort.

Hopefully, the boy could feel it.

* * *

Tsuna pounded against the see-through walls surrounding him, but the red and black wires entangling around his limbs pulled him back, immobilizing him from moving any further.

Suddenly, several jolts coursed through his body. Apparently, in this realm, he was prone highly to pain. He screamed, a disgusting, metallic taste flowing into his mouth. He widened his eyes as the glass tube he was in started to turn red, filling itself with thick, fresh blood.

A pair of arms wrapped around his torso gently, rocking him back and forth.

_"Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down."_

It was Gokudera, singing in an eerily soft voice at a slow, flowing rythm. Tsuna froze when the boy's hand slithered on his face, taking off his eyepatch and letting it fall.

_"Ring around the rosie_

_What do you suppose we_

_can do to fight the darkness _

_in which we drown?"_

Gokudera's hands then went to his mouth, slowly tearing it apart. Pain exploded in his jaw and a scream erupted from his throat before he started to gurgle and choke on crimson liquid, his voice fading away.

_"Ring around the rosie_

_This evil thing, it knows me_

_Lost ghosts surround me_

_I can't fall down."_

Tsuna perked up. Fall...down...

His eye hardened as he tried to focus.

_"Ring around the rosie."_

He reached deep inside of himself, prodding around for that same feeling again.

_"Pocket full of posies."_

A tingle shook at the tips of his fingers, soon spreading in his veins.

_"Ashes, ashes."_

Gokudera's hands went to his neck, slowly twisting it to the side. Tsuna gathered the energy into his hands, letting it slowly emit around him. His skin started to burn.

_"We all fall down."_

Tsuna saw a darker red in his vision as the glass tube shattered. He widened his eyes as he slid out onto the floor, coated in blood. He desperately untangled himself from the wires stuck onto his skin and wrapped tightly around his limbs.

"You did well, Tsuna," Giotto said, appearing next to him. "I apologize for such a gruesome trial. G insisted."

Tsuna looked to see Gokudera's arms on the ground started to regenerate as the blood on the ground crept its way towards them, forming the bomb user's body. Some slithered its way up to Tsuna's face, creating his missing lower half.

He looked down at his hands, a glowing red ball pulsing on top of his palms. Despite its small size, he could strongly perceive the fierce warmth on his skin. It floated up to his forehead and he the protective warmth spread in his body.

"You gained your storm."

With that, Tsuna went back to reality.

* * *

When Tsuna regained consciousness on planet Earth, he blinked his one eye hard to adjust to the sudden change of environment. The boxing ring was empty along with the bleachers. Garbage was strewn on the floor.

"Reborn?" he said, looking around for the baby. "Reborn?"

"Tsuna-kun!" He saw Haru running towards him with three cans of soda in her hands. Reborn was sitting on her shoulder, glancing at him in concern.

When she went by his side, she smiled cheerfully. "Reborn told Haru that you wanted something to drink so I got it for you! Here."

Tsuna blinked when she handed him a can. He slowly took it in his hand, staring at in wonder and amazement. It felt cold and a bit wet on his skin. He clutched it tightly, somehow treasuring this moment.

Haru giggled. "You look as if you never saw soda before."

"No," he said. "It's just that this is the first time anyone has offered this kind of thing to me." He smiled at her. "Thank you, Haru."

The girl grinned back and waved him off. "Haru's happy to be of help! You can ask for anything, Tsuna-kun! That's what friends are for."

Reborn jumped over to Tsuna's shoulder, popping his own can of soda. "Are you okay, Tsuna?"

The brunette nodded. "I'll tell you later. Where's Ryohei-sempai?"

"Hahi, he proved me wrong!" Haru said enthusiastically, her eyes shining in admiration. "His uppercut and right hook were both fantastic and spot-on, too. Haru couldn't help the excitement when he gave that final punch! You remember, right? Right?"

Tsuna looked at the time and widened his eyes. It was already four. Why did time pass by so quickly? "I'm sorry, Haru, but I have to go somewhere. It was nice meeting you."

Haru shuffled in her pocketbook purse frantically before taking out a phone. "Haru would like to have your number of that's okay with you." She beamed.

Tsuna hesitantly exchanged phones and typed in his number, quickly putting it in her hands. "Thank you again for the soda."

He ran out of the boxing school, feeling ashamed and guilty for leaving Haru like that. She kind of reminded him of Kasumi.

"Tsuna, slow down," Reborn said.

He complied, going back into a normal pace. "Where's Ryohei-sempai?"

"I already talked to him," Reborn said. "He will come by the house tonight and we'll discuss things from there."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"What happened back there, Tsuna?"

Suddenly, Tsuna turned the corner, his senses flaring. He walked down the streets, weaving in and out of crowds in the plaza. Why was his intuition going up? Was there anyone he knew hurt? But...this presence was unfamiliar and yet he felt like he _had_ to help the person.

"Over there, Tsuna," Reborn said, pointing ahead.

Tsuna immediately ran forward and clutched a pale wrist in his hand. The person whipped around quickly, attempting to smack him across the face.

It was a teen boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, his eyes obscured by his long bangs. His skin was pale and he was wearing nothing but a black short-sleeved shirt and tight leather pants. His body looked frail and terribly skinny.

"Meister," he mumbled to himself, gripping his ears. "Meister."

Tsuna looked at him in confusion. "Is he speaking German?"

"He wants his master," Reborn said, his eyes narrowed as it landed on a ring the teen had around his finger. "Ich werde dir helfen deinen Meister zu finden, wenn du mir deinen Namen sagst."

The teen's mouth slightly dropped as if in awe and he smiled weakly in a bit of hope. "Wirklich?"

Reborn nodded. Tsuna looked at the pm both, lost in their conversation. He might have to put German on his Languages-To-Learn list.

"Ich heiße Rasiel," the boy said.

"Tsuna," Reborn said, "we're taking him with us."

* * *

When his father opened the door, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the many questions spitting from Iemitsu's mouth at a rapid pace. Reborn silenced him as Tsuna led Rasiel inside, blinking at how many people were in the kitchen, the delicious aroma of food filling his nose.

He flinched when a head of a trident was pointed at his face. His eyes trailed to the owner, widening his eyes, stunned.

"So you're Vongola?"

It was a young woman who looked eerily similar to Mukuro aside from the longer hair and feminine appearance. She smiled creepily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera said angrily, coming in-between them.

Rasiel flinched behind him.

The woman placed the trident over her shoulders casually, passed through Gokudera's body, and loomed over Tsuna's body.

"How rude of me," she said. "My name is Rokudo Chrome, older sister to Mukuro, so on and so forth. Pleased to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**A/N Sorry! This was much later than planned. 0_0**

**Honestly, "Ring Around the Rosies" scared the shit out of me, especially when I heard the Dead Space version. I advise that you don't listen to it during the night with headphones on 'cause that's what I did. Biggest mistake. 0_e**

**Gokudera's trial...the reason he tried to rip Tsuna apart is because the Storm Flame's ability is disintegration so I thought "Why not?" XD**

**Meister = German for "master"**

**Ich werde dir helfen deinen Meister zu finden, wenn du mir deinen Namen sagst ****= German for "We will help you find your master, if you tell us your name"**

**Wirklich? = German for "Really?"**

**Ich heiße Rasiel**** = My name is Rasiel**

**Did not expect any of that though, right? Haha. Note: Rasiel is NOT German. Just putting it out there. Hopefully, you guys won't mind the alterations I did with Haru and Chrome. ^^ll Imagine Chrome's appearance as her future self in the manga.**

**Thank you to Yuki12397 for offering to become my German translator! Much appreciated! ^^**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Also, thank you for reading! We came far, huh? XD Without you guys, I would've honestly abandoned it during the middle of the Kokuyo Arc. TT^TT**

**Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"You're his older sister?"

Tsuna looked at his father who gave him a helpless shrug. His mother was probably upstairs taking a nap otherwise she would've cooked up another feast. Well, brushing that aside, he locked gazes with the young woman, her right eye covered with an eyepatch.

"Are you deaf?" she said, poking his forehead.

Gokudera glared at her. "Take your hands off of Juudaime, pineapple bitch!"

Chrome smiled thinly, flicking a strand of purple hair over her shoulder. "I love my style. Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad someone has some sense of fashion. Anyway, my stupid brother is in Vendicare again. Is that true?"

Iemitsu nodded, wheeling himself to the kitchen table. "Yes. But...since you're here."

Chrome disappeared in black mist and appeared on the table, crossing her legs casually. Her black dress, which went down to her thighs, pulled up at the motion. "Your proposal sounds appealing but I'm more interested in what my brother and I will get out of it."

"How come you're not in Vendicare, too?" Tsuna said.

"I was never involved with what my brother did," Chrome said in a bored manner, looking over her fingernails. "They weren't fun, I should say. I was more focused on getting these."

She lifted up her right hand, revealing three strange-looking rings. Iemitsu widened his eyes. "How the hell did you get those?"

One ring had an eye in the center, which creeped Tsuna out. It never blinked or seemed to move, but it looked as if it could stare right into his soul. The next ring was horn-shaped, but it seemed to stretch out on her skin, almost like a black layer from her middle finger to her wrist. The last one was covered in vine-like markings.

"It's a secret," Chrome said with an eerie smile. "It was quite a hassle to get ahold of these pretty things."

"What are they?" Tsuna said, looking at them in confusion and a bit of fear. There was something terrifying and ominous about them, something he didn't like.

"They're Hell Rings," Reborn said, narrowing his eyes. "There are only six of them in the world and they are super-rare in terms of possession and ownership. They are heavily induced with the Mist Flames and can increase the strength of the holder in exchange for their soul. However, it depends with each ring."

Rasiel somehow latched onto Tsuna's arm, tugging his sleeve meekly. "Meister? Was ist mit meinem Meister?"

Tsuna looked at him helplessly. At least, he had more common sense to somewhat decipher what the teen was saying. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I'll help you later."

"Who is he, Tsuna?" Iemitsu said, casting a wary glance at Rasiel who flinched and seemed to bury himself to Tsuna's side even more.

Gokudera glared. "Take your hands off of, Juudaime!"

Rasiel instinctively raised his arms over his head as if expecting a beating. "Verzeiht mir Meister! Verzeiht mir für meine Sünden!"

Tsuna reached for him but the boy shrieked in response, edging backwards until his back hit the wall. The sleeves of his arm fell back, revealing old and new scars. Tsuna narrowed his eye. Who would do this to him?

_Mafia_, was the only thing that came in mind, and it made him feel sick.

Chrome suddenly appeared in front of him, crouching down to the boy's level. She waved her hand in front of his trembling form and stood up as he slowly went back to normal, his breathing evenly paced.

"He's asleep," Chrome said.

Rasiel disappeared, ending up on the couch in the living room. He was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to everyone around him.

"Now - " She made his ring appear in her hand and showed it to everyone in the room. " - how do we know if he's a spy or not?"

"You said that you weren't interested," Iemitsu said sternly. "What are you trying to pull?"

Chrome ignored him and leaned in close to Tsuna's face, her one eye gleaming with hidden intent. "Do you know why my brother couldn't make contact with you, Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette stayed silent.

"Hmm, you're not as fun as I thought you'd be," she said, leaning casually on his shoulder with her arm. "You see, my brother is strong, I won't deny that, but everyone has their weaknesses and limits."

Tsuna looked at her impassively and raised his hand to prevent Gokudera from lashing out. "What are you trying to say?"

"Mukuro is dead."

The air in the room instantly became tense as the news settled in.

"What?" Tsuna said, his one eye wide in disbelief. His mind went blank as he tried to process the information. It wasn't processing.

He didn't know why he felt this way, but...it was the truth and yet, at the same time, it wasn't.

"You're...lying."

Chrome raised a brow. "Oh? I am a trickster, but I'm not a liar."

"Where is he?" Tsuna said, pointing at her other hand. "That ring. Is that a Hell Ring, too?"

A smirk formed on her dark lips. "Oya, you are quite a keen person, Tsunayoshi."

Chrome vanished, revealing Mukuro instead. He bowed almost mockingly. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera stepped in front of Tsuna, glaring at him. "One step closer and I won't hesitate to blow you up, pineapple bastard."

Mukuro's smile became strained, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "Kufufu, my sister might like the compliment but I do not take it quite fondly as she does."

Tsuna stopped him from doing anything by placing his hand on Mukuro's trident. "If you make a move, I won't hesitate to destroy you completely."

Bright red flames ignited from his hands in warning. Gokudera gasped inaudibly. "Juudaime, how - "

Mukuro smiled. "Oya? What is this?"

Tsuna glared. "If you cooperate with us, I won't do anything to you. So sit down like a civilized person and then we can talk."

The teen placed a hand over his chest and said in mock hurt, "This is the greeting I get for being dead? Such warmth."

Either way, he took a seat, crossing his legs. Iemitsu gave him a calculating look. "Explain."

"Kufufu, it's quite simple," Mukuro said. "I'm dead."

"And yet you're here," Reborn said, hopping on the table. "The Vendice are not the type of people to just kill their prisoners. You must've really pissed them off for them to go this far."

Mukuro's face suddenly turned bitter and the corners of his lips twitched. "It would've been better if they did." He held up his left hand, the red ring gleaming under the light. It mirrored his right eye, bright red with kanji written on the stone. "My spirit lies in here. If my sister hadn't saved me in time, hell would've been my permanent resident. However, I would've preferred it more than residing in my sister's body."

Reborn perked up. "Then how did you die?"

Mukuro hummed to himself, leaning his cheek on his fist. "I don't know myself to be honest. I was actually trying to respond to Tsunayoshi's connection and was almost successful until I felt the need to go back to my body. It was too late then. I was already dead."

Iemitsu looked like he wanted to rip his hair out. "Shit, another enemy? No one could go past the Vendice that easily."

"There's no time to think about that right now," Reborn said. "The ring battles will officially start tomorrow. Your killer will have to wait until this is all over, Mukuro."

The teen smiled. "Of course. Who would care about me anyway?"

"We originally proposed this to you, but since your sister has come in your place..." Iemitsu faltered, not sure how to place it into words.

"What will we get out of this?" Mukuro said suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

Tsuna noted how different he was from the first time they'd met. Maybe it was because he went to the future.

"That is for Tsuna to decide," Reborn said. "But the mafia is mostly giving instead of receiving."

"Kufufu, that's no surprise." Mukuro looked at Tsuna. "I won't make any decisions yet unless you say something, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna widened his eye as a familiar silence rang in his ears. He frantically searched inside his knapsack and took out his sketchbook. He flipped to a new page, putting lead onto paper. His hand moved on its own accord in quick strokes, the world dissolving around him.

He heard a shriek rebounding in his head as wind whipped across his face. A burning sensation tore through his body and his limbs suddenly felt detached, leaving his body feeling empty. A wail pierced his skull and then it all faded away.

He took in a deep breath as reality soon came back to him. He looked down at his sketch, flinching once he saw who it was.

_Haru?_ he thought.

It was the girl, her body torn into pieces and her head lolling on the ground. However, there was a sad almost content smile on her face. Tsuna gripped the side of his head. No, he will _not _have her involved. She was innocent. She didn't deserve _this._

"Who is that, Tsuna?" Iemitsu said softly, placing a comforting hand on the teen's arm.

"Miura Haru," Reborn said. "She is a student from Midori Middle School and the captain of their school's gymnastics team. We met her today at Ryohei's match."

Tsuna placed his face into his hands. Why does everyone he meet have to get involved one way or another? Just...what the fuck is fate trying to play here?

"Tsuna," Reborn said sharply, "get your act together. Focus on what we're doing now and worry about that later."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Iemitsu said, wheeling himself out of the kitchen.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro with his weary eye. "I don't know what to offer you to be honest. But I think I know what you want."

"Oh?"

"You want revenge against the mafias," Tsuna said.

Mukuro stared at him before chuckling with an amused smile. "Kufufu, yes. That is what I want. However, don't you want revenge as well? After all they've done to you."

"That is why I want to be Decimo," Tsuna said. "I want to get rid of the Vongola and the underworld."

Gokudera gaped at him while Mukuro raised an elegant brow. Reborn studied his face, trying to find anything else, but Tsuna kept it blank.

"Master PaoPao?" a voice said.

Ryohei and Iemitsu entered the kitchen. The teen was wearing the same red jacket from the afternoon, drenched from head to toe.

"It's raining really hard," Iemitsu said grimly. "Hopefully, it will end tonight."

Tsuna fetched a towel and handed it to Ryohei who took it gratefully. "Ryohei-sempai, why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

The boxer grinned. "Kyoko had to use it to go to Kurokawa's house. We only have one umbrella in the house so I let her take it. Besides, I've been through worse. This isn't all that extremely bad."

Tsuna pressed his lips into a thin line. "You're staying here tonight. Call Kyoko and tell her to stay at Kurokawa-san's house. The rain looks like it's going to get worse. We have a spare room upstairs."

Ryohei brightened. "That sounds like a good idea, Sawada! Good evening, Master PaoPao!"

"Ciaosuu, Ryohei," Reborn said, clad in different clothing.

Tsuna blinked. He wasn't going to ask. Even Mukuro looked on with a blank face, trying to comprehend the situation. Iemitsu went to get tea, pouring it in six cups.

"Why was I called here, Master PaoPao?" Ryohei said eagerly. "Is Sawada going to become my new extreme partner?"

"Ryohei," Reborn said, "sit down."

The boxer obeyed, thanking Iemitsu for the tea. Tsuna took his cup and walked towards Rasiel, taking a spare blanket and placing it over the boy's thin body.

"I understand that your father is ill, correct?" Reborn said.

Ryohei stiffened. "How did you know?"

"Normally, I wouldn't teach liars," Reborn continued. "But I can make an exception. Your mother hasn't been sending any money for a while now. Did you notice or not?"

"I..."

Tsuna looked up from his spot, gauging Ryohei's expression. His eye wandered towards Reborn who changed his outfit mysteriously. Must've been a hitman thing...or a Reborn thing.

"I am quite positive that you know what's going on with your mother."

Ryohei looked down at his cup, becoming uncharacteristically quiet. "Yes..."

"You kept it from Kyoko so she could be happy and not worry about her own life. Ryohei, look at me."

The boxer picked up his gaze slowly, his eyes angry and frustrated. "They took her from us and left my father to die."

Tsuna stood up and walked towards him. "Ryohei-sempai, I - "

"Tsuna, stand down."

He glared at Reborn. "He's not - "

"Sawada," Ryohei said, "I know everything."

Tsuna turned to him with a wide eye. "What do you mean?"

"Haru and I are friends since our parents got along with one another," Ryohei said. "After my mom left, I tried to track her down. Haru helped me locate her by hacking into some files. My mom sold herself to a mafia boss so she could support our family, but they wouldn't let her stream money into our bank account anymore. I don't know why. My father was always weak in the heart and now he's barely alive. I couldn't tell him anything about it neither to Kyoko."

Iemitsu rubbed his eyes, sighing wearily. "I'm sorry, Ryohei."

"You don't need to be sorry, Sawada-san," the boxer said bitterly. He looked at Tsuna. "I'll become your Sun Guardian, but you have to promise me something, Sawada."

Tsuna looked at him, knowing that he couldn't change his mind no matter what. "I'll help you find your mother, Ryohei-sempai."

Mukuro waved his hand dismissively in the air. "My time's up."

He reverted back to Chrome who smiled dangerously. "You don't mind finding the one who killed my brother, do you? Of course, I'll be joining the hunt."

She bowed grandly with her arms out. "That is, if my brother and I become your Mist Guardians, no?"

* * *

There was a knock on Tsuna's door. "Tsuna?"

Iemitsu wheeled inside his bedroom. Tsuna rolled over his bed, watching as Iemitsu wheeled around Rasiel's sleeping form. He felt terrible for leaving the teen outside on the couch despite everyone else's protests and ended up having him sleep on the floor in a futon he fished out of the closet.

"Are you okay?"

Tsuna nodded. "I'm fine, more or less so. You should go sleep, Otou-san. You look...dead."

Iemitsu chuckled, ruffling his hair. "I'm okay. _You_ should go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day."

Tsuna attempted to smile. "Yeah." He looked out the window. "There's a storm coming."

"Tsuna, just remember that I'll be there for you. Just remember...that I'm proud of you." Iemitsu choked up a bit on his words as he suddenly hugged Tsuna around the shoulders. The brunette hugged back, holding onto his father for dear life, relishing the warmth that he missed long ago.

"I know, Otou-san," he whispered. "I'll make you even prouder. How's everyone else settling in?"

Iemitsu smiled a little. "Gokudera and Ryohei are out like a light. Chrome, Mukuro, whoever the hell is the real one is in the other guest room."

Someone banged on the wall. "I heard that."

"Fuuta is with Nana and Bianchi. You'll be able to officially meet with him tomorrow morning."

"What about Lambo?" Tsuna said in worry, his senses tingling.

Iemitsu blinked. "Lambo? He's..." He hesitated, trying to remember where the child was. Thunder boomed in the distance. Tsuna immediately got up and grabbed a hoodie from the closet, his intuition telling him to run.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

Tsuna gripped the umbrella in his hand tightly, trying not to slip on the muddy slope as he ran up the hiking trail.

_Lambo, you baka!_ he thought frantically, rubbing his arms together from the cold.

He heard a distant yell and ran even faster through the pelting rain. When he finally reached the top of the small mountain, he covered his eye from the sheer brightness of a strike of lightning. Within it, he saw a small silhouette, recognizing the cow suit now singed and burnt.

"Lambo!" he said, running to catch the boy in his arms. He watched as Lambo panted heavily. His face was oddly okay, tired but okay.

"Tsuna-nii," Lambo said with a weak smile. "Is Lambo-san stronger now?"

"Lambo..." Tsuna hugged the boy tightly to his chest, burying his face into the boy's shoulder. "Lambo, you don't need to do this. Why?"

"Lambo-san...must protect Tsuna-nii," Lambo said, holding onto Tsuna's shirt. "Lambo-san wants Tsuna-nii happy. Lambo-san...doesn't want to be a burden."

Tsuna's heart broke when he heard those words. "Lambo, you're stronger than Hibari, stronger than Colonello, and stronger than Reborn. You're the strongest person I've ever met and I believe in that with every damn fiber in my body."

Lambo giggled with a sniff and hugged Tsuna around the neck. "Really?"

Tsuna smiled, wiping his eye. Whether it was a tear or a drop of rain, he didn't know nor did he care. "Really." He stood up, holding the umbrella over them both. "Let's go home."

* * *

Reborn was sleeping peacefully on his small bed, his nose bubble going at its own rhythm. Tsuna quietly made his way over his bed after bidding his father good night. Lambo was dry from the rain and after taking a warm shower along with Tsuna.

He blinked when he saw Rasiel sitting upright, holding his knees to his chest. "Rasiel? Are you okay?"

The blonde shook his head. It was apparent that he could understand Japanese, but it was strange that he couldn't speak it. Tsuna could only assume that his master, whoever the hell he is, probably prohibited him from speaking anything else aside from German.

"Couldn't go to sleep?" he said.

Rasiel hesitantly nodded. Lambo walked up to him curiously. "Who is he, Tsuna-nii?"

"He's good, Lambo," Tsuna said, sitting on his bed. "His name is Rasiel. He'll be staying with us for a while."

"Why?" Lambo said, snuggling in the covers.

"He needs a home for awhile." Tsuna welcomed Lambo inside the covers. Before he could turn the light off, Lambo tugged at his shirt with wide, fearful eyes.

"Can you tell me a story, Tsuna-nii?" he said. He looked away embarrassedly. "Lambo-san is not scared. Lambo-san is just bored."

Tsuna was extremely tired, but he smiled and nodded. "Okay."

He tried to think of a story, but his mind was sluggish. _Screw it._

"Once upon a time," he said, ignoring Lambo's giggles, "there was a king with two sons. They all loved their mother very much and would do anything for her just to make her happy. She was a very beautiful woman and loved her family as much as they loved her. One day, her husband went off to war with the eldest son and was killed by an enemy arrow."

"What happened next?" Lambo said sleepily, trying to stay awake to listen more.

Tsuna restrained a yawn. This was probably too dark for a kid, but he couldn't really shut up at this point. "When the eldest son went back to the palace, the mother started to treat him differently. She became more hateful and tried to tell her youngest son to do the same thing, but that only confused him more. When the eldest son became king, everyone became happy except for him. He suffered under his mother, but loved her too much to do anything about it.

"But when he saw his brother struggling due to his mother, he sent someone to kill the mother so his brother could be happy again. It was a terrible mistake. When the brother found out it was him, everyone started to hate him. He became confused. He did everything just to make his brother happy, but all he received was greater hatred.

"On the day of his eighteenth birthday, the youngest brother went up to his brother's room to congratulate him. The older brother was happy to see his brother talking to him again just like old times until he was stabbed in the heart. He was shocked that his brother would do such a thing.

"'This is for mother,' the youngest brother said. At his dying breath, the older brother smiled and said, 'Are you happy now?'

"The younger brother was confused but said, 'Yes, I am happy.'

"His brother closed his eyes and died with a content smile. 'Good,' he said."

Tsuna looked down to see Lambo fast asleep. He jumped slightly when he heard, "Ich wünschte ich könnte dieser nette König sein."

Rasiel bowed his head quickly and crawled away from the bed, trembling along the way. "Es tut mir leid. Verzeiht mir."

"Hey, it's okay," Tsuna said with a soft smile, reaching his hand out to him, careful not to disturb Lambo. "Come back. I'm not going to bite."

The other boy flinched, but relaxed when he saw Tsuna's smile. Tsuna didn't know how he could see through those bangs, but didn't question it. He was too tired to think about that.

Rasiel took his hand hesitantly and Tsuna gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll help you find your master."

_And knock him down a few pegs,_ he added silently.

"Wirst du meinen Meister für mich finden?" Rasiel whispered, hopefully.

Tsuna nodded, his eyes drifting to a close. He kind of got a gist of what that meant. Now he really had to learn German.

"I promise," he mumbled before entering deep slumber.

The light went off in the room and Reborn went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna found himself looking helplessly around the grounds of Namimori, Lambo in his arms. "We're going to fight _here_?"

Iemitsu nodded with a weak smile. "That's what Nono said."

Hibari glared. "I will not allow such an activity to happen on Namimori grounds. Choose a different location, herbivore, before I bite you to death."

"Don't worry, Hibari-san," a female voice said. "We will take full responsibility for the damages on Namimori Middle."

Two pink-haired women appeared on front of the group, wearing identical masks and outfits.

"We are the Cervello," the same woman said. "We work under the Vongola Famiglia and was ordered by Vongola Nono to oversee the ring competition. Iemitsu-san explained the rules, yes?"

Tsuna's father nodded in confirmation.

"We will wait for Sawada Tomoko's group to arrive," the woman said, looking at her watch.

"We're here," a voice said cooly.

Tsuna tensed when he saw Tomoko and her own group of guardians arrive. He recognized Jiang-guo amongst them, a dog sitting by his feet.

"Good," the woman said. "Please give us your rings and we will commence with the competitions."

They each gave in their rings. Chrome smiled, leaning over Tsuna's shoulder. "Oh, such pretty rings. Tsunayoshi, which one will be mine? I'd like to get a collection."

"Don't touch him, pineapple bitch!" Gokudera said with a glare, attempting to push her off. He went through her body, which swirled in black mist before going back to normal.

"Are you ready, Tsunayoshi?" Tomoko said with a raised brow, fixing her orange visors around her eyes.

"Hello, xiǎo yú," Jiang-guo said with a wave. His demeanor changed when he laid eyes on Hibari as he smiled stiffly. "Xiǎo niǎo."

Tsuna's brow twitched in irritation. He was still probably calling him a fish. Fon and Reborn were on either side of his shoulder.

"Fon," Jiang-guo said blankly.

"Hello, Jiang-guo," Fon said calmly.

A girl sighed irritably, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Goddamnit, I can already smell the gore."

A taller girl laughed as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lucy. We can clean it up later."

"You're such an idiot, Sadako," Lucy muttered, tossing her arm off. "And don't touch me."

Tsuna tensed. So this was Lucy. Chrome and Yamamoto's eyes sharpened instantly at the mention of the name. He felt Chrome's arm tighten around his shoulders.

"She's the Mist Guardian, right?" she said lowly.

Tsuna nodded.

"Good."

"Sadako, Lucy, please calm down," Maita said emotionlessly. "Edgar, stop biting your nails. Magnus, stop watching porn on your phone, please."

A small, thin teen in an overlarge lab coat pulled his hand away from his mouth, looking at the ground guiltily. "Sorry, Maita."

Another teen boy with blonde hair sighed, taking out a stick of gum. He shut his phone off and placed it in his pocket. "It's not porn. It's art."

"Each battle will take place here in Namimori Middle at eleven o'clock sharp," the other Cervello woman said before anyone else could say anything. "Any late competitors will automatically be disqualified and their designated ring will be handed over to the opposing side. Whichever group with the greatest amount of rings will be announced as the winner and will take the title of Decimo or Decima of the Vongola Famiglia. Any objections?"

No one raised their hands. The two women nodded.

"We have already received the order and the arena where the battles will be taken place," one woman said.

The other woman stepped forward. "Tonight will mark the start of the official Ring Conflict."

Her look-alike stood next to her.

"The first battle will be between the Guardians of Cloud."

* * *

**A/N Happy Memorial Day, guys! Much gratitude to those who serve their countries today! ^^**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! And thank you to Yuuki12397 for the German translations! Much love, much love!**

**Meister? Was ist mit meinem Meister?**** = Master? What about my master?**

**Verzeiht mir Meister! Verzeiht mir f****ü****r meine S****ü****nden!**** = I'm sorry, Master! Please forgive me for my sins!**

**Ich w****ü****nschte ich k****ö****nnte dieser nette König sein**** = I wish I can be that nice king...**

**Es tut mir leid****. V****erzeiht mir**** = I'm sorry. Forgive me.**

**Wirst du meinen Meister f****ü****r mich finden?**** = Will you find my master for me?**

**X****i****ǎ****o y****ú**** = Mandarin for "little fish"**

**X****i****ǎ****o ni****ǎ****o**** = Mandarin for "little bird"**

**Thoughts on my version of Chrome? Good? Bad? Haha. Tomoko's guardians are...interesting? Hopefully. 0_0**

**R.I.P. Rokudo Mukuro...kind of? Sort of? Not really? He's still here so...yeah.**

**Finally, the Ring Conflict will commence, starting with the Cloud Guardians! Hehe. Who will win? Hibari or Jiang-guo? Just to let you know, the chapters with the fighting might be longer than most of my average-length chapters, haha.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**(P.S. SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Tsuna walked to Namimori Middle, glancing at the prefect behind him occasionally. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that Hibari would disappear. It was probably from nerves. Ever since merging, he had never felt so nervous in his life.

"Don't worry, Juudaime," Gokudera said encouragingly. "This is Hibari we're talking about. He won't lose to that blind freak!"

Yamamoto laughed. "It would be better if you didn't throw up your lunch during the match, Tsuna."

"What did you say, bastard?"

"Ryohei-kun!"

Tsuna flinched when he heard that voice. He turned around. "Haru?"

The boxer grinned and welcomed the girl in his arms. "You came, Haru!"

The girl beamed. "Haru had to show her support and couldn't decline! Ah, Tsuna-kun!"

"Don't touch him, woman!" Gokudera said, stepping in front of her.

Haru glared, her eyes suddenly gleaming beneath her glasses. "Woman? Such a rude person. Hahi!"

She flipped away gracefully to dodge a punch. Tsuna and Yamamoto both smacked Gokudera on the back of his head while Ryohei elbowed him in the back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" they all said.

Gokudera went on his knees, bowing profusely. "I'm sorry, Juudaime! I will commit seppukku at once."

Tsuna sighed, picking him up. "Just don't hit her, especially when she really didn't do anything to you."

Haru grinned. "Tsuna-kun will always be on Haru's side, jerk!"

"What did you just call me?" Gokudera said with a glare.

"A jerk. Are your ears clogged?"

Tsuna came in-between them, noting Hibari's obvious annoyance. "Guys, stop. Haru, you shouldn't be here."

Haru's face lost all the shine as it became serious. "Tsuna-kun, Haru understands your concern, but Haru is not weak." She smiled gently, taking his hand in hers. "So please let Haru stay and give her support. Haru came prepared, too!"

She fished through her bag and took out an extremely small chip disguised as a butterfly brooch, which matched with her blue vest. "Haru can take videos with this and take notes, desu!"

Tsuna shook his head. "You'll get hurt, Haru."

"Haru's not going to leave."

"All attendants are here," a voice said in confirmation.

Tsuna and his group looked up to see Tomoko and her guardians on the roof with the two Cervello women standing in front of them.

"Will the Cloud Guardians from each group step forward?" the Cervello woman said.

Jiang-guo jumped in the air, performing several somersaults until he met the ground with his feet. He bowed mockingly. "I believe it's time to fly, xiǎo niǎo."

Haru widened her eyes. "Such grace, desu." She took out a notebook, scribbling down a couple of notes.

Hibari walked forward, his eyes narrowed. Tsuna gripped his sleeve. "Be careful."

The prefect smirked darkly, a sadistic gleam shining in his dark eyes. "Carnivore, my bite is worse than my bark. Don't you know that?"

Tsuna let him go and watched as the Cloud Guardians faced each other. The Cervello women jumped down.

"Your arena is this way," one woman said.

* * *

They walked into the baseball field and gaped at the sight before them. Lambo tugged at Tsuna's shirt. "Tsuna-nii, what is that?"

There were four tall walls with large spikes jutting out of every space, inside and out. It was impossible to look inside without going inside the enclosed area.

"Guardians of Cloud, please step forward," one of the women said.

Hibari and Jiang-guo did as asked. The prefect was analyzing the walls with indifference while Jiang-guo wrapped his hands behind his head, tapping his toe on the ground behind him.

"These walls will close in every five minutes once the match begins," the same woman said. "Some parts of the floor has sensors that will initiate traps that are set within the perimeter of the walls. Bystanders are forbidden from interfering within the duration of the match. If it occurs, the ring will be given to the opposing side. Any questions must be asked now before the match begins."

"What if no one wins?" Tsuna said quietly.

"Since there is no time limit for this match," the other woman said, "the walls will continue to close around the participants until Hibari-san is able to achieve to take the ring from Jiang-guo."

"So you're saying both of them could get killed?" Ryohei said incredulously.

"Yes," was the blank reply.

"That's crazy, desu!" Haru said. "Then what's the point?"

The woman looked over Tsuna's group. "These are the rules set by Vongola Nono. We had no say in the matter. On the other hand, shall we begin?"

Ryohei suddenly grabbed Tsuna and the others in a circle. "Alright, we gotta cheer on extremely well for Hibari! Are you in this?"

"Wait, what?" Gokudera said, struggling against the boxer's strong hold. "The hell are you talking about?"

Yamamoto laughed. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Lambo-san wants to join, too!" The child grinned up at Tsuna.

"On the count of three, say 'Hibari, fight!'" Ryohei said.

Haru nodded. "Haru agrees, desu. One, two, three!"

"Hibari, fight!"

Apparently, Gokudera was the only one who didn't say anything, looking at the group like they grew three heads.

Tsuna looked at the silent prefect. "You can do this, Hibari-san. I believe in you."

Suddenly, the walls moved apart, allowing access to go inside.

"The match will begin now. Everyone else, please follow me."

* * *

Hibari looked down at the black tiled floor. There was nothing out of the ordinary about them. They were all the same shape and size. He shifted his weight slightly to get a feel out of them, seeing if their mass was greater or less than one another. It wasn't.

The area was sufficient enough for a practice spar, about the size of an apartment room.

He was only slightly impressed. To have such technology would've cost a fortune. However, he had no time to think about that. He had to bite this herbivore to death.

"Go, Hibari!" the herbivore boxer said from behind him.

Hibari didn't respond, keeping his eyes trained on the blind herbivore. The carnivore and his herbivorous companions were outside in a protective barrier to prevent any damages should it occur. He took out his tonfas, already adrenaline pumping in his veins. The walls went back into position, blocking the herbivores and carnivore from view.

A dog barked before the walls were completely shut. The two pink-haired herbivores stood above on the walls.

"As said before, there is no time limit," one woman said. "Is there any one of you who wishes to back out now?"

Neither of the competitors said anything. Hibari was just waiting for it begin along with the blind herbivore.

"The victor will be announced if Hibari-san is able to take the ring from Jiang-guo's possession. Otherwise, Jiang-guo will be the victor if Hibari-san is unable to fight any longer. Your lives are not our concern once the walls are finally closed in. Begin!"

They jumped backwards, disappearing from sight, while the top of the walls was covered by a solid roof.

Jiang-guo flipped a couple of times, skipping over a few tiles. Hibari quickly took that into mind and blocked in an incoming jab with his tonfa before kicking the boy in the stomach. The herbivore jabbed downward at his leg but Hibari used his other tonfa to block it.

"You're very careful of your feathers, xiǎo niǎo," Jiang-guo said with a grin.

He maneuvered around Hibari, appearing behind his back. Hibari turned around swiftly blocking each and every jab the herbivore sent at him.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. The punches were stronger than the last time and he could heard the sound of metal each time the herbivore attacked. He ducked and struck upwards as the boy jumped over him. He missed by a couple of centimeters.

Jiang-guo laughed as he landed on his hand. "What do you think this will do?"

He pushed off and landed on a crouch, the tile clicking under his left foot. There was a creaking sound as four large machine guns appeared on the walls, one for each. They all aimed at them, an ominous boom breaking the silence.

Hibari sprinted quickly to his left, taking long strides to avoid stepping on the tiles that Jiang-guo had skipped over earlier. He used one of the spikes as leverage, jumping up high on top on one of the machine guns. He smashed it with his tonfas, destroying the machine, and jumped away to avoid the explosion.

"Such kindness is much appreciated," Jiang-guo said.

Hibari smirked as he slung his arm around a cold metal spike, careful not to let it pierce his skin. "Your methods of survival are weak, herbivore."

The three remaining guns turned to Jiang-guo only and started shooting rapidly at the boy. The blind herbivore immediately twisted and flipped in the air, avoiding most of the bullets coming at him. As he did so, he spun each time he landed on the ground, creating a graceful dance of great flexibility.

Hibari saw a few bullets nick the boy's cheeks and jumped down, releasing his flails from the ends of his tonfas. He swung them around rapidly, deflecting much of the bullets aimed at him. These floors were really something.

He swung a flail around Jiang-guo's wrist, wrapping it securely, and the other around the boy's neck. The sides of his tonfas revealed spikes and hooks as he struck at the boy's head. Jiang-guo pulled his bounded wrist to the side forcefully. Hibari kept going with the motion, his other tonfa still going for the head.

The blind herbivore turned rapidly, swinging his legs over to wrap them around the prefect's neck. He pulled and threw Hibari across the floor who had no choice but to release the flails from the boy. There was loud clang as the walls started to close in.

Hibari slammed the flails to the ground as an anchor and propelled himself forward by pulling as hard as he could. A few spikes grazed his back. He rotated in mid-air, using his flails to deflect the bullets, and landed on the ground.

The blind herbivore ran forward, evading several bullets along the way. Hibari ducked under a kick and slammed his tonfa squarely in the boy's stomach, smirking slightly when it made contact. The guns must've ran out of bullets. There was nothing coming at them.

Jiang-guo fell to the ground but quickly got to his feet, coughing up some blood. He spat some at Hibari's face and grinned.

"Sorry," he said, crouching down low. "But my mouth has a mind of its own. Is that how you say it, xiǎo niǎo?"

His sleeves suddenly pulled back, revealing his metal-gloved hands and two gauntlets, which sides were whirling rapidly. Hibari instantly swung his flails around, slicing the wires that surrounded him. He jumped back and looked down as his right foot sunk in a bit. Another trap.

Gas started to seep into the area with a small hiss. He took in a quick deep breath and held it as the light purple gas spread even further. Jiang-guo took the initiative as he sprinted forward, drawing his fists back behind him. Hibari's vision started to get a bit hazy, but he held his ground.

He threw his flails forward and wrapped them around the boy's ankles. He swung Jiang-guo to a wall of spikes. The gas was already affecting his eyes terribly so he closed them, letting his other senses guide him. He did not hear anything. No flesh being stabbed, no scream. Nothing.

"Let's see whose eyes are better," Jiang-guo said, suddenly behind him.

Hibari blocked a couple of jabs with his tonfas, wary of his steps. He gritted his teeth in irritation. This was fucking ridiculous. He pushed off with his feet and slashed his tonfa at the herbivore. He met air.

He perked up slightly when he heard a whirling sound behind him. He turned around, swinging his flails quickly, as he dashed forward. His tonfa met with something metallic, possibly the gauntlet. He swiped with the other and that's when he realized his mistake.

Harsh jabs met with his arms and sides. He dropped his tonfas and his head collided harshly with the ground, his mind going blank for a second.

"You are very predictable, xiǎo niǎo," Jiang-guo said, kicking him in the stomach.

Blood spurted from Hibari's mouth. He attempted to get up as a loud boom signaled that the walls were closing in again. The spikes' tips were dangerously close to his back. The walls stopped with a loud clang.

The herbivore placed his foot on his head, leaning down. Something cold grazed his cheek, trailing up to the side of his right eye. "I've always wanted to become a surgeon. Would you like to be my first patient?"

Hibari suddenly swung his legs to kick the boy in the head, leaning on his shoulder to roll backwards. He shakily stood up, his arms dangling limp by his sides.

Hibari stepped backward, pushing both of his arms into the spikes. The numbness was replaced with dull pain. His nerves tingled, regaining their senses.

Jiang-guo laughed merrily. "You are the first to attempt such a thing."

Hibari grabbed his tonfas, sprinting forward. He swiped the boy's neck, sensing the boy slither behind him. He threw a hook kick at the herbivore's head, rotating rapidly. He slammed his tonfa into the boy's leg and the other at the chest. They both missed.

His knuckles just about grazed the ring. The pain started to finally settle in his arms, a sharp sensation spreading through his veins.

He forced them to block an incoming barrage of jabs. His hands tightly clenched around his tonfas as he tried to ignore the aching in his shoulders.

"I win," Jiang-guo said.

The boy's fist managed to slip through his defenses and struck him in the chest - over his heart. He collapsed and darkness seeped in his vision. Fury and shame ignited within him, but it did nothing to keep him awake for probably the last time.

Something small inside of him whispered, "I'm sorry...carnivore."

* * *

Everyone watched in stunned silence at the floating screen. Lambo's mouth was open, his eyes fearful.

"Tsuna-nii...what happened?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed, regaining his senses as he ran towards the spiked walls.

He was forced back by the barrier's electric shock. His eyes were wide, not fully registering the pain, as it was trained on the hazy screen. He glared at the Cervello woman in attendance. "Release them _now_."

"The - "

"Jiang-guo won, alright?" Tsuna snapped. "If you don't release me now, I will see this as a corrupted system of bullshit and report it to Vongola Nono!"

The woman flinched slightly and mechanically pressed a button, releasing the barrier. She stood there stiffly as her counterpart did the same.

The walls started to open slowly, too slowly. The gas looked as if it was being sucked back into the walls. Tsuna ran towards the fallen prefect and knelt down next to him. He leaned forward next to Hibari's nose, trying to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. Tsuna clasped his hands together and started pumping Hibari's chest. He leaned down again. Still nothing.

"I can't believe Hibari..." Gokudera mumbled, his voice trailing off.

"Is he okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said quietly.

"Shit," Ryohei said angrily, gripping his hair tightly.

Lambo tugged Tsuna's shirt, his eyes teary. "W-what happened, Tsuna-nii? Is Hibari-nii okay?"

Haru knelt down next to Tsuna, her eyes serious. "Let me handle this. Stop any bleeding."

It was the first time she wasn't referring to herself in third-person. Tsuna moved over and tore his sleeves, wrapping it securely around Hibari's arms, ignoring the blood that seeped onto his hands.

Haru checked Hibari's breathing quickly and looked up at Tsuna. "There's still a chance to save him."

"How?" Tsuna said, his eye dark.

"Just don't freak out."

Tsuna nodded, trusting the girl whole-heartedly. He widened his eyes when she clasped her hands tightly together, drew them back behind her head, and slammed it down onto Hibari's chest. Suddenly, the prefect coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his lips.

Relief flooded Tsuna's body as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the prefect, tears leaking from his eye. Lambo held onto Hibari's hand with a weak grin.

"Hibari-nii is okay, right, Tsuna-nii?" he said.

Haru let out a sigh and wiped her forehead with a shaky hand. "Jiang-guo hit a bit off-target so there was still time. He'll be fine now. We just need to bring him to the hospital so he could get a good rest."

"Tsunayoshi," a voice said.

Tsuna looked up to see Tomoko and her guardians walk up to them.

"Is he fine?" she said.

Tsuna glared, but didn't say anything. There was something different with his sister. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Ryohei and Yamamoto immediately picked up Hibari who hissed when they moved his shoulders.

"Ryohei, carry him," Tsuna said, standing up. He took out his phone, dialing his father's number with a blank face.

Yamamoto helped Hibari onto Ryohei's back. The prefect attempted to struggle, but gave up, his eyes drifting to a close.

Gokudera instantly stuck to Tsuna's side, his hands ready to take out his dynamites. Lambo ran to catch up with the brunette and held onto his pants leg tightly, giving small, worried glances at the unconscious prefect.

"Tsuna-nii, what's going to happen now?" he said, looking up at him.

"Tsuna?" his father said after the second ring. "Are you okay? Did - "

"Hibari-san lost," Tsuna said quietly.

There was silence on the other line. He heard his father talking in the background with the people with him and heard a loud crash.

"Kyoya-sama!" he heard Satoshi say.

"Calm down, Satoshi!" Iemitsu said.

"We need an ambulance," Tsuna said. "I'll meet you at the gates."

He hung up as the Cervello women came forward.

"Jiang-guo is the victor of the Cloud battle," one of them said.

"The next battle will be between the Guardians of Lightning," the other one said, giving Tsuna a wary glance.

They vanished from sight. Tsuna continued to walk ahead, his friends following behind him.

"Haru?" he said.

"What is it, Tsuna-kun?" the girl said, her voice quiet and grave.

"Thank you."

She smiled gently at him. "Haru is always happy to help."

They left it at that and waited for the ambulance. Ryohei let out a cry of frustration and smashed a part of the gates with his foot. No one stopped him. No one said anything.

Tsuna looked straight ahead, feeling a bit numb. They...lost. It was wrong to pin all their hopes on Hibari, but he was their ace. He closed his eye. He wouldn't take it out on the prefect. It was wrong, simply wrong. He still had faith in Hibari and, despite the loss, it never wavered. He had faith in all of his guardians and he would never stop believing in them - ever.

"I'll do my best," Lambo said in quiet determination. "There are more rings to win, right, Tsuna-nii? We just need a lot, right?"

He grinned innocently, trying to cheer everyone up, especially his Tsuna-nii. Tsuna picked him up in his arms, forgetting the blood that painted his hands. Lambo didn't seem to mind as he looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes," Tsuna said quietly. "We just need to believe there there is still hope. We just need to keep believing..."

_I'll avenge you, Hibari-san, _he thought darkly.

For a second, he thought he heard laughter in the back of his head.

* * *

**A/N I can only assume that none of you guys expected that. Kind of? Sort of?**

**If the fight scene was bad, I apologize! I did my best. TT^TT**

**This fight wasn't as long since I imagined it to be fast-paced and quick due to Hibari and Jiang-guo's personalities. They're not the type to drag it out for the hell of it. Also, I did not let Jiang-guo just because he's my OC. I did the best evaluation I could while planning this fight scene and I hope you're not too offended by it. I apologize if you are. The reason why Reborn, Iemitsu, Chrome, and Fon wasn't there will be explained in the next chapter.**

**The thing with Haru is probably medical bullshit so...any tips or pointers? ^^ll I apologize for my lack of medical knowledge and if you're offended by it.**

**Yes, the Varia will be in this arc. I planned out their roles already. Please be patient! Thank you. **

**Also, I'm surprised that not many realized that Rasiel is Bel's older twin. Only one or two of you guys pointed that out. Oh, well...**

**Tomoko's rings - 1 (Cloud)**

**Tsuna's rings - 0**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter.**

**Upcoming battle: Guardians of Lightning**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The heart monitor was going at a consistent manner, reassuring the people in the room that Hibari was still alive. Satoshi never left his side or slept a wink, making sure that there was nothing wrong. Maya sat down quietly by her father's side, swinging her legs back and forth to relieve the nerves.

She wasn't really fond of Hibari, but she wasn't really fond of anything really, aside from her father. He was the only thing she had left after her mama left them years ago. She did what she had to do and didn't question many things her father did. Deep inside, she knew that he had to do it because well, this world wasn't really forgiving.

Sometimes it really annoyed her. Her childhood wasn't quite ideal, but life wasn't anyway. She just learned to accept it and go, altogether by her father's side.

She reached out and held her father's cold hand in hers. "Papa, you need to eat."

The man didn't say anything and it scared her a little. He slowly looked up at her with weary eyes. "You can eat, Maya. Papa is not hungry."

Frustration welled up in her chest and she tried to calm down as best as she could. Her small hands tightly grasped her father's. "You need to eat. What if you collapse?"

"I'm not hungry."

Maya glared, throwing her father's hand on his lap harshly. He looked at her, stunned. She stood up, her hands in fists. "_If_ you're hungry, I'll be waiting _outside_."

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process. She sat down on a bench and took out her laptop, growling when it had low battery. Of course, she forgot her charger at Hibari's house. Why was this guy always surrounded by bad luck? Even his house had some things wrong here and there.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice said calmly.

Maya edged away to the end of the bench, not saying a word. The woman didn't sit. "I can go somewhere else. You can just tell me, sweetie. I won't mind."

Maya looked up to see a foreign woman dressed pristinely in a black suit. She wore a pair of high heels and her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.

"You can sit," Maya said with a sigh. "There's no room around anyway."

It was true. The other hallways were filled with patients, doctors, and nurses. Most of the seats were full with visitors and families. It's just that the hallway with Hibari's room was a bit empty and secluded.

The woman sat down and they entered an awkward silence. Maya observed her from the corner of her eye, trying to be subtle as she browsed through her phone. Her stomach growled and she flushed in embarrassment, ignoring it as best as she could.

She heard the woman shuffle in her black briefcase and tensed a bit. She blinked when the woman stretched her hand out to her, a few wrapped items on her palm.

"Would you like some chocolate?" she said.

"I don't accept anything from strangers," Maya said. Her stomach said otherwise.

The woman smiled. "Ah, yes. That is true. I'm sorry. Where are your parents?"

"They're around." Maya considered herself to be a good liar when it came to these things, but there was something about this woman that made her a little nervous.

"I see." The woman didn't put the chocolate away though. Instead, she searched inside her bag to take out a portfolio, flipping through the papers with a pen in her left hand. Her eyes were sharp and cold as they quickly skimmed the lines. Occasionally, she would mark a check or two and flip to the next page.

Maya decided to prod a little bit just to see the woman's reaction. "Is anyone you know in the hospital?"

The woman blinked and averted her gaze to Maya. "Oh, no. My family does not live in Japan. I am here on a business trip."

"Oh," Maya said, swiping her thumb up and down on her phone's screen in boredom. She really wanted to get something to eat. A scowl marred her face. She should've accepted that sandwich from Tsuna earlier. However, she had a feeling that if she left, something might happen.

Suddenly, a tall, cold-looking man turned the hallway with another man. They were both foreigners with blonde hair and sharp features. Despite that, the taller one looked more business-like than the other one who was smiling sheepishly.

The woman stood up. "Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

"Nein," the friendlier-looking man said, shaking his head. He glanced at Maya. "Wer ist sie?"

"Ich glaube sie hat Verbindung mit der berühmten japanischen Mafia hier. Schau in den Raum, Henrik."

Maya tried to act like she was ignoring them as she secretly recorded what they were saying. Maybe this would be useful for later. She sneaked a peek at the one called Henrik and stiffened slightly under the man's stare, his dark blue eyes glinting under the light.

"Ruft Arvis," he said in a calm, almost quiet voice.

"Wohin gehen wir?" the other man said curiously.

"Ich glaube ich weiß wo er ist."

"Ich werde in gleich mal rufen," the woman said.

When the men passed by, Henrik took Maya's phone and crushed it with his bare hand. Maya widened her eyes as the pieces fell to the ground.

He looked at her blankly. "Personal matters are not to be interfered." His Japanese was...fluent.

He left with the other man. The woman looked at Maya with a tight smile. "I will leave these for you. I apologize for his behavior. Here." She wrote out a check and signed the bottom. "This will pay for your phone. Good-bye. I hope we won't meet again."

She left hurriedly, talking on her phone in fast German. Maya stared at her broken phone, blinking rapidly as if trying to comprehend what just happened. She stood up slowly and picked them up, placing them delicately in her palm. It felt a little hot against her skin as she walked to the nearest trash can.

She ripped the check and threw it away along with the chocolate, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. She shoved her broken phone into her pocket and walked back to Hibari's room. Her father had much to hear about.

She might've not got what they said, but she recognized the symbol on their rings. It was the same as Rasiel's. That much would be helpful.

* * *

Everyone didn't have much of an appetite. Bianchi, with her weird-ass cooking, wasn't attending to the kitchen, much to everyone's relief. Nana was the only one humming happily to herself as she kept on cooking more and more dishes, which no one ate. Reborn was the only one who seemed to be eating or, in this case, drinking something. His cup of expresso was in his small hand.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there," Iemitsu said quietly. "I thought..."

He left the sentence hanging and Tsuna looked at him blankly, but didn't say anything. He looked back at his empty plate.

Bianchi was at the grocery to buy some more food for Nana and Chrome was nowhere to be found. She wasn't there when he came back last night so he could only assume she was trying to find the one who killed Mukuro. Fon said something about meeting the leader of the Huang Long and that he couldn't watch the next match, but promised to come back before the Sky Battle. Reborn claimed to be doing research, probably on Tomoko's guardians.

Tsuna took his plate from the table and filled it up with food, ignoring the strange silence around the table. "I'll be going."

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu said.

_Rasiel_, Tsuna mouthed before the man nodded.

They still never introduced the boy to Nana nor did she ever notice his presence. It was strange really about why they would be so secretive with him, but that's what they went with.

The brunette walked up the stairs with Reborn trailing behind him. He opened the door and smiled a bit when he saw Lambo helping Rasiel color in a picture in one of his old coloring books. Fuuta beamed at him, his large book in hand.

"Tsuna-nii!" he said, standing up and running to hug him around the waist.

Tsuna tried to balance the plate in his hand, but managed to hug the boy with his free arm. "Be careful, Fuuta. I have food."

"Can I help, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta said, placing his book on Tsuna's desk.

"Hold this." Tsuna gave him a fork and a spoon, which the boy took happily.

"This is blue," Lambo said in a teacher-like tone, holding up a blue colored pencil. "Here. Try to color this part."

Rasiel took the pencil in his hand and dropped it, his fingers trembling. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and mumbled, "Es tut mir leid. Verzeiht mir."

Lambo pouted. "Hold it really tight, Ras-nii." He picked it up and placed it back in the teen's hand.

Tsuna closed the door behind him and walked towards Rasiel who flinched, his arms raised over his head. The brunette sat down next to him casually. "I brought you something to eat. Here."

Fuuta gave him the fork and Tsuna passed it to Rasiel who took it with a shaky hand. The plate was filled with rice, chicken, and a bit of curry on the side. Not to be racist though he made sure to put a lot of potatoes in case since that was one of the main things Rasiel would eat.

Reborn looked up at the blonde teen. "I want to ask you a few questions. I know you can understand me so there's no point in lying. Answer yes or no."

"Reborn," Tsuna said, giving him a sharp look. "Let's not do this. He's - "

"This kid is from the mafia," Reborn said. "I am justified in what I am doing, Tsuna. This is for the well-being of the Vongola famiglia."

"But - "

"I know he's not a spy," Reborn said coldly. "I know he's nothing more than a slave. All I want to know is what and how he's here. We might be dealing with something else."

Tsuna pursued his lips into a thin line. He looked helplessly at Rasiel who was trembling viciously and covering his ears with his hands, mumbling to soothe himself. The brunette sighed and placed the plate of food on the desk above him. "Make it quick."

"Are you from the Bär Family tribe?" Reborn said.

Rasiel tensed up at the name, but quickly shook his head. "Nein. Nein!"

Reborn tapped the teen's ring with Leon who transformed into a cane. "I'm not stupid and I hope you're not stupid enough to lie to me. This is a dead giveaway. Lie to me again and I won't be merciful."

"Reborn!" Tsuna said, his eye wide in disbelief and anger. He didn't know how it went from bringing food to a hungry person into a full-blown out interrogation.

"I will ask you to leave if you won't be quiet," Reborn said, his eyes glinting. He turned back to Rasiel. "You are from the Bär Family tribe, correct?"

The boy didn't say anything, his pale, bony hands trembling as he placed them over his face in embarrassment and shame. He nodded slowly and whispered, "Ja."

Lambo dashed into Tsuna's lap and looked at Reborn a bit fearfully with a bit of anger. "Leave Ras-nii alone, you stupid baby!"

He flinched when Reborn gave him a pointed stare. Tsuna patted Lambo's head in a comforting manner. "It's okay, Lambo. He won't hurt him."

_Hopefully_, he added silently.

"Bär Family tribe?" Fuuta said, tilting his head to the side.

Tsuna turned to him. "Do you know them, Fuuta?"

The boy attempted a smile but it looked more like a grimace. "They tried to take me away from Papa before." He looked at Rasiel. "I remember him. He was there, too."

Rasiel tried to make himself unnoticeable and tightened his hold around his knees. Lambo placed a hand on his leg and smiled to comfort the frightened teen.

"The Bär Family tribe is the strongest mafia in Germany," Reborn said. "Bär means bear in their language, which is the animal that represents the Norse god, Odin." He tapped Rasiel's ring. "The symbol you see here is the Sleipnir. It is the eight-legged horse that Odin rode on to the underworld so he could consult a seeress on behalf of his son."

Tsuna blinked. Odin? Norse god? Sleipnir? Kami, why didn't he pay attention in his classes at school?

"Is your boss Gilbert Steuer?" Reborn said.

Rasiel shook his head slowly. "Nein."

The baby hitman's face immediately darkened and Tsuna feared that he would lash out again. "Is it Henrik Steuer?"

The teen tensed and that was all Reborn needed. The baby nodded. "Danke. Tsuna."

The brunette scowled lightly and took the plate of food from his desk. He gave it to Rasiel. "Here. Rasiel, you need to eat."

The teen flinched away from the food, but Tsuna persisted. Lambo tugged Rasiel's pants, which belonged to Iemitsu. "Ras-nii, you have to eat or else Lambo-san won't let you color that castle."

Rasiel perked up a bit and pointed hesitantly at the coloring book. He cocked his head to the side a bit as if asking _Will you?_

Lambo grinned and took a spoonful of rice, placing it in front of the teen's lips. "Now say ahh!"

Rasiel flushed in embarrassment but opened his mouth, letting Lambo feed him.

"It's good, right? Now eat the potatoes. Tsuna-nii said these are good for you."

Tsuna looked at the clock and suddenly felt anxious. It was already 3:46 P.M. Even though the match wasn't scheduled until 11, he still felt as if would happen any minute.

"Just believe in him, Tsuna," Reborn said. "A mafia boss should be able to trust and believe in his guardians."

"I do!" Tsuna said, unconsciously hugging Lambo to his chest. "I believe in all them and I'll never stop! I won't fail them - ever."

Faces appeared in his head. Kasumi, Mio, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Chrome, his father, Lambo. Hell, even Mukuro managed to come through. He failed Kasumi and Mio, but he won't repeat the same mistake again.

"_The past isn't what you should be stuck in, Tsu-kun. Everything counts now so make it worthwhile with each other, alright?"_

He closed his eye, a heavy weight in his chest, and felt a tugging at his shirt.

"Tsuna-nii, your phone," Lambo said, handing him the orange device.

Tsuna took the call, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Tsunayoshi."

He stiffened at the voice. "Tomoko..."

"I'm surprised you even picked up," his sister said dryly. "This might not be good timing or the right circumstances, but there is something I want to ask of you."

Tsuna narrowed his eye. "Whatever you're proposing is nothing to me."

He could sense a smile playing on Tomoko's lips. "Of course. I understand. However, it does concern the Vongola."

Tsuna stayed quiet for a while. There was no sign of mocking in her voice nor was there any signs of lying. She sounded casual to say the least, as if this was an everyday thing.

"I'm listening."

"The Vongola has many enemies as much as allies, Tsunayoshi. However, there are some that tends to stay out of our affairs."

"I don't have time for your riddles," Tsuna said with a small growl.

"Of course. I apologize. What I wanted to say was that one of my guardians saw a mafia family from Germany right here in Namimori."

Tsuna stiffened, glancing at Rasiel. "How are you so sure?"

"My guardian knows some things," Tomoko said vaguely "I heard that they're searching for something."

"Do you know their name?" Tsuna said hesitantly.

"The Bär Family tribe."

Tsuna's hand tightened around his phone. "I see."

"See you tonight, Tsunayoshi. Also, I apologize on behalf of Jiang-guo about Hibari. Have a good day."

The line went dead.

Reborn gave him a look, understanding flashing in his eyes. Tsuna looked at him almost helplessly.

"They're...here."

* * *

It was 11 o'clock, the time that Tsuna dreaded the most. There was also a light drizzle of rain to boot. Lambo placed a hand on his own in a reassuring manner and smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Tsuna-nii! Lambo-san will get that ring! Promise!"

The brunette smiled with a strain and nodded. "Just do your best, Lambo."

When they arrived at Namimori Middle, his friends were already waiting for him, minus Chrome.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said with an energetic wave.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, grinning brightly.

"Tsuna-kun!" Haru said, waving both of her arms happily.

"Sawada!" Ryohei threw a couple of punches in the air with a big grin.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Minna..."

"Lambo-kun, how are you?" Haru said, pinching the child's cheek. "Did you eat well? Haru was worried that you won't have a lot of energy."

Lambo pouted. "Of course Lambo-san has a lot of energy. Everyone is here for Lambo-san, right? Watch Lambo-san get the ring! Tsuna-nii promised Lambo-san a lot of grape candies if I get it."

Haru smiled gently, but glanced at Tsuna in concern for the child's well-being. "Haru will watch closely, desu!"

"Tsunayoshi," a voice said from behind him.

The brunette turned around to see Tomoko and her guardians. "Tomoko."

"Everyone is here, I presume?" a Cervello woman said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Please follow us," the other one said. "The field is this way."

* * *

Ryohei gathered everyone into a small circle and grinned at Lambo. "Alright, ready?"

"This again?" Gokudera muttered with a sigh.

"One, two, three!"

"Lambo, fight!" everyone said.

Lambo wiped his eyes quickly and grinned determinedly. "Lambo-san will get the ring! It's a promise!"

The Cervello women opened the gates to the arena.

"The rules apply for this match as well," one woman said, gesturing at the Electtrico Circuit. "Guardians of Lightning, step forward."

Tsuna gripped Lambo's tiny shoulders firmly. "Remember, Lambo, no matter what happens out there just remember that I'll always be proud of you."

Lambo smiled softly and placed a hand on Tsuna's cheek. "Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. Lambo-san knows."

Something heavy pulled down Tsuna's heart. A child like Lambo shouldn't even be in the mafia. What would've happened if he wasn't? He would've had a better life, a _normal _life. He wouldn't have to face all these troubles.

The Lightning Guardian from Tomoko's side stepped forward, browsing through his phone with a bored expression. His blonde hair was mostly spiked to one side and he wore jeans with an orange sweatshirt.

Tsuna stood up as Lambo ran on to the field, the gates closing behind him to prohibit any other entrances.

_Please be careful, Lambo,_ he thought.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Juudaime. He's a tough kid."

Tsuna widened his eye. "Gokudera-kun?"

The other teen looked away with a flush. "Well, he's still a kid nonetheless."

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera smiled. "I'm always happy to help, Juudaime."

"It's starting," Haru said, fixing her butterfly brooch.

Tsuna and Gokudera turned to look at the field with serious eyes.

"Lambo, fight!" Ryohei said, pumping his fist in the air. "Beat him to the extreme!"

"Gambatte, Lambo-kun!" Haru said.

"Do your best, Lambo," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"You better win, ahoshi!" Gokudera said. "For Juudaime and for us! Show them what you got!"

Lambo waved at them and Tsuna smiled. Reborn suddenly appeared on his shoulder. "Satoshi confirmed the presence of the Tragen Family tribe. Maya just saw them at the hospital. They're searching for Rasiel."

Tsuna's face turned blank. "I see. Where is he?"

"Iemitsu and Dino are looking over him. They send their regards."

Tsuna tried to push the matter away from his head and focused on Lambo's match.

_Gambatte, Lambo_, he thought, waving back and earning a happy grin in return.

* * *

Lambo knew that his opponent was bigger, stronger, and faster than him, but he wasn't a hitman for nothing. Even though it wouldn't be enough, he would do his best to get that ring for Tsuna-nii _and_ Hibari-nii. He'll show them that he wasn't weak.

"Until you obtain the ring from your opponent, the match will still go on," the pink-haired lady said. "Is there anyone who wishes to back out now?"

Lambo shook his head. The boy on the other side ignored her, his eyes glued to his phone. Lambo blinked. Was he really his opponent?

"Very well," another lady said. Lambo wondered how many sisters they had. Their Mama must get confused on how to tell them apart.

"The floor contains special wires that easily conduct electricity," the same lady said. "If lightning strikes the rod, it will be enhanced several times and will allow the electricity to run through them. If you are ready, begin!"

They disappeared from the arena. Lambo felt more drops of rain fall onto his head. He rubbed his cheek to brush some away and stared expectantly at the other boy. He wasn't doing anything.

"Hey!" Lambo said. "What are you doing? You're not going to fight? Are you scared of Lambo-san?"

Thunder boomed in the distance and he saw the first lightning strike on the biggest rod. He stood there, taking the hit.

"Lambo-kun!" he heard Haru-nee-chan scream.

He struggled a grin on his face. "This is nothing to Lambo-san!"

After many practices with Papa, his body was practically one with lightning. He gaped when the boy didn't move, taking the blunt force of the electricity. He suddenly noticed the gloves that the boy was wearing and the long metal pole he held in his hand.

The boy sighed as his pole crackled with electricity. He placed his phone back in his pocket and cracked his neck slightly, rubbing the back of it. "Who are you again?"

Lambo's brow twitched. "It's Lambo-san, duck-butt! Don't forget it!"

He stumbled backwards in shock when the boy was suddenly in front of him.

"I didn't hear you," the boy said, leaning his pole on his shoulder.

Lambo stood his ground and threw a pink grenade at him, running to the side quickly. Another lightning struck, the floor shining brilliantly with electricity. The explosion propelled Lambo forward as he tumbled on the ground. He bumped his head on the wall and rubbed it with his hand.

"Ow," he mumbled.

He sensed something behind him and narrowly dodge a swipe from the boy's pole. His eyes widened when the wall was nearly destroyed after the pole made impact.

"Magnus, you should go softer on the kid," Sadako said worriedly. "You'll kill him."

"Isn't that the point?" Jiang-guo said, petting his dog on the head.

Lucy sighed irritably, looking away. "Well, fuck."

Lambo scowled. He was not weak. He was _not_ weak. He ran forward and latched himself on Magnus' leg as soon as lightning struck again. Electricity coursed through his small body, but he didn't feel much. It only felt like a dull pinch.

Magnus smiled lazily. "Sorry, kid. It doesn't work on me."

He slammed his pole across Lambo's cheek, sending him flying across the roof.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted in worry.

"If you interfere, we'll lose the ring," Reborn said. "Calm down."

Lambo shakily stood up, tasting something metallic in his mouth. He raised his hands to wipe away the blood from his lips. His cheek hurt. A lot. But that wasn't anything compared to his chest. He might fail Tsuna-nii. He wasn't strong enough.

He felt something hard slam into his stomach and flew in the air, smacking into the large rod. Lightning struck again, coursing throughout his aching body. He coughed, trying to get some air. Why did it hurt to breathe?

_Tsuna-nii,_ he thought weakly, his vision going hazy. _It hurts._

He reached into his afro, taking out the purple bazooka. He didn't want to use it. He didn't want to see the scary people again, but this was for his Tsuna-nii. He _promised_.

"Lambo, don't!" Tsuna shouted.

Lambo jumped inside and pulled the string, pink smoke entering his vision.

_Help Lambo-san, please,_ he thought hopelessly. _Help Lambo-san get the ring...for Tsuna-nii._

* * *

Tsuna stared in shock as pink smoke wafted in the air. The rain was coming down harder and Leon transformed into a large umbrella, covering his group from the pelting droplets of water.

"Lambo!"

He covered his nose as the others did, the heavy smell of blood taking over the area. Magnus raised a brow with his hand on his hip, leaning his pole against his shoulder again.

"What is this?" a strained voice said. "Hmm, the Electtrico Circuit."

Tsuna widened his eye when he saw the future Lambo covered in blood and wounds, barely able to stand properly. "Lambo!"

The man perked up a bit and smiled, not making eye-contact. "Tsuna-nii, I remember...the times we were together before this whole shitfest started..."

Magnus stared at him in interest. "You grew up pretty fast, kid."

The future Lambo stiffened. "You..."

Lightning struck the rod as electricity coursed through the wires, making the roof brighten from the white light.

"What's going on?" Ryohei said confusedly.

"That's future Lambo," Reborn said, his voice grave. "That bazooka allowed him to switch places with his ten year self."

Tsuna took a small step forward, wanting to help the man, but Reborn gave him a warning glance. "Don't forget. The match is still going on."

"But...he's hurt."

"He'll be able to handle himself. This is his ten year self. He must've learned something over the years."

The future Lambo straightened up a little, wincing slightly as he stumbled a bit on his knees. "Might as well get that stupid ring."

The horns on the side of his head crackled with electricity. "Elettrico Cornata!"

He instantly dashed forward, his body suddenly enveloped by electricity. Magnus twirled his pole in his hand and ran forward, his pole aimed at Lambo's chest. A smirk formed on the man's lips.

"I win," he said, suddenly maneuvering around the boy.

He skidded on the ground before sprinting at Magnus, slamming his horns into the boy's back. Magnus fell forward, blood pooling around his stomach. The future Lambo walked forward weakly, pulling the ring from Magnus' finger.

He fell onto his knees, already spent.

"Lambo!" Tsuna said, running towards the arena.

"Juudaime, look out!" Gokudera said with wide eyes.

Another lightning struck the rod, spreading across the wires. Tsuna pushed the gate open, white flashing in his vision. He covered his eyes from the sheer brightness. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him protectively and the smell of blood hit him full force. He widened his eye, feeling nothing but a small pinch throughout his body.

When the light died down, he looked up to see the future Lambo smiling down at him, tears and blood running down his cheeks. "Thank goodness...you're safe."

Tsuna caught him in his arms and stumbled from the heavy weight. "Lambo..."

The man smiled contently. "At least, I get to die in your arms, Tsuna-nii."

He coughed, more blood streaming down the corners of his mouth. His one eye turned serious though as he reached up to touch Tsuna's cheek with his bloody hand. "Remember these words...Tsuna-nii. You have to fight it. Remember...to fight it."

"What are you talking about, Lambo?" Tsuna said, tears falling from his cheeks. "You're going to be okay. Just hang on a little longer."

He knew it was a lie. This man was already on death's doors. He just didn't want to believe that it was true.

"My time is almost up," the man said with a weak smile. "But...just a little longer. Let me stay...a little longer..."

He closed his eye, his body going slack. His hand slipped down from Tsuna's face, making a thud on the ground. Tsuna stared at him with a wide eye, disbelief and grief coursing through his body. "Lambo? Lambo? _Lambo!"_

The man did not move. He did not breathe. He did not open his eye. He wasn't alive anymore.

Tsuna held the man in his arms, gripping him tightly, never letting go.

Haru buried her head in Ryohei's arm, sobbing quietly. The boxer looked on solemnly, comforting Haru as best as he could. Gokudera and Yamamoto were watching the scene quietly, stunned.

"Magnus!" Sadako said, running to the boy's side. "Magnus, stay with me! Tomoko, what should we do?"

"Edgar," Tomoko said, her eyes giving a silent order to the nervous boy.

Edgar shuffled forward, placing his hands on Magnus' wounds. He conjured his Sun Flames, healing the boy. Lucy stayed in the back, covering her nose and averted her eyes from the bloody scene.

The Cervello women stepped forward. "The victor of the Lightning match is Bovino Lambo."

"The next match will be between the Guardians of Rain," the other one said.

They both vanished from sight.

The ring slipped from Lambo's hand as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The original Lambo appeared in Tsuna's arms, still injured.

"Did Lambo-san win...?" he said weakly, trying to stay awake.

Tsuna looked down at him and picked up the ring from the floor, placing it on Lambo's chest. His smile was strained. "You did good, Lambo."

"Can Lambo-san go to sleep now?"

Tsuna nodded, cradling the boy gently in his arms. "I'll be right here."

A sleepy smile spread on Lambo's lips. "See you...in the morning...Tsuna-nii."

He fell asleep, his eyes fluttering to a close. His breathing was a bit ragged but otherwise he was okay aside from his injuries.

Tsuna stood up. "Let's go home."

* * *

Iemitsu looked out the window, his mind faraway. Rain pelted harshly against the windows and it was getting a little hard to see. He wondered how the match was going. Hopefully, nothing bad happened to Tsuna or his friends. He sighed wearily, rubbing his face. He wasn't even doing anything and yet he was just tired.

"Sawada-san," his driver said in a panicked tone, "Dino-san is making a left turn."

"Why would he - "

A sudden force slammed into the side of the car. He felt the car turn over a few times before stopping roughly on the ground. A dull pounding rang in Iemitsu's head as his vision became blurry, blood streaming down the side of his face. He heard the screeching of tires and several shouts coming from outside.

_Shit_, he thought, attempting to get up when he realized that the roof of the car was caved in badly.

"Antonio," he called out, weakly pushing against the roof.

He saw the man keeled over, limp and bleeding badly from the head. Iemitsu gritted his teeth, summoning his flames. A surge of power spread throughout his body as his flames ignited. With a cry, he ripped the roof open, rain falling viciously on his face.

He struggled to get out. Without his legs, it was difficult but he managed.

"Iemitsu-san, follow me!" one of Dino's subordinates said, helping him out of the car.

"Where's Dino?" Iemitsu said, groaning from the pain in his head. "Get Antonio out of the car. He's still alive."

The man complied, immediately helping the unconscious driver. Iemitsu placed a hand on his forehead, trying to subdue the throbbing. His flames were working, but they weren't Sun Flames so that was some inconvenient shit.

He looked through the rain to see a man pulling Rasiel from Dino's crushed car, which was collided by another.

_An organized attack, _Iemitsu thought bitterly.

"Bitte rgebt mir! Ich werde nie wieder so wegrennen! Bitte! Nein! Nein!" Rasiel shrieked, struggling against the man's tight hold.

Dino stood in the rain, his head bleeding and his whip in his hands. He was glaring fiercely at the unexpected company while trying to keep himself focused.

"Let him go," he said loudly through the pouring rain.

"Sprich nicht, es sei den du wirst angesprochen," another man said, looking at Rasiel cooly from the corner of his eye. "Hast du die Regeln schon vergessen, mein Sklave?"

The teen flinched and shook his head. "Nein! Nein!"

The man looked up at Dino. Iemitsu noticed a woman holding an umbrella out for him, her eyes tense.

"I do not take orders," he said in fluent Japanese. "He is mine and I can do whatever I please. The Chiavarone and the Vongola won't be able to do anything about it."

"You attacked us!" Dino said angrily.

"The roads are slippery when it rains," the man said calmly. "I apologize but I cannot control the weather."

Another car suddenly rounded the corner up ahead. Iemitsu tensed, letting his flames die out, when he saw the familiar symbol. The German man held Rasiel back as the car suddenly passed by in front of them, swerving around madly before stopping with a loud screech.

The passenger door opened and a tall, strange-looking man came out, holding an umbrella for another man. The man had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes gleamed maliciously, making his scars stand out even more. He smirked darkly when he laid eyes on the German man.

"I finally found you, trash."

* * *

**A/N And done! Thank you for the favorites and reviews! Much appreciated! Thank you to Yuuki12397 for the German translations! ^^**

**The German mafia is finally here! Maya's father sounds like an ass, right? 0_0ll Well, for the German mafias, I named them after animals that represented each Norse god that I picked. Hope it's not...weird or anything. ^^ll**

**Habt ihr ihn gefunden?**** - "Did you find him?"**

**Nein. Wer ist sie?**** - "No. Who is she?"**

**Ich glaube sie hat Verbindung mit der ber****ü****hmten japanischen Mafia hier. Schau in den Raum, Henrik**** - "I believe she has affiliations with the famous yakuza family here. Look at the room, Henrik."**

**Ruft Arvis**** - "Call Arvis."**

**Wohin gehen wir?**** - "Where are we going?"**

**Ich glaube ich wei****ß ****wo er ist**** - "I believe I know where he is."**

**Ich werde in gleich mal rufen**** - "I'll call him right away."**

**Es tut mir leid****. V****erzeiht mir**** - I'm sorry. Forgive me.**

**Bitte rgebt mir! Ich werde nie wieder so wegrennen! Bitte! Nein! Nein!**** - "Please, Master! Forgive me! I will never run away like that again! Please! No! No!"**

**Sprich nicht, es sei den du wirst angesprochen. Hast du die Regeln schon vergessen, mein Sklave?**** - "Do no speak unless spoken to. Have you forgotten the rules already, my slave?"**

**Nein - "No."**

**Ja - "Yes."**

**The Lightning match is now over! Lambo is the winner! Just a question, guys, is Lambo annoying in this story? 'Cause I tried to minimize that since I couldn't really tolerate his attitude in the anime that much. Is it just me? 0_0**

**R.I.P. Future Lambo**

**Guest Review Reply to Yuki: Hello! I answered your question about Giotto back in Chapter 30. Don't worry. There are no pairings and Haru's relationship with Tsuna will only be friendly or a sister-brother relationship. ^^ Also, I don't have plans for Tsuna to get hit with the bazooka until the future arc starts. Thank you for reviewing! ^^**

**Tomoko's Rings - 1 (Cloud)**

**Tsuna's Rings - 1 (Lightning)**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**

**Upcoming battle: Guardians of Rain**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

After dropping Haru off at her house, Tsuna and his other friends walked towards the direction of Yamamoto's house. Leon protected them from the heavy rain while Reborn healed Lambo's injuries. The child was now sleeping peacefully in Tsuna's arms.

"There's my house," Yamamoto said cheerfully.

A sushi restaurant came into view, the sign glowing bright in the darkness: Takesushi. Tsuna smiled. "Thank you for coming, Yamamoto-kun."

"No problem, Tsuna! I'll always be there for all of you. Tell Lambo he did good for me, okay?"

"Where do you live exactly?" Gokudera said, puzzled. "That's a restaurant."

"Up there." Yamamoto pointed at the top of the restaurant, which looked like a small apartment complex. "My dad likes to stay close to the restaurant ever since it got robbed a few years back. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

He jogged towards the store and opened the door but not before waving good-bye. Tsuna waved back with a soft smile. "See you tomorrow, Yamamoto-kun."

After the teen closed the door, the others walked on.

"That idiot's not even nervous," Gokudera said, blinking rapidly.

"He's the Rain Guardian," Reborn said from Tsuna's shoulder. "They're the most calm out of all the guardians when facing pressure. He's most likely anxious inside, but chose not to show it to not make any one of you worried about his well-being. Yamamoto may seem like a dunce, but he's well aware about what's going on. That makes him the perfect Rain Guardian for Tsuna."

"Well, now that I think about," Ryohei said, scratching the back of his head, "Tomoko's Rain Guardian is similar to Yamamoto in a way."

"Guardians of each weather has a similar attribute," Reborn said. "Rain pacifies and soothes everything they touch. They bring a sense of renewal to everyone around them and extinguish any calamity that comes upon their family. Yamamoto and Sadako are prime examples to these traits. They are carefree and peaceful, accepting the burden of the family if they have to."

Tsuna smiled. "That makes sense. But, I can't help but worry about tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Juudaime!" Gokudera said. "The idiot will manage one way or another. I'll knock him down a peg or two if I can."

Tsuna shook his head. "You don't need to do that. I trust Yamamoto-kun."

Lambo shifted a bit, mumbling a few things under his breath. A sudden tingle went up Tsuna's spine and he snapped his head up, looking around the empty, dark streets.

"What is it, Sawada?" Ryohei said in concern, trying to find what he was looking for.

"I don't know," Tsuna mumbled. "But..."

He widened his eyes and felt Reborn grip his shoulder tightly. "Otou-san!"

Without thinking, he ran ahead with Ryohei and Gokudera trailing behind him.

* * *

Lambo wanted to dream about dancing grapes or maybe getting ice cream with his Tsuna-nii, _not_ remember what happened after going in the bazooka.

He found himself on an empty table with a lot of sharp things next to him. He shivered from the cold surface and almost shrieked at the amount of blood around him when the door suddenly opened.

"Lambo?" a voice said. "Shit."

The child trembled in fear as a man in a black suit approached him with a bloody sword in hand. He looked very tired but there was this determined resolve in his dark eyes. Lambo stood up shakily, trying to act brave.

"L-Lambo-san is here," he said bravely. "What do you want from Lambo-san?"

"Oh, fuck!" the man said. "That stupid bazooka again!"

He sighed irritably and ran his hair through his black spiky hair. "Okay, kid. You have to come with me. We can't stay here for too long. Just trust me, okay? I know I look like an angry man and all but your life is at stake here."

There was another explosion behind them and more shouts. Lambo was suddenly grabbed by the man and struggled helplessly in his tight grasp.

"Let Lambo-san go!" he said, pain shooting up in his cheek and stomach. He gasped and held back the tears.

"You want to live, right?" the man said, running through the destroyed hallways. "Sorry about that."

"Mochida-san!" a woman shouted, a gun in hand. "Did you find Lambo-san?"

"Sort of," the man said, gesturing at the frightened child. "Watch out!"

She was engulfed by an explosion, her screams filling the air. The man stiffened but kept on going, knowing that it was futile to save her.

Lambo covered his eyes, trying to not see what was going on. There were screams everywhere and the sound of people gurgling on blood. He trembled, feeling numb and truly terrified. This was worse than last time.

"Tsuna-nii," he mumbled. "Lambo-san is scared."

Liquid suddenly dripped down his cheek and he peeked to take a quick look. Mochida slashed a man out of the way, kicking him down the stairs, before running further down the hallways.

"Why did it have to be fucking underground?" he growled, rotating his blade in hand in a stabbing position.

He thrust it behind him, a scream coming from the unknown assailant. He took out his sword and tossed it lightly in the air, grabbing it in a normal position.

A large door came into view, broken and making an easy exit out. Lambo covered his eyes from the bright light of the sun compared to the dim hideout behind him.

He suddenly fell forward, tumbling on the ground.

"Kensuke," a cold voice said.

Lambo flinched when he saw who it was. She looked like Tomoko, but much older and meaner. He froze when she directed her blue eyes at him. He turned around to see Mochida on the floor, limp and unable to move. A blind man stood over him with a smile. He remembered him to be Milk Eyes.

"You think you're so clever," the older Tomoko said, crouching down to the man's level. She tapped his head lightly with her gun. "But, at least, you have some use."

Lambo shivered when she grinned. "You saved us the trouble of getting the stupid cow out. I thank you for that."

"I hope you rot in hell, you bitch!" Mochida said.

She pulled the trigger, a loud crack breaking the silence. Lambo felt a tugging sensation in his guts and covered his eyes so he wouldn't see his dead savior.

"Jiang-guo, spread the news of Kensuke's death. This will certainly lead the CEDEF to chaos. You do have the bodies of the others, right?"

"Well," Jiang-guo said, almost playfully, "we still have two more of them to find."

Lambo never felt so relieved when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He wanted to be back in his Tsuna-nii's arms, all warm and safe from the evil world around him. His eyes fluttered open, the sound of rain becoming clearer in his ears. He was in comforting arms and felt the familiar mold within them. Unconsciously, he edged in further to get rid of the cold.

"Tsuna-nii," he whispered, nuzzling his face into Tsuna's shirt.

His eyes fluttered as he started to go back to sleep until the sound of an explosion made him jump a bit, his body stiffening.

"Lambo, don't worry," Tsuna said quietly, pulling him closer. "I'm here."

Lambo trusted him with all of his heart. He loved his Tsuna-nii and he'd be damned if anyone took him away from him.

* * *

"What the hell?" Gokudera said, his eyes wide.

Tsuna thought the same thing. However, as soon as his eyes laid on a familiar mop of blonde hair, he slid down the muddy slope. "Otou-san!"

Iemitsu turned to him and smiled weakly. "Tsuna..."

He looked battered, but fine otherwise. Tsuna knelt down by his side with a concerned eye. "What happened?"

His father looked away, the rain beating against his bruised skin. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. They got him."

Tsuna stiffened. No...

"What did you say?" he said, his fists clenching into fists.

Lambo tugged his shirt, his eyes wide and curious. "Who took who, Tsuna-nii?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said, landing next to him. "Sawada-san, are you okay?"

Iemitsu rubbed his face wearily with his hands. "They took him..."

Tsuna stood up, anger washing over his body. Without thinking, he ignited his Storm flames and punched a nearby mailbox, destroying it into pieces. He turned quickly to block Reborn's kick.

Someone scoffed. Tsuna directed his eye at a man who was calmly sipping a cup of wine on a lavish chair. He had no time for this weird shit. His eyes wandered through the new company and tensed when he saw a familiar blonde. He took a step forward in disbelief. "Rasiel...?"

A baby was resting on the teen's shoulder, his face covered by a hood. "I would charge fifty for the confirmation of his identity."

Tsuna scowled. "I - "

"Tsuna," a voice said. Dino appeared with Romario and a couple of his subordinates. His lips were bloody and there was an ugly bruise forming on his cheek.

"This is the Varia, Tsuna," Iemitsu said. "Vongola's assassination squad."

"What are they doing here?" Tsuna said warily.

"I was wondering the same thing myself." Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. "What is your business with the Bär Family tribe, Xanxus?"

"It's none of your business," the sitting man said, leaning his fist onto his cheek.

"Boss," the Rasiel look-alike said with a strained grin, "what about my brother?"

"I don't care about that piece of shit," Xanxus said, standing up. "Squalo, get the car ready. We're leaving."

"Xanxus," a rather colorful-looking man said in a scolding tone, "be nicer to Bel-chan! Don't worry, Bel-chan! I will help you."

The blonde teen instantly frowned, bordering a sneer. "The prince does not take help from useless peasants."

Tsuna didn't know what to say. Bel was obviously Rasiel's twin, but he couldn't quite place him. Did the teen hate Rasiel or does he actually have a genuine love for Rasiel?

"Are you going to find your brother?" he said.

Bel looked up at him, his long bangs covering his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Your brother's caretaker," Tsuna said evenly. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"And what if I am?" Bel said.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Ushishi, why, I'll finish what I started nine years ago."

Tsuna instantly saw red. He ran forward but was pulled back by a tight hold. "Juudaime, please think rationally."

He turned to see Gokudera with a solemn expression. "He's still a Varia member and it's against the rules to directly fight them without a plausible reason, even if you're a Vongola, Juudaime."

"But this _is_ a good reason," Tsuna said angrily.

"He's right, Tsuna," Dino said. "Rasiel is affiliated with the Bär Family tribe. You can't do anything without causing a war in the underworld. Neither can Bel."

Bel sneered. "The prince is not fond of orders."

Tsuna glared at him. "I - "

"Tsuna," his father said, "just leave them be."

The brunette looked helplessly back at his father. "But - "

"You're too young to start a war," Iemitsu said. "Let's go home and patch up. We'll have time for them another time."

"When will that be?" Tsuna said, exasperated. "Otou-san, what about Rasiel?"

Dino laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tsuna."

Lambo looked up at him with sad eyes. "Tsuna-nii, what about Ras-nii? Where is he?"

Tsuna held him tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry, Lambo. We...we won't be seeing him for a while."

The child stayed quiet as if he understood what that meant. He rested his head on Tsuna's chest and buried his face in his shirt, sobbing silently.

* * *

Rasiel shoved himself to whatever space there was and wished that he could shrink into a small flea. Anything to avoid the cold blue eyes of his Meister. The car was moving at a smooth pace now and he could hear the quiet rumble of the engine. He flinched whenever they would make a turn.

"Rasiel," his Meister said in his calm voice, "are you happy that you met your brother again?"

The teen stiffened, his thoughts wandering to his little brother. He grasped his head with his hands. He was trying to remember, to remember the good times they had. He whimpered when all he saw was his brother trying to kill him over and over again. He hugged himself to get rid of the imaginary pain, to get rid of the knives digging into his skin.

All he wanted was to help, to become the nice king that his mother wanted him to be. He wanted to see his brother smile again. Whether it was cruel or sad, a smile should be on everyone's face, even if it wasn't him. He wanted to bring that happiness to them. Now...it was hopeless.

"Come here." His Meister patted his thigh.

Rasiel tensed. Slowly, he crawled towards the man and sat down on his lap, facing him. His Meister wasn't an ugly man. On the contrary, he was quite handsome, but that beauty was cold and stiff. Rasiel didn't like that. There was no warmth in his eyes, just a thick layer of coldness. He noticed a bleeding cut on the man's cheek.

His Meister reached out to brush his long bangs away from his eyes. His body tensed and he unconsciously looked away.

"Even after these years, you still flinch under my touch," his Meister said softly, turning his face roughly towards him. "Are you that afraid?"

Rasiel shook his head frantically and tried to get away, but the man was stronger than him. His hands took a hold of his arms and he could feel his skin start to bruise.

"You can never run away, Rasiel," his Meister said into his wet neck. Rasiel shivered. "You can never hide. I wonder how your brother would feel to exchange places."

Rasiel widened his eyes. "No. Please, Master. Forgive me. I won't run away like that ever again."

His Meister's hand trailed up to his neck. "Prove it."

Rasiel blinked behind his bangs. Prove...it? How? "I will never leave your side, Meister. I promise. Please don't hurt Bel."

His Meister smiled languidly, leaning his fist onto his cheek. "You promised many times, Rasiel. And yet here you are, being dragged back to German soil. My patience is thin."

The teen slumped and looked down at his trembling hands, feeling the smooth fabric of his Meister's pants. A hand suddenly gripped his hair harshly and jerked him to look up.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay in the sun while it lasted," his Meister said. "I won't promise anything next time."

He threw him across the car seat, ignoring Rasiel's cry of pain. The teen gripped his head in agony and bit his lips to prevent himself from saying anything else. His Meister was a soft man with his slaves but that only hid the terrifying monster within.

He knocked on the partition window. It opened immediately.

"What is it, Henrik?" the woman at the wheel said.

"Tell Paxon that I won't hesitate to kill him next time if he lets Rasiel out of his sight again."

Edith tensed slightly. "I'll tell him right away."

She glanced in the rearview mirror and looked at Rasiel with pitiful eyes before closing the partition window.

Rasiel did not want anyone's pity. All he wanted was some kind of angel, like in the stories his mother used to tell him when he had nightmares during the night. Now he was living within a nightmare that he wanted to get out of. He wanted to be free.

He closed his eyes and rolled himself up into a ball, ignoring his Meister's piercing stare. He could only think of one person. He didn't know why it was this person, but there was something about this person that made him feel at ease.

_Tsuna_, he thought. _I want to go home. I want to see Bel. I want to say sorry. I want to go home. I want to go home..._

* * *

Tsuna made sure to not wake up Lambo and Fuuta who somehow managed to squirm his way on his bed. He trekked carefully out of his room and closed the door as quietly as he could. He walked down into the kitchen and blinked when he saw his mother sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. She was staring out into the rainy night and didn't seem to notice his presence. The single candle flickered on the kitchen table, providing the only light.

Tsuna ran his hand through his hair, contemplating his choices. He could get a quick drink or stay dehydrated for the rest of the night. He thought his body was a bit more important so he took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, the tiled floor feeling cold against his feet.

"Is that you, Mitsu-kun?" his mother said, not sparing him a glance. "The beer is on the lower left."

"It's me," Tsuna said quietly.

His mother stiffened. "Yakumo?"

Tsuna looked at her in confusion and a bit of fear. "It's Tsuna."

Who was Yakumo?

"Tsuna," she mumbled, running her hands through her hair. "Tsuna."

It was slightly terrifying. His mother looked lost, so lost that it somewhat pained him to see her in such a state. He took a hesitant step forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Okaa-san," he said quietly. "Don't worry about it."

Nana smiled humorlessly to herself. "He died today at this time."

"Okaa-san," Tsuna said carefully, "who are you talking about?"

"Yakumo," she muttered. "My brother Yakumo."

Tsuna didn't know what to say. Honestly, he never knew he had an uncle. Now...things seemed to make sense. He gripped her hand firmly but gently. "Don't blame yourself, Okaa-san. You don't need to worry." He smiled softly. "I'll always be there for you. Otou-san, Tomoko...we'll all be there for you. Just don't bear everything by yourself."

Nana widened her eyes as she shakily stood up. "Tsuna..."

He smiled. "You're not alone, Okaa-san."

She fell onto her knees lifelessly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She clasped his hand, trembling while doing so. "You...forgive me? After all I've done to you?"

Tsuna kneeled down to her level and embraced her gently. "Someone told me that it's best to just focus on the present rather than be stuck in the past. I'm here for you, Okaa-san. I've always been here. It was just a matter of time until you saw me. Now I'm finally done waiting."

His mother held onto him tightly, never letting go.

One thought ran through Tsuna's head. _So this is a mother's touch..._

Hopefully, this wasn't a dream.

* * *

The sound of gun shooting and men screaming was loud throughout the small house. Tomoko sighed irritably as she slammed her book shut and stood up from her bed. The rain was starting to lessen as the hours passed by. It was 2 in the morning.

She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door, walking out in the cold hallway. It was dark and she felt a chill run up her spine, making her rub her arms. How Sadako could manage to live in such a cold house was beyond her.

"Sadako," she said, opening the door, "please turn that down."

The room was a mess. Clothes and CD cases were strewn across the floor. The only light was from the TV. There were blood on some parts of the screen and several maps on the side.

Sadako brushed back a strand of her long black hair and waved her off. "Sure. Wait a sec. Die, motherfuckers! Stepping on my territory. Ha! You wish!"

Tomoko rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You've been going at it for nearly four hours now. Turn it down or shut it off.

"Okay, okay," Sadako said, pressing her thumbs rapidly on the buttons. "Just...let me..."

She moved her player into an alleyway and pressed the menu button, saving the game. She took off her video game visors with a huff. "There. Now you can go to sleep."

"Turn it off," Tomoko said sternly. "Besides, you need to sleep, too. Slaving off of coffee isn't going to help."

Sadako combed through her hair with her hand. "I'm fine. I'll keep the game on mute."

Tomok leaned against the doorway, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you nervous, Sadako?"

"Nervous?" the girl said in disbelief. "What do you mean 'nervous'? I told you I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"That's what you said last time," Tomoko said quietly. "You miss singing, don't you?"

Sadako stiffened but quickly smiled. "I'll get my chance again sooner or later. Nothing to worry about. I'll manage."

"Yamamoto's an air-head but he's not stupid. Just try to be quick about it. You have more experience than he does."

Tomoko looked at her phone's screen, checking the time. She pushed off the doorway. "Good night, Sadako."

"Tomoko, can I ask you something?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

Sadako looked hesitant. "You're not...angry that Magnus lost?"

Tomoko raised a brow. "Why would I be?"

"Well, don't you want to be Decima?"

"Just because one of us didn't get the ring doesn't mean it's the end of the world, Sadako. I'm not trying to pressure you, but just do your best."

Sadako contemplated it over and stood up with a sheepish smile. "I should probably go to sleep."

Tomoko sighed. "You can play for another half hour if you want on _mute_."

Sadako shook her head. "My eyes are going to fall out the more I play." She smiled. "Don't worry about me. You should sleep, too. You look pretty dead yourself."

"Good night, Sadako," Tomoko said with a nod, closing the door quietly.

_"It's kind of uncanny to see how much she resembles Kinuyo,"_ a voice said in her head. _"It's painfully nostalgic."_

Tomoko opened the door to her room and glanced at her book.

_Another chapter won't hurt,_ she thought, sitting down on her bed.

_"Hmm, I do wonder what the father will do,"_ the voice said.

_Let's find out,_ Tomoko thought, opening the book.

* * *

Morning came by quickly and the next thing he knew was that it was ten-thirty in the evening. Tsuna slipped on his shoes by the front door. He was about to leave until he heard, "Where are you going, Tsuna?"

He turned around to his mother standing by the kitchen doorway, wrapping her wool sweater tightly around her shoulders. She looked...worried.

"I'm going out?" he said helplessly, not sure what to say.

Nana pursued her lips into a thin line. "At this time?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Okaa-san?" Tsuna said. "You look tired."

His mother shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Where are you going?"

"I..."

"Nana," his father said, appearing from the living room. "I'll explain."

"I don't want explanations," his mother said, exasperated. "I _know_ what's going on, Iemitsu."

His father didn't seem unfazed, confirming Tsuna's suspicions. He knew.

"He has to go, Nana," Iemitsu said in a soothing manner.

Nana turned away brusquely and climbed up the stairs. "Come home safely."

Tsuna heard the door shut from the second floor and looked at his father who sighed. "I'll be going, Otou-san. Are you going to come?"

"I can't, Tsuna," his father said quietly. He chuckled. "Being external advisor has its bullshit moments once in a while. I'm still trying to find out what the Varia was doing here."

"Oh," Tsuna said, his hand on the handle. "Well, good luck."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna."

The brunette turned to his father in surprise. Iemitsu rubbed his face wearily. "I couldn't keep Rasiel with us. Now, I don't know if we can get him back. There are rules within the mafia. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt like hell."

Tsuna looked down at the handle. "Don't worry, Otou-san. We'll find a way."

"You should go. Your friends are waiting."

Tsuna nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Tell Yamamoto good luck."

"I will."

* * *

"It's Tsuna-kun, desu!" Haru said happily, waving her hand in the air.

Tsuna smiled slightly. "Hi, Haru."

Lambo waved half-heartedly from his arms.

The girl instantly realized their unhappy mood and frowned. "Are you okay, Lambo-kun? Tsuna-kun?" She rummaged through her bag while fixing her glasses. "Haru wanted to give these!"

Tsuna blinked when she took out a couple of slim metal bracelets with a different-colored gem. Haru smiled. "These are bracelets that are similar to the rings. You know, in case...something happens."

"Are you doubting us, woman?" Gokudera said with a light scowl.

Haru glared. "Haru never doubted Tsuna-kun or anyone! This will help a lot. Haru promises!"

Tsuna took a bracelet from her hand and examined it closely. It felt cold on his hand but there was some kind of power radiating from it. "How did you do this exactly?"

Haru smiled. "Haru researched the flames a lot and had this idea to help Tsuna-kun! It might not be as powerful as the rings but it's sufficient enough for a short period of time. Here's yours, Tsuna-kun."

She handed him a bracelet with a light blue gem. Tsuna slipped it around his wrist and it fit snugly.

"Haru gave Ryohei his yesterday."

The boxer grinned and showed off his bracelet, which had an orange gem. Tsuna watched as Haru gave Gokudera and Lambo theirs.

"Haru," he said, "how did you get the materials?"

The girl looked hesitant. "Ah, well."

"Where's Yamamoto?" Ryohei said suddenly. "Have you seen him, Sawada?"

Tsuna was suspicious, but left it at that. "I don't know. I thought he would be here."

"If that idiot is late, I'll hunt him down!" Gokudera said angrily.

They waited for another fifteen minutes. Haru glanced anxiously at the clock. "Yamamoto-kun should be here by now."

Tsuna perked up when he sensed the familiar warm presence. "He's here."

"Oi!" Gokudera said. "What were you doing?"

Yamamoto ran towards the gates with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I had to do something with my dad."

"Both guardians are present," a voice said.

Tsuna and everyone else looked up to see the two Cervello women on top of the school.

"Please come to the Aquarion in Building Block B," the other woman said before they both vanished.

Haru handed Yamamoto his bracelet with an encouraging smile. "Do your best, Yamamoto."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the arena. Water rained down from the top floor, which acted like a tank, and the smell was overpowering.

"Guardians of Rain, please step forward."

Yamamoto and Sadako walked out into the arena. A small weight on Tsuna's shoulder alerted him that Reborn was here.

"Do your best, Yamamoto," Tsuna said softly.

The teen grinned back at him with a thumbs-up and a nod. "No problem, Tsuna."

Tsuna watched as he took out a katana from the wrapped cloth around his back. He noticed that Sadako had a naginata, the same weapon as Kinuyo.

* * *

Yamamoto's feet felt cold as he stepped out onto the arena. His father's katana felt comfortable in his hand and he slashed the air to get a feel.

Sadako spun her naginata in hand and placed the butt of the weapon on the wet ground. She bowed respectfully. "I hope we will have an honorable match."

Yamamoto bowed back. "I hope so as well."

"Do anyone of you wish to back out now?" a pink-haired woman said.

Sadako and Yamamoto looked at her blankly.

"Once the water reaches a predetermined level, a beast will be released," the other woman said. "The rules are still the same. You will have to take the ring from the opposing side or lose. Begin!"

The instant they vanished, Sadako sprinted forward with her naginata. Yamamoto quickly held his blade backwards and started to spin it rapidly.

_Shibuki Ame!_

Sadako jabbed forward ferociously. She tried to get an opening but Yamamoto kept his ground. She flipped backwards and used her blade to create a large wave with the water.

Yamamoto changed his blade's position and ran to the side to avoid the wave. Sadako instantly caught his blade with her naginata and swiped upwards, forcing it out of his hand.

She slashed down at his hand, but he quickly moved back. That was a mistake. He brought up his arms in a futile attempt to block her longer weapon. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. Pain spiked up in both of his forearms and he felt blood running down his elbows.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said.

The teen started to breathe at an even pace, keeping his eyes on Sadako's lips. He soon started to evade every swipe and jab from the naginata, keeping up with her rapid tempo.

_Gofuu Juuu!_

Sadako narrowed her eyes. She swooped down into a crouch and hooked her blade around Yamamoto's ankles.

Yamamoto dashed to the side and rolled on the ground, grabbing his katana. He dropped it and kicked it with his foot. The blade aimed for Sadako's shoulder.

_Yarazu no Ame!_

Sadako spun her naginata rapidly in front of her, deflecting his katana. He ran forward, catching his blade, and slashed diagonally. He slightly smirked when Sadako took the feint attack. His katana fell into his other hand and he quickly swiped her other defenseless shoulder.

_Samidare!_

She widened her eyes slightly and gripped her bleeding shoulder with her hand. Suddenly, she grinned. "This is actually getting fun."

She vanished and appeared in front of him in rapid speed. She slammed the butt of her weapon on his right arm. Suddenly, it felt weak and numb. He tried to move it but got distracted when Sadako's naginata suddenly burst up in blue flames.

He widened his eyes as she charged forward. He brought his blade down to block her jab. They entered a fast, furious dance. Every time she got his blade, he would maneuver around her and attempt to get her side but she would always get the chance to block it.

Frustration welled up inside him as he furrowed his brows. As soon as he made distance between them, he created a wave of water with his katana. He quickly jumped over the wave, careful not to be seen. Gripping his katana tightly with his left hand, he stabbed downwards at Sadako.

_Utsushi Ame!_

Sadako slammed her naginata on the ground and brought it up quickly, a long stretch of water following her blade. Yamamoto gritted his teeth in anger. The bracelet around his wrist started to pulse and he felt something rise within his body.

Unconsciously, he broke the wall of water with his bare hands. When he landed on the ground, the water started to gather around his body. He ignored the ache in his arms and ran forward, bringing his katana over his head.

Sadako used her naginata as leverage to push herself high into the air. Yamamoto jumped with great speed, water and Rain flames surrounding him. Sadako widened her eyes as he brought the blunt part of his blade and slammed it into her head. She fell rapidly to the rising water level and started to sink.

_Scontro di Rondine!_

Yamamoto landed shakily on the ground and looked down at his bracelet, which had a small blue flame that rippled and shimmered in the core. He moved his head to the side when a sailing naginata whizzed past him, nicking him in the cheek.

He gaped a bit when he saw Sadako sputtering and coughing on a floating piece of debris. She hoisted herself up from the water and attempted to stand. She clutched her bleeding head and looked at him blankly in a daze.

"Never keep your guard down," she said.

Yamamoto ducked as the naginata grazed his hair, going back in Sadako's hand. She swayed a bit and stumbled over her feet.

"The beast is now in the waters," a Cervello woman said.

Yamamoto looked down to see silhouette of a shark roaming around in the water, circling around beneath him. He looked to see Sadako attempt to keep her focus as her piece of debris floating irregularly amongst the waves. The blue flames weren't present around her naginata anymore.

"Sadako," Tomoko said, concern flashing in her blue eyes. "Just give him the ring."

The girl shook her head. "I'm fine."

She jumped up high, spinning her weapon in the air, and came down to stab Yamamoto who jumped back with his katana ready. Despite the situation, she was still calm.

Yamamoto took advantage of her sluggish movements and easily disarmed her, pointing his blade at her neck. "Yield."

Sadako raised her hands, acknowledging her defeat. "Take it."

Suddenly, the shark leaped up behind her and she lost balance, falling into the water.

"Sadako!" Tomoko said, jumping down from her spot.

Yamamoto jumped in the water, trying to call on that power again before. Sadako was unconscious, her long ponytail floating behind her. The shark swam quickly towards her but suddenly it was encased in ice, falling down to the ground with a thunk.

Yamamoto helped Sadako's arm over his shoulder and tried not to wince when pain spiked up in his arms. He swam upwards, seeing a yellow and black blob above the surface. When he finally reached the surface, he took in a deep breath and helped Sadako over onto solid ground. He tried to hoist himself up but his arms were pretty much useless at this point.

A hand reached out to him. He blinked when he saw it was Tomoko's.

"Do you want to stay there?" she said, raising a brow.

Yamamoto took her hand and she pulled him over with a grunt. He almost collapsed on the ground if not for a pair of hands supporting him up.

"Edgar," Tomoko said, "come over here. Sadako needs it more."

Yamamoto blinked when something shiny was tossed at him. He grabbed it with a grimace and looked down at his palm, the ring feeling a bit heavy.

"You win," she said.

The one who held him up let go gently and shuffled towards Sadako.

"Yamamoto!"

The teen turned to see Tsuna and the others running towards him. He grinned a bit weakly, his eyes feeling heavy.

"Yo," he said before darkness took over his vision.

* * *

"It worked," Haru mumbled. "It actually worked."

Tsuna and Gokudera helped hoist Yamamoto on Ryohei's back. Lambo reached up to pat his head. "Yamamoto-nii did good. Lambo-san will buy lots and lots of ice cream tomorrow."

Reborn finished healing his arms. "He'll be fine with rest."

The Cervello women appeared in front of them, stopping them from taking another step.

"The winner of the Rain Battle is Yamamoto Takeshi," one of them said.

"The next battle will be between the Guardians of Storm," the other one said.

They disappeared, leaving the two groups by themselves. Tsuna turned to Tomoko who was helping Sadako on Maita's back.

"Tomoko," he said.

She looked at him blankly. "What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna hesitated slightly, but said, "Thank you."

A ghost of a smile flickered on her lips. "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N You don't know how many times I had to re-write this chapter (Five times...). Honestly, I was about to skip over the Varia confrontation in the beginning, but, since I'm nice, I just left it there. I had different scenarios planned out for it as well so that's why I was iffy on doing it, but I managed. ^^ Hopefully, it's not too...choppy. **

**I had different takes with Rasiel's scene as well. I ended up re-writing it three times before I managed to land a decent one.**

**Hopefully, the fight scene wasn't bad. TT^TT I try not to keep it in big chunks of paragraphs because they just annoy the hell out of me and make my eyes hurt. 0_0**

**Shibuki Ame - Splashing Rain**

**Gofuu Juuu - May Wind, October Rain**

**Yarazu no Ame - Last Minute Rain**

**Samidare - Early Summer Rain**

**Utsushi Ame - Duplicate Rain**

**Scontro di Rondine - Clash of the Swallow**

**And no. Sadako doesn't have a style similar to Jiang-guo's but since the Rain Flames can render their target useless and drain their power, I thought that it would be kind of cool to somewhat incorporate that into her naginata. **

**Haru's bracelets will be explained next chapter. ^^**

**Guest Review Reply to KyokoXmukuro: Hello there! Well, I'm only limiting Haru and Tsuna's relationship to a sibling one. Sorry! I decided long ago to not have pairings 'cause it'll be distracting and very...off for this type of story. Thank you for reading! Hope this doesn't offend you or anything. ^^**

**Nana somewhat came around. It's probably a bit sudden, but I will try to develop her more as time goes on. Also, how could she **_**not**_** realize the situations going on? That really annoyed me in the anime.**

**Enough of my rant.**

**Tomoko's Rings - 1 (Cloud)**

**Tsuna's Rings - 2 (Lightning, Rain)**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter.**

**Upcoming Battle: Guardians of Storm**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The hospital was bustling with several doctors and patients. It kind of felt nostalgic to Tsuna. He blinked and suddenly he found himself staring at a bloody massacre. Mio was reaching out to him, her hand red with her blood. He stiffened and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes to get rid of the image. His hand tightened around his knapsack.

Lambo shifted in Tsuna's arms and tugged his shirt. "Tsuna-nii, are you okay?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, pushing off gently. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you want to go back home?" Lambo said, worried.

"No. I'll be okay."

He navigated his way through the halls silently, avoiding others in the way. He found the empty, reserved hallway that would only belong to one person. When he went up to the door, his hand lingered on the handle.

"Lambo-san will open the door."

The child pulled down the handle and the door opened slowly. Tsuna walked inside the room with tentative steps. He closed the door behind him. He thanked Kami that Maya and Satoshi weren't here. His father asked for Satoshi and Maya's presence despite the other man's protests.

Hibari was sleeping on the bed soundlessly. He looked peaceful and his face wasn't tense. He looked like a child to be quite honest. Tsuna smiled a bit, taking a seat on a chair. Lambo hopped on Hibari's bed as softly as he could and walked over to the teen's head.

"Tsuna-nii," he whispered, "will Hibari-nii be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Tsuna said with a reassuring smile. "Come back here. You might wake him up. He needs a lot of rest so he can get better."

Lambo nodded and walked over to Tsuna's lap. He looked up at him. "What about Ras-nii? Will he come back...?"

Tsuna pursued his lips into a thin line. "I don't know, Lambo. It's difficult to say."

The child stayed quiet and made himself comfortable. "Ras-nii still needs to finish coloring the castle. Lambo-san will wait for Ras-nii to come back so we can color it together."

The brunette held him tightly and buried his face into Lambo's afro, a heavy ache in his chest. He picked up his gaze, attempting to smile.

"Did you forget why we came here, Lambo?" he said in a teasing manner, wiping his eye quickly.

Lambo widened his eyes before taking his ring out of his afro. "Lambo-san remembers now!" He beamed proudly at the sleeping prefect. "Hibari-nii, Lambo-san got a ring! When you wake up, you have to buy Lambo-san lots and lots of ice cream. Tsuna-nii told me that you're the king of Namimori so you can get anything you want."

"King?" Tsuna said incredulously. "I didn't say king, Lambo."

"Anyway," Lambo said, ignoring him, "Lambo-san likes grape so you should buy Lambo-san a lot of grape candy, too!"

Tsuna patted his head to calm him down. "Lambo, you'll most likely wake him up."

The child slowly calmed down. Tsuna looked back at Hibari's sleeping frame. He must've been extremely tired if he didn't wake up from Lambo's excitement.

"Hibari-san," he said softly, "Yamamoto and Lambo got us two rings so there's nothing for you to worry about. I don't blame you for losing. We're all in this together so..."

He left the sentence hanging. Lambo tapped his leg and pointed at the clock. "Tsuna-nii, Haru-nee-chan will be waiting."

Tsuna nodded. "Thank you, Lambo." He stood up and placed a bracelet in the prefect's hand. "If you want to take this, you can. Just don't throw it away, okay?"

He left the room and closed the door quietly, letting out a breath when he heard the small click. He smiled at Lambo. "Let's go."

In the room, Hibari slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He grasped the cold bracelet in his hand.

He closed his eyes once again, entering another deep slumber.

* * *

Iemitsu signed several papers with a pen and scratched the back of his head, feeling a mograine coming in. Maya was typing away on her laptop while sipping a can of soda, trying to stay awake. Satoshi was outside on the phone, talking in a hushed tone.

Bianchi took out a couple of papers from a folder and looked at Maya. "Did you find anything yet?"

The girl yawned, blinking a couple of times to keep awake. "Hold on. I'm still trying to get through."

"These are the only information we have on the Bär Family tribe," Bianchi said, spreading out the paper on the kitchen table. "Lal Mirch sent them over through the fax this morning."

Iemitsu shifted through them with a furrowed brow. "This is all from last year."

Bianchi shrugged. "They like to stay in the shadows. Quite frankly, they're the most subdued mafia family in the underworld."

Maya perked up. "I got in. Who do you want to know first?"

"Their boss," Iemitsu said sternly.

"Henrik, um, I don't know how to say his last name."

Bianchi walked behind Maya and peered over her shoulder. "Steuer."

Maya nodded in thanks. "He's 33 years old and known for his position as a well-practiced businessman. His father's corporations are all located across Germany and he handles them individually. He was accused of murdering his father nine years ago but got off the trial clean."

Bianchi pointed at the screen. "Go over here."

Maya clicked her mouse pad. "He harbors the Sky flame and his main weapon is a pair of brass knuckles."

"Is there anything about the Varia?" Iemitsu said.

Maya typed away on her keyboard, looking unfazed. "There's not much other that."

Satoshi walked back in the room. "They're already in Germany. We can't do anything about it, Iemitsu-san. The rules are pretty much solid."

"So we can't get him back," Bianchi said quietly.

Maya rubbed her eyes and stifled another yawn. "Anyone else?"

"Maya," Satoshi said gently, "you should go to sleep."

She shook her head tiredly. "I'll print these out first. I don't want to get into their system again."

She typed a couple of keys and the printer started to make copies. Her small fingers flew rapidly across the keyboard before she finally closed the laptop.

"She can sleep in the guest room upstairs," Iemitsu said.

Bianchi lead the way while Satoshi carried the small girl in his arms securely. Iemitsu sighed wearily when his phone started to ring.

"What is it?" he said, flipping his phone open.

"Iemitsu," Lal Mirch said on the other line, "how is everything?"

"It's good. Could be a little better."

"I'm sorry about Rasiel. Did you get the fax?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Is Colonello doing well?"

Iemitsu winced. This is it. The moment of truth. He didn't know how he managed to keep it from her for this long. "Lal Mirch, the thing is, you trained Tomoko a bit _too_ well."

"Cut the crap and get to the point," she said irritably.

"She used her Zero Point Breakthrough and managed to encase Colonello in ice. Currently, Nono gave his consent for the Ring Conflict to begin. All we need are the rings to melt it. Don't worry, Lal Mirch. He'll be fine."

There was a brief silence and Iemitsu thought she hung up.

"Iemitsu, Nono passed away as soon as you left."

The man stiffened. "What?"

"He died from heart complications. Shamal tried everything he could but it was too late. There was no way Nono could've issued that statement."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iemitsu hissed, gripping his phone tightly.

"I had to sort out the issues with the other famiglias. They're all putting their kids as candidates for Decimo despite Nono's announcement a year ago."

"Who are the Cervello?"

"Cervello?" Lal Mirch said, confused. "There is no famiglia or group that goes by the name of Cervello registered in the database."

"Then who the hell issued that statement?"

"Iemitsu, what's going on?"

"Some women claimed that they were under Nono's orders and came to announce the Ring Conflict. They call themselves the Cervello. I didn't think much of it since they were from Nono, but - Oh, Kami. Is this the Varia?"

"Calm down, Iemitsu," Lal Mirch said sternly. "The Varia wouldn't directly meddle with this kind of situation. Xanxus still has a soft spot for Nono despite the Cradle Affair. He wouldn't have enough guts or power to form another group under the Varia. From what I can see, he already has a bunch of nut jobs to take care of. More on his plate would just be too much for him until he blows shit up."

Iemitsu sighed, frustrated. "The Vargas famiglia is too weak to create anything under them. The Bovino famiglia wouldn't dare touch us since Lambo is with Tsuna and the Capello famiglia can't lift a finger. I highly doubt the Bär Family tribe would even get involved with this."

"I'll look into it," Lal Mirch said. "Focus on Tsunayoshi and Nana for now. I'll get into contact with you as soon as I get information."

"Thank you, Lal Mirch," Iemitsu said, running his hand through his hair. "Be careful."

"Oh, and tell Tomoko I'll rip her into shreds once I get my hands on her."

* * *

Lal Mirch hung up with a sigh and fixed her suit. She massaged her temples, closing her eyes to relax.

"Hello," a voice suddenly said.

Lal Mirch instantly stood up with her gun pointed at the mysterious man. She glared. "Who the hell are you?"

The white-haired man smiled. "The one who you're looking for, of course. Did you forget already, Lal Mirch-san?"

She pieced two and two together. "What are you trying to pull?"

"A few strings here and there," the man said with a calm smile. "It would be best if you just let the Cervello be."

Lal Mirch pulled the trigger, shooting him in the shoulder. She widened her eyes when it automatically started to heal. "Who are you?"

"I am many people," the man said. "But I'm still me. I'll let you off for now since I didn't quite leave a good first impression."

His eyes sharpened to a scary degree. "However, you're quite the troublesome woman, even in this world."

He walked towards her casually. Lal Mirch gritted her teeth. She shot him in the head and jumped over the desk, kicking him in the stomach. He evaded it with ease, his wound healing quickly.

He grabbed her by the neck, choking her viciously. She struggled against him, trying to breathe.

"Leave the Cervello alone," the man said, his voice ringing loudly in her head.

She suddenly sank deep within her conscious, her mind going blank. The man dropped her carelessly to the ground.

"Besides, the show's about to start soon."

He vanished, leaving her limp and unmoving on the ground. The order was ingrained permanently in her head.

* * *

Tsuna rang the doorbell to the rather large house. _She must be really rich._

Lambo gaped in awe. "Tsuna-nii, can we live here, too?"

"Talk to me when you get a job," Tsuna said with a gentle laugh. "If you want to live in this kind of house, you have to work really hard."

"Then Lambo-san will work hard to get a big house like this for Tsuna-nii, Ras-nii, and Hibari-nii."

The door opened, revealing Haru in a tank top and shorts. She beamed. "Tsuna-kun, Lambo-kun, you made it! Come in. Everyone else is waiting."

Tsuna shuffled inside, slipping his shoes off. He looked around the fancy-looking house. There was a large staircase and even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor was pure marble and it felt cold despite him wearing socks. Strangely, it looked fixed, as if nothing has been touched.

"Okaa-san is a fanatic with European furniture and all that stuff," Haru said, leading him downstairs.

She opened the door and he gaped at all the technological gadgets arranged neatly on the shelves and walls. There were three large screens that had data being processed; one of them had several files in some kind of coded language.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera stood up from his chair with a smile.

"Yo, Tsuna," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest?" Tsuna said, worriedly.

"I'm good," the teen said.

"Sawada, sit here," Ryohei said, pointing at an empty chair.

The brunette walked over and sat down. Haru placed a bowl of candies on the table. "Here, Lambo-kun. Haru put a lot of grape-flavored ones."

Lambo hopped on the table with grin. "Candy! Thank you, Haru-nee-chan!"

He immediately scavenged through the bowl, taking out a fistful of purple-colored candies. Tsuna looked at the girl who beamed.

"Haru, you wanted us to come here for...?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Haru wanted to talk about the bracelets. Haru has a friend who will explain everything."

"Why don't you explain it?" Yamamoto said.

Haru smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, Haru didn't get the time to really look over the notes and mechanism of the bracelets."

"So you just gave it to us like that?" Gokudera said in disbelief. "What if something malfunctioned or - "

"Haru trusts her intuition," the girl said, her brow twitching. "And Haru trusts her friend, too."

She typed a few keys on the keyboard and a blonde teen appeared on the screen. He was working on some kind of machine and didn't seem to notice them yet.

"Spanner!" Haru said loudly through the noise.

The teen looked up and took off his welding helmet. "That was quicker than I thought."

He placed his tools back on the table and walked over to the computer screen. He twirled a lollipop in his mouth. "Those are your friends?"

Haru nodded. "That's Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Baka-Dera."

"What?" Gokudera said, standing up with a glare.

Tsuna pulled him back to his seat. "Just don't."

The bomb-user sat down with a huff. "You're lucky Juudaime is here or I would've - "

He silenced when Tsuna gave him a look. Spanner observed them without batting an eye. "Did you get my notes, Haru?"

Despite being a foreigner, Tsuna noticed he spoke Japanese pretty well. Haru pointed at a stack of paper. "Haru got them all but it would be best if you were to explain it."

Spanner leaned back on his chair and placed his feet on the table. "Those bracelets are basically just prototypes. I heard that one of them worked."

Yamamoto nodded. "Mine did."

"How did you feel?" Spanner said, suddenly interested. "Did you feel nauseous or get any headaches? Perhaps dizziness?"

"Um, none of the above. I felt some kind of power inside me when I got frustrated and angry, but I couldn't summon it when I tried to save Sadako."

Spanner sighed. "Emotions, huh?" He grabbed a piece of paper and scanned through it quickly. "Yeah. The prototypes will only respond to emotions. I still need to figure out how the Vongola rings managed to do it willingly."

"Are you mafia, too?" Tsuna said warily.

The teen blinked. "Not really. It's more like I don't do anything they ask. Does that still count?"

"Yes."

Spanner shrugged. "I'm not thinking of world domination. Just minding my own business." He shifted through a couple of papers. "Since the prototypes work for now, I guess I can say that they're breakable, but not under normal circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Gokudera said seriously.

"Those gems you see are actually made out of the dying will flames of sky. Don't ask me how but it has to do with special energy conversion and I wouldn't want to bore the common people with the explanation. I assume that they all correspond with your flames, too?"

Everyone nodded. Lambo was too busy stuffing himself with candy.

"How long did it last?"

"About...two minutes?" Yamamoto said, unsure.

Spanner wrote something on his notepad. "Did you feel anything strange before, during, or after the use?"

"Not really. I felt calm though."

"Rain flame?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"For them to break," Spanner said, looking at Gokudera, "would be the use of the same flame. Meaning if it gets hit by the same flame it holds, it will most likely break and be of no use. For example, your opponent has the Sun flame and hits your bracelet, it'll be useless."

"Spanner!" a voice said in the background.

A flash of irritation passed by Spanner's otherwise impassive face. "I have to go. See you whenever."

The screen went back to its original state, lines of codes running across it. Tsuna patted Lambo's back gently when the child started choking a little bit. "Lambo, you shouldn't eat so fast. You'll choke."

Lambo grinned. "It's too yummy."

Haru clapped her hands together. "Are you hungry, desu? Haru has dinner prepared for everyone!"

"Oh, no," Tsuna said, waving his hands in front of him. "You shouldn't. Wouldn't your parents have a problem?"

Haru's mood instantly dampened. "They won't be coming back. Haru is all by herself." She forced on a smile. "It won't be a problem at all for Haru because there's a lot of food in the kitchen. Follow Haru, desu!"

She started walking up the stairs, leaving Tsuna and the others a bit dumbfounded. The brunette mentally smacked himself. _Why am I such an idiot?_

"Her parents aren't dead," Ryohei suddenly said, standing up. "It's just that they're extremely not coming back. They technically abandoned her here."

Even Gokudera stayed silent, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"How does she still live here?" Yamamoto said, looking around the room.

"She attends a lot of gymnastic competitions to get some money and does a couple of outside work. Her clients are mostly from the mafia."

Ryohei walked upstairs and turned around to face them. "Are you coming or not? Haru's cooking is extreme."

Tsuna picked up Lambo and followed quietly.

_Why is everyone connected to the mafia? _he thought hopelessly.

* * *

"Gokudera, what are you doing?"

The bomb user looked up from his notebook and forced on a smile. "Nothing important, Juudaime! Don't worry."

"I worry," Tsuan deadpanned. He peered over the teen's shoulder and blinked in surprise. "You write music?"

Gokudera laughed sheepishly. "I do. Only sometimes though when I get...inspiration."

_He's nervous,_ Tsuna immediately thought.

He rested his hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Gokudera-kun. I won't get mad at you if you lose or anything. Just do your best."

"You don't understand!" Gokudera smacked his hand away before widening his eyes. He went onto his knees, bowing his head. "Please forgive me, Juudaime!"

Tsuna kneeled down to his level. "What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?"

The teen tensed when Tsuna touched him. "I - "

"The Storm Guardians are both present," a voice said.

The Cervello women appeared. "Please follow us."

* * *

"The third floor will be your arena," the annoying woman said. "We placed hurricane turbines in every room that will operate at random time frames. This is a timed match."

"Once the timer is finished," the other one said, "the third floor will explode. Is there any one of you who wishes to back out?"

Gokudera scowled at them but kept his lips shut. He will win this for Juudaime. He will...

He looked over his opponent. Shuunsuke Maita, a smart one, he'll admit. However, there wasn't much to say about his fighting abilities. He did notice him wearing a pair of leather gloves on his hands. The purpose, he didn't know. Well, he'll find out sooner or later.

"Begin!" The women disappeared.

Maita looked at him blankly, his eyes void of any emotion. It was such a strange and abnormal sight. Going from a nice kid into an emotionless killer in a matter of a year. The mafia could do that to you. Gokudera shook his head. He should stop thinking so much.

He blinked when a sudden gust of wind exploded in front of him. He took a step back. The wind started to die down and Maita immediately moved forward.

Gokudera took out his dynamites from his jacket and threw them in the air, dashing inside a room. He stuck another dynamite on the doorway. He had a feeling that Maita would still live. It was a terrible feeling, but a gut feeling nonetheless.

He jumped over a turbine and rolled forward on the ground, sticking another dynamite under a desk.

He hid himself in the next room, trying to keep his breathing quiet and in check. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins and his senses were alert. An explosion occurred behind him. Desks and chairs exploded into bits, some slamming against the wall. Gokudera prepared another batch of dynamites.

He picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. He stuck another dynamite on the doorframe and leaped to the side, the explosion propelling him forward. He tumbled and landed in a crouch, trying to see through the smoke.

"You're too simple," a voice said.

Gokudera tensed as Maita walked out of the smoke. His face had a few cuts and scratches, nothing too dire. His fists were faintly glowing in a red color, his gloves looking a bit hazy as if it was in a heat wave.

Maita sprinted forward, his fists raised. Gokudera barely dodged his punch and swiftly kicked the boy in the ribs. His foot was immediately caught in the other boy's fist and he threw a dynamite in-between them. He was blown back, his back slamming against the wall.

A loud crack made him flinch as parts of the wall nicked him in the cheeks. Maita loomed over him, his fist buried in the wall above him.

"Give her back," he said quietly. "Give Kasumi back."

Gokudera heard a faint whirring sound. Maita was suddenly blown away by a gust of wind. He grabbed the doorway and forcefully swung his legs to the side, landing in the hallway in a crouch. Gokudera threw a dynamite at him and dashed into another room, sticking another one on the wall behind him.

He hid behind a tall bookcase, breathing heavily. Those gloves were a problem.

_Fuck,_ he thought.

He wanted to end it quickly, but it was longer than he expected. The female clone's guardians weren't to be underestimated, that much he knew. But if ahoshi and the baseball freak got a ring then he could get one, too - hopefully.

An explosion occurred at the doorway and he tensed.

"Ten minutes are left," a voice came over the P.A. system. "Your lives won't be our responsibility once the explosives are detonated."

Gokudera gritted his teeth. Time passed by too quickly. What the hell was this?

He crept quietly across the library, looking around for any signs of Maita. He quickly hid behind a bookcase when he saw a shadow at the corner of his eye. He stilled his breathing, his body growing tenser every second. Maita's heels made light tapping sounds against the floor.

Gokudera slowly reached for a dynamite until he froze. He could feel Maita's presence close to him. It was as if he was right next to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver ghosted on his skin. Maita was so close.

The boy's breathing was just as quiet as his. Gokudera flexed his fingers carefully, afraid that even the slightest movement would catch Maita's attention.

Another rush of wind passed by next to him. He ignited a dynamite quickly and threw it in the current, running to the side. The explosion blew several books and bookshelves away. A hand suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and his arm was twisted behind his back as he was forced onto his knees.

"You're not much," Maita said, kneeling down behind him.

He grabbed him by the hair and forced him up. Gokudera heard something crack and his right wrist felt...light. Wait...

"What the hell did you do, you bastard?" he said with a glare.

He was shoved forward, stumbling on his feet. He turned around and realized his mistake.

"Five minutes are left," the voice said over the P.A. system.

Maita slammed his palm into Gokudera's stomach, his hand ignited by a Storm flame. His blank eyes showed utter fury. Gokudera flew back, tumbling on the ground before slamming against the wall.

He suddenly felt sick as he tried to move and cried out in pain when his stomach flared in sheer agony. He could literally feel his internal organs twist and mash into each other. Then it felt as if it was...melting.

His eyes widened as he struggled to get up. He started to choke as something large rose in his throat and threw up violently on the ground. His mouth was filled with the familiar crimson liquid. He collapsed on the ground, his eyes feeling heavy, and couldn't move any longer.

"Time's up."

He heard a sharp and long beep all around him. His eyes closed.

_I'm sorry, Juudaime,_ he thought.

The explosives went off.

* * *

Tsuna watched in horror at the screen and accidentally dropped Lambo to the ground. Haru immediately dived down to catch the child.

"Gokudera-kun," he said in a choked voice. "Gokudera-kun!"

He shoved the Cervello women aside and bolted out the door, running towards the smoking building. Panic rose in his chest. No, he won't let Gokudera die. This...this wasn't acceptable.

He sensed everyone else following behind him as he approached the site. He saw a figure in the distance, walking slowly towards him. He instantly glared, a murderous rage bursting within him.

"You bastard!" he screamed, lunging for the boy.

He was pulled back by someone and struggled violently against the person's hold.

"Tsuna, calm down," Yamamoto said quietly in his ear, restraining him.

Tsuna suddenly froze, his eyes laid on the body lugged over Maita's shoulder. It was Gokudera, barely alive. He shook off Yamamoto and ran forward. He glared at Maita.

"Let him go," he said with a small hiss.

The boy blinked as if regaining his senses and nodded sluggishly. His head was bleeding badly as the side of his head was red with his blood. He gently laid Gokudera on the ground and stood up with a stumble in his steps.

Tomoko rushed to his side, her blue eyes concerned. "Maita, sit. Calm down."

Edgar kneeled down next to him and started healing him with his Sun flames. Reborn did the same with Gokudera.

"His internal organs are severely damaged," he said. "We need to get him to the hospital for better treatment. The best I can do is try to put them back in place properly."

Gokudera let out a groan, his face twisting in pain. Tsuna held his hand to comfort him, but knew it was impossible to reach him. Haru ripped her sleeves and wrapped it around an open wound on Gokudera's arm.

"The winner of the Storm Battle is Shuunsuke Maita," a voice said.

Everyone looked up to see the Cervello women looking down at them.

"The next battle will be between the Guardians of Mist," the other woman said. "We will fix the damages with illusions from people within our organization."

They both vanished without a trace.

Tsuna took out his phone and dialed a number. Lambo walked over to him and Tsuna looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I dropped you, Lambo," he said quietly.

Lambo shook his head. "Lambo-san is okay. Haru-nee-chan saved Lambo-san."

Tsuna held him close on his lap, sneaking harsh glances at Maita who was barely conscious.

"Tsuna?" his father said on the other line. "What's - "

"I need an ambulance," Tsuna said blankly. "Quickly."

"I'll be there right away."

He hung up and pocketed his phone, his chest feeling heavy. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun. You'll be fine. Just hang on a little longer, okay? Don't...don't leave me."

They all waited there in silence until the ambulance came. This night was much bleaker than other nights, the sky obscured by the rising smoke.

Tsuna never let go of Gokudera's hand even when the paramedics came and lifted him on the stretcher. He held onto it and vowed to never let go.

_Hang on, Gokudera-kun, _he thought. _Just a little longer._

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating! School's been a hassle with regents and finals.**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!**

**And, no, Gokudera is not dead. Neither is Lal Mirch. Don't panic. That much I can say, haha. And, yes, Spanner is introduced much earlier and has connections with Haru. Guess who the white-haired man is. ^^**

**Tomoko's Rings - 2 (Cloud, Storm)**

**Tsuna's Rings - 2 (Lightning, Rain)**

**Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter.**

**Upcoming Battle: Guardians of Mist**


End file.
